ChanBaekID : FANFIC GAMES
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: #ChanBaekID Mini Fanfic Games results!
1. Chapter 1

**#ChanBaekID**

 **FANFIC GAMES**

.

Adalah **mini event bulanan** dari #ChanBaekID khusus untuk readers fanfic ChanBaek di Ffn yang **dipublish setiap bulan pada tanggal terakhir diantara jam 6 - 9 malam**.

Di fanfic games, **readers harus menebak secara urut siapa author yang membuat fanfic tersebut**. Perlu diketahui, fanfic di fanfic games memiliki genre yang berbeda di setiap ceritanya dan tidak saling berhubungan. Setiap fanfic pastinya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun (ChanBaek) sebagai pemain utama, panjang kata fanfic tidak lebih dari 2K, tanpa rate M, dan boys love.

Siapa author yang berpartisipasi akan kami sebutkan secara urutan abjad. Yang jelas author yang berpartisipasi dalam fanfic games adalah author ChanBaek dan karya mereka ada di Ffn. Kami yakin kalian pasti baca beberapa karya mereka.

Adapun urutan fanfic saat publish akan diacak total. **Jumlah author yang berpartisipasi maksimal 10 namun hal ini dapat berubah sesuai situasi dan kondisi**. Jadi jumlah fanfic yang ada sejumlah author yang berpartisipasi. Readers harus cermat mengenali gaya tulisan masing-masing author karena kemungkinan besar mereka akan menulis di luar genre yang biasa ditulis.

Pemenang fanfic games adalah **dia yang paling awal menjawab dengan benar dan urut dengan syarat jawaban ditulis di kolom review, dengan login akun Ffn**. Jadi untuk Guest, tidak dianggap. **Akan ada 2 pemenang dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 jika jumlah author yang berpartisipasi 5 author dan ada 4** **pemenang dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 jika jumlah author yang berpartisipasi di atas 5 author.**

Normalnya, fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish. Namun jika diperlukan perpanjangan waktu, tidak akan ada pemberitahuan dari kami. Akun Ffn #ChanBaekID akan mengakhiri fanfic games dengan memberi tulisan CLOSE di kolom komentar serta posting hasil fanfic games.

Demikian pemberitahuan dari kami. Jika ada penjabaran di atas yang kurang dipahami, bisa ditanyakan di kolom review atau via PM. Kami harap partisipasi readers fanfic ChanBaek dalam mini event bulanan ini.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,  
**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	2. Chapter 2

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Five A  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 5A secara abjad : **0308Benedictio, Byun Min Hwa, Ichativa, Railash61, SilvieVienoy96**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 5A dan 5B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **UNLUCKY ONE**

.

Layar LED raksasa menunjukkan pertandingan akan berakhir dalam satu detik. Seluruh penonton menahan nafas ketika _shooting guard_ Universitas Hanyang bersiap menembakkan bola. Jika tembakannya masuk, timnya akan lolos ke semifinal dengan skor 123. Jika tidak, mereka terpaksa pulang dengan skor 120 melawan 122.

Atmosfer penuh tekanan tak mempengaruhi pria bernomor punggung 61 tersebut. Ia melempar bola dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

Sepersekian detik bola melayang di udara lalu menyentuh ring. Menggelinding sebentar di pinggirannya untuk kemudian...

Sang _shooting guard_ menyeringai.

TEEEETTTTT

Pertandingan berakhir. Stadion meledak dalam sorak kegembiraan.

Skor 123 untuk Universitas Hanyang.

"PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Semua orang mengelukan nama _Ace_ mereka. Satu-satunya di Universitas Hanyang. Atlet kebanggaan Korea masa depan.

Sang _buzzer beater_.

.

"Kyungsoo! Maaf.. apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak. Ayo pergi.."

Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus memamerkan kehebatannya di pertandingan tadi.

"Kau kan hobi membaca, Soo. Coba jelaskan bagaimana tembakanku tidak pernah meleset? Apa aku memiliki kekuatan super?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Itu cuma keberuntunganmu.."

"Beruntung? Betul juga.. aku sering menemukan uang di jalan. Ah! Itu dia!" Chanyeol memungut selembar uang kertas. "Bukankah keberuntunganku sedikit menakutkan?"

"Bersyukurlah. Karena keberuntungan yang membuatmu bisa bernafas sampai hari ini."

"Oppa!" Tiba-tiba sekumpulan gadis pecinta Park Chanyeol muncul. "Boleh berfoto bersama?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol berpose dengan suka cita. Kyungsoo yakin setelah ini kupingnya akan panas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang barusan ditawari menjadi model profesional.

"Jadi, Soo, kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankan sudah ku bilang kita akan makan di restoran baru pamanku?"

"Ah, iya! Hehehe.. maaf aku masih sering lupa.."

.

Mereka sampai di depan restoran. Kyungsoo sedang mengintip dari jendela ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing. Seperti melihat hantu, Kyungsoo membeku. 'Chanyeol tidak boleh masuk kesana!' pikir Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur menggapai ransel Chanyeol. Tapi terlambat.

Dengan satu langkah panjang, Chanyeol menapakkan sepatunya ke dalam kedai. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya.

"Selamat dat—" ucapannya terpotong.

Chanyeol menatap heran punggung sempit pelayan yang berlari ke dapur secepat kilat. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kyungsoo-ah! Aigoo~ Lama tak jumpa.. kau tumbuh dengan baik dan semakin tampan! Kau pasti mewarisinya dariku! Hahahaha..." sambut paman Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah sang paman tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki ibu yang cantik.

"Hei, apa kau teman Kyungsoo?" Paman Do menyalami Chanyeol. "Wah, kau memiliki otot yang kekar dan tubuh yang bagus! Persis seperti aku waktu muda! Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol menyalami Paman Do sambil membungkuk. Ia kembali tertawa. _Well_.. terimakasih pada paman. Sekarang Chanyeol jadi berpikir akan terus berolahraga sepanjang hidupnya agar kelak tidak sebuncit beliau.

Dua mangkuk ramen dengan kuah yang mengepul dan aroma lezat yang menggoda iman tersaji di meja. Chanyeol makan dengan lahap. Sementara Kyungsoo tampak tak berselera.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa? Apa kau.. tidak suka ramen? Sini aku makan punyamu."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol memakan ramennya.

PRANGG! Pelayan itu menjatuhkan piring. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." ia membungkuk berulang kali.

"Ayo pulang." Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia menghampiri pamannya untuk pamit dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Aku belum selesai! Masih ada kuah tersisa di mangkukku! Soo-ah..!"

Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo menyeretnya hingga masuk ke dalam bus. Ia memperhatikan wajah berkerut Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat pelayan tadi? Dia sering salah membawa pesanan, menumpahkan minuman, menjatuhkan piring, dan terpeleset.."

"Mungkin dia karyawan baru."

"Tapi dari caranya menatapku.. aneh sekali. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Berhenti memikirkannya!"

"K-Kyung..." Chanyeol terdiam. Hari ini Kyungsoo benar-benar aneh.

.

Kyungsoo baru turun dari bus 5 menit yang lalu, tapi Chanyeol sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim _text_ pada Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu.. _handphone_ -ku?" Chanyeol mencari-cari di saku celana, baju, jaket, tas, bahkan sepatu. "Ah~! Aku ingat... itu tertinggal di restoran!"

.

 **[Chanyeol POV]**

Aku heran. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan ponsel? Bukankah aku manusia paling beruntung? Mungkinkah keberuntunganku mulai memudar?

"Permisi, paman.. apa anda melihat ponselku?" aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran.

"Ini!" paman menyerahkan _smartphone_ kesayanganku. "Jaga baik-baik barang berhargamu. Kalau tidak, lain kali aku akan menjualnya! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha, paman lucu sekali... aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Terimakasih banyak, paman!"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Byun Baekhyun. Dia yang menemukannya!"

"Byun.. Baek... Hyun...?"

 _Perasaan apa ini? Menyebut nama itu membuat dadaku terasa... pedih?_

"Iya.. pelayan yang sedang mengepel disana."

Aku menghampiri pria yang ditunjuk paman. Ini aneh. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat di setiap langkah. Semakin lama semakin keras hingga dadaku terasa sesak.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggilku dengan suara tercekat.

Pria yang masih memunggungiku itu tertegun. Alat pel yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Ia membalikkan tubuh dengan kaku. Wajah cantiknya pucat pasi.

 _Sebelumnya, aku merasa mengenalnya. Tapi saat berada di dekatnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, bumi seakan berhenti berputar._

"Apa kau.. Baekhyun?"

"I-iya.." jawabnya terbata.

 _Suaranya sangat familiar. Terasa seperti sudah sejak lama aku mendengarnya._

"Terimakasih sudah menemukan ponselku.."

"Iya.."

"Apa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?"

"Iy—tidak! Tidak!"

"Benarkah? Mm.. Karena kau sudah menemukan ponselku, biarkan aku mentraktirmu makan.."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Tapi.. Hei! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun melesat meninggalkanku.

.

Aku berdiri di balkon kamar. Angin malam yang segar menerpa wajahku.

"Byun Baekhyun... Baekhyun-ssi... Baekhyun-ah..."

Entah mengapa aku ingin selalu menyebut namanya. Berkali-kali ingin memanggilnya. Terasa seperti sudah sejak lama aku mengucapkannya.

"Aaakhh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa nyeri. Aku jatuh tersungkur memegangi kepalaku yang serasa mau pecah. Sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan.

 _"Chanyeollie_ fighting _~!"_ terdengar suara merdu di telingaku. Suara ini...

 _"Hahaha! Kali ini aku yang menang!"_ ku lihat pemilik suara tertawa dengan bibir persegi. Apakah ini mimpi?

 _"Yeollie.._ palli, palli _! Aku lapar sekali!"_ pria mungil itu mem- _pout_ -kan bibir merah mudanya. Siapa dia?

 _"Yak! Yeollie.._ andwae _~! Jangan makan es krim_ strawberry _-ku!"_ keningnya berkerut. Imut sekali!

 _"_ Saranghaeyo _~~~ Chanyeollie!" Chu._ Dia mencium pipiku.

 _"Chanyeol-ah..._ mianhae... jeongmal mianhae _.."_ Ia melepas genggaman tanganku sambil menangis.

.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo saat membuka mata.

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Aku baik-baik saja.. apa ini rumah sakit?"

"Iya. Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Entahlah.. aku memimpikan seseorang. Tidak begitu jelas.."

Ku lihat wajah Kyungsoo mengeras.

.

 **[Author POV]**

Jam istirahat. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu meja restoran bersama seseorang.

"Kau bilang tidak akan muncul di hadapan Chanyeol lagi. Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Maafkan aku, Soo.. Aku akan segera pergi! Janji! Jadi tetaplah tinggal di sisi Chanyeol ya? Ku mohon jaga dia. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan.."

"Terserah saja kalau kau mau menemuinya."

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Pertandingan penting Chanyeol tinggal 3 hari lagi. Pastikan dia tidak pernah kesini lagi, kumohon.."

"Baiklah.."

.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa bermain basket?" Kyungsoo mematung di tengah lapangan basket.

"Aku tahu.." Chanyeol sibuk men- _dribble_ bola.

"Lalu? Apa kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Tidak, Soo.. hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan fokus. Tembakanku meleset semua. Tidak seperti diriku."

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Baekhyun. Kau ingat pelayan ceroboh itu? Dia selalu muncul di kepalaku."

"Sudah ku bilang lupakan dia!"

Chanyeol berhenti men- _dribble_.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo curiga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Do Kyungsoo, kau pembohong yang payah! Benar-benar payah!" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo. "Katakan siapa dia."

"Bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Baiklah! Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!"

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol. Saat itulah tangan Kyungsoo serasa terbakar. "Astaga! Kau demam?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"Aku muak dengan rumah sakit!"

"Tapi kau sakit!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu?"

"Aku temanmu!"

"Teman? Kau bahkan berbohong soal Baekhyun! Apa kau takut aku akan menyukainya? Apa kau.. cemburu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa pusing. Tubuh raksasanya ambruk ke tanah.

.

 _"Chanyeol.. maaf karena mengatakan ini. Tapi.. ayo kita putus!"_

 _"Ada apa, Baek? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku?"_

 _"Bukan aku, tapi kau! Sejak bersamaku, tak terhitung kesialan yang kau alami! Kau selalu kalah di pertandingan. Kau sering cedera, nilaimu merosot, dan banyak lagi kesialan yang ku sebabkan!"_

 _"Jangan konyol, Baek!"_

 _"Dengarkan aku, Yeol. Aku ingin kau masuk universitas terbaik. Menjadi atlet basket terbaik. Untuk itu aku harus pergi dari sisimu."_

 _"Baekhyun, berhenti menganggap dirimu pembawa sial! Aku terluka atau gagal itu bukan akibat perbuatanmu. Terkadang itu terjadi dalam hidup. Aku hanya harus bangkit lagi dan lagi. Kehadiranmu membuatku mampu melewati itu semua, Baek.."_

 _"Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi padamu sebelum kita bertemu! Aku tidak ' **menganggap'** , tapi aku ' **tahu'**! Sebelumnya kau selalu menang dan tak pernah cedera. Aku tidak baik untukmu, Chanyeol.. Bahkan orang tuaku meninggal karena aku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga!" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tanganku sambil menangis. "Chanyeol-ah... _ mianhae... jeongmal mianhae _.."_

 _"Baekhyun, kebakaran itu bukan kesalahanmu! Itu kecelakaan! Berhenti, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan pergi, aku mohon!" Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhyun hingga tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabraknya._

.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terbangun di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya! Aku harus mencari Baekhyun sekarang juga!"

.

 **[KYUNGSOO POV]**

 ** _1 tahun yang lalu.._**

 _Baekhyun menghambur memelukku begitu aku tiba di rumah sakit. Wajah letihnya berantakan bersimbah air mata._

 _"Kyungsoo, bagaimana ini? Chanyeol akan mati.. aku harus pergi.. aku harus segera pergi.." Baekhyun bicara seperti orang linglung._

 _"Kau mau pergi kemana?! Tidak. Kau harus tinggal disini! Saat sadar, Chanyeol pasti akan mencarimu!"_

 _"Aku harus pergi agar Chanyeol bisa hidup!"_

 _"Chanyeol akan hidup!"_

 _"Tidak! Kau lihat? Operasinya sudah berjalan terlalu lama! Hanya keajaiban yang mampu membawanya kembali. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi dengan kehadiran seorang pembawa sial disini. Jaga dia, kumohon.."_

 _"Tunggu, Baekhyun!"_

 _Aku tak bisa menahan kepergian Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Si bodoh itu memikul tanggung jawab untuk semua kesialan yang Chanyeol alami._

 _Tapi keajaiban benar-benar terjadi. Segera setelah Baekhyun pergi, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Tampaknya operasi berjalan lancar dan keadaan Chanyeol semakin membaik. Dokter bilang luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak terlalu parah. Jadi ia bisa bermain basket lagi setelah rehabilitasi selama 4 bulan._

 _Syukurlah.. Tapi apa benar ini terjadi karena kepergian Baekhyun? Atau ini cuma kebetulan?_

 _"Kyungsoo..." panggil Chanyeol lemah._

 _"Kau sudah sadar?"_

 _"Aku.. kenapa aku ada disini?"_

 _"Kau tertabrak mobil. Apa kau tidak ingat?"_

 _"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan konsernya?"_

 _"Hah? Konser apa?"_

 _"DBSK..."_

 _DEG_

 _Itu... Itu kan 1 tahun yang lalu!_

 _"Chanyeol, apa kau bercanda?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kaki ku melemas. Tidak mungkin. Kalau ingatan Chanyeol berhenti di konser itu, berarti dia akan melupakan Baekhyun. Karena mereka baru bertemu setelah konser berakhir._

 _._

 _"Halo, Baek?" aku menerima telepon Baekhyun di luar kamar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol tidak ingat padamu. Dia.. amnesia.."_

 _Baekhyun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baguslah!" Ia berusaha terdengar riang. "Aku senang dia baik-baik saja! Kalau begitu, tolong singkirkan semua hal yang berhubungan denganku. Jangan sampai dia mengingatku.."_

.

 **[Author POV]**

"Paman! Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia berhenti bekerja sejak kemarin." jawab Paman Do.

"Boleh aku minta alamat rumahnya?" tanya Chanyeol tergesa. Paman Do segera memberikan alamat rumah Baekhyun padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ini aku! Buka pintunya!" ucap Chanyeol di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol kembali berlari.

Saat berlari, puluhan bahkan ratusan memori bersama Baekhyun berebut memasuki pikirannya. Bagai belasan keping film dijejalkan ke dalam otaknya secara bersamaan. Senyumnya, tangisnya, marahnya, suaranya, aromanya, sentuhannya, pelukannya, ciumannya, kehangatannya.. Chanyeol ingat semua hal tentang Baekhyun. Air matanya perlahan mengalir.

Chanyeol tiba di sebuah taman yang sering mereka datangi bersama.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol segera bangkit dan siap berlari. "Tunggu, Baek! Aku sudah mengingatmu! Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi!"

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Yeol... benarkah kau mengingatku?" Baekhyun terisak.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Yeol.. aku bahagia kau masih mengingatku. Tapi.." Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. " Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi.."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai kehilanganmu lagi, Baek!" ucap Chanyeol. "Ayo kita lalui semuanya bersama.. aku akan menutupi kesialanmu

dengan keberuntunganku. Jangan khawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi.. hanya... tetaplah disini, Baek... di sisiku. Aku tidak butuh apapun. Hanya dirimu.."

"Yang ku inginkan hanya satu, Yeol. Yaitu kau bisa hidup bahagia. Tanpa aku.. Jangan mencariku." Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya.

Detik berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Sebelum Chanyeol meyadarinya, sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arah mereka. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang terkapar berlumuran darah di tengah jalan.

"T-Toloooong...! Siapapun tolong kami!"

"Chanyeol... syukurlah... kau selamat..." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"B-Baek.. Bertahanlah.."

"Yeol... di masa depan... mari kita... hidup bahagia..." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

" _Gajima_... Baekhyun-ah! _Gajima_..." ratap Chanyeol.

" _Saranghaeyo.. jeongmal_.." bisik Baekhyun sebelum menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

\- 2 -

 **DREAM**

.

 _"They've promised that dreams can come true─"_

.

Baekhyun masih terpaku di ambang pintu. Kakinya seolah menempel disana.

"Hyung, ada apa?" katanya masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama 10 menit.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Laki-laki tinggi itu yang kini tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung!" bentaknya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya.

"Baekhyun, tolong aku." Katanya dengan wajah depresi, seperti hampir menangis. "Aku, tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." ujarnya, sambil setengah terisak.

.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 6 tahun, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja hadir dihadapannya.

Orang tua Baekhyun bercerai ketika ia masih berusia 3 tahun, dan ibunya memutuskan menikah kembali dengan seorang duda beranak satu beberapa tahun setelahnya.

"Hai, kau pasti Baekhyun kan?"

Sapa Chanyeol pertama kali saat itu dengan senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab atau sekedar menjabat tangan anak laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seolah memaklumi.

"Tak apa. Kau pasti masih belum terbiasa dengan dua anggota keluarga baru." Katanya masih dengan senyum lebar yang menempel di wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi hyungmu mulai saat ini. Dan aku akan pastikan untuk menjagamu, adik kecil!"

Baekhyun tidak suka di sebut sebagai adik kecil. Ia anak pertama di keluarganya, ya keluarganya yang dulu.

"Kita akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Jadi, jika ada seseorang yang mengganggumu, katakan saja pada hyung. Aku akan menghabisi orang itu!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat lengan bajunya seolah bertindak seperti jagoan.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya.

.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang bermulut besar. Ia mengira bahwa perkenalan semalam hanyalah basa-basi belaka dari Chanyeol.

Tapi pagi ini, Chanyeol membantunya menyiapkan buku dan bekal makan siang, membantunya mengikat tali sepatu, menggandeng tangannya ketika berangka ke sekolah, dan mengajak berlarian di koridor sekolah sembari memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya. Ia dengan bangga menyebutkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah adiknya, Baekhyun adalah keluarganya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika definisi keluarga bisa sefleksibel itu. Yang ia tahu keluarga hanyalah mereka yang masih memiliki hubungan darah. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan konsep keluarga yang kini ia jalani dengan Chanyeol maupun ayah tirinya.

"Hyung"

"Ya, Baek?"

"Mengapa kau bisa semudah itu menganggapku sebagai keluargamu? Bukankah keluarga hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak selalu seperti itu, ayah dan ibu kita menikah. Jadi sekarang kita keluarga Baekhyun. Dan semua yang berhubungan darah, tak selalu bisa disebut keluarga."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Tidak, sampai ia berlarian di bawah hujan deras sambil menggenggam payung mengejar Chanyeol. Kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang mengejar seorang wanita, ia tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan kata 'ibu' sambil menangis. Bukan, wanita itu bukanlah ibunya. Baekhyun yakin jika wanitu itu adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol.

"Ibu, tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi wanita itu seolah pura-pura tak mendengar Chanyeol dan memilih untuk memasuki sebuah mobil mewah bersama seorang laki-laki.

Dengan tangan basah dan gemetar, Chanyeol menggedor beberapa kali kaca jendela mobil itu.

"Hentikan." kata wanita itu sesaat setelah membuka kacanya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku bukan ibumu."

Dan kemudia mobil itu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti orang kebingungan.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh saat itu. Tentu saja tak ada yang baik-baik saja. Ia dengan jelas melihat tubuh kakaknya yang basah kuyup kedinginan dan berusaha menghentikan isakannya sendiri.

"Kau lihat kan Baekhyun. Kadang darah tak sekental yang kau bayangkan. Hubungan darah bukanlah definisi dari keluarga."

Seiring berjalanya waktu, Baekhyun pun menyadari. Kadang keluarga bisa memiliki arti yang fleksibel.

"Kami pulang!" seru keduanya.

"Oh astagah, apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" seru ibu mereka khawatir. "Sayang tolong ambilkan handuk!"

"Untuk ap─asatagah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, aku kan sudah mengingat kalian berulang kali untuk hujan-hujanan. Bagaimana jika kalian sakit? Kalian hanya akan merepotkan ibu kalian nanti. Tunggu sebentar aka aku ambilkan handuk."

Seperti siapa saja yang menerimamu dan mengingankanmu ada dalam hidup mereka,

"Kami berdua sempat khawatir karna kalian tak kunjung pulang. Tapi syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kabari kami jika kalian ingin pulang telat. Mengerti?"

atau siapapun yang menunggumu pulang.

Dan di keluarga baru inilah ia mulai menggntung mimpi-mimpinya lagi.

Tapi seolah Tuhan ingin kembali menanggalkan mimpinya. Satu per satu orang ya ia kasihi diambil.

Ayah dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan tunggal ketika usianya menginjak 12 tahun. Ibunya meninggal di lokasi kejadian, sedangkan ayahnya terluka parah dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol sembari hendak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun segera menghempaskan pelukan itu, "Kau bisa bilang begitu karna hal ini tidak terjadi padamu, hyung."

Selang beberapa hari, ayahnya meninggal akibat bunuh diri. Laki-laki baik hati itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian istrinnya.

Chanyeol menangis lama sekali di depan abu ayahnya.

"Hyung, tak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Baekhyun dengan harapan bisa membuat kakaknya sedikit merasa tenang.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karna hal ini tidak terjadi padamu." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tadinya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum, hangat sekali. "Tapi aku yakin kau juga sedang berduka saat ini. kau juga kehilangan seorang ayah, kita sama. iya kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh besar kakaknya. Ia menangis disana.

Semuanya terasa berat dan abu-abu bagi Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol disana, memegang tangannya dan bersama-sama menanggung bebannya.

.

Chanyeol mulai bekerja saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah. Ia bahkan memiliki 3 pekerjaan paruh waktu sekaligus. Chanyeol juga rela untuk menunda kuliah demi bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri juga Baekhyun. Tapi satu yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol masih mempunyai mimpi-mimpi yang ia gantungkan sejak dulu. Laki-laki itu ingin menjadi musisi suatu hari nanti. Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri menulis satu atau dua bait lagu setiap harinya.

Bagi Baekhyun mimpinya saat ini adalah untuk membahagiakan Chanyeol. Sudah banyak yang laki-laki itu korbankan demi dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun secara diam-diam mengirim cd demo Chanyeol ke berbagai perusahaan rekaman. Sampai pada suatu hari sebuah perusahaan menghubingi Chanyeol, dan mereka tertarik dengan karyanya.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol lebih bahagia dari hari itu.

Chanyeol akan menjalani masa pelatihan selama setahun. Laki-laki tinggi it memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat sebelum kepergiannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Baekhyun. kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Dada Baekhyun bergetar. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang wajar. Tapi yang ia tahu Baekhyun selalu menikmatinya, gemuruh yang ada di dalam dada serta perutnya jika bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol, gemuruh yang sudah ia nikmati selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun. Aku akan tampil sebagai musisi yang paling keren nanti, jadi tolong nantikan hari itu tiba." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya.

.

 _"They've promised that dreams can come true,_

 _─but forget to mention that nightmares are dreams too."_

 **.**

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil beberapa kali mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Jawabnya pilu.

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti dengan keadaanmu sekarang hyung! Ayolah, konsermu akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi dan kau butuh latihan. Para kru sudah menunggumu."

Bukannya menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah meronta seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti, apapun yang kau bicarakan. Sama sekali, Baekhyun." ia pun menangis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

 _Apa in?_ Batinnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Harusnya ini semua tak perlu terjadi. Konser solo yang sedari dulu diidam-idamkan Chanyeol seperti tak ada artinya lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, konsernya. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih saja meracau.

"Hyung lihat aku!" bentak aku sembari mengguncangkan tubuh kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Kau sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku bicarakan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak ada respon ataupun sekedar anggukan.

Semuanya hancur, konser bahkan karir milik Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol mengidap Wernicke's Aphasia syndrome. Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengelola kalimat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang lain. Dia juga kesulitan untuk membuat sebuah kalimat utuh.

Sudah tak ada lagi sajak indah milik Chanyeol.

Tak ada lagi mimpi indah. Yangada hanya deretan mimpi buruk yang mengahantui harinya.

Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan hari dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat satu kalimat utuh. Tapi Chanyeol masih terus berlatih, laki-laki itu ingin sembuh.

"Hyung, aku akan pergi bekerja. Tolong hati-hati di rumah."

"Baekhyun, ingin tidak kau bekerja? Sudah jam 9."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol sudah tak bisa mebuat kalimat dengan pola yang benar. Hal itulah yang membuat masyarakat berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol sudah gila. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, kakaknya tidak gila! Chanyeol tidak gila! Semua pemberitaan di TV hanya mengada-mengada. Tidak tahukah mereka seberapa keras perjuangan Chanyeol untuk sembuh? Baekhyun selalu marah karena nyatanya selama ini Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah benda yang hidup berdasarkan opini masyarakat.

Baekhyun kemudian mendekat, memeluk tubuh kakak laki-lakinya. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, bersamamu, seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu."

Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tak mengharapkan sebuah balasan. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"Aku berangkat." katanya sembari menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, setetes air matanya meluncur di pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisiknya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

* * *

\- 3 -

 **LOST**

.

Sejak kemarin ada yang berbeda dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Dia tak seceria biasanya. Air mukanya selalu murung dan dia terlihat lebih suka duduk di tepi parit. Sesekali dia mondar-mandir sambil meneriakan nama kelima anaknya.

Sejujurnya aku ikut sedih melihat perubahannya tersebut, masih segar diingatanku tentang kejadian naas yang menimpa Baekhyun sejak kemarin. Peristiwa itu bertepatan saat hari kemerdekaan. Namun apalah arti kemerdekaan bagi Baekhyun dan keluarga kecilnya. Jika hari kemerdekaan bisa membuat perutnya dan perut kelima anaknya kenyang, mungkin dia akan mau repot-repot mengikuti upacara bendera bersama rombongan gerak jalan dan anak sekolahan.

Sayang, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Hari kemerdekaan tidak berefek bagi kelangsungan hidup Baekhyun. Merdeka atau tidak, nasib mereka tetap sama saja. Toh, tetap saja Baekhyun harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit lalu berkelana mencari rezeki untuk kelima buah hatinya, dia baru akan pulang ketika petang membentang.

Seperti yang sudah biasanya terjadi, Baekhyun dan kelima balitanya mencari rezeki di pinggiran kota Busan. Hidup sendiri mengurus kelima buah hatinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun itulah yang dialami Baekhyun sejauh ini. Suaminya pergi entah kemana ketika bayi mereka berusia dua hari.

Sore itu, Baekhyun berencana membawa kelima buah hatinya untuk mencari rezeki diseberang parit. Ternyata ketika Baekhyun memandu jalan didepan, anak-anaknya terpleset dan jatuh kedalam parit sedalam 90 cm tersebut. Karena Baekhyun melihat kelima buah hatinya senang bermain didalam parit yang kering kerontang tersebut, akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan mereka bermain sembari dia mencari rezeki.

Matahari semakin naik, rombongan anggota gerak jalan dan anak sekolahan telah selesai mengikuti upacara kemerdekaan. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia mencari sesuap nasi untuk keluarga kecilnya. Matahari yang tadinya berada diatas kepala, mulai bergerak menjauh kearah barat.

Awan gelap tiba-tiba menutupi payung langit, mengakibatkan cuaca disekitar mereka menjadi kelam dan disusul oleh suara kilat dan guntur yang memekakkan telinga.

Baekhyun menjadi panik seketika, dia mendekati kelima buah hatinya yang asik bermain untuk menyuruh mereka segera naik. Belum selesai Baekhyun membantu kelima anaknya keluar dari parit, butiran air sebesar biji jagung yang mati-matian ditampung oleh awan kumulonimbus luruh ke bumi. Tanah yang tadinya kering kerontang menjadi basah, tumbuh-tumbuhan menari bahagia dan para ibu segera mengeluarkan ember guna menampung air. Hujan kali ini sangat dinanti-nanti.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menampilkan raut kecemasan yang kentara ketika melihat air bah di hulu. Dia kembali berteriak menyuruh semua anaknya naik. Kelima anaknya mencoba untuk naik namun terlambat. Air bah telah menggulung kelima anak Baekhyun.

Aku melihat Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong, namun tidak satu pun orang yang melintas ingin menolongnya. Teriakan Baekhyun tenggelam bersama suara guntur yang keras bersahut-sahutan. Sambil menangis Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti arah arus air dan kembali meneriakkan kelima anaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kelima anak Baekhyun terbawa arus air dan tidak tertolong.

Aku bisa melihat dari tempatku berdiri kesedihan yang menimpa Baekhyun. Dia meraung-raung kesetanan. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu mengeluarkan anak-anak Baekhyun sebelum air bah itu datang. Tapi apalah dayaku?

Aku hanya tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh di tepi parit.

Sejak sore itu, Baekhyun selalu murung. Dia tidak makan dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia hanya duduk di tepi parit sambil sesekali memanggil kelima anaknya.

Keesokan harinya aku melihat anak laki-laki gendut berkacamata bersama dengan ayahnya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ayah, lihat induk kucing yang sering main disekitar rumah kita _nggak_? Yang anaknya lima ekor itu." Si anak laki-laki berkata dengan semangat demi meyakinkan pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu.

"Oh induk kucing yang namanya Baekhyun itu?"

"Iya, benar! _Kok_ belakangan ini Yeolli jarang melihat Baekhyun ya? Padahalkan Yeolli mau main _bareng_ anak-anaknya." Sahut bocah laki-laki berkacamata itu. Dia kelihatan panik mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah depresi setelah kehilangan kelima anaknya.

Aku ingin sekali memberitahukan kepada mereka dimana Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku ini hanya tiang listrik?

Mereka berjalan mengitari parit lalu menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Yeol, pas hujan kemarin anak kucingnya dikeluarin dari dalam parit _nggak_?"

"Yeolli kemarin lagi di rumah Sehun yah, jadi _nggak_ tau kalau anak kucingnya masuk parit."

"Baekhyun lagi depresi nih, anak-anaknya sepertinya mati tergerus air parit. Biasanya kalau mereka main di parit, ayah yang selalu _ngeluarin_ anaknya. Tapi kemarin ayah kan lagi mancing. Kasihan ini induk kucingnya jadi stress." Si Pria yang lebih tua mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam rumah untuk diberi makan. Tapi, induk kucing mana yang mampu menelan sepotong ikan dalam keadaan depresi akibat kehilangan buah hatinya?

Keesokan harinya aku mendengar si bocah laki-laki gendut berkacamata itu berteriak,

"AYAAH, BAEKHYUN BENAR-BENAR LAGI DEPRESI. SEPERTINYA DIA TERKENA SKIZOFRENIA, YAH! DIA BERHALUSINASI. MASA DIA TIBA-TIBA PAKAI DASTER IBU PAS MASUK KE KAMAR YEOLLI! BAGAIMANA INI YAH?! APA KITA BAWA SAJA KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA?! KASIHAN BAEKHYUN YAH!"

* * *

\- 4 -

 **POLARIS**

.

Sudut mataku mengintip sekilas dari balik kaca jendela. Salju di luar sudah mulai turun.

Sekarang tanggal 21 Desember, yang berarti empat hari lagi adalah Natal.

Ku lirik kotak berlapis kertas hias berwarna merah, dengan pita keemasan yang mengikatnya. Paket itu tiba sejak tadi siang. Ketika aku membukanya, keping _hazel_ ku melebar saat mengetahui benda apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah revolver.

Aku mengangkat senjata itu, dan menemukan sebuah _manual book_ di dasar kotaknya. Ternyata, revolver ini sudah diisi dengan delapan butir peluru di dalamnya.

Terlampir sepucuk surat dibawah _manual book_ tersebut. Ternyata dari orang _itu_. Ia memberiku misi untuk melenyapkan anak laki-laki penghuni kamar dengan pintu bernomor delapan belas.

Batas waktunya adalah sampai Natal ini. Dan orang itu bilang… _Aku tidak boleh gagal._

.

Saat ini aku baru saja menghabiskan sarapanku, kari beku yang ku hangatkan. Setelah meminum _ocha_ ku hingga tandas, aku bergegas ke ruang depan, memikirkan strategi apa yang sekiranya bisa ku gunakan untuk menjebaknya.

Adalah Park Chanyeol. Aku sempat berada di kelas yang sama dengannya ketika SMP, dan ia termasuk ke dalam golongan murid yang pintar. Ayahnya adalah seorang detektif yang bekerja di kepolisian, sementara ibunya adalah pemilik toko bunga di lantai dasar _flat_ ini.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah misi pembunuhanku yang pertama. Aku direkrut ke dalam sebuah kartel narkoba, dengan imbalan mendapatkan suplai morfin gratis. Aku mulai akrab dengan penggunaan obat penenang itu semenjak kabur dari rumah. Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, sehingga aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayah.

Semenjak tiga tahun belakangan ini, ayahku mulai mabuk-mabukan. Aku pun lebih sering mengisolasi diri di dalam kamar, sekedar mendengarkan musik atau membaca majalah-majalah yang kubeli.

Dalam ukuran seorang pria wajahku lumayan manis, serta suaraku yang berkarakter membuatku langsung diterima ketika aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi di sebuah kafe.

Sampai saat itulah aku mulai berkenalan dengan obat penenang.

Pada mulanya, pemain gitar di kafe tempatku bekerja menawariku satu tablet. Karena ku kira tidak apa-apa, aku mencobanya sedikit. Terus begitu, hingga satu pekan terlewati. Ketika ku sadari, ternyata aku telah kecanduan. Karena sudah merasa terlanjur―aku pun tetap meneruskan mengonsumsi obat terlarang itu. Yeah, tinggal sendirian tanpa pengawasan membuatku tumbuh menjadi anak yang urakan.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku―sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjebak pemuda dari kamar delapan belas itu.

 _Park Chanyeol._

.

Aku mengambil _notebook_ dari sakuku, dan mulai mencatat hasil pengamatanku sore ini. Ia berangkat sekolah jam tujuh, pulang jam dua siang, dan berangkat lagi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti perkumpulan _club_ fotografi, atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok―dan baru kembali sekitar jam empat sore. Selebihnya, ia beristirahat di rumah dan tidak keluar lagi.

Hmm, sepertinya ini adalah jadwal rutin.

Aku menaruh kembali _notebook_ kecil itu ke dalam saku jaket, dan mengayuh sepedaku di sisi jalan. Tujuanku adalah―toko buku di samping taman kota. Ada komik edisi terbaru yang ingin ku beli disana.

Setelah memasuki toko itu tungkaiku bergegas mengayun pada bagian rak khusus komik.

Itu dia! Komik yang ku inginkan ada di rak teratas. Tinggal satu pula. Aku pun segera berjinjit untuk meraihnya―

 _SRET_

―ketika sebuah tangan lain ternyata juga memegang komik itu.

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar. Kami berdua saling berpandangan sesaat, dan iris _hazel_ ku pun bersirobok dengan iris _onyx_ tajam miliknya.

"C―Chanyeol?" Gumamku tanpa sadar. Ia kelihatan bingung.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong… Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya. Aku pun segera tersadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Oh, aku Baekhyun, yang tinggal di lantai tiga, di atas kamar _flat_ mu," Ucapku sembari tersenyum. Aku menarik buku komik itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini. Kau saja yang ambil. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain."

Ia nampak terkejut.

"Hng? Kau kan yang mengambilnya duluan, untukmu saja." Tolaknya halus.

Namun aku tetap bersikeras untuk menyerahkan komik itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah.

"Hhh, baiklah kalau begitu." Dan akhirnya ia mengambil komik itu, kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Sedangkan aku melangkah duluan menuju pintu keluar.

Sejurus kemudian, aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang cepat di belakangku.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , tunggu!" Panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan langsung dihadapkan dengan sosok tinggi itu.

"Kita bersama saja sampai ke _flat_. Lagipula, kita searah, kan?" Tawarnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Dan aku pun tak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak.

Tanpa sadar kami telah tenggelam pada obrolan seru tentang musik. Rupanya, ia juga penggemar musik _pop-rock_. Ia menyukai beberapa _band_ serta penyanyi yang sama denganku.

Aku menanggapi obrolannya dengan antusias. Iris _onyx_ nya berbinar-binar memerangkapku, memenjarakanku dalam _euphoria_ tanpa sadar.

Aku menelan ludah. Inikah yang namanya… _tertarik?_

.

Malam ini aku sedang mengambil cuti―setidaknya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Kami berpapasan di balkon lantai dua malam itu―ketika aku hendak turun menuju _supermarket_ di lantai bawah untuk membeli _cola._

"Uhm, hai Baekhyun,"

"Hai, Chanyeol."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

" _Supermarket_ di lantai bawah. Kau sendiri?" Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Wah kebetulan sekali," Suaranya terdengar riang. "Aku juga ingin ke sana untuk membeli peralatan mandi. Bagaimana kalau bersama?" Tawarnya ramah. Aku terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Di _supermarket_ , aku dengan cepat mengambil sekaleng _cola_ serta sekotak biskuit dari rak, kemudian membayarnya di kasir. Chanyeol sendiri masih memilih-milih barang yang ingin dibelinya di rak bagian peralatan mandi.

Aku menunggu, dan lima belas menit kemudian ia pun tiba di kasir.

"Uhm, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapnya begitu kami berjalan keluar. Aku pun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, kok." Balasku santai. Ia tertawa kecil.

Tanpa diduga, ia menyerahkan sebotol _conditioner_ untukku.

"Eh?" Gumamku bingung.

"Untukmu," Ujarnya ringan. "Rambutmu kelihatannya agak kusut, mungkin sedikit _conditioner_ bisa membantu." Sarannya dengan senyuman. Aku menatap ke arah botol itu tanpa berkata apapun, masih terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Oh, ehm, terimakasih."

Akhirnya aku menerimanya. Dan ketika aku menatap matanya, harus ku akui kilat dari mata itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangan, begitu kami berdua tiba di tangga. Aku membalas lambaiannya, sebelum ia berbelok ke lantai dua―sementara aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju lantai tiga.

 _'Sampai bertemu besok, Chanyeol'_

.

Mataku terpaku pada kalender yang terletak di dekat pintu. Tersisa dua hari lagi.

Dan dalam dua hari kemarin―entah kenapa aku sudah merasa dekat dengannya. Begitu saja.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku menerima pemberian dari seseorang, semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan. Tak banyak yang mengenalku secara dekat―rekan kerjaku di kafe paling hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang ringan saja, tanpa membicarakan topik yang mendalam mengenai diri masing-masing.

Setelah sekian lama― _aku merasa diperhatikan_. Ada secercah rasa hangat di hatiku, yang perlahan mulai menyeruak.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, menengadah. Ketika aku meletakkan tanganku ke dahi, ternyata wajahku basah.

 _TES_

Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau― _aku tengah menangis._

.

Pagi itu berlalu seperti biasa. Aku membuat _sandwich_ tuna sebagai sarapan, dan memakannya dengan pelan. Setelah menghabiskan jus jerukku, aku bergegas ke ruang depan.

Semalam radio mengumumkan kalau di kotaku akan diadakan festival Natal malam lusa. Sepertinya menarik.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di sofa, dan menatap pada kalender sekali lagi. Tersisa satu hari. Besok adalah batas waktunya.

Aku menghela napas.

Barangkali, jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya di toko buku seperti saat itu aku tidak akan menjadi bimbang seperti ini. Tapi, lagipula…

Aku mengambil sebuah bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahku disana.

 _Sebenarnya, aku sangat membenci misi ini…_

Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini jalan yang sudah terlanjur ku ambil, dan tak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk mundur.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

 _'Ting Tong'_

Suara bel yang berbunyi menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku segera bangkit, dan bergegas membukanya.

Ternyata Chanyeol.

"Uhm, selamat pagi, Baek. Ini komik yang kemarin ingin kau beli, kau bisa meminjamnya dariku." Ia menyerahkan komik itu kepadaku. Aku merenung sesaat.

"Hm? Wah, kau kan baru membelinya…"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah selesai membacanya, kok." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mengambil komik itu, yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Ia membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman kecil. Sejurus kemudian, ia terdiam.

"Uhm, Baekhyun…" Ucapnya terdengar ragu.

"Apa?"

"Uhm… Apakah kau datang ke festival besok?" Ia tersenyum tipis. Keheningan kembali menyergap sebelum kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau datang juga?"

Ia mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi bersama, ya?" Setelah penawaran itu terlontar tanpa sadar aku mengangguk pertanda menyetujui ajakannya.

"Oke. Ku tunggu kau jam delapan malam besok, di lantai bawah ya!"

.

 **Malam Natal**

Setelah merapikan rambutku di cermin, aku bergegas keluar―ketika kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Revolver itu masih terdiam di atas meja, tersimpan rapi di dalam kotaknya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

 _'Sanggupkah?'_

Aku menghela napas panjang, dan akhirnya membuka kotak itu―kemudian mengambil revolver dari dalamnya. Senjata dari logam itu terasa dingin.

 _Sedingin hatiku saat ini._

Setelah menghela napas pendek beberapa kali, aku pun menyimpan revolver itu di dalam saku jaket yang ku kenakan dan bergegas keluar.

.

"Mau beli odeng disana, Baek?" Tawar Chanyeol ketika kami sampai di festival itu. Aku mengangguk―karena saat ini aku juga merasa lumayan lapar.

Kami pun bergegas menghampiri stan penjual odeng. Ia memesan dua tusuk, sementara aku hanya satu.

"Terimakasih."

Setelah itu kami segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati odeng itu. Ketika akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kursi taman kosong yang terletak dibawah pohon sakura, aku mengajak Chanyeol ke sana.

Kami terjebak dalam geming. Chanyeol menghabiskan odengnya lebih dahulu, dan ia menatap ke langit sembari menungguku menghabiskan odeng itu.

"Ada Polaris disana, Baek." Gumamnya pelan, seraya menunjuk ke langit. Aku menengadah, berusaha mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Hm? Bintang yang kelihatan lebih terang dari yang lain, yang di sebelah sana itu?" Tanyaku tak yakin. Ia mengangguk.

"Bintang itu digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah. Biasanya digunakan oleh para pengembara yang tersesat." Jelasnya sembari memainkan stik odengnya. Aku khidmat mendengarkan, sebelum kemudian mengangguk membenarkan.

 _'Aku telah tersesat selama ini, Chanyeol―dan kau muncul begitu saja, layaknya cahaya mentari yang sinarnya mencairkan salju yang beku'_

Aku terdiam, hingga kemudian jariku merangkak, menggenggam benda logam yang tersimpan di dalam saku jaketku.

Aku menghela napas pendek, kemudian membuang stik odeng dari tangan kananku.

"Ayo kita lihat-lihat stan yang lain." Ajakku sembari bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Ia tersenyum riang.

"Ayo."

.

Kami telah berjalan-jalan hampir selama satu jam. Chanyeol membeli dua buah _manga_ , sementara aku membeli satu boneka rilakumma yang disarankan olehnya.

"Hmm, festival yang menyenangkan ya," Gumamnya sembari menyeruput minuman kaleng di tangannya. Aku tersenyum samar.

"Ya. Mungkin tahun depan akan ada lagi festival seperti ini saat Natal." Balasku sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada kantong boneka yang ku pegang.

"Kau akan datang lagi tahun depan?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Hmm… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol." Desahku pelan. Dan tiba-tiba, mataku terasa menghangat.

"Oh, begitu ya." Balasnya ringan―terdengar kecewa.

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk." Ucapku mengalihkan seraya menunjuk kursi taman dibawah pohon sakura yang sempat kami sambangi.

"Oke." Ia pun bergegas menuju tempat itu, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Dingin. Mungkin tengah malam nanti akan turun hujan salju, ya." Ucapnya sembari memandangi langit. Aku bungkam, jemari tanganku merogoh ke dalam saku, dan menggenggam benda dingin itu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan tenang―memandangi langit yang cerah. Tak menyadari ajal yang sesaat lagi akan menjemputnya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol…"

 ** _―DOR!_**

Tepat setelah Chanyeol memalingkan kepala, suara peluru meluncur dengan suara letusan nyaring, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengenai dahinya yang kini bersimbah darah.

"B―Baekhyun…"

Aku menundukkan kepala, jemariku masih tertahan di pelatuk―gemetaran.

"M―maaf, Chanyeol…"

 _'Terimakasih telah menjadi Polaris untuk hidupku beberapa hari ini'_

Ketika ku sadari, ternyata aku tengah menangis. Aku mengangkat kepala―dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah tertunduk tak bernapas, darah menetes deras dari luka di dahinya.

 **BRUK**

Sesuatu yang nampak seperti sebuah buku terjatuh dari dalam jaketnya. Aku segera tersadar, dan melihat benda apakah itu.

Sebuah komik. Edisi kedua dari seri yang kemarin urung ku beli karena keduluan olehnya.

Aku menahan napas. Ku ambil komik yang masih baru itu dengan tangan bergetar, kemudian membuka _cover_ nya. Tampak sebuah tulisan serupa _graffiti_ yang dicoret-coret menggunakan krayon hijau.

 _"Untuk Baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa berteman dekat."_

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

Napasku tercekat. Ku pegang komik di genggamanku itu erat, hingga tanganku berkeringat. Badanku pun terasa lemas tak berdaya.

"Chanyeol..."

Aku terdiam, sementara pandanganku mulai memburam oleh _liquid_ yang perlahan meleleh bulir demi bulir.

Ku peluk komik yang terkena tetesan darah itu di dadaku erat-erat, dan mulai menangis. Revolver itu tergeletak di atas salju, terdiam mengejek seolah menertawakan kebodohanku.

Tetesan dingin yang membeku turun satu per satu menimpa tanganku. Aku masih menggenggam komik itu erat, sementara hatiku terus menangis meraung tanpa suara.

 _Aku telah kehilangan penunjuk arahku._

* * *

\- 5 -

 **VICTORIA'S VIDEO**

.

 **Forks, United States, 2016.**

Sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Forks, Amerika Serikat tampaknya menjadi pilihan yang harus di pilih oleh Park Chanyeol. Pasalnya, siapa pula orang yang tidak tergiur dengan harga yang miring di sertai dengan bonus beberapa barang dari si pemilik sebelumnya. Dan keputusan ini pun tidak semata-mata hanya dari dirinya seorang, melainkan Park Baekhyun–suami- ikut serta pula untuk memilih rumah klasik ini.

"Yeol, sepertinya kita sudahi dulu merapikan barang-barang karna kau belum makan sejak tadi," ujar Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah, mari sudahi dulu dan makan bersama,"

Chanyeol berdiri setelah hampir setengah jam bergelut dengan beberapa buku hasil karyanya. Perlu di ketahui Chanyeol adalah salah satu penulis yang lumayan terkenal di Amerika Serikat, dan profesi itupun menjadi salah satu penguat mengapa ia memilih rumah di pedesaan Forks, karna dengan ketenangan yang ia dapat, ia mampu menyalurkan seluruh idenya kedalam sebuah tulisan.

"Bagaimana dengan _deadline_ tulisan mu?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol.

"Kepala redaksi meminta naskahnya di awal bulan depan, sepertinya akan mudah mengerjakan mengingat disini sangat tenang,"

"Hm, tidak seperti New York," Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Mungkin aku akan berkeliling di dalam rumah saja, siapa tahu menemukan harta karun terpendam,"

"Ini 2016 _dear,_ tidak akan ada harta karun,"

"Tentu saja ada Park Chanyeol,"

"Ya, kau Park Baekhyun harta karun milik Park Chanyeol," goda Chanyeol sembari menoel ujung hidun Baekhyun.

"Eii… si penggoda Park Chanyeol beraksi huh?"

Baekhyun mencubit manja lengan Chanyeol dan kemudian membenahi beberapa piring bekas makan karna acara makan siang mereka telah selesai. Chanyeol pun menyempatkan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari suami mungilnya dan berlalu karna ada beberapa barang yang belum tertata, mengingat mereka baru dua hari menghuni rumah baru ini dan tidak ada yang membantu untuk mengemasi barang.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, akhirnya Baekhyun melaksanakan niatnya yaitu mengelilingi rumah baru mereka. Rumah ini sangat besar baginya, terdapat dua lantai dan beberapa kamar yang di yakini kosong karna ia hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol saja.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, melihat lagi benda asing yang kini menjadi miliknya. Kalau boleh jujur, dari sekian banyak ruangan, hanya ruang keluarga inilah yang terdapat banyak barang yang tidak di angkut oleh penghuni sebelumnya.

Tapak kaki Baekhyun pun terhenti di depan rak buku, namun pandangannya terpusat pada suatu benda dengan bentuk menyerupai sebuah persegi panjang. Benda itu terlihat mencolok karna ukurannya yang jauh lebih kecil ketimbang buku-buku itu. Baekhyun melihat-lihat sisi luar beda yang sudah cukup usang itu dan tertera tulisan bersambung dengan bacaan _Victoria's Video._ Baekhyun dengan inisiatif entah dari mana, ia berjalan menuju sebuah pemutar video, menyalakannya sebentar lalu memasukkan kaset video itu kedalam pemutar video.

Baekhyun beranjak dan menduduki sofa empuk berwarna coklat muda, meraih remote televisi dan menantikan video asing yang baru saja membangkitkan kembali semangatnya, karna demi apa ia cukup lelah setelah sejak kemarin membantu Chanyeol membenahi barang-barang mereka.

"Apa ini sebuah film dokumentasi?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Lebih dari 5 menit Baekhyun menonton video itu, dan semakin lama gambar yang di tawarkan semakin membuat Baekhyun pusing. Mulai dari adegan seorang wanita dewasa yang bercermin, lalu di ganti dengan ranting pohon yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Adegan demi adegan layaknya sebuah kisah sepenggal yang tak bisa terpahami dengan jelas. Lalu ada seorang anak kecil dengan baju putih kebesaran, ia tertunduk di atas bebatuan sumur dengan ranting pohon yang menggelantung. Anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu tetap terdiam. Lalu adengan tergantikan dengan riak air berwarna biru yang sangat membuat bising. Baekhyun terdiam dalam duduknya, keringat sebiji jagung meleleh di dahi mulusnya. Kepalanya berputar, jantungnya berdegup kencang layaknya akan meledak. Telinganya terus menguing karna riak air dalam video itu membuat gendang telinganya seperti akan pecah, namun tubuhnya sangat kaku hingga untuk menggerakan jemari kelingking pun adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ada.

Dan suara riak air itu pun berganti dengan suara isak tangis seorang anak kecil. Baekhyun merasa pandangannya mengabur tapi ia tak bisa menutup kedua matanya. Suara anak kecil kini berubah menjadi teriakan yang membuat dadanya sangat amat sesak. Dan lama kelamaan semua suara yang berada di dalam kepalanya mendadak menghilang hingga kini sangat hening.

"Baek! Baekhyunnie! Hey Baek!"

Chanyeol setengah berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun cukup kasar. Karna demi apa ia sudah berada di sini sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun yang terdiam seribu bahasa dengan mata yang terbuka dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol sempat melihat tontonan Bakehyun namun yang Chanyeol lihat hanyalah sebuah gambar sumur dengan ranting pohon yang lebat sebagai backgroundnya. Dan setelah itu tiba-tiba saja saluran televisi berubah menjadi mode semut bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"A-aku, aku baik," ucap Baekhyun dan tatapannya melemah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau tonton Baek? Kau sangat pucat astaga," Chanyeol benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Lalu ia pun membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya yang hangat, mengusuk kepala Baekhyun sayang dan membisikan kalimat menenangkan.

"Apa kau ingin beristirahat saja?" tanya Chanyeol dan di jawab sebuah anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sangat aneh. Suaminya itu sekarang lebih banyak diam dan selalu merasa gelisah jika ia ditinggal sendirian. Baekhyun akan berteriak saat tengah malam, meracau agar ia tidak dibunuh atau dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Victoria. Chanyeol sangat yakin ini semua pasti berhubungan dengan video yang di tonton oleh Baekhyun. Maka semalam, saat Baekhyun sudah terlelap, Chanyeol menyelinap ke ruang keluarga dan memutar kaset video yang menjadi penyebab keanehan Baekhyun. Namun anehnya, pemutar video itu tidak mau menampilkan video yang di tonton Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan dari alat tersebut saja tidak bisa. Maka hari ini, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, ia memanggil seorang yang di percaya bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari serangan sosok wanita bernama Victoria yang telah membuat Baekhyun berubah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, James?" tanya Chanyeol pada soerang lelaki berkemeja putih, James Artur.

"Apa sebelum kau membeli rumah ini, kau mengetahui sejarah dari rumah ini?"

"Tidak, oh ayolah aku tinggal di New York, aku tak tahu apapun tentang Forks,"

"Rumah ini terkutuk Park, 40 tahun yang lalu seorang anak kecil terbunuh oleh ibu kandungnya sendri, dan sesaat sebelum ia meninggal, ibu kandungnya yang menderita sakit jiwa itu mendokumentasikannya. Ia memaksa anak tersebut agar patuh pada perintanya dan menenggelamkannya hidup-hidup kedalam sumur batu di tengah hutan. Konon ada yang bilang, jika kau menonton rekaman video itu maka anak kecil tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kematiannya, dan ia akan…" gantung James.

"Ia akan?"

"Menyeret si pelihat video untuk ikut kedalam sumur tempat ia meninggal dulu,"

"Apa nama dari anak kecil tersebut adalah Victoria?" ucap Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya, Victoria Watson," angguk James.

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini, kepalanya mendadak pening setelah tahu apa yang Baekhyun alami beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari serangan arwah Victoria. Namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Perlu kau tahu, Victoria hanya memberi waktu selama satu minggu setelah si korban melihat rekaman video itu," James menambahkan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, ia akan datang dimanapun Baekhyun berada, dan menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk ikut kedalam sumur batu itu,"

"T-tapi kenapa harus seminggu? Oh Tuhan, ini bahkan sudah lewat 4 hari setelah Baekhyun menonton video itu," Chanyeol mengusak surai hitamnya stress.

"Maka dari itu kita harus menemukan sumur batu tempat Victoria meninggal, dan menguburkannya dengan layak,"

"Jadi ia belum di temukan?"

James menggeleng, "Tidak pernah ada yang tahu dimana letak sumur itu, Park,"

"TIDAKKK…. VICTORIA.. TIDAK, JANGAN SERET AKU!" Chanyeol dan James menoleh kearah ruang keluarga dimana suara menggelegar Baekhyun berasal. Padahal sengat Chanyeol Baekhyun telah tertidur di kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua tadi.

"Baek, hey sayang tenang ini aku,"

Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk Baekhyun yang masih meronta di dekapannya, Baekhyun meggeleng-geleng gelisah dengan keringat yang terus mengucur "Tidak Chanyeol, Victoria disini, ia ingin menyeretku.. a-aku.. aku takut Chanyeol-ah," lirik Baekhyun.

"Aku disini, aku disini, Baek,"

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menenangkan Baekhyun, James justru melihat ke satu titik sosok Victoria yang cukup menyeramkan untuk usia arwah anak kecil. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu memakan baju putih kebesaran dengan sobekan di sana-sini. Rambut panjang yang basah itu tergerai menutupi wajah. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap James dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Victoria, biarkanlah Baekhyun hidup, ia bukan pelaku pembunuhan dirimu," James berujar sendirian yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"James, kau melihanya?"

James mengangguk kemudian, dan lelaki dengan tinggi melebihi Chanyeol pun mendekatkan diri kearah Victoria.

.

Tepat pada malam ini Chanyeol beserta James berniat untuk menemukan sumur tua dimana jasad Victoria berada. Namun Chanyeol sungguh khawatir jika saja nanti ketika Baekhyun di tinggal sendirian ia akan terbawa secara paksa oleh Victoria, namun James menambahkan Victoria hanya akan menyeret jika waktunya sudah tiba.

Dan karna keduanya tidak tahu dimana sumur itu berada, jadilah mereka disini, di ruang keluarga dimana Baekhyun pertama kali menonton video terkutuk itu.

Chanyeol berkutat dengan laptopnya, ia menelusuri asal muasal rumah ini dan juga asal muasal bagaimana Victoria bisa meregang nyawa. Namun dari sekian banyak ia mencari, tidak di sebutkan dimana tempat meningglanya Victoria tersebut. Lalu dengan insiatif sendiri, Chanyeol mengajak James untuk menggeledah seluruh isi rumah, karna ia yakin rumah ini berkaitan dengan meninggalnya gadis keil itu.

"Kau memangnya ingin memulai dari mana?" tanya James.

"Basement,"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, aku sangat yakin. Ini semua demi Baekhyun ku,"

Keduanya pun bergegas menuju basement dan James sedikit mengernyit kala memasuki ruangan itu. Aura tak lagi sama seperti di ruangan sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol dan James menoleh, mereka mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di atas tangga penyambung antara basement dengan lantai sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun sangat pucat, ia berlari sedikit kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sangat dingin, dan cenderung berkeringat.

"Hey, ada apa sayang? Bukan kah kau tertidur tadi?" tanya Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Aku tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian, V-victoria mengawasiku," Baekhyun berujar sembari menelusuk kedalam dada suaminya.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan aku James, orang yang di percaya Chanyeol untuk mngusir Victoria. Aku sudah mengetahui wujud gadis kecil tersebut, dan aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu, apa Victoria pernah memberi tahu sesuatu tentang kematian dirinya?"

"Ia tidak berbicara, ia hanya… hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya,"

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam video itu?" tanya James lagi.

"Sebuah sumur, dalam hutan dengan ranting pohon yang menyeramkan, juga riak air berwarna biru yang sangat membuatku pusing," tuturnya dengan nafas naik turun.

"Ada lagi?"

"Seorang wanita—"

Tepat pada saat itu, lampu basement meredup seketika.

"Chanyeol, aku.. aku takut,"

"Tenang sayang, aku disini,"

Chanyeol sibuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu merasa tubuh pasangannya menegang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun meracau dengan bahasa yang tidak Chanyeol pahami, namun ia tetap memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Dia disini Park, Victoria disini, dan aku yakin seribu persen bahwa sumur baru itu terletak di bahwa lantai kayu basement ini,"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol karna tubuh Baekhyun ingin terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Diam disana dan jaga Baekhyun, dimana kau letakkan alat perkakas? Karna aku butuh sebuah kampak,"

"Arah jam 12 dimana kau tadi berdiri,"

James dengan cekatan mengambil kampak walau dengan susah payah karna penerangan hanya berasal dari flas ponselnya. Lalu ia mencari-cari posisi dimana seharusnya sumur tua itu berada. Dengan bekal pengetahuan seadanya yang di berikan Baekhyun tadi, James akhirnya pun menancapkan kapaknya tepat pada posisi ia berdiri. Letak yang berada di tengah-tengah meyakinkan James jika memang sumur itu berada disana.

"TIDAAKK, VICTORIA!" Baekhyun berteriak terus menerus dan membuat suasana begitu mengerikan.

"KAU HARUS MATI," Semua orang yang berada disana pun mendengarnya, suara menyeramkan milik Victoria.

"Ini bukan kesalahannya, Victoria!" ujar James karna pada saat yang bersamaan, James telah melubangi basement rumah dan menemukan sumur batu yang terdapat jasad Victoria disana.

"Ini adalah kesalahan ibumu, dan kau hanya perlu di makamkan secara baik-baik,"

Dan setelah keadaan berangsur normal, Chanyeol dan James pun berusaha untuk mengambil jasad Victoria yang berada di dalam sumur tersebut. Wajah cantik yang nampak pucat itu begitu rapuh dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun meminta agar Victoria di makamkan malam itu juga, sehingga arwahnya tak lagi mengganggu.

Victoria dimakamkan beserta dengan sebuah kaset video dimana semua kekacauan ini berasal.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **0308Benedictio, Byun Min Hwa, Ichativa, Railash61, SilvieVienoy96** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Five B  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 5B secara abjad : **Baekhyeol, Cussons Baekby, Myka Reien, Park Shita, Sebut Saja B**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 5A dan 5B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **PIANO**

.

 ** _Cerita hantu di sekolah. Aku rasa banyak di antara kalian yang pernah mendengar istilah itu dan aku yakin tidak sedikit yang beranggapan hal tersebut adalah omong kosong ataupun sebaliknya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan adanya hantu tapi aku juga tidak menampik kalau mereka ada._**

 ** _Bagaimana ya?_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menolak kebenaran tentang keganjilan yang sering terjadi di sekolah karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Seperti sore ini, aku baru selesai menyalin paragraf terakhir catatan kimia temanku saat aku sadari langit di luar jendela kelas sudah berwarna oranye._**

 ** _Sial! Aku bakal pulang kemalaman lagi!_**

 ** _Bergegas aku membereskan apapun yang ada di atas meja, aku masukkan begitu saja ke dalam tas dan menutup resleutingnya. Sebelum beranjak, tanpa sengaja aku melayangkan pandangan ke papan tulis, membaca sekilas tanggal yang tergores di bagian sudut._**

 ** _27 November._**

 ** _Oh no, aku terpatung._**

 ** _Tahun lalu aku mengalaminya. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti ini. Aku pulang kesorean di hari tanggal 27 November. Saat itu statusku masih murid kelas satu, jadi aku belum terlalu paham mengenai cerita dan desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah._**

 ** _Konon, setiap tanggal 27 November, di sore hari, dari ruang musik yang sepi dan gelap serta tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya, mendadak akan terdengar alunan permainan piano. Melodi itu terdengar sangat jelas, mengetuk satu per satu tuts-nya, berdenting dalam irama pelan dan terkadang cepat, seperti hembusan angin yang menarikan kenangan, menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut lorong mengoyak kesunyian._**

 ** _Tahun lalu tanpa sengaja aku mendengar alunan piano itu. Sangat indah. Membawa perasaan sedih, rindu, dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Aku sangat menikmatinya hingga aku sadar akan satu hal... tidak ada piano di ruang musik._**

 ** _Tidak ada piano di sekolah ini._**

 ** _Sama sekali._**

.

Bias oranye terakhir yang menembus kaca bening jendela perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari secara sempurna di ufuk barat digantikan oleh kelam gumpalan abu-abu awan suram.

Tuk, sepasang kaki bersepatu fantofel menghentikan langkah di ujung tangga salah satu lorong sekolah yang mulai gelap ditinggalkan oleh sinar senja. Kedua mata kecil mengedarkan pandangan, mengarahkan ujung kaki ke kanan penuh keraguan namun sejenak kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kiri.

Sambil melangkah dia melihat sekitar, tersenyum menatap deretan meja dan kursi di balik jendela kelas beserta pernak-pernik juga tempelan kertas warna-warni di dindingnya, mengedipkan mata pada pemandangan yang menurut memorinya tidak berbeda dari terakhir kali dia melihat mereka.

Ting...

Suara itu terdengar.

Denting piano.

Dalam sekejab menghentikan gerakan kaki, melayangkan pandangan ke depan, ke papan bertuliskan Ruang Musik di ujung lorong.

Ting ting ting...

Suaranya bertambah, nada demi nada mulai mengisi, saling berkejaran membentuk sebuah melodi yang membelah kesunyian tepat di tengah-tengah koridor.

Seolah merasa dipanggil, dia berlari, melesatkan tubuh mungilnya ke penghabisan lorong, membuat tapak sepatunya berdentum-dentum mengenai lantai ubin, dan klek! Segera dia membuka pintu ruang musik tanpa pikir panjang.

Cahaya samar masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita, tepi putihnya mengenai sepasang kaki bersepatu kets yang tengah menginjak pedal di bawah piano besar berwarna hitam mengkilap yang terletak di depan papan tulis berseberangan dengan letak pintu.

Suara daun pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba dari luar membuat sepuluh jemari panjang mengawang di atas tuts, menghentikan alunan melodi, dan seraut wajah seseorang menoleh, mencari siapa gerangan yang baru saja memutus konsentrasinya. Untuk sesaat dia bergeming, namun kemudian senyuman tersungging tipis merobek kebekuan bibir berwarna pucat.

"Kau datang—" sapanya dengan suara dalam dan berat. "—Baekhyun-ah?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang," sosok mungil bersepatu fantofel yang masih sedikit terengah di pintu menjawab. "27 November tidak hadir setiap minggu."

Sosok yang masih duduk menghadap piano terkekeh, menarik sebelah kaki panjangnya menyilang di atas kaki yang lain, menutup tuts untuk meletakkan ujung runcing siku yang ditutupi lengan panjang blazer seragam sekolah. Dia menyangga dagu, mengarahkan kedua mata lebarnya pada sosok bersetelan jas abu-abu yang melangkah mendekat.

"Kau harus mulai berhenti datang," pemuda bersuara berat kembali bicara, dasi sekolahnya bergerak seiring dengan kepala berambut hitam dengan poni miliknya sedikit neleng ke samping. "Kau akan terlihat semakin aneh kalau terus-terusan datang ke sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan berhenti datang kalau kau berhenti memainkan benda ini setiap tahun, Chanyeol-ah." Dia menyentuhkan ujung lentik jarinya pada permukaan halus kayu piano yang hitam legam.

Chanyeol balik tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan, meraih jemari Baekhyun, membiarkannya merasakan dingin yang tersalur nyata dari kulit pucat tangannya.

"Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti bermain?" tanya pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah.

Baekhyun terdiam, perlahan menggenggam jari panjang yang seperti hanya tersangkut di telapak tangannya, kedua mata kecilnya lurus menatap lebar manik Chanyeol yang berseri-seri membalasnya.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan begitu, Baekhyun-ah," desis Chanyeol. "Kau jadi terlihat seperti om-om yang tidak rela diputuskan pacar berondongnya." Dia bergurau.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Bukan aku yang jadi om-om. Kau saja yang tidak berubah," dia membela diri. "Dasar curang."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maaf—"

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan tawa Chanyeol segera.

Pria yang lebih kecil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jari panjang di depannya. "Sangat merindukanmu..."

Chanyeol menatap teduh wajah Baekhyun dan dia tersenyum, "Aku juga..."

"Bohong," desis Baekhyun, kedua matanya berubah berkaca-kaca. "Kalau kau merindukanku kau tidak akan pergi," dia berbisik. "Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku." Setetes air bening jatuh di permukaan pipinya yang halus.

Senyuman Chanyeol berubah sedih dalam sedetik. "Maaf..." gumamnya.

Klek, mendadak pintu di belakang punggung Baekhyun terbuka, memasukkan samar cahaya ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita. Sebuah sosok terlihat di sana, seorang pria berkemeja dengan celana kain dan sepatu fantofel bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku duga, pasti kau," desisnya lantas berjalan mendekat. "Sudah aku bilang padamu, berhentilah datang ke sini." Dia menyambung dengan gerutuan.

"Yang kau cari sudah tidak ada di sini."

Baekhyun diam, memandang tangannya yang masih terulur dan nampak seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Menggenggam udara. Sebab sudah tidak ada apapun di hadapannya sekarang. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada piano. Tak ada Chanyeol.

Kosong.

"Aku tahu," desis Baekhyun, menurunkan tangannya sekaligus pandangan sedih wajahnya. Terdengar pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo pergi, sebelum ada yang datang ke sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, berbalik, melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang musik. Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup kembali dia menoleh ke belakang, memandang jeda kosong di depan papan tulis yang dulu diisi oleh sebuah piano berwarna hitam mengkilap yang sering dimainkan seorang namja berkaki panjang dengan rambut berponi dan mata lebar, mengiringi lantunan lagu dari suara beratnya yang bernyanyi pas-pasan sehingga Baekhyun merasa dia harus membantu pemuda tersebut agar permainan indah pianonya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Sudah tiga tahun dia menghilang dan kau masih mencarinya seperti ini. Apa cinta kalian sebegitu kuatnya, huh?" celetuk namja yang baru saja datang membuat Baekhyun menoleh memandangnya yang tengah mengunci kembali pintu ruang musik. Perlahan bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau memang cinta kami kuat, kami tidak akan terpisah begini, Kyungsoo-ya," lirihnya.

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Bisa apa kita dengan takdir." Kyungsoo mencibir, ditatapnya wajah kecil yang masih memberi pandangan suram di dekatnya. "Kau mau pergi ke peringatan kematian Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Besok 'kan? Yang ke sepuluh?"

"Wah, kau menghitungnya?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah terkejut. "Aku saja lupa, hebat sekali kau bisa mengingatnya." Dia beranjak.

"Tidak banyak yang harus aku ingat tiga tahun ini. Jadi aku hanya mengingat dia," ujar Baekhyun sembari berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Termasuk penampakan dia bermain piano?"

"Yup!" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun-ah. Itu menakutkan." Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

.

 ** _Setengah berlari aku melewati koridor yang membawaku ke pintu utama gedung sekolah. Hari semakin gelap dan di detik terakhir aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar menghindari ruang musik terlebih waktu sesaat tadi aku mendengar ada suara dentingan piano._**

 ** _Lagi!_**

 ** _Ya Tuhan, hampir copot jantungku karenanya!_**

 ** _Memang banyak yang bilang kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa meskipun sudah mendengar suara permainan piano itu. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah hal yang begitu sangat menakutkan? Mana bisa ada yang bermain piano di sekolah yang bahkan tidak punya piano satu pun?_**

 ** _Aku menghentikan sejenak langkah kakiku saat di kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang agaknya tidak asing._**

 ** _Kyungsoo Sonsaengnim?_**

 ** _Aku melihat salah satu guru yang mengajar kesenian tersebut keluar dari ruang musik dan berjalan di koridor sendirian._**

 ** _Ah, benar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, banyak yang bilang jika permainan piano gaib itu baru berhenti setelah Kyungsoo Sonsaengnim masuk ke ruang musik. Ada yang bilang kalau beliau bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata dan berbicara dengan mereka. Aku juga beberapa kali pernah memergoki Sonsaengnim sedang bicara sendiri dengan seseorang yang dia panggil 'Baekhyun-ah'._**

 ** _Aduh merinding._**

 ** _Sudah sudah, aku pulang saja._**

* * *

\- 2 - _  
_

 **GONE**

.

"Rasakan ini!Dasar tidak berguna."

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

"Anak sepertimu tidak pantas bersekolah disini!Mati saja kau!"

Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan matanya menerima berbagai macam lemparan benda-benda menjijikan di seluruh macam umpatan dari teman-teman sekolahnya berdengung di tarikan seseorang di lengannya melihat punggung seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya menarik dirinya pergi dari kerumunan siswa yang sedari tadi menghujat dirinya.

Tap

Pemuda mungil itu – Baekhyun – menghentikan langkahnya sehingga menyebabkan sosok pemuda tinggi di depannya ikut berhenti.

"Lepaskan tanganku."Ucapnya datar. Wajah manisnya yang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda menjijikan seolah tak ia pedulikan.

"Ada apa denganmu?Apa kau seorang superhero? Atau kau seorang ksatria?Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka melakukan itu padamu?"Pemuda tinggi dihadapan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak dengar?"Baekhyun tersenyum miring."Mereka sepertiku tidak pantas berada sebaiknya kau jangan pernah mendekatiku agar kau tak tertular menjijikan sepertiku?"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu." pemuda tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun lengan pemuda yang lebih mungil dan membawanya ke gedung olahraga indoor untuk membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung manisnya memiliki beberapa luka lebam akibat lemparan dari beberapa siswa pagi melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang telah ia lakukan.

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget saat sekaleng minuman dingin menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

"Berhenti memikirkan harus lebih banyak memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Sehun – pemuda tinggi tersebut berdiri di samping arah pandang pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada dua orang siswa yang tengah bercengkrama. Tatapan mata sendu ia layangkan. Jujur saja, ia merasa iri, iri pada kedekatan mereka. Sementara di sampingnya, Sehun menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup mendung sore ini. Manik sipitnya menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah masa lalu dirinya dan teman-temannya yang tengah bercengkrama dan bahagia berputar bagaikan roll film di , semuanya berubah menjadi itu lenyap begitu saja tergantikan dengan bayangan-bayangan yang awalanya berteman baik dengannya kini berbalik membencinya.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju sebuah halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa lelah hari ini.

Tin tin

Sebuah audy hitam terparkir di langkah lesu, Baekhyun memasuki mobil banyak kata, mobil mewah itu melaju membelah jalanan yang mulai diguyur hujan gerimis.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan sipitnya melirik sosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah menonton acara music kesukaannya.

"Aku pulang."

Trak

Blam

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan melihat seseorang yang sudah 2 tahun ini hidup bersamanya memasuki kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membanting remote tv keatas meja. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun ia belum memaafkan dirinya. Dengan lesu ia memasuki kamarnya.

Dressss…..

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya membiarkan tubuh kurusnya terguyur air -serpihan masa lalu berputar di benaknya. Bahkan ia tak mengerti yang ia alami ini termasuk mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk.

.

"Hmm. Aku akan ."

"…"

"Hmm..Aku juga nanti."

Baekhyun bersikap seolah ia menulikan telinganya. Menyantap sarapannya dalam diam kala pembicaraan suaminya yang begitu intim dengan sosok lain di line telepon. Bukan pertama kalinya ini terjadi ini seolah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya, meskipun hatinya terasa amat sakit seolah sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mencabik-cabik organ di dalamnya.

Untaian kata cinta yang diucapkan suaminya pada orang lain terdengar begitu ringan dan penuh perasaan. Terkadang, Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana jika untaian kata itu ditunjukan untuknya dan bukan untuk orang lain? Selama mereka menikah, tidak pernah satu kali pun suaminya mengucapkan hal sepert -olah kata itu sangat tidak pantas untuk diperdengarkan padanya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Ingin meluapkan amarahnya, kesedihannya yang ia alami selama ini. namun, sebanyak apapun ia menangis, tidak seorang pun yang akan peduli. Dan lagi, Baekhyun terlalu dengan kehidupan yang seolah , selama dua tahun ini mereka hidup bersama, tak pernah sekalipun suaminya menatap dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

.

Park Chanyeol, salah satu siswa popular di SM High School. Memiliki beratus-ratus penggemar di bintang sekolah yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh semua siswa maupun siswi. Memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Minkyung, gadis cantik dan popular di sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh sebagian warga sekolah adalah bahwa Park Chanyeol telah menikah.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ia terpaksa menerima pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh orang tuanya atas permintaan seseorang. Bahkan ia terpaksa memutuskan Minkyung saat itu. Ia lelaki normal. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Namun, karena seseorang mempermainkannya, menipu dirinya hingga ia mau tidak mau harus menerima pernikahan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang saat ini sangat sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berteman akrab. Namun, sepertinya perhatian yang selama ini Chanyeol berikan di salah artikan oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menjadi terobsesi dengannya. Hingga kejadian naas itu benar-benar memaksanya menikahi sang sahabat dan karena kejadian itu pula Park Chanyeol sangat membenci Byun Baekhyun.

Satu tahun pernikahan mereka, beredar kabar bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah pria bayaran yang setiap malam menjual tubuhnya pada lelaki hidung itulah yang menyebabkan banyak siswa-siswi yang menggunjingnya dan membullynya hingga saat ini.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."Baekhyun membuka suara terlebih ini keduanya tengah berada di rumah tengah menonton acara music kesukaannya seraya memainkan smartphone di dirinya tengah berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ah, sebentar lagi kekasihku akan datang, kuharap kau tidak menampakan wajahmu dihadapan kami. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau."Chanyeol berucap acuh tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang berubah sedih.

"Tapi aku – "

"Ssh! Kau terlalu dari setiap hari benar-benar membuatku muak."Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seraya menahan gejolak yang menyakitkan didadanya, pemuda manis itu beranjak meninggalkan sang suami yang kini tengah menghubungi kekasihnya.

 _Sebenci itukah kau padaku?_

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya tak ia pedulikan. Malam ini dirinya hanya ingin memlepaskan sesak di dadanya.

 _Mampukah aku bertahan?_

Bukan pertama kali Chanyeol mengundang kekasihnya untuk datang kerumahnya. Jika esok hari libur, terkadang Minkyungakan menginap dirumahnya dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat iri pada gadis itu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Ia sadari dirinya lah yang bersalah. Dirinya yang sangat egois dan merebut Chanyeol dari kekasihnya. Maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pemilik Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengambilnya kembali. Namun, salahkah Baekhyun jika ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi miliknya?

Baekhyun ingin menangis, namun ia tidak bisa. Air matanya seolah kering karena penderitaannya selama dua tahun bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa agar suaminya mau melihatnya bukan sebagai seseorang yang dibencinya, melainkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai panjang milik ini keduanya tengah berbaring diatas ranjang kamar Chanyeol seraya berbagi pelukan hangat.

"Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya aku haus."

"Ingin kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Eum" Minkyung menggeleng pelan."Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

" terjadi sesuatu, panggil aku. Okay?"

"Arasseo."

Minkyung beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali focus pada bukunya. Gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk melepas keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah meneguk air mineral didekat kulkas.

Puk

Prang

"Ashh."

Minkyung meringis pelan saat pecahan gelas itu sedikit menggores kakinya. Dihadapannya, Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, Minkyung-ssi maafkan aku."Baekhyun berjongkok memunguti pecahan gelas yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak – "

"Apa yang terjadi? Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?"Chanyeol berlari kearah Minkyung dan tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Akh."

"Kau baik-baik saja?Apa kau terluka?"Chanyeol meneliti tubuh bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja."Minkyung meringis pelan saat luka di kakinya berdenyut yang melihat itu menatap nyalang Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihku meski hanya seujung rambutnya? Dengar Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Selama aku masih melihatmu di mataku, maka selama itu pula kau akan menderita ditanganku."Chanyeol menarik lengan kekasihnya dan membawanya pergi. Membiarkan sosok pemuda manis yang menatap sendu punggungnya.

"Selama itu juga aku akan berusaha membuatmu melihatku, Chanyeollie."Baekhyun menatap sendu tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk meninggalkannya? Semakin lama kau akan semakin tersiksa. Mau bagaimanapun Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihatmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris."Aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan sebentar yakin suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan melihatku."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol itu brengsek. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, dia tidak akan pernah melihat kearahmu. Sampai kapan kau harus menerima perlakuan tidak adil lelaki brengsek itu?Sampai kapan huh?"Sehun benar-benar meluapkan menyukai Baekhyun, namun pemuda manis itu lebih memilih tetap bertahan di samping pemuda brengsek yang sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Sehun-ah, membuat aku patah aku dengan keyakinanku. Jikalau ini hanya mimpi pun aku tak apa." Sehun meninju dinding di rasa sakit di tangannya, pemuda tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

Hari-hari dilalui Baekhyun tanpa Sehun terasa begitu kejadian itu, pemuda tampan tersebut tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Sehun benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya. Namun, disisi lain, Baekhyun senang karena dengan begitu Sehun akan terhindar dari cacian dan juga hinaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman sekolah padanya.

Sikap Chanyeol padanya semakin hari semakin tak jarang pemuda itu melayangkan beberapa pukulan ditubuhnya jika Baekhyun mendekat pada kekasihnya. Bahkan dirinya menjadi korban kekerasan Chanyeol saat tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihatnya bersama Minkyung, dan gadis itu dalam keadaan berantakan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Saat itu dirinya hanya tidak sengaja melihat kekasih Chanyeol di bawa paksa oleh seorang pria dan Baekhyun menolongnya. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Beberapa pukulan di wajah dan juga ditubuhnya.

.

Malam ini begitu sepi dan berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalanan untuk pulang. Hatinya sedikit risau karena ia kerap kali merasa tengah diikuti seseorang. Ketakutannya bertambah saat terdengar suara sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan aspal tipisnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa. Jemari kecilnya terus menerus menekan ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong aku."

Langkah kecilnya berubah menjadi cepat dan akhirnya naas, sesosok pria berpakaian hitam dan menggunakan masker berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, sayang ini adalah pertemuan terakhir bukan karena dirimu, mungkin saja jalang sialan itu kini mati di , kau maukan menggantikan posisinya untukku?"

"S-siapa kau?"Baekhyun berjalan mundur menghindari sosok dengan wajah menyeramkan dan sebilah belati ditangannya.

 _Chanyeol-ah, tolong aku._

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Orang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang akan menyakiti Minkyung saat itu. "Jika saja bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah mendapatkan wanita itu."

Srak

"Akh!Le-lepaskan aku."Baekhyun meronta saat tangan besar pria dihadapannya mencengkram seolah tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk bernafas.

"Aku benci seseorang yang mengganggu itu, dia harus itu adalah kau." belati tajam itu menggores wajah sebuah luka yang cukup lebar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"K-ku -paskan a-ku."

"Kau harus mati ditanganku."

Sleb

Bruk

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius. Meninggalkan sang korban yang tengah terkapar menunggu sang maut menjemputnya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun dengan susah payah. Mengabaikan luka dibagian perutnya yang terasa amat sangat dalam. Darah segar terus menetes sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah oksigen tidak lagi masuk ke paru-parunya.

 _Inikah akhirnya?_

 _Haruskah berakhir seperti ini?Disaat dirinya belum memenangkan hati suaminya? Disaat tak sedikitpun kebahagiaan ia rasakan? Secepat inikah hidupnya?Sesingkat inikah perjuangannya?_

 _Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Cinta ini akan kubawa mati bersamaku. Kumohon, suatu saat nanti, cintailah aku seperti aku mencintaimu._

Bruk

Mata sipit itu menutup dengan lembaran kelam dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **BIG MINI WORLD**

.

Hingga saat ini aku tetap menghitung,

Sebanyak apa detik yang tersisa untukku di dunia ini,

Tidak. Aku bukan seseorang dengan penyakit kronis yang menantikan kematian,

Aku hanya anak lelaki dengan keputusasaan.

Bagaikan sebuah boneka di dalam kotak mainan, aku hanya terperangkap di dalam kegelapan.

Berpikir bahwa dunia begitu sempit dan kelam, bahwa duniaku hanya sebatas kotak mainan, bahwa hidupku hanya kata lain dari kekejaman.

.

Aku tidak mengingat kapan sekolah menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untukku, yang aku ingat adalah sekolah hanya mimpi terburuk dari segala mimpi buruk yang pernah aku alami.

 _"Pelacur"_

 _"Gay menjijikan!"_

 _"Sampah."_

Tulisan-tulisan yang menghiasi papan tulis dan meja belajarku setiap pagi tidak lagi menjadi masalah untukku, aku sudah mati rasa atas semua 'pujian' itu.

 **Brak!**

Sedikit pun aku tidak mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang menendang mejaku, aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk sementara puluhan mata menatapku dengan berbagai macam pemikiran.

"Siapa yang membiarkan manusia menjijikan sepertimu disini?"

Walau tidak melihat tapi aku tahu siapa sosok yang bicara itu. Dia Kim Taeyeon, manusia dengan berjuta kebusukan yang bertopeng gadis tegar dan _sok_ pahlawan.

Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli, aku menarik mejaku mendekat namun tarikan lain aku dapatkan dikerah seragamku. Mata kami bertemu dan tidak ada ekspresi yang aku tunjukan untuk laki-laki dihapadanku, Kim Heechul.

"Kau pikir kami pantas untuk diabaikan? Kau pikir dirimu siapa hah?" Aku memilih bungkam, aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk membela diri jika pada akhirnya mereka tetap muncul disetiap awal hariku..

Kim lain mengambil tasku secara paksa, membukanya dan membuang isi tasku keluar jendela seolah itu adalah sampah. Aku menatap barang-barangku malang , tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Ketika tubuhku di dorong keras hingga menabrak dinding, aku merasakan sebuah jambakan lain dirambutku hingga rasanya kulit kepalaku ikut tertarik.

"Jika aku bisa melemparmu keluar melalui jendela ini, maka aku akan melakukannya." Aku tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kelas, melewati puluhan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak pernah memihak padaku.

Aku memungutinya satu persatu dan membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel disana, lalu dengan perlahan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Aku mendongak, melihat kearah jendela kelasku dan entah mengapa rasa sakit itu kembali menghantuiku.

Dulu aku tidaklah diperlakukan seperti ini, aku salah satu siswa berprestasi yang dikagumi banyak orang. Aku selalu fokus dengan masa depanku, hingga tak memikirkan tentang percintaan atau semacamnya, sampai-sampai mereka mengatakan bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang naif.

Suatu hari dia datang, lelaki dengan gelar pangeran sekolah-nya. Dia bukan murid baru, hanya saja aku tidak begitu mengenalnya mengingat aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal semacam dongeng atau apapun itu.

Dia Kris Wu. Lelaki dengan segala ketampanan yang ia miliki, bahkan banyak orang yang rela memberikan harga dirinya secara cuma-cuma, Kim bersaudara salah satunya. Namun sayang keberuntungan tidak memihak pada mereka, karena sore itu di perpustakaan , Kris menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Bohong jika aku tidak senang ketika seorang lelaki tampan berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku dan menginginkanku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku saat itu bingung, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju, setelahnya itu menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Berita itu menyebar bagaikan angin badai, tak kasat mata namun berdampak besar. Dua hari hubungan kami berjalan, aku mendapat banyak pesan ancaman yang berakhir dengan ponselku yang terpaksa aku simpan di laci meja belajar selama berhari-hari. Namun ancaman itu hanya berupa pesan elektrik atau kertas-kertas yang tertempel di lokerku karena mereka tidak berani untuk menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik seorang Kris Wu, cucu Sang Ketuayayasan.

Awalnya aku merasa senang, namun di minggu ketiga hubungan kami, aku merasa sesuatu berubah dari sikapnya.

Dia menjadi suka melakukan kontak fisik dan menggunakan segala kesempatan untuk meremas bokongku dengan cukup keras. Singkatnya, bajingan itu –aku menamainya seperti itu karena aku rasa itu cocok untuknya- ternyata adalah serigala berbulu domba.

Menjadikanku kekasihnya hanyalah sebuah taruhan dan meniduriku adalah sebuah kemenangan. Dalam semalam hidupku berubah. Aku dibuat mabuk, ditelanjangi, diperkosa dan dicampakkan di pinggir jalan.

Itu belum pada bagian mengerikannya. Lengkapnya, aku diberi minuman perangsang, aku ditelanjangi di depan teman-teman gengnya, aku diperkosa beramai-ramai , didokumentasikan , lalu dibuang dipinggir jalan dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan terakhir video itu disebarkan.

Hidupku berakhir keesokan paginya. Aku bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun si anak teladan yang disegani semua orang, aku telah diubah menjadi si jalang yang mendapat banyak kebencian.

Semenjak itu aku selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan sasaran amukan dari para penggemar yang tidak bisa menikmati sentuhan seorang Kris Wu, yang dua bulan setelah kejadian itu kembali ke Cina entah karena urusan apa, menyisakan aku yang diperlakukan bagaikan sampah.

 **BRUK**

Aku menopang tubuhku pada tanah dengan kedua tangan dan lututku, mendadak rasa perih menjalari permukaan kulitku. Aku membalik tanganku dan terbentuk beberapa jaringan parut dengan noda kemerahan disana, aku tidak meringis dan memutuskan untuk bangkit.

"Wow, apa yang si jalang lakukan dibelakang sekolah? Sedang melayani pelangganmu?" aku tidak merespon bahkan ketika pipiku dicengkram erat oleh tangan-tangan kasar dan rambutku ditarik kebelakang.

"Bagaimana jika kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kami?" Aku melotot dan sebagai balasan mereka menyeringai. Dalam hitungan detik tanganku ditahan dibelakang dan mulutku dibekap, aku meronta sekeras mungkin namun kakiku sudah diluruskan , bersiap untuk melucuti celanaku, aku meronta lebih keras namun kekuatanku tidak sebanding.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" entah suara siapa, tapi aku bersyukur akan sosok itu. Mereka melepaskan tubuhku dan berlarian dengan cepat, aku menarik celanaku cepat dan mencoba mengumpulkan tenagaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mendongak dan mendapati Tuan Song, guru olahragaku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan mencoba bangkit sambil menarik tasku. Dia mendekat dan menawarkanku untuk menenangkan diri diruangannya.

Aku mengikutinya disepanjang koridor yang sepi dan segera duduk sambil menunggu secangkir minuman yang ia bawa mendekat kearahku.

"Mereka selalu menggangmu kan?" Aku mengangguk sambil meremas cangkirku gugup.

"Aku bisa membantumu, aku akan memberikan perlindungan." Dia bicara lagi dan kini sosoknya telah duduk disampingku. Aku menoleh dan menatap kearah matanya, namun aku tahu arti tatapan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Tapi kau harus melakukan apa yang aku inginkan…"

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jadilah simpananku ."

Tanpa banyak bicara aku bangkit, mengabaikan umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan padaku. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan disepanjang koridor, aku merasa kedua kakiku melemas dan aku tidak memiliki hal yang mereka sebut 'tujuan hidup'.

Dan aku putuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku membolos.

Aku memasuki rumah dan mendapati ibu sedang mengemas beberapa barang dagangan. Matanya sempat meliriku namun ia membuang wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, rasanya menyakitkan melihat ibu yang dulu tersenyum senang ketika aku pulang, yang berkata bahwa aku adalah anak yang membanggakan kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang pasif.

Aku tidak marah pada ibu, karena mengingat bagaimana ia memohon pada pihak sekolah agar tidak mengeluarkanku setelah video itu tersebar membuatku tidak memiliki hak untuk memprotes sikap acuh tak acuhnya saat ini.

Ibu pantas marah, dia adalah orangtua tunggal yang membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan jerih payah, berhutang disana sini demi bisa melihat aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan harus menelan impiannya karena aku tidak dapat meneruskan studiku sampai ke Universitas, karena kata mereka aku sudah dimasukan ke dalam _black list._

Aku menutup pintu kamar, meletakkan tas sekolahku, terduduk dilantai, melipat kedua lututku dan menangis. Hanya disini, hanya dikamar ini aku bisa mengeluarkan semua terisak semakin dalam, membiarkan seluruh penderitaanku hanyut bersama air mata yang aku keluarkan.

Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak keadilan untuk anak kecil sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbuat hal buruk namun kenapa hal-hal buruk selalu datang di dalam hidupku. Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata ibu dulu _"Jadilah anak baik, karena Tuhan hanya menyayangi anak-anak yang baik!"_ Aku sudah menjadi anak baik, namun kenapa Tuhan seolah membenciku, hingga membuatku merasakan semua ini.

Dua jam berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanku, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku menoleh pada ibu yang bahkan tidak memperdulikanku, aku tersenyum pahit , menatap punggung renta ibu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ibu aku pergi." Ucapku pelan, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya namun tidak menoleh kearahku.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah tempat, tempat yang selalu ingin aku tuju, hanya saja aku selalu berpikir berulang untuk mendatanginya, namun kini tekadku sudah bulat.

Tanpa aku sadari aku tiba di "Youngjae Subway Station" . Aku menuruni anak tangga dan tiba dilorong yang nampak sepi di jam seperti ini. Aku menggesekkan kartuku dan memilih duduk.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam, memikirkan seluruh hal-hal baik dalam hidupku dan tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir tanpa izin. Aku mengusapnya cepat, tidak ingin lelaki disampingku menyadari tangisanku.

Ketika aku mendengar suara berisik dari mesin kereta yang melaju dari arah kiri, aku bangkit dan segera berdiri di dekat rel. Aku menutup mataku, aku dapat merasakan kereta itu melaju dengan cepat , aku mengangkat satu kakiku dan ketika semakin dekat aku melangkah maju dan tubuhku tertarik kebelakang.

Tunggu!

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati seorang lelaki menggenggam tanganku sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kearahku.

"Aku tidak tahu pikiranmu sependek itu." Aku menunduk semakin dalam mendengar suara beratnya yang terasa mengintimidasi.

"Apa dengan mengakhiri hidupmu kisahmu akan berakhir? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Aku mendongak dengan kening berkerut.

"K-kau…ti-tidak tahu apapun tentang aku dan hidupku."

"Heuh! Siapa bilang? Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang dirimu."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa aku_"

"Termasuk Dobbi?" Aku menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Ya, aku Dobbi. Park Dobbi-mu, Bacon-ku." Aku membulatkan mataku dan tanpa aku sadari aku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chan…Chanyeol? Hiks.." Aku terisak di balik dada bidangnya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dada ini terasa empuk karena lemak dan kini terasa padat karena otot, walau rasa hangatnya masih tetap sama. Dia Park Chanyeol, teman masa kecilku yang harus pergi ke Amerika karena ikut kedua orangtuanya.

"Ssstt.. Aku disini Baekhyunie. Jangan takut!" Dia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut, hal yang selalu aku lakukan ketika dia yang cengeng menangis karena bertengkar dengan kakak perempuannya dulu.

"Chanyeol hikss..a..aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku telah mengetahui semuanya." Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan mata kami bertatapan. Tuhan, dia begitu tampan sekarang. Benarkah dia Park Chanyeol , anak lelaki dengan pipi tembam dan berkaca mata?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sialnya, salah satu teman bajingan itu adalah adik dari temanku di Amerika. Yah, bisa dibilang ini kebetulan, dan_" Aku membalik tubuhku, rasanya memalukan ketika ia tahu seperti apa masa laluku.

"A-aku harus pulang." Ucapku pelan, menahan isakanku sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Sekali lagi aku merasakan tarikan kuat di pergelangan tanganku dan mata kami bertemu kembali.

"Apa kau pikir aku kembali ke Korea dengan mudah? Apa kau tahu betapa banyak kesulitan yang aku hadapi demi bisa masuk ke Universitas yang diinginkan ayahku? Apa kau tahu seberapa sulitnya memenuhi syarat itu agar ayah membiarkanku kembali ke Korea hah? aku melakukannya untukmu Baekhyunie. Untukmu." Aku melebarkan kelopak mataku.

"Chan…Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Aku Chanyeol ,Baekhyun. Si bocah gendut yang berjanji akan menikahimu kelak."

"Tapi aku, Chanyeol..aku.. aku.. tidak pantas.. aku kotor… aku hiks.." bahkan untuk menyusun kata-kata aku tidak sanggup. Lidahku seolah kelu, dan yang keluar hanya sebuah isakan. Tubuhku kembali dipeluk dan rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Aku tahu..aku tahu.. karena itu aku kembali lebih cepat. Aku tidak masalah sayang dengan masa lalumu. Kau tetap Baekhyun, lelaki cantik menawan yang selalu bernyanyi ketika aku menangis."

"Chanyeol.."

"Walau terakhir kita bertukar email dua tahun lalu, aku bersyukur kau sempat mengirimkan fotomu padaku sehingga aku bisa mengenalimu dengan mudah tadi ketika kau berjalan seorang diri_"

"Chanyeol…"

"Ya, ini aku sayang. Panggil namaku jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang!" Aku mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahku di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini, aku akan membawamu untuk tinggal bersamaku disana."

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun! Maaf meninggalkanmu dalam masa-masa yang sulit seorang diri, sekarang aku kembali untuk membawamu keluar dari dunia kecilmu, untuk membuatmu tahu bahwa dunia yang sebenarnya jauh lebih luas dan indah." Aku menutup mataku ketika merasakan sebuah benda lunak menyentuh permukaan bibir keringku.

Perlahan semua terbasahi, hingga kesudut yang sulit terjangkau, perlahan sesuatu menarik dan mendorong dengan ritme yang teratur, perlahan kupu-kupu di dalam perutku bangkit dan mendorong keluar, perlahan aku merasa waktu seolah berhenti.

Aku adalah boneka usang yang tersimpan di dalam kotak mainan yang sempit dan gelap, namun kini dia kembali untuk memperlihatkan padaku bahwa di dunia yang sempit ini ada sebuah dunia luas diluar sana yang jauh lebih indah untuku.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **OUR FATE**

.

Baekhyun menyesap kopi yang berada di tangannya dengan tenang namun tatapannya begitu sendu ketika menatap dua orang yang berada di depannya sejauh beberapa meter. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya gusar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika ia melihat sang wanita sedang membantu seorang pria yang berada di atas kursi roda.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan mendapati rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya sedang berdiri di sana sambil menatap dua orang yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya lalu menggeleng ketika tahu arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"Kami memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Kyungsoo-ah, oleh karena itu lebih baik aku diam"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika ia melihat ekspresi sedih yang terlukis di wajah Baekhyun.

Lebih tepatnya, ekspresi penuh luka.

"Tapi, bukankah dengan begini kau akan terus terluka?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum getir.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik hanya ada satu orang saja yang terluka?"

"Baekhyun-ah..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun simpatik. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sekali dan setelahnya namja mungil itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

.

 _Luka ini..._

 _Haruskah hanya aku saja yang terluka?_

 _Haruskah hanya aku saja yang merasakan betapa pedihnya luka ini?_

 _Haruskah hanya aku saja yang merasakan betapa sakitnya luka ini?_

 _Haruskah hanya aku saja yang tersiksa?_

 _Haruskah hanya aku saja?_

 _Dari semua pertanyaan itu, jawabnya adalah ya._

 _Y_ _a, t_ _ak masalah aku terluka asalkan kau jangan_ _._

 _Y_ _a, t_ _a_ _k masalah_ _bila hanya aku yang rasakan pedihnya asalkan kau jangan._

 _Y_ _a, t_ _ak masalah jika sakitnya terus membayangiku asalkan kau jangan._

 _Ya_ _, t_ _ak_ _masalah bagiku apabila hanya aku yang tersiksa._

 _Tidak masalah._

 _Asalkan kau tetap bahagia_ _setelah ini_ _._

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika ia selesai membaca sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan rapi di selembar kertas yang berada di nampan sarapannya. Namja tinggi yang saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa yang meletakan surat itu di sana karena ketika ia terbangun, nampan sarapan miliknya sudah berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Pintu ruangan kamarnya terbuka membuat Chanyeol segera melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong baju pasiennya, namja tinggi itu berniat menanyakannya nanti kepada perawat yang mengambil nampan bekas sarapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah bangun?"

Jihyo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan lembut ketika pria yang dicintainya itu ternyata sudah bangun.

"Kau belum memakan sarapanmu? Mau ku suapi?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Jihyo sudah mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang berada di nampan kemudian ia mulai menyuapi Chanyeol dengan telaten.

Sekitar dua jam setelah Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapannya dan satu jam setelah kepergian Jihyo, seorang perawat berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat inap Chanyeol untuk mengambil nampan bekas sarapannya.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Perawat yang baru saja ingin segera pergi dari sana menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Begini, kalau aku boleh tahu siapakah perawat yang tadi pagi mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarku?"

Perawat itu mengernyitkan keningnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepala seolah tahu jawabannya.

"Ehm, seingatku Byun Baekhyun yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan sarapan tadi pagi ke pasien-pasien yang berada di bangsal ini. Memangnya ada apa, Tuan?"

"Byun... Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Shiftnya baru saja berakhir pukul tujuh pagi tadi. Mungkin Anda ingin menitip pesan untuknya?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tolong sampaikan padanya aku ingin menemuinya"

Perawat itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Baik, Tuan. Akan saya sampaikan padanya. Saya permisi"

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Chanyeol merogoh kantong baju pasiennya dan menatap selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan itu..."

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, Tuan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap seorang pria tampan bermata bulat yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Pria bermata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, saya Byun Baekhyun"

Pria bermata bulat itu – Chanyeol – membuka laci yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di dalam sana dan menunjukannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menulis ini?"

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kertas itu berada di tangan Anda?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku juga kurang tahu tapi dua hari yang lalu kertas itu berada di nampan sarapanku"

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menepuk keningnya. Pantas saja kertas itu tidak berada di sakunya ternyata kertas itu berada di nampan sarapan milik salah seorang pasien.

"Ah pantas saja. Terima kasih karena Anda mau menyimpannya untuk saya"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Chanyeol untuk mengambil surat yang berada di tangan namja itu sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu menjauhkan surat itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Sebelum itu, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan namamu, bahkan aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan tulisan tanganmu, dan setelah melihatmu entah kenapa aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan dirimu"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"A-apa maksud Anda? Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita" ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap ke dalam dua bola mata coklat milik Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi, saya harus segera kembali bekerja"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyerahkan surat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera ia masukan ke dalam sakunya, setelah itu ia membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau aku mengenalnya. Tapi, kenapa ia berbohong?"

.

BRAK

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika pintu ruangannya ditutup dengan keras. Pandangannya berubah menjadi bingung ketika ia melihat sahabatnya sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu ruangannya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke bawah dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke pintu ruangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, dia mengingatku" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengingatmu?"

"Chanyeol. Dia mengingatku! Dia masih mengingatku! Aku yakin sekali dengan tatapan yang ia berikan padaku tadi. Tatapan itu masih sama seperti dulu!"

"A-apa? Kau menemui Chanyeol?! Bukankah Jihyo berada di sana? Dia tidak melarangmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana wanita itu tapi Chanyeol menemukan surat yang kutulis dua hari lalu. Surat itu ternyata berada di nampan sarapan miliknya!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Benarkah itu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oh astaga! Bodohnya aku!" ucapnya seraya menahan air mata agar tak terjatuh.

"Baek, bukankah berarti takdir berada di pihak kalian?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum getir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Takdir hanya mengizinkanku untuk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia masih mengingatku bukan mengizinkan kami untuk kembali bersama"

.

 _"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimanapun juga aku akan mempertahankan hubungan kita"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Dia ingin sekali agar hubungan mereka tetap bertahan_ _,_ _akan tetapi kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan pasangan hidup untuk Chanyeol nanti._

 _"Tapi, Cha_ _n-_ _"_

 _Chanyeol meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun lalu menggeleng._

 _"Aku akan berusaha demi masa depan kita. Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuaku"_

 _Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen yang ditempati oleh namja mungil itu._

 _._

 _"Chanyeol! Bagaimana keadaannya?!"_

 _Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang operasi dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mata memerah berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah._

 _"Seandainya saja dia tidak pergi untuk kembali ke apartemenmu, seandainya saja dia tidak menolak tawaranku untuk menginap di rumah, dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini! Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau mengubahnya?! Kenapa kau membuat anakku menjadi menyimpang?!"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun membeku._

 _"Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak menemui putraku lagi. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Chanyeol sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidupnya"_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan apapun, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter berjalan keluar dari sana._

 _"Keluarga Tuan Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ya, kami keluarganya"_

 _"Benturan yang dialami Tuan Park cukup keras,_ _dan_ _hal_ _buruknya_ _adalah_ _ia bisa saja_ _kehilangan sebagian ingatannya namun kami masih belum mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut_ _setelah ia sudah sadar_ _"_

 _Setelah menyampaikan hal itu, dokter tersebut segera berjalan pergi dari sana meninggalkan keluarga Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun di sana._

 _Ibu Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam._

 _"Kau dengar itu? Chanyeol akan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya dan aku berharap Chanyeol melupakan segalanya tentangmu"_

 _Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Chanyeol tidak akan melupakannya kan?_

.

 _Harap hanya akan tetap menjadi angan,_

 _Siapa yang bisa bermain dengan takdir?_

 _Sebesar apapun harapan Baekhyun agar Chanyeol tidak melupakannya,_

 _Sebesar itulah takdir mengkhianati keduanya dengan menghapus memori milik Chanyeol._

 _Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri bersama kesedihannya._

 _Tatap hanya akan tetap menjadi tatap,_

 _Semua hanya akan menjadi omong kosong bila Chanyeol tetap melupakannya._

 _Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan takdir,_

 _Karena ia tahu,_

 _Chanyeol akan tetap bahagia meskipun tanpa dirinya…_

 _Dan Baekhyun…_

 _Hatinya telah hancur._

* * *

\- 5 - _  
_

 **FOR HIM  
**

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat musik yang tengah diputar mati secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya, ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah kecupan di pipi ia dapatkan, dengan kedua lengan lembut nan kurus melingkar di lehernya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbisik di depan telinganya. Chanyeol melepas kedua lengan yang melingkar di lehernya dan memutar kursinya, menempatkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya lalu mengecup sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Percobaan ke-dua kita gagal lagi. Kau tahu benar jika aku tidak akan tidur nyenyak karena kejadian tadi." Mata Chanyeol terpejam ketika Baekhyun mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Ia lelah dengan semuanya, usaha percobaan timnya – termasuk Baekhyun – selama tiga bulan ini berakhir sia-sia.

Hibrid ciptaan mereka, yang seharusnya menjadi suatu penemuan menakjubkan, senyawa protein dapat menjadi organisme hidup, memiliki jenis kelamin, dan istimewanya dapat melakukan imprinting. Namun sayang, bukannya imprint yang terjadi, dua hibrid itu malah saling membunuh karena terjadi _hormonal changes_.

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak tahu objek kita mengalami perubahan jenis kelamin, Baek?"

"Itu kesalahan kita, Yeol. Lain kali kita tidak boleh teledor seperti itu, hmm?" Baekhyun merangkum rahang Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menuntun Chanyeol untuk menatap matanya. "Sekarang ayo kita tidur. Atau ... tidak hanya tidur, mungkin?" sebelah kelopak mata Baekhyun mengedip nakal setelahnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat tergiur tawaranmu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan kekacauan ini dalam waktu dua minggu," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol, duduk di meja yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Alisnya bertaut kala mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Sebentar, bukankah kau bilang akhir minggu ini kita akan pergi ke San Fransisco, dan.. dan menikah?"

"Ya, itu rencana awal. Mana kutahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini, Baekhyun."

"Rencana awal? Selama dua tahun ini, kita menunda pernikahan kita, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menelusuri ruangan laboratorium yang penuh dengan komputer dan tabung-tabung ilmiah. _"For this fucking research!"_

"Tapi inilah pekerjaan kita, Baekhyun. Penelitian ini yang membuatku mengenalmu dan membuat kita bersama!" Perkataan Chanyeol jelas membuat Baekhyun terdiam, merenung setelahnya. Ia tidak tahu pandangan apa yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya karena Baekhyun enggan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kita hanya lelaki gila kerja dan kebetulan kita sama-sama mempunyai hasrat yang sama di tempat yang sama. Kita hanya terikat oleh alasan itu, kan?" bisik Baekhyun setelah mereka melewati keheningan yang mencekik. Chanyeol yang tak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun lantas berdiri, menempatkan kedua lengannya di masing-masing tepi meja yang Baekhyun duduki, mengurungnya.

"Kau juga tahu kita lebih dari itu – "

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya dengan Luhan, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol. Ia menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun mengetahui kejadian itu, ia merasa bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang tersakiti karenanya seperti ini. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Aku muak denganmu! Aku muak dengan hubungan kita! Aku muak dengan semuanya!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lebih keras, melepas cincin pemberian Chanyeol lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh tatapan rasa bersalah.

.

"Kali ini kita menggunakan anjing sebagai bahan percobaan?" Jongin membuka kain penutup yang menutupi gundukan yang berada di atas troli percobaan. Terdapat jenis anjing bulldog yang sepertinya baru saja mati. Tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya kaku dan masih sedikit hangat.

Ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari tiga orang yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya, Jongin mendongak. Ia mendapati Luhan sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tabung dan jarum suntik di depannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk sambil melamun di depan komputer yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempat ia dan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Hey, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Jongin setelah berhasil mendekati Baekhyun. Pandangan Baekhyun terlihat kurang fokus, Jongin melirik jemari Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Jongin tahu itu, cincin yang diberikan Chanyeol dua tahun lalu, tepat saat ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ketika itu, Jongin mulai menyadari jika kesempatannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun kian menipis. Hati, pikiran, dan jiwa Baekhyun sudah dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol. Teman dan partner bekerjanya.

"Dia bilang ingin benar-benar memilikiku, Jongin. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak lagi sama." Kedua mata sipit itu kini memandang cincin yang masih melingkar di jemarinya, memutarnya pelan-pelan. "Cinta memang gampang sekali terkikis oleh waktu, ya?"

"Juga bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun." Jongin menangkap tatapan kesepian Baekhyun saat kedua bola mata itu membalas tatapannya. Tatapan yang sama saat mereka pertama kali dipertemukan untk menjadi tim dalam sebuah penelitian.

"Berapa tekanan membranya?" Baekhyun dan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah ruangan yang terlapisi kaca tebal dengan dinding alumunium yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan mereka ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Serum kita kali ini harus berhasil. Kita hanya harus meningkatkan depolarisasi kemudian sumber saluran ionnya, lalu menyuntikkannya ke anjing itu."

"Tidak jika kau menggunakan isolator-kalium selektif ke serum itu dan batas jangka waktu getaran sekitar 30 milidetik. Berikan pH dan tekanan oksigen untuk mengulangnya kembali." Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan lalu bergegas mengenakan perlengkapan operasi, mereka berdiri mengelilingi brankar yang terdapat mayat anjing tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau yang nyalakan saklarnya," ujar Chanyeol sambil memasang alat suntik kejut ke bagian pelipis anjing itu, tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun menerima perintah itu dalam diam, mengenakan sarung tangan yang lebih besar karena tegangan listrik yang akan dikendalikannya kali ini sangat besar.

Luhan memeriksa tanda vital di komputer dan memberikan tatapan isyarat bahwa semuanya telah siap.

"Oke, kita mulai dengan 13 kilovolt," ujar Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk lalu dengan kuat menggenggam saklarnya. Ketika Baekhyun menarik saklar itu ke bawah, tiba-tiba lampu dan semua benda elektronik padam. Hanya sedikit cahaya mengintip dari ruang ventilasi yang bisa membuat mereka masih mempertahankan penglihatan mereka.

"Shit! Apa yang terjadi?!" umpat Chanyeol, ia melepaskan alat kejut yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lalu meraba-raba meja terdekat, mencari senter atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat penglihatannya lebih jelas.

"Oh tidak, Baekhyun!" teriakan Jongin membuat otak Chanyeol seolah membeku, jantungnya berdetak-detak lebih cepat. Jongin berteriak seperti itu pasti karena sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol berbalik, ia mendapati Jongin tengah menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka, tanpa sadar mendorong Jongin lalu merangkum wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dengan akar-akar merah yang berada di bagian mata Baekhyun.

"No, no. Baekhyun, bangun, sayang..." bisik Chanyeol pilu, air matanya mulai menetes. Chanyeol melepas sarung tangan Baekhyun, memeriksa nadinya dan tidak menemukan detak di sana. Lelaki tinggi itu membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan meraung keras. Memanggil nama kekasihnya berkali kali namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab tangisan pilunya.

Ketika ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mendingin, perasaan Chanyeol bertambah pilu karena menemukan cincin pemberiannya masih terpasang di jari manis Baekhyun yang melepuh dan memerah. Baekhyun pasti terlupa untuk melepaskannya sebelum mengendalikan saklar itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu mengambil kembali cincin yang telah ia buang, jika itu harus menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Baekhyeol, Cussons Baekby, Myka Reien, Park Shita, Sebut Saja B** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Five  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 5A :

 **1\. Ichativa**

 **2\. 0308Benedictio**

 **3\. SilvieVienoy96**

 **4\. Byun Min Hwa**

 **5\. Railash61**

Jawaban fanfic games 5B :

 **1\. Myka Reien**

 **2\. Sebut Saja B**

 **3\. Park Shita**

 **4\. Baekhyeol**

 **5\. Cussons Baekby**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 5A **: hyunyeolie**

Pemenang fanfic games 5B : **wooshijklmin** dan **puppybaekyeol**

Pemenang akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu **1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus**.

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di **tanggal 30** dan **diposting antara jam 7 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 5. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	5. Chapter 5

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Six A  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 6A secara abjad : **Byun Min Hwa, CussonsBaekby, Ichativa, ParkAyoung, Railash61, Sehyun14**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 6A dan 6B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **ITU APA, SIAPA?  
**

 **.**

"Chanyeori, aku tidak mau berkemah," rengek Baekhyun. Entah sudah ke-berapa kalinya anak itu merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalannya untuk merayu Chanyeol. Tapi memang dasarnya bukan wewenang Chanyeol untuk memberi ijin Baekhyun untuk bolos berkemah, jadi lelaki tinggi itu tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mana bisa begitu, sayang. Kemah itu kan wajib buat kegiatan klub-mu. Lagian cuma tiga hari, kan?" Chanyeol mencoba merayu Baekhyun dengan menyodorkan seember ice cream ke depan anak itu, namun tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidak berbinar-binar saat menerima ice cream kesukaannya.

"Tapi, tapi kan... " Baekhyun terlihat memikirkan alasan, "Aku tidak suka kedinginan Yeol." Lalu memikirkan alasan lain lagi saat Chanyeol berniat menimpali, "Di sana toiletnya pasti jarang, atau bahkan tidak ada toilet? Aku tidak bisa buang air di sembarang tempat." Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu menemukan alasan lain. "Dan aku pasti akan rindu Chanyeori."

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, Baekhyun memang suka bertingkah seperti ini padanya, apalagi jika anak itu punya permintaan. Padahal dia sudah tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, tapi kelakuannya seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang minta dibelikan sepeda.

"Tiga hari itu sebentar kok, Baek. Pernah kan aku tidak mengabarimu dua hari karena kesibukan kuliahku? Kalau kau kedinginan bawalah selimut double, atau peluk saja temanmu," bujuk Chanyeol. "Asal jangan Jongin, aku tidak rela kau dipeluk olehnya."

Baekhyun berhaha-hehe. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol saat sedang membicarakan Jongin. Omong-omong, Jongin itu mantan pacarnya saat ia masih smp, masih cinta bocah yang suka coba-coba.

"Tapi janji ya, Chanyeol harus mengunjungiku!" rajuk anak itu sambil melemparkan tubuhnya untuk bergelung dengan Chanyeol di sofa. Chanyeol tersenyum menang, akhirnya acara merajuk puppy mungilnya ini berakhir juga.

Chanyeol memberi kecupan manis di ujung hidung Baekhyun sambil melempar senyum. "Janji."

.

"Kakiku pegaaaal," kebiasaan Baekhyun merengek sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang darinya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar keluhan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar, tidak pernah bisa berpikir bisa satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun dalam kegiatan kali ini.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan kutinggalkan di sini." Seketika Baekhyun berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk lengan lelaki itu. Memikirkan berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan membuatnya merinding, persetan dengan permainan atau apalah itu, yang penting ia tidak sendirian, walaupun harus bersama ketua kelas yang juteknya minta ampun ini.

"Jangan begitu dong, Kyung. Bagaimana jika aku diculik hantu atau yang terparah dijadikan – " Baekhyun menghentikan celotehannya saat Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan, tidak ada bedanya Kyungsoo dengan hantu.

"Biar saja kau dibawa oleh hantu. Di sini memang banyak hantu dan jika kau banyak bicara – "

"Baiklah, aku diam."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan dan mengarahkan senternya ke jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan suasana sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara hewan malam jadi tambah merinding, kandung kemihnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia kembali merengek, "Kyungsoo, aku ingin pipis."

"Haish, kau ini selalu saja merepotkan," desis Kyungsoo, namun ia menuntun Baekhyun ke arah semak terdekat, "Di sini saja, aku akan menjagamu dari sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah bawah pohon besar di dekat semak tersebut, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan urusannya, ia berbalik. Namun ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di tempat semula, Baekhyun mencoba mendekat ke arah pohon di mana Kyungsoo berdiri beberapa saat lalu, mengarahkan senternya ke segala penjuru sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Kyungsoo berada di sana.

Kaki Baekhyun gemetar dan tubuhnya mendingin. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil terisak. Jalanan di sekitarnya gelap dan suasananya sunyi, angin yang berhembus pun terdengar menakutkan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ibu, Ayah, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menangis karena takut. "Bagaimana jika aku tersesat dan dibawa hantu?"

"Chanyeol, bahkan aku berjanji mau mem-blowjobnya besok." Di saat seperti ini Baekhyun masih saja ingat kewajibannya yang satu itu.

Baekhyun berteriak sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat saat pundaknya disentuh seseorang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pundaknya sampai senternya terjatuh, kakinya berjingkat-jingkat seperti orang kesetanan.

"TOLOOOONG!"

"Baekhyun?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka. Dia mengenali suara ini, ini suara Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan kilat Baekhyun meraba-raba tanah di bawahnya mencari senternya yang terjatuh, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia mengarahkan senter itu ke sumber suara.

Ketika ia benar-benar melihat sosok Chanyeol berada di depannya, Baekhyun berlari mendekat lalu memeluk lelaki tinggi itu, "Chanyeol! Aku takut sekali!"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar kekehan Chanyeol di telinganya, ia tidak perduli dinginnya hawa malam ini ataupun sunyinya tempat ini, yang penting ia tidak sendirian, yang terpenting ia bersama Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang, tidak sudi ikut acara seperti ini lagi. Ayo kita pulang Chanyeol!" rengekan Baekhyun teredam karena anak itu masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukan itu dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit merasakan dinginnya tangan Chanyeol, tapi tidak ia perdulikan. Karena tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sangat memikatnya, Baekhyun tenggelam. "Kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun menarik pundak Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan mencium bibir lelaki itu. Ia menangkap bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan bibirnya lalu memberi lumatan di sana. Baekhyun lupa daratan, ia tidak peduli jika ada guru yang memergokinya sedang berbuat mesum di acara sekolah atau apapun itu. Yang ia tau ia tidak ingin melepas Chanyeol dari rengkuhannya.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka, ia mengerjap-kerjap pelan. Ketika matanya menangkap pandangan beberapa berkas sinar matahari menuju ke arahnya, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Semalam ia kehilangan Kyungsoo lalu Chanyeol datang menolongnya dan –

Tapi kenapa ia berakhir dengan tertidur bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya ini?

"Baek! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Baekhyun menatap lelaki di depannya lalu tersenyum. Di belakang chanyeol juga ada teman-temannya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Chanyeol.."

"Iya, ini aku." Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya lalu mengecup kepala lelaki itu berkali-kali. "Aku langsung menuju kemari saat temanmu bilang kau tersesat di hutan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia mengusakkan tubuhnya agar lebih tenggelam dalam pelukan prianya. "Iya, terima kasih Yeol sudah menemukanku. Kupikir semalam aku akan benar-benar diculik oleh hantu atau apapun itu tapi kau datang menemuiku."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya mengernyitkan dahi keheranan. Semalam? Bahkan Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dari rumah jam 3 pagi. Ia langsung saja beranjak keluar rumah saat ada yang mengabari jika Baekhyun tersesat saat sedang melakukan kegiatan misi kemah.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kelelahan namun indah karena tertimpa sinar matahari pagi. "Semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil tersenyum, kedua pipinya yang merona membuat Chanyeol terheran, apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia merona seperti itu. Setelah Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan seksama, ia menyadari jika bibir Baekhyun membengkak dan lebih merah dari biasanya, ketika ia melirik leher dan bagian telinga Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat ruam kemerahan.

"Apa kau digigit serangga atau semacamnya, sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ketika Baekhyun melirik lehernya yang sedang disentuh Chanyeol, kedua pipi anak itu tambah merona.

" **Iya, serangga bernama Chanyeol."**

* * *

\- 2 -

 **MISTERIOUS TEACHER**

.

Halo perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun dengan tinggi badan 175 cm. Dan ini tahun kedua ku di sekolah menengah akhir omong-omong. Jadi, aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui segala hal bukan? Ah ya, aku memang terlahir untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Entahlah ini di sebut anugrah atau musibah, tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kesialan. Apa aku perlu menjabarkannya sekarang? Oh tidak, aku sangat benci membicarakan ini.

Apa kalian tahu jika seorang yang bisa mendengar suara hati orang lain itu memang benar ada? Tolong jangan tertawa, karna sialnya aku mempunyai kemampuan itu. Walau pada tahun-tahun pertama masa eksistensiku, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Namun lama kelaman, aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam otak ku. Karna setiap kali aku bersinggungan dengan orang lain, selalu saja ada perkataan-perkataan lain yang mengusik kepala juga indra pendengaranku. Seolah aku bisa mendengar suara yang lain selain suara kata hatiku sendiri. Aku anak yang aneh bukan?

Jika kalian menyangka bahwa aku adalah anak yang kuper dan menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan teman-temanku, maka jawabannya adalah salah besar. Hey, aku anak yang populer jika kau ingin tahu.

Aku belajar dari sebuah kesalahan, dulu ketika aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan masih polos-polosnya, aku selalu di asingkan oleh teman-temanku. Mereka mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai kelebihan yang aneh, mereka tidak ada yang ingin bermain denganku. Aku di jauhkan dan di kucilkan, karna mereka tahu apa keistimewaanku, katakan lah begitu karna ibu selalu menyemangati ku dengan kata-kata seperti itu hingga ku bosan.

Namun, semakin dewasa, semakin aku mengetahui bagaimana agar kejadian semasa sekolah dasar tidak lagi terulang. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai kelebihanku yang bisa mendengar suara hati orang lain. Oh tidak, aku melupakan satu orang, Luhan –sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah pertama- adalah satu-satunya orang di luar keluarga ku yang mengetahui hal ini.

Awalnya ia pun shock dan bertingkah seperti kebanyakan orang, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia pun bisa terbiasa dengan kelebihanku.

"Baek..."

Nampaknya yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan datang, ia lucu sekali hari ini, mengenakan mantel musim dingin tebal yang kebesaran, juga ransel hitam dengan keyring Hello Kitty menggantung di sebelah kiri. Ia tampak terburu-buru menghampiriku, terlihat dari nafasnya yang naik turun dan juga tali sepatu yang terlepas di sepatu coklatnya.

"Kau baru saja bertemu dengan pria tampan?" jawab ku seenaknya, toh aku sudah tahu apa yang saat ini ia fikirkan.

"Kau ini tidak seru!" ia bersungut lalu membanting dirinya pada kursi di sebelah tempat dudukku, aku duduk bersamanya selama tahun pertama, dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ia yang akan menggantikan guru Song,"

"Jadi pria itu seorang guru?"

"Sepertinya, karna ia terlihat keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dan tampilannya tidak seperti seorang anak murid ataupun wali murid,"

"Kau membuntutinya?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak!" Luhan membolakan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang di buat-buat, padahal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mempan padaku.

"Kau lupa aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu?" tanya ku penuh selidik, karna aku tidak bisa di bohong begitu saja tuan Xi. Haaa..

"Oh, kau mulai menyombong," ketusnya.

"Itulah kenyataannya," aku mengedikkan bahuku acuh, kudengar dengusan di sebelah yang ku yakini berasal dari rusa China jadi-jadian.

Hening terasa antara diriku dengan Luhan, tapi hening itu mungkin hanya terjadi di telinga Luhan, karna pada telingaku sejujurnya sangat berisik. Berbagaimacam suara hati orang lain berlomba-lomba menjarang gendang telingaku. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk terbebas dari suara-suara bising itu adalah dengan menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan earphone hitam kesayangan pemberian ibu tahun lalu. Benda ini adalah benda wajib yang selalu ku bawa kemanapun aku pergi, karna tanpa si hitam ini, aku bisa gila.

Aku tampaknya terlarut dengan alunan musik jaman sekarang, rasanya sangat damai saat telingaku hanya berisikan suara hatiku sendiri bercampur dengan alunan musik. Hanya ada dua suara, tidak lebih. Namun, baru saja merasakan kesenangan yang ku buat sendiri, Luhan tiba-tiba menarih earphone hitam milikku dengan kasar.

"Hei Baek, kau di tegur.." bisiknya pelan-pelan dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, tampak seperti orang yang komat-kamit.

Aku melihat kedepan, tepat pada dua manik hitam yang tajam serupa pisau. Seorang lelaki muda, mungkin kisaran 25 tahun. Hidungnya yang bangir, garis rahang yang tegas, juga tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat siapa saja mungkin terpesona pada pandangan pertama, dan aku termasuk ke dalam kemungkinan itu. Hah, menggelikan bukan?

"Bisa kau singkirkan benda hitam yang menyumpal kedua telinga mu itu?" lelaki itu berujar dengan tegas padaku, layaknya sebuak komando, aku hanya menurutinya tanpa membantah. Oh, ini benar-benar bukan aku, si pembangkang Byun Baekhyun.

.

 _Author POV_

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja labil berusia 17 tahun. Ya, seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya, ia merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Berawal dari terpesona, kini setiap hari pada jam-jam sekolah, dimana ia akan selalu bertemu dengan guru magang bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang usianya tepat 25 tahun bulan kebetulan teman baik kepala sekolah di Hanyang International School

* * *

\- 3 -

 **CALLED**

.

"…khyun…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar―namun juga terasa sangat asing untuk mendengarnya. Terus menggema dan memanggilnya. Ah, namun kenyamanan alam bawah sadar untuk saat ini masih ia inginkan―masih ia butuhkan.

"Baek…"

Terdengar semakin keras dan jelas―suara itu menarik dari tidurnya. Rasa kantuknya perlahan menguap, menghilang entah ke mana. Sepasang iris hazel terbuka perlahan―dan langsung bertemu dengan mata beriris onyx yang lain. Baekhyun pun mengerjap.

"Chagi?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, entah mengapa merasa bingung dengan keberadaan yang lain di kamarnya. Namun suaminya itu hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Nde, ini suamimu yang paling tampan! Kekeke~" sahut Chanyeol, suaminya. "Sekarang ayo bangun dan buatkan aku pancake, sayang!"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh―entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa sangat tenang hanya dengan mendengar suara Chanyeol ataupun seringai yang terpampang di wajah suaminya itu. Bukankah Chanyeol selalu seperti itu setiap hari? Lalu mengapa perasaannya berbeda? Seperti… sebuah nostalgia dari hari-hari mudanya. Namun ia masih merasa bingung. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

"Baek, kau tak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang kembali dan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menngesampingkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya sebelum bangkit dari ranjang. "Nde, chagiya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo, segera buatkan aku sarapan untuk kita berdua!" seru Chanyeol sebelum kaki jenjangnya berlari, membawa pemuda jangkung itu turun ke dapur mendahului si mungil.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menyusul Chanyeol―memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir pagi itu. Saat ia sampai di dapur, Chanyeol sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengelus kucing kesayangannya. Baekhyun sendiri bergegas membuat adonan pancake tanpa banyak bicara.

Detakan jam terlewat dalam tenang. Hanya sesekali suara kucing milik Chanyeol yang mengeong memecah heningnya pagi di dapur mereka. Baekhyun menyelesaikan pancake yang sedang dimasaknya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar dan mulai memakan pancake hasil olahan tangannya. Sementara ia sendiri berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di kursi lain, menghirup kopinya sembari memandangi wajah sang pujaan hati.

Entah mengapa, hanya dengan memandang Chanyeol seperti itu sudah membuat sisi di dalam dirinya merasa senang. Sekali lagi perasaan nostalgic yang sama menyeruak dan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Namun Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah, benar-benar penting, tetapi tak kunjung bisa diingatnya. Ia mencoa mengingatnya sekali lagi, namun semakin ia berusaha mengingat, semakin ia merasa tersesat.

"Baekhyun-ah~!" panggil seseorang dari pintu depan.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengenali suara itu sebagai Sehun, temannya yang memiliki kulit pucat bak vampire. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga pemuda albino itu muncul di dapurnya.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau mau sarapan dengan pasta? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu," tawarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sehun. Aku baru saja sarapan," tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Lalu pancake itu untuk siapa, Baek?" tanya yang lain sambil menunjuk tumpukan pancake di ujung lain meja.

Baekhyun melempar pandangan bingung kepada si penanya. "Tentu saja untuk Chanyeol."

Seketika senyuman di wajah Sehun luntur dan semburat kekhawatiran mulai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat perubahan mimik muka temannya itu.

"Chanyeol? Suamimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Kau tidak bisa lihat dia sedang memakan pancake itu?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Sehun tak bersuara. Raut wajahnya berubah ngeri. Tak lama kemudian tangisan pemuda albino itu pecah. Ia berlari keluar dari rumah Baekhyun, sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan temannya berambut cokelat itu.

"Baek, buatkan aku pancake lagi! Ini masih kurang," rengek Chanyeol.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak," tolak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya cemberut, namun tak merespon apa-apa.

Baekhyun bangkit dan membereskan piring-piring kotor itu. Di tengah kegiatannya mencuci piring, ia mendengar pintu depan yang diketuk. Bergegaslah ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara dan membuka pintu. Di depan sana berdiri Tuan dan Nyonya Go, tetangganya. Dari wajah mereka, terlihat jelas kalau keduanya khawatir. Bahkan Nyonya Go nampak hampir menangis.

"Tuan Go, ? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada dua tamunya.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara," ujar Tuan Go serius.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk―tak tahu apa masalahnya sambil menyilakan keduanya masuk. Tuan Go duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu itu dengan blabla disampingnya. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk duduk di sofa paling ujung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Baekhyun, Sehun memberitahu padaku kalau…" Tuan Go berhenti sejenak dan meneguk ludahnya. "Kalau kau melihat bayangan Chanyeol. Apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun dengan serta merta berdiri. Ia yakin itu bukan bayangan! Ia bersama Chanyeol. Benar-benar Chanyeol! Bukan hanya bayangannya belaka!

"Bayangan? Bukan. Itu benar-benar Chanyeol. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku yakin ia masih di dapur," jawab Baekhyun mantap. Baekhyun tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Apa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol?

" Aigoo, suamiku, dia…" tangisan Nyonya Go pecah. Air mata turun deras membasahi pipinya. Tuan Go meraih bauh istrinya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Nyonya Go. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan dan Nyonya Go bergegas mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tenanglah, sayang." Ujarnya pelan. Tuan Go beralih ke Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ku mohon. Aku serius."

"Tidak. Aku tahu benar. Chanyeol masih di dapur tadi. Ayo ikut aku dan kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri," balas Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Tuan Go membimbing istrinya yang tak kunjung menghentikan isak tangis sembari mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang dan meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Namun terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun tak memperdulikan kata-katanya. Hingga langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Ia terdiam.

Dapurnya sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol pernah ada di ruangan itu. yang nampak hanyalah ruangan yang kosong.

"Dimana dia? Aku yakin tadi dia masih di sini," ujar Baekhyun. "Sayang? Chanyeol-ah~"

Tangisan Nyonya Go semakin keras dan suaminya masih berusaha menenangkan wanita itu yang mendadak histeris.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah! Chanyeol sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu!" sahut Tuan Go.

Namun Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan perkataan tetangganya itu. Ia terus mencari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanpa jejak. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkannya lagi. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak… mungkin…

Hatinya perlahan retak kembali. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Chanyeol lagi. Tak mungkin―mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu bersama kembali…

"Oh, aku tidak sanggup lagi!" seru Nyonya Go, masih terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tuan Go pun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun, maaf. Kami pulang dulu," ujar Tuan Go sebelum keluar. Ia bahkan tak sanggup memandang Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali.

Baekhyun tak mendengar perkataan si tetangga. Ia masih mencari Chanyeol. Begitu ia mendengar pintu depan ditutup, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dapur. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Sementara di dalam dirinya, luka akibat kehilangan yang lain perlahan mulai terbuka. Kehilangan Chanyeol adalah pukulan yang teramat keras untuk pemuda itu. dan setelah pagi itu ia bertemu lagi dengannya―tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melepasnya lagi. ia tak bisa jika akan kehilangan lagi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba melingkari leher Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengambil perhatiannya. Lamunannya terhenti saat menyadari itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah suaminya. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia tidak kehilangan suaminya. Ia tak akan kehilangan Chanyeol lagi. Tidak akan.

"Baek," bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun tak lagi bisa membedakan antara yang nyata dan tidak nyata. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah tangan Chanyeol yang berada di sekitar lehernya, suara yang berbisik pelan di telinganya, dan tubuh suaminya. Itulah yang nyata bagi Baekhyun. Di luar itu hanyalah kabut pikiran belaka.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ikutlah denganku, Baek. Kita akan bersama-sama. Tidak akan terpisah lagi," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun meluruskan wajahnya ke depan. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Lidahnya pun menggumamkan pelan suatu kata.

"Hmm…."

Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan itu dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki―yang ia rindukan dan sudah beberapa tahun menghilang dari hidupnya―sebelum hitam memenuhi penglihatannya. Baekhyun tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

Namun yang terpenting bagi pemuda itu, adalah ia tak akan pernah mengalami pahitnya kehilangannya Chanyeol lagi. Karena ia memutuskan untuk ikut serta pergi dengan pujaan hati.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **CRIMSON**

.

Park Chanyeol,salah satu anak yang popular di Seoul SHS. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang terlahir tampan bagaikan seorang anak titisan dewa. Membuatnya selalu terlihat mencolok dibanding namja lain yang hanya bisa gigit jari. Sifatnya Chanyeol terbilang _easy going_ sehingga menghasilkan keramaian dari kumpulan orang-orang yang menyukainya. Meski terkadang Chanyeol terlalu terbuka, tetapi pemuda ini sebenarnya enggan menaruh perhatian lebih pada suatu hal.

Namun dibalik kehidupannya yang memasuki tahap nyaris sempurna saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah permasalahan yang tengah dia alami.

Chanyeol mulai bosan.

Seiring dengan bumi yang terus berotasi, kesehariannya pun juga turut berjalan. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa cepat bosan. Dirinya hampa. Hampir sebulan Chanyeol tidak menemukan hal yang menarik. Baginya rutinitas sehari-hari yang dia lakukan mulai terasa sebagai sebuah kewajiban semata di dunia.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol berharap sesuatu hal yang baru terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang luar biasa dan jauh diluar akal sehatnya. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya yang mulai terasa menjemukan.

Jongin dan Jongdae—kedua sahabatnya, juga jenuh melihat Chanyeol berubah menjadi patung taman kota. Ini bukan Chanyeol. Pemuda ini sebenarnya suka berbincang dan tidak jarang melontarkan ide konyol.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang.

Dari atas sampai bawah pria itu memang terlihat tampan. Rambut abu-abu yang dicatnya dua minggu lalu berdampak lebih buruk dan nyaris sama dengan ekspresinya sekarang. Sangat suram.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Dia lebih baik melihat kesisi lain yang bisa menetralisir hawa bosan yang ditularkan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin tertawa sambil menunujuk pada salah satu orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam lingkungan kantin.

"Lihat! Bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun 'Si Aneh'? Tumben sekali dia menginjakkan kaki disini!" sahut Jongin cukup keras.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada sosok namja mungil yang baru saja sampai didepan _boot_ roti dan _sandwich_. Namja bernama Baekhyun itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan punggungnya sedikit membungkuk. Dia mengedarkan mata sipitnya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah!Kemari!" sahut Jongin.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri ditempat. Dia ragu. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Akhirnya Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Matanya masih memperhatikan siswa-siswi disana dengan waspada.

Tidak diduga mata bulat Chanyeol sejak tadi tertuju pada Baekhyun. Mata kedua namja itu bertemu. Baekhyun terdiam kaku masih dengan wajah bodoh seperti marmut kecil yang ketakutan.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun seolah menelanjanginya. Membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dengan sendirinya. Satu interupsi dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Hey! Ayolah kemari makan bersama kami!" ajak Jongin masih dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sekali lagi. Dia mengambil satu _sandwich_ berukuran sedang dan membayarnya pada bibi penjaga. Kaki kecil itu langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya—nyaris memecahkan rekor dunia.

Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berlari kesetanan, sampai namja aneh itu menghilang dibelokan lorong. Matanya kembali beralih pada tempat kejadian perkara dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

 **Disisi lain**

Baekhyun sampai di atap sekolah. Dirinya langsungtersungkur lemas,membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan peluh mulai bercucuran dikeningnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah cemberut kemudian tubuhnya berdiri tegak.

"Ini semua salahmu! Jika bukan kau aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan _dia_ dan nyaris dipermalukan! Arrrrggggh!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi kearah benda yang dipegangnya.

Mulut lebarnya berkomat-kamit memaki sebuah benda bulat berwarna emas dengan tali yang melingkar dilehernya. Baekhyun mendesah. Dia berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya. Kemudian diliriknya _sandwich_ mengiurkan yang membuatnya lapar.

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan murid-murid tadi. Dia memang aneh dan Baekhyun harus akui hal itu.

"Ini semua salahmu" ulangnya lagi sambil memegang benda emas itu dan mengigit cukup kasar dominan malas pada roti berlapis daging dan sayur ditangannya.

"Aku hampir saja mati karena tatapannya…" lirih Baekhyun

.

Chanyeol pulang agak larut kali ini. Dia baru saja selesai bermain bersama Jongin dan Jongdae. Entah mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu sangat serius memulihkan rasa bosan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu merasa agak beruntung memiliki Duo Kim yang terbilang menjengkelkan.

"Perhatian penumpang menuju stasiun lima harap menunggu dibelakang garis kuning. Kereta sebentar lagi akan melintas"

Suara pengumuman itu tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang sedang memakai _earphone_ dan memainkan terus berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa kakinya tengah mengarah pada jalur rel kereta.

Namun langkahnya berhenti.

 _Hell_ , Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa batas kuning itu tidak boleh diinjak dan dia sudah melihatnya sejak tadi. Kakinya berjarak hampir lima meter dari garis tersebut. Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang perlu diperingati akan hal itu.

Suasana kereta bawah tanah malam ini agak -tiba kereta mulai datang dari arah sebelah kiri dan Chanyeol masih saja asyik bermain ponselnya. Sinar lampu kereta dari kejauhan juga bunyi klakson mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol hendak melangkah. Namun matanya membulat ketika ada seseorang menarik _hoodie_ jaketnya. Sehingga tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh kebelakang.

"Akhhh….Sakit—"

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih?!Tidakkah kau melihat plastik dibawah sana?! Kau bisa tergelincir dan jatuh ke rel!" teriak suara seseorang yang sedang terduduk disebelah tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melebarkan mata. Tangannya berhenti mengelus kepalanya yang nyaris retak akibat terbentur lantai tadi.

"Kau!"

"Jantungku hampir saja meledak. Aishh… _Jinjja_ …. Lain kali berhati-hatilah!" pria mungil itu terus mengoceh, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

"Yak! Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau malah menarikku sampai terjatuh seperti ini?!Bisa saja kepalaku gegar otak karena terjatuh bodoh!"

Pria mungil itu melotot pada Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya—ingin protes.

"Yak! Sudah bagus aku menolongmu dasar jangkung!

"Menolongku apanya?!Kau justru nyaris membunuhku!"

"Kau benar-benar idiot! Tidak tahukah kalau plastik terbang itu akan membuatmu terpeleset saat kau hendak berjalan tadi? Kau bisa saja terjungkal dan masuk kerel lalu mati terlindas kereta! Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku telat sedetik tadi!" papar Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah plastik yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan kedua namja tersebut dengan pandangan aneh. Baekhyun yang sadar suaranya terlalu keras. Segera menutup mulut danmulai berdiri dengan kikuk— hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengeryit heran mendengar penjelasannya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu. A—aku permisi dulu. Hati-hati lain kali ya! Dah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat lalu membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol dan berlari lagi.

"Yak! Byun— Akhh! Sial kepalaku!" ringis Chanyeol tidak sempat meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun si Aneh.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada plastik bening yang berada dikakinya. Otaknya berputar mengingat perkataan Byun Baekhyun. Benar juga. Jika tadi Chanyeol menginjak plastik ini tanpa sadar, bisa saja dia— Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan dipikirkan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menepis bayangannya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia sempat merasa kaget dan heran. Mengapa tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun ada didekatnya dan bisa mengetahui hal itu?

 **Esoknya**

Suasana atap sangat sepi dan tenang. Disinilah Baekhyun biasa bersembunyi dan berbicara sendiri.

Yap.

Baekhyun adalah siswa yang dicap aneh oleh murid-murid di sekolahnya. Pemuda mungil itu pun tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh, jika dia menjelaskan seluruh teman-temannya pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Setidaknya kemarin aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu orang lagi berkat dirimu. Dan aku senang Chanyeol tidak jadi mati. Aku jadi merasa seperti malaikat pelindungnya, haha"

"Siapa yang malaikat pelindung?" suara bariton itu membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan membeku.

Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Dia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu dan tubuhnya merasa kaku seperti batu. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Memasukkan benda bundar berwarna emas itu kedalam seragamnya dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang—berniat untuk berlari maraton seperti biasa. Namun sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali berlari-lari sih? Merepotkan sekali" komentar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin menatap wajah namja tampan dihadapannya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah ingin segera melepaskan diri. Tapi tangan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang malaikat pelindung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa dia sangat konyol berbicara keras-keras tadi? Ingin rasanya Baekhyun segera musnah dari hadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku—hanya bercanda" jawab Baekhyun yang mengangkat kepala lalu menampakan cengiran aneh.

Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya melihat wajah menakutkan Baekhyun. Dia sedang berbohong dan Chanyeol langsung tahu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau plastik itu akan membuatku tergelincir lalu aku akan tertabrak kere— Ah sudah aku tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatku. Entah mengapa aku jadi membayangkannya. Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa tahu akan hal itu!" tegas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai meringis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Sia-sia dia mengelak tadi dengan memasang wajah super idiot yang tidak berefek. Chanyeol bukan tipe namja yang puas akan jawaban picisan mengenai hal-hal humor yang dilontarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia sedang serius.

"Aku—hanya menebak. Kudengar plastik itu licin" ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Bahkan aku mempraktekkannya setelah kau pergi dan hasilnya benar. Plastik itu memang licin. Oh! Ayolah Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak bodoh!" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergerak semakin gelisah. Dia memang benar-benar telah kepergok oleh orang yang seharusnya paling dia hindari. Percuma jika Baekhyun berlari dia tidak akan bisa kabur kemanapun. Chanyeol yang penasaran pasti akan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar.

Baekhyun mengehela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan benda bundar berwarna emas dengan tali yang berwarna senada melingkar manis dilehernya. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama, namun hal yang ditunjukan Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini—" Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk memberi tahu.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan jantung Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Oh, entah ini adalah kesialan atau keberuntungan. Byun Baekhyun yang selama sekian lama dirinya bersekolah disini akhirnya bisa menatap jelas wajah Park Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sangat menawan—meski agak menyeramkan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa diperhatikan sedemikian rupa, Baekhyun kembali menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan secara perlahan.

"Ini adalah benda yang diberi oleh kakekku ketika dia masih hidup. Dan benda ini… Dia bisa bicara" ungkap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya.

"Kau jangan bercanda Byun. Mana mungkin ada hal yang seperti itu"

"Tidak, aku serius! Dia benar-benar bisa berbicara dan meramalkan waktu yang akan terjadi lima menit kedepan!"

"Jangan bergurau yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk menjelaskan kejadian kemarin. Bukan membual hal yang tidak bermutu seperti ini"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak percaya padanya. _Well_ , itu hal biasa. Semua temannya juga begitu.

"Pantas saja orang-orang selalu menyebutmu _Si Aneh_. Ternyata memang benar"

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat menatap kelantai. Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan 'aneh' rasanya agak menyakitkan menapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri? Padahal dia menerima fakta itu dengan mudah ketika teman-teman lain yang mengatakannya.

"Baiklah akan kubuktikan" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius. Kali ini dia tidak akan menghindar untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kau boleh tanyakan apapun kepadanya jika kau tidak percaya"

Chanyeol masih diam. Sejujurnya reputasinya akan runtuh jika dia mengikuti kemauan anak _aneh_ ini. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih kuat dibanding gengsinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku lima menit kedepan?" ucap pria jangkung itu dengan tidak yakin.

Baekhyun menatap benda bersinar itu sejenak. Matanya melebar dan langsung mengangkat kepala dengan cepat.

"Katanya awas bola"

"Apa?"

"Chan—Awas!"

 **GREB!**

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelamatkannya tiba-tiba saja bola baseball yang hendak menghantam kepala Chanyeol telah ditangkap dengan gesit. Baekhyun terdiam tepat di depan tubuh Chanyeol sambil memegang dada pria itu. Chanyeol juga sangat terkejut menyadari apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan nyatanya benar-benar terjadi.

"Ka—Kau mengapa bisa sangat cepat menangkap bolanya?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih kagum akan ketangkasan Park Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau yang memberi tahuku?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah."Ah—bukan aku. Tapi dia"

Baekhyun mengulurkan benda bersinar itu lagi kehadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat. Benda ajaib berbentuk liontin itu memaku pengelihatannya. Ini benar-benar hal diluar nalar dan aneh seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sepertinya kehidupan menjenuhkan Park Chanyeol akan berubah dengan benda ajaib milik pemuda mungil ini. Ternyata dia sudah menemukan hal menarik yang akan terus mengisi hari-harinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Dari tadi kau menyebutnya 'dia', 'dia'. Benda itu kelihatannya sangat berharga untukmu. Pasti dia memiliki nama kan?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol mempercayainya? Apakah ini mimpi? Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mempercayainya! Ini adalah yang pertama kali untuk Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu balas tersenyum setengah tertawa yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Chanyeol, kemudian Baekhyun menjawab.

"Namanya…"

* * *

\- 5 -

 **SEINE  
**

.

Sore hari di pinggir Sungai Seine yang nampak syahdu. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan sambil sesekali mendesis untuk hawa dingin yang datang. Sudah dua jam dia duduk di sini, di sebuah kursi kayu ukiran bunga musim semi yang menjadi spot yang sangat tepat menikmati tenangnya air Sungai Seine.

Dia hanya ingin bekal di kotak makan ungu yang ia bawa segera menemui kekasih tampannya lalu dia akan kembali ke rumah dan berendam air hangat. Tapi dia dibuat menunggu selama dua jam hanya karena kekasihnya yang begitu populer di kepolisian pusat kota itu masih harus menyelesaikan sebuah rapat. Baekhyun baru tau jika seorang detektif juga memiliki waktu rapat. Karena setaunya yang selalu memiliki _meeting-time_ itu adalah pekerja kantoran yang bergelut dengan batang saham, bukan detektif yang bermain teka-teki untuk menangkap penjahat.

Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah membuat keputusan jika lima menit lagi kekasihnya tidak datang, lelaki berstatus kekasih itu muncul dengan wajah yang tidak memiliki dosa. Padahal membuat Baekhyun menunggu selama dua jam itu termasuk sebuah kesalahan yang harus di hukum.

"Marah, ya?" haruskah pertanyaan itu dijawab? "jangan marah, nanti aku jadi semakin rindu."

"Berhenti bergelung di tanganku, Park Chanyeol! Kau bukan Fulgoso!" Baekhyun mengais tangan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah mengenal izin untuk menggelung lengan Baekhyun.

"Katakan 'Park Chanyeol kekasihku yang tampan, aku tidak marah.'Nanti aku akan melepasnya."

 _Haruskah?_

Tapi daripada mengumandangkan perkataan itu, Baekhyun lebih suka _menjinakkan_ kekasihnya dengan sebuah usakan manis pada si rambut coklat yang kadar kemanjaannya sudah seperti Fulgoso—anjing kecil kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Selalu seperti itu." dia protes.

"Apa?"

"Mengusak rambutku dan membuat aku menyerah."

"Pedoman utama seorang detektif itu tidak boleh menyerah. Jika hanya sebuah usakan seperti ini kau sudah menyerah," Baekhyun mengulangi lagi usakan itu, "kau akan kalah dengan semua senjata para penjahat."

Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya dia sedikit membungkuk memeluk lengan Baekhyun yang bertubuh lebih pendek.

"Penjahat tidak akan pernah sudi mendapat usakan, Baek. Lagipula pekerjaanku hanya mengungkap suatu kejahatan, bukan memberantas para penjahat yang melakukan kejahatan."

"Ya, itu terserah padamu." Baekhyun mengibas tangannya. "Tampanku sudah makan?" lalu Baekhyun kembali dengan kemanisan yang Chanyeol analogikan seperti permen kapas. Bahkan ini lebih manis dari segala jenis permen termanis di dunia.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

"Ada nasi goreng ayam dan beberapa telur gulung _._ Kau harus makan banyak biar teka-teki kejahatan bisa segera kau ungkap."

Mata besarnya menemui kebahagiaan ketika kotak makan berwarna ungu itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun buat dengan tangannya sendiri. Lalu setelah mengucap 'terima kasih' dan melahap isi kotak makan itu dengan intesitas lahap yang tinggi dari suhu kota Paris malam ini, Chanyeol menambah satu kebahagiaan karena Baekhyun-lah pemilik seluruh hatinya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit dia merasa kekenyangan dari masakan lezat kekasihnya, dia harus kembali dibuat kecewa untuk ucapan pamit si lelaki kecil yang sudah dia patenkan menjadi miliknya.

"Cepat sekali. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Baek."

"Aku harus pulang, Chanyeol. Fulgoso sendirian di rumah."

"Dia anjing mandiri."

"Tapi Fulgoso tidak bisa menyiapkan makanannya sendiri."

"Baek—"

"Kau juga harus kembali bekerja. Tidak baik membiarkan kasus kejahatan di tunda terlalu lama untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku pulang. Selamat bekerja, _honey._ "

.

Ketika jarum menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan malam, Chanyeol masih setia dengan tumpukan dokumen kasus perdagangan organ dalam yang marak terjadi. Kasus ini menyita banyak perhatian karena sudah naik menjadi kasus kejahatan internasional. Bagaimana tidak, perdagangan organ dalam ini hasil kerjasama para mafia Paris yang sudah melambungkan kekejamannya di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Chanyeol sendiri cukup pusing untuk menerjamahkan satu persatu bukti itu lalu merajutnya menjadi sebuah kata kunci yang akan melumpuhkan alibi si dalang kasus kejam itu. Ya, begitulah detektif. Tapi ini masih bisa ia tolerir karena Chanyeol tidak bekerja sendiri, dia memilliki rekan-rekan detektif lain yang juga turut mencurahkan pikiran untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

Tapi saat Chanyeol berniat untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak rasa kebas di tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, ia dibuat terkejut oleh satu pesan baru yang ada di kotak masuk ponselnya.

 **From : 010-XXXXXX**

 **Kompleks pergudangan 8 sebelah barat Sungai Seine , itupun jika kau masih berminat melihat lelaki manis ini yang akan menjadi bukti baru dokumenmu.**

 _Oh Shit!_

.

"Ku kira kau akan memanggil semua rekanmu di kepolisian."Adalah kalimat sakartis yang Chanyeol dengar saat matanya menerima pandangan sedikit buram.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tersungkur dengan tangan terikat belakang seperti ini. Yang dia ingat, setelah dia turun dari mobil dan menyingkap keheningan sebuah kompleks pergudangan tua sebelah barat sungai Seine, seseorang menekuk semua kesadarannya di leher belakang dan setelah itu Chanyeol mengalami gelap berkepanjangan.

"Jadi hanya sebatas ini kemampuanmu?!" satu pukulan mentah terasa sudah melukai rahang Chanyeol. Dia merasakan ada aliran amis yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya karena pukulan itu. "Ternyata kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku, Detektif!"

"Patrick!" gumam Chanyeol disisa rasa perih luka sobek di bibirnya.

 **BRAK!**

Terdengar seperti suara benturan antara dua benda keras ketika Chanyeol menyusun rencana untuk melawan Patrick. Merendahkan diri dihadapan Patrick sangatlah bertentangan dengan pedomannya, karena lelaki pribumi Perancis itu merupakan si dalang tak berhati yang menjadi otak perdagangan organ manusia.

Apapun itu Chanyeol harus melawan dan menjebloskan Patrick ke penjara dan mengharap hukuman mati untuk si brengsek. Tapi ketika dia melihat seseorang diikat di sebuah kursi dan dikelilingi oleh para pion hitam kaki tangan Patrick, Chanyeol menemui kebuntuan untuk seluruh rencananya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan kekasihmu ini pulang sendirian. Ada banyak mafia jahat sepertiku yang siap menjual organ dalamnya."kata Patrick saat Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Sebenarnya aku hanya kesal dengan tingkah sombongmu yang mau mengacaukan bisnisku. Kau perlu sedikit gertakan agar tidak bermain-main denganku." Patrick meledakkan tawanya.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Lepaskan Baekhyun!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Detektif. Sebagai seorang mafia aku butuh imbalan. Apa yang bisa kau berikan supaya kekasihmu yang lemah itu bisa ku lepaskan?"

 _Berpikir Chanyeol! Gunakan otakmu untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan iblis ini!_

"Lepaskan dia dan kau bisa menggunakan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya."

"Ya, menghilangkan nyawamu dan menjual semua organ yang kau miliki dengan harga tiga kali lipat lebih mahal dari harga yang selalu kutawarkan."

Patrick kembali meledakkan tawa. Namun kali ini terlihat penuh ejekan yang sarat kebencian. Chanyeol bisa merasakan semua itu karena ketika Patrick menyelesaikan tawanya, lelaki pirang itu memainkan pucuk pistol tepat di pelipis Chanyeol.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu pada Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memberontak namun dia terlalu lemah untuk menerima tamparan dari para pion hitam Patrick.

"BRENGSEK JANGAN SAKITI KEKASIHKU!" Chanyeol menyalak saat ia melihat ujung bibir Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

" _Shit!_ Aku semakin muak dengan kalian!"

Satu tendangan keras kembali menyakiti perut Chanyeol. Bertambah sakit ketika Patrick dengan brutal memposisikan Chanyeol seperti bola yang harus ia tendang kuat-kuat untuk mencapai kata gol. Tapi yang dilakukan Patrick bukan untuk menemui kepuasan untuk kata gol, melainkan untuk menumpahkan rasa jengahnya pada detektif bersurai coklat yang sudah membuat perjalanan bisnis kotornya menjadi berantakan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun. "Tolong jangan sakiti Chanyeol seperti itu."

"Lalu harus seperti apa?! Seperti ini?!"

Suara mengerikan sebuah tembakan yang dikuasi Patrick adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun harus memekik. Bukan, bukan tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran timah panas si pistol yang sedang Patrick pegang. Tapi sosok lelaki yang tengah bersimpuh dengan tangan terikat ke belakang dan kucuran darah dari bahu kanannya yang menerima semua kekejaman Patrick dengan pistolnya.

Baekhyun berteriak di sisa rasa khawatirnya yang turut terikat di sebuah bangku berjarak 2 meter dari Chanyeol. Dia meronta untuk sekedar menghampiri lelakinya yang mulai kehilangan banyak darah dari bahu kanannya. Tapi dia terhalangi oleh dua orang berbadan besar yang beberapa kali memanggil Patrick dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Melihat keadaan ini membuat Baekhyun didera rasa ngilu berkepanjangan di mata juga hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Patrick. Dia bisa saja melawan, tapi akibatnya tak pernah lebih baik dari yang ia duga ketika Baekhyun adalah taruhannya. Demi seluruh dewa yang selalu menemani keberuntungannya, Chanyeol menjadi begitu lemah jika lelaki yang terikat di kursi itu menjadi bahan negosiasi.

Rasa ngilu dan perih mulai menjalar ketika tembakan Patrick kembali mengenai bahu kanannya.

"Detektif sialan sepertimu seharusnya mati saja." Patrick meludah tepat di atas kepala Chanyeol yang mulai tersungkur.

"Kejahatan yang kau lakukan lebih keji dari kotoran manusia!" Setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki tenaga untuk melawan Patrick dengan ucapan pedasnya.

"Lebih baik daripada aku mengemis ampun untuk aparat brengsek sepertimu!" Satu pukulan telak kembali menghampiri luka lebam Chanyeol.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun meraung ketika Chanyeol mulai tumbang dengan wajah lebam hasil ulah si brengsek Patrick. Lelakinya yang malang itu seperti menyerahkan semua kepasrahannya dan memilih menjadi amukan Patrick yang lebih gila dari gorila.

"Hentikan, Patrick..hentikan...ku mohon."

"Kau dengar?" Patrick menginjak bekas luka tembak di pundak kanan Chanyeol yang masih mengucurkan darah. "kekasihmu memohon padaku. Apa kau tidak tertarik melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Demi surga aku tidak akan, Patrick!"

"Masih saja sombong saat nyawamu ada dalam tanganku!" satu tendangan lagi untuk perut Chanyeol yang sudah mulai merasa mual.

"Kau akan membusuk di penjara!"

"Oh ya?" tawa menjijikkan itu kembali menggema di segala sudut gudang. "tidak setelah aku bisa menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Chanyeol seperti karung pasir yang selalu di pukul tanpa perasaan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tinju. Dipukul, ditendang, ditampar, semua membuat hati Baekhyun terasa begitu ngilu. Terlebih dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pion-pion Patrick mengencangkan penjagaan mereka dikedua sisi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kecuali menangis dan memohon agar Patrick menghentikan semua kekejaman yang dia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan akal melihat lelakinya diperlakukan sekasar itu. Kelemahannya sebagai pihak yang dipertaruhkan membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali limbung di atas sepatu kulit Patrick.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika Patrick menjadi semakin brutal saat Chanyeol mulai tak memiliki daya untuk sekedar bernafas. Wajahnya sudah rusak berhias memar menjijikkan dan darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari titik yang telah ditembus peluru panas Patrick.

"Ini untuk semua kebodohanmu yang mau menggagalkan bisnisku!" satu injakan tak berperikemanusiaan mengenai ulu hati Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk karena dadanya yang terasa sakit dan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dia cukup peka untuk mendengar pekikan Baekhyun yang mengumandangkan permohonan agar Patrick menyudahi ini semua.

"B-baek..Hyun.."

"Chanyeol..bertahanlah..."

"Kisah cinta kalian tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Romeo-Juliet. Jadi berhentilah menjadi pasangan menyedihkan seperti itu."

Lalu apa yang Baekhyun dengar setelah itu hanya suara timah panas yang keluar dari sarangnya. Jangan katakan jika...

"Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal jika mengganggu kedamaian bisnisku itu perbuatan dosa! Tapi kau dan teman-teman detektifmu yang bodoh itu tidak menghiraukannya! Dan sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya!"

...pundak kiri Chanyeol menjadi titik lain untuk si darah segar mengucur. Ia begitu lemah. Bahkan untuk kembali memanggil nama Baekhyun terasa seperti melakukan maraton duapuluh empat jam nonstop.

Dunia seakan mengajaknya untuk berputar dengan kecepatan penuh dan menghilangkan kesadarannya yang tak lebih baik dari pucuk pohon natal. Raungan Baekhyun adalah apa yang paling Chanyeol benci. Dia menjadi begitu emosional saat mendengar kekasihnya kembali mengalami kekerasan oleh pion-pion Patrick. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menggerakkan jemarinya saja dia mencurahkan sisa tenaga.

Lalu saat Chanyeol melihat wajah murka Patrick dari pandangannya yang mulai buram, dia juga mendengar satu suara tembakan yang membuat jantungnya menghangat. Perlahan tapi pasti dia melepas semua kesadaran yang masih bersisa dan menggantinya dengan rasa hangat menyakitkan yang berpusat di jantungnya.

 _Dia yang telah membuatku bahagia_

 _Dia yang telah menguasai hatiku_

 _Dia yang merubah dunia tak bercerita menjadi lebih memiliki arti_

 _Melupakan adalah yang terburuk setelah ini_

 _Tapi aku berharap kau bisa melakukannya untuk rasa cintaku_

 _Melihatmu menderita adalah apa yang sangat ku benci_

 _Jadi, berbahagialah meski Tuhan tak menghendaki kita bersama_

"Chanyeol..bertahanlah.."

" _Je..t'..a..im..e,_ B-baek.."

Tangan dan tubuhnya sepakat tergolek lemah. Mata dan kesadarannya telah tertutup dengan banyak simbahan darah dari jantungnya. Jika kehilangan adalah apa yang di utus untuk penghujung hidup ini, Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan separuh kehidupannya dan menoreh luka kebawah yang memiliki kedalaman yang tak bisa di kalkulasi.

* * *

\- 6 -

 **PLEASE STAY WITH ME**

.

"Chanyeol-ah... kau dimana?"

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di dalam minimarket. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon ponsel Chanyeol dengan putus asa. Tapi tak pernah diangkat. Sudah satu minggu sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Itu pun hanya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedang menghindarinya.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali hingga sahabatnya bisa menjauh seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa dia bersama Kyungsoo?" Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sedang dekat dengan adik tingkat mereka.

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding. 15 menit lagi dia akan ganti shift. Dan orang suruhan rentenir sudah menunggu di sudut jalan untuk menagih hutangnya. Lebih tepatnya hutang ayah Baekhyun yang sekarang melarikan diri entah kemana.

Baekhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Dia masih belum memiliki uang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hanya saja, keberadaan Chanyeol dapat menjadi kekuatan tersendiri baginya.

Pegawai lain sudah datang untuk menggantikan Baekhyun. Ia masuk ke ruang karyawan untuk berganti pakaian dan pulang. Saat Baekhyun keluar, pria dengan setelan hitam-hitam menyambutnya.

"A-Ahjussi.. aku.. belum punya uang. Bisakah kau datang lagi minggu depan? Aku janji akan mendapatkan uang saat itu.." mohon Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar.

Pria kekar itu meludah ke tanah. "Dengar anak muda, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku. Mereka bilang aku harus mendapatkan uang darimu hari ini juga. Tak peduli bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya.."

"T-Tapi.. aku.."

"Ini."

Sebuah tangan terulur menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal pada pria berbaju hitam.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Jun.. ki hyung..?"

Junki tersenyum miring. "Hutang Baekhyun beserta bunganya sudah lunas sekarang. Jadi kau jangan datang lagi menemuinya."

Pria penagih hutang itu mengintip ke dalam amplop. "Baiklah aku terima ini. Tapi.." Ia mengibaskan amplop di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Kalau sampai kalian menipuku, aku akan mematahkan lehermu.."

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Setelah pria suruhan itu pergi, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega.

"Hyung.. terimakasih. Aku akan mengganti uangnya lain waktu. Tapi.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Junki mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku melihat semuanya. Kau sudah bekerja keras, Baekhyun-ah.. jangan khawatir soal uangnya. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

"Tapi, hyung.."

"Ssstt.. tidak ada tapi-tapi! Sebagai gantinya, kau harus makan malam denganku. Ayo ikut!" Junki menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"T-tunggu, hyung...!"

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk pria cantik sepertimu berjalan sendiri di malam hari seperti ini. Nanti kalau kau diculik bagaimana?"

Pria berdagu runcing itu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hyung.. kita mau kemana?"

Perlahan Junki menoleh dan menatap ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ditatap intens seperti itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sebelum orang lain..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "... akulah yang akan menculikmu lebih dulu!"

"H-Hyung..." Baekhyun menunduk. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

Junki tersenyum. Ia kemudian memasang _seat-belt_ untuk Baekhyun dan melajukan mobilnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Chanyeol berdiri dengan dada tersengal. Peluh bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Tangan kirinya terkepal meremas sebuah amplop coklat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa sekantong susu strawberry kesukaan seseorang.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Ia menghampiri tempat sampah dan membuang kantong belanjaannya dengan kasar.

.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Junki menatap khawatir. "Ku lihat sejak tadi kau terus melamun. Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?"

"Bukan begitu hyung.. ini sangat enak, aku menikmatinya.." _—Chanyeol pasti akan sangat menyukai steak sapi ini._

Tunggu.

Haruskah ia memikirkan Chanyeol saat ini?

"Kalau kau tidak suka makanan disini, haruskah aku mengajakmu ke Jepang? Atau kau ingin ke Paris? Kanada? Indonesia? Katakan, pilot pesawat jet pribadi ku selalu siap kapan saja.."

"Apa? Tidak perlu repot-repot hyung.. aku makan dengan lahap! Kau lihat kan?!" Baekhyun memakan steaknya dalam satu suapan besar.

Junki tertawa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung lucu penuh makanan.

"Aigoo.. uri Baekhyunie.. makan yang banyak ya~ aku tidak suka melihat tubuhmu yang kurus seperti ini.."

"Baik, hyung! Tenang saja.. aku akan makan semuanya!"

"Kau tahu? Makanan di hotel ini adalah yang terbaik! Kerabatku yang tinggal di luar negeri selalu menginap disini... blablabla"

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu lama saat Junki bercerita mengenai bisnis keluarga, liburan di luar negeri, dan kisah tentang teman-temannya. Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Kalau bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti sudah berbicara banyak sampai mulutnya berbusa. Mereka akan mengobrol panjang lebar sampai lupa waktu. Tertawa bersama, bermain game bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal menarik bersama. Junki memang baik pada Baekhyun. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol.

Lalu, mengapa kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol?

"Ah! Maafkan saya, Tuan!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan tak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke pakaian Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-ap—"

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tidak punya mata?" Junki melotot dan berteriak kasar pada sang pelayan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan.. saya tidak sengaja.. maafkan saya.." pelayan itu membungkuk dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa ada karyawan tidak kompeten sepertimu?! Seharusnya hotel ini memecatmu!"

"Hyung, jangan marah-marah seperti itu.. kau menakutkan." Baekhyun berusaha menengahi.

"Silahkan ikut saya, Tuan. Akan saya ganti baju Anda dengan yang baru.." ujar pelayan itu gugup.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Cuma noda jus. Kau tidak usah khawatir, pergilah.. cepat.."

"T-Terimakasih, Tuan!" pelayan itu membungkuk berterimakasih dan segera pergi.

"Baekhyun! Mengapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Hyung.." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku juga seorang pelayan. Kami bisa melakukan kesalahan karena kami manusia biasa. Apa hyung tak pernah berbuat salah? Jangan seperti itu, hyung.."

Junki terdiam.

"Aku ke toilet dulu.."

Baekhyun pamit dan pergi ke toilet. Ia membersihkan noda di bajunya dengan tisu. Meski tidak benar-benar hilang, setidaknya itu menipis.

Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

 _Kalau itu Chanyeol, dia tidak akan berteriak dan memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu._

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet. Saat itulah ia melihat dua orang yang sangat familiar sedang mengobrol bersama di lobi. Itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Mengapa mereka datang ke hotel berdua?" pikir Baekhyun. Kemudian matanya membelalak. "Jangan-jangan..."

Palu kenyataan menghantam kesadaran Baekhyun.

Seperti potongan puzzle yang terkumpul, Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan suatu gambaran utuh. Semua tindak tanduk Chanyeol yang menghindarinya selama ini, Chanyeol yang sulit dihubungi, ternyata untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo.

Benar.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa begitu bebal? Mereka sangat akrab. Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Pasangan yang serasi..

Baekhyun akhirnya tahu. Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol melambai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Tapi ia memalingkan muka dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat ia makan bersama Junki. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin mengabaikan Chanyeol. Hanya saja...

Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melihat air matanya.

"Baek—" Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya. Namun Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya saat ini.

Baekhyun tengah memeluk Junki.

Chanyeol membeku. Hatinya retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya Junki merangkul Baekhyun menuju lift, Chanyeol seakan kehilangan pijakan. Kepalanya pening. Ia merosot ke lantai.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol duduk di sofa. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku yang sudah memanggilmu kemari.." ucap Kyungsoo tulus. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menyesal.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Soo. Malah aku berterimakasih bisa mengetahuinya lebih awal. Jadi sekarang aku bisa menyerah dengan Baekhyun, kan?"

"Tapi, hyung.." Kyungsoo tampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku mendengar rumor aneh tentang Junki hyung."

"Rumor aneh? Apa itu?"

"Kurasa Baekhyun hyung sekarang dalam bahaya!"

.

Firasat buruk menghampiri Baekhyun saat Junki mengunci pintu kamar.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Tolong antarkan aku pulang.."

"Kau ini sedang bermain pura-pura polos atau apa?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Junki katakan. Junki seperti orang yang berbeda. Tatapan matanya, nada bicaranya, dan juga suaranya.

"Kau menerima semua pemberianku." Junki berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau makan denganku. Menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Bahkan memelukku. Itu artinya kau menyukaiku, kan? Kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku. Bukankah begitu?"

"H-hyung.. ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali.." Baekhyun mundur sedikit demi sedikit sampai punggungnya membentur tembok. "Aku menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri... tolong jangan seperti ini.."

"Pffftt!" Junki tertawa. Aroma wine yang kuat tercium dari mulutnya. Junki menaruh kedua tangannya di tembok seakan mengurung Baekhyun. "Kakak katamu?! Jangan naif, Byun Baekhyun!" Ia mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

"Hmmmpfft!" Baekhyun mendorong Junki hingga terjatuh. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan marah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Ciuman pertama yang selalu ia jaga untuk Chanyeol, Junki telah merebutnya.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau ingin kita langsung ke intinya saja?"

Baekhyun melihat kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia berlari dan berhasil membuka pintu. Baekhyun hampir saja lolos saat Junki kembali menariknya.

"Lepaskan aku, hyung!" Baekhyun meronta saat Junki menyeret dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. "Hentikan, hyung! Tolong aku! Chanyeol, tolong aku!"

Bahkan disaat seperti ini yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun hanyalah Chanyeol.

Seketika beban yang menindih Baekhyun menghilang. Seorang pria merangsek masuk dan menghajar Junki habis-habisan. Terjadi baku hantam yang sengit dihadapannya. Baekhyun seperti menonton film laga.

"Pergi sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu!" bentak pria misterius itu pada Junki.

"Cih!" Junki bangkit lalu pergi dengan wajah penuh luka.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur dengan badan gemetar. Pakaiannya berantakan. Wajah pucatnya tampak sangat syok. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak pernah menyangka Junki akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kakak yang selama ini selalu ia percayai, hormati, dan andalkan.

"C-Chanyeol.. apa kau benar-benar Chanyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku, Baek.." Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, tempat paling nyaman di dunia ini adalah dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku disini.. kau sudah aman sekarang.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut. "Sudah ku bilang, seharusnya kau menjauhi Junki. Kau ini ngotot sekali.." Chanyeol melepas jaket kulitnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terbersit bayangan wajah Kyungsoo di benak Baekhyun.

"Kau..!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol. Ia melepas jaket dan melemparnya. "Pergi kau! Menjauh dariku dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi!"

"B-Baekhyun..? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Pergilah pada Kyungsoo!"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?" lalu Chanyeol tersadar. Baekhyun pasti sudah salah paham. "Begini, Baek.. biar aku jelaskan.."

"Apa lagi? Sudah jelas kau kemari bersamanya, kan?!"

"Kyungsoo kemari bersama Jongin! Kau dengar?" Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Dia melihatmu bersama Junki lalu memanggilku.."

"Jadi maksudmu.. kalian tidak kemari bersama-sama?"

"Tsk. Haruskah kau mengkhawatirkan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo saat ini? Pikirkanlah dirimu lebih dulu!"

Baekhyun merasa lega. Seperti beban yang berat telah terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa akhir-akhir kau menghindariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Kapan aku menghindarimu?"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh..!Hiks!" Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol. "Setiap hari aku khawatir kau menjauhiku. Aku pikir kau benar-benar marah padaku. Hiks.. Dasar manusia jahat! Pergi kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

Chanyeol kaget. Namun ia segera kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Chanyeol paling tidak tahan bila Baekhyun menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Baek? Maafkan aku ya.. maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu." Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. "Ssshhh.. sudah, jangan menangis lagi.. hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini.."

"Huaaaa.. Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya di dada Chanyeol. "Jangan menjauh dariku.. hiks.."

"Tidak.. tidak. Ini semua salahku yang terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi aku kurang memperhatikanmu. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan.. Tetaplah di sampingku ya.."

"Mmm.. tunggu, Baek. Apa sekarang kau sedang mengakui perasaanmu?"

"Hah!" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Seperti keceplosan, ia cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aigoo.. apa sekarang kau malu?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Tapi Chan.. Junki hyung sudah mengambilnya.."

"Mengambil apa?"

"Ci.. ciuman.. pertamaku.." ucap Baekhyun masih dengan menutup wajah.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak kemudian tertawa. "Lalu.. apa sekarang kau sedang memintaku untuk menciummu?"

"Ti..tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku.."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

Chu~

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae_ ~" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Byun Min Hwa, CussonsBaekby, Ichativa, ParkAyoung, Railash61, Sehyun14** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

Malam ini fanfic games #ChanBaekID meluncur bersama **JongTakGu88** dengan chapter terbaru **"Adikku Tak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**. Silahkan mampir ke lapaknya


	6. Chapter 6

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Six B  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 6B secara abjad : **Baekhyeol, Kacangpolongman, Mashedpootato, Sebut Saja B, Summerlight92**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 6A dan 6B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **A HELPING HAND**

.

Meja bulat mungil bersampulkan kain satin di samping brankar tempat Baekhyun berbaring berguncang sedikit, seorang perawat yang melakukannya. Wanita dengan rambut tercepol itu dengan hati-hati menggeser pot kecil bertanamkan anyelir yang bertempat di sana, meletakkan segelas air dan seporsi bubur kacang merah lengkap dengan sepiring apel yang telah dipotong-potong.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki ke lantai ruang rawat, hendak saja mengambil piring tembikarnya sebelum Dokter Jang menyapa. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menganjurkan makan dengan tangan kiri, tapi untuk seseorang yang terkena musibah sepertimu kurang lebih aku maklum."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, kau bilang langkah terbaiknya adalah amputasi, maka itulah yang akan ayah dan ibu setujui."

Dokter Jang meninggikan alis. "Untuk ukuran seseorang yang kehilangan tangan kanannya untuk dua hari terakhir, kau sangat santai, tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dalam diam mulai melahap apelnya. "Aku turut sedih akan hal ini Baekhyun, sungguh tak ada yang dapat kuperbuat. Kecelakaan malam itu benar-benar fatal; lengan bawahmu putus dan hanya menyisakan sepertiga _Ulna_ akibat himpitan kedua truk yang nyaris menggilas seluruh tubuhmu. _Metacarpal_ remuk dan hanya dua _falanges_ yang selamat. Kau hanya akan semakin buruk jika dibiarkan, percayalah."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membabat habis tanganku sampai ke atas," Baekhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya tak sampai hati untuk mendengar seberapa mengenaskan keadaannya akibat insiden tempo hari. "Aku menyesal telah menyalip kontainer di jalan tol."

"Sudah seharusnya." Dokter Jang menaruh atensi pada tubuh bagian atas pasiennya, tepat di bagian kanan. Baju rumah sakit itu tak berisi, kainnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi bagai tak berbeban. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya seorang anak pejabat akan punya hidup segini sulit nan nelangsa. Ayah dari anak ini jarang pulang setelah rapat parlemen, sedangkan ibunya selalu punya urusan di bisnis kuliner. Seorang anak tunggal yang sebenarnya disayangi—tapi dengan cara yang tak ia sukai.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah selempeng papan. Pipinya yang tembam masih terlihat aktif bergerak, mengunyah apel. "Ada seorang peneliti ber _basic_ medis di kota seberang, ia sedang merancang tangan buatan yang dapat tersambung pada syaraf. Besar peluangnya untuk mendapat tangan tiruan yang rasanya seperti asli, apa kau mau mencoba?"

Tetapi Baekhyun menanggapi dengan tertawa. "Ilmuwan gila ada juga di negara se _strict_ Korea?"

Baekhyun tak pernah ambil pusing soal hidupnya, ia tak terpuruk dengan fakta ia tak lagi sempurna. Semua aspek hidupnya memang tak pernah lengkap semenjak ayah duduk di bangku perwakilan. Ibu mulai mencari waralaba lain dan menyibukkan diri. Sementara ia, hanya dapat duduk meratap di meja makannya yang maha megah, berajutkan _sweater_ kiriman neneknya di Bucheon sana. Sendirian.

Dokter Jang melangkah maju. Pria itu menangkap bahunya yang tak terperban, menepuknya dua kali yang secara naluriah merilekskan tubuh anak itu yang tanpa ia sadari sempat mengejang. Baekhyun terdiam dengan kepala terpekur pada kakinya yang tak beralas.

"Kau tahu kau berhak akan itu."

 _Ya, ia tahu_.

.

Ruang tamu berukuran enam kali sepuluh meter tempat Baekhyun dan seseorang yang dikirimkan RS untuk menemaninya tak ayal membuat si mungil tak berkedip. Sebuah karpet tebal terhampar dari pintu utama sampai ke ujung koridor. Ada meja kecil mirip nakas yang di atasnya ada _gypsum_ serupa jalaran daun merambat. Lampu gantung model klasik terpaku pada tiap sisi ruang tamu.

Seorang pria berambut agak teracak datang menghampiri, duduk menyandar pada sofa. Wajah itu _stoic_ , ada gurat lelah yang jelas terlihat di kedua pelupuk matanya. Boleh jadi akibat proyek 'seperti tangan asli'nya itu.

Kendatipun tampak kacau, pria ini tetap _oke_. Liar, fokus, juga _cute_ dalam satu waktu.

Baik, apa itu tadi suara hatinya?

Baekhyun berdehem malu. Ia menyikut asistennya Dokter Jang—seseorang bermarga Oh yang punya sifat kikuk setengah mati.

"Tak perlu repot membuka pembicaraan, aku akan langsung pada intinya," Matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Mata yang tajam, hitam, dalam, dan provokatif, Baekhyun merinding mendapati kombinasi mata dan suara itu amat selaras. "Kalian akan tinggal di sini sampai aku selesai dengan proyekku. Ada sedikit masalah dengan penyatuan ligamen dan cairan matriksnya untuk saat ini, jadi maaf kurang menjamu kalian dengan baik."

"Oh, tentu tak masalah. Kami tak keberatan." Baekhyun merespon, entah datang dari mana nada penuh antusiasme itu.

Alis tebal pria itu menukik, agaknya terlalu jelas sampai tak luput dari pengelihatan Baekhyun. "Itu bagus. Jadi dengan adanya seorang pasien di sini akan memudahkanku untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang ada. Kudengar kau sekarat beberapa hari lalu?"

"Ya, sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. Sialnya aku selamat."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, ya 'kan?" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ya, harusnya aku sudah tenang di dalam peti sekarang." Baekhyun mengedik.

Pria dengan jas lab tersampir di bahu itu tertawa rendah. "Senang bertemu dengan orang yang sama gilanya denganku. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun."

.

Dua minggu terlewat semenjak Baekhyun diserahkan—atau ia menyebutnya ditangani, terserah—pada Park Chanyeol, sang peneliti sok kuasa, berambisi, agak _flirty_ yang diam-diam lumayan perhatian.

Dua minggu dari makan malam canggung, piring yang tergelincir dari tangan, dan tindakan ceroboh yang asalnya dari si mungil Byun. Sehun tak banyak berperan, ia kadang-kadang berjaga hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan sebab tak ada teman bicara, atau mungkin—berdebat.

Chanyeol pernah suatu kali mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerjanya, yang otomatis berarti sebuah laboratorium serba steril dengan tak sembarang partikel yang dapat disentuh. Saat itu si Byun muda tidak sengaja menyikut sebuah benda kecil di atas meja bermikroskop elektron, dengan santai ia pun menginjaknya. Hal yang kemudian ia dapatkan adalah ceramah dua jam non-stop soal tidak melakukan hal-hal tak berfokus di ruang penelitian dari sang pemilik tempat.

Malam ini, tepat malam ke empat belas, Sehun tak ada di ruang rawatnya. Ia sedang mencari bahan untuk karya ilmiah Chanyeol, seperti beberapa serat dan substansi dasar lain. Perkembangan produk si peneliti cukup signifikan, ia telah menemukan cara agar nodus yang asli dapat bersinergi dengan yang ia buat sehingga dapat menggerakannya sesuai dengan yang sistem saraf pusat perintahkan.

Pekerjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tak lantas membuat pria jangkung tersebut jarang memeriksanya. Pria itu datang setiap sore, di jam-jam istirahat, untuk mengecek keadaannya. Seperti halnya saat ini, pria itu telah duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya dengan sendok di tangan.

Iya, Chanyeol sedang menyuapinya. Sebuah pekerjaan tambahan yang mulai menjadi rutinitas.

"Caramu mengunyah seperti kelinci," Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun menatap wajah itu dengan sapuan rona tipis. "Kau tidak bisa lebih menggemaskan dari ini, tahu?"

Oke, oke, segitu saja sudah cukup, _Sir_. Pipi yang memerah sungguh bukan gayanya.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang, meneguk air mineral yang gelasnya dipegangi oleh yang lebih tinggi. Setelah menata semua peralatan makan di nakas, Chanyeol menempatkannya di nampan untuk ia bawa ke _pantry_. Namun oleh sebab sebuah suara mencicit dari pria mungil di belakang punggungnya ia berhenti melangkah hanya untuk menatap bosan anak itu kemudian.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berpikir susu itu segitu berbahaya sehingga tak bisa kudapatkan." Ia membela diri, wajahnya dibuat seyakin mungkin, berpikir mungkin saja si dominan bisa terpengaruh dan berubah pikiran.

Chanyeol entah dengan alasan apa, malah merasa terhibur. Dengan suara baritonnya yang biasa ia terkekeh rendah. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Bunuh saja aku."

"Tentu, akan kulakukan. Kemarilah, _Mr. Knows Everything_."

Faktanya, Chanyeol suka julukan berinsinuasi itu.

Baekhyun merapatkan lingkaran tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang lebar, menekan ibu jarinya tepat di _vena_ nya, menutup peredaran darahnya.

"Kau serius akan membunuhku dengan cara ini? Tak akan berhasil, Baek."

"Menurutmu mengapa mereka menggores pergelangan tangan mereka untuk bunuh diri? Tentu saja karena itu bisa membunuh!"

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali tertawa pelan. "Apa argumenmu?"

"Peredaran darahmu berhenti dan oksigen tak mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Tidak ada oksigen, jantungmu tidak memompa, paru-parumu mengerut. Simpel tapi kompleks, aku menyebutnya begitu." Dengan bangga ia menjelaskan.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih sederhana, bisa jadi mematahkan teorimu." Chanyeol memberi gestur agar Baekhyun mendekat pada tangan mereka yang terpaut. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi tapi tetap menurut.

Chanyeol menunjuk telapak tangannya yang telah memutih dan dingin, lalu ia mengepalkan tangan dan membukanya lagi sedetik kemudian.

 _Telapak tangannya merah lagi_ , bibir Baekhyun membentuk vokal o, terkesima.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengulum senyum gemasnya terhadap pria mungil yang kini sedang memandang tangannya takjub. Ia menutup dan membukanya lagi, hanya untuk membuat mata layaknya anak anjing itu menatap orbsnya kagum.

 _Sial, ini terlalu dekat!_ Baekhyun harusnya menjauh, tapi ia malah menemukan dirinya menanti kedatangan bagian dari Chanyeol di antara miliknya, bibir provokatif itu.

"Chanyeol keperluanmu kuletakkan di—"

 _Nice timing, Oh Sehun._

Si pria kikuk kini terkaku. Atau memang, semua yang ada di ruangan itu melakukannya.

"Ugh, k-kalian bisa melanjutkannya.. aku akan mandi.." Kedua orang itu masih menatap Sehun. "Um, nikmati waktu kalian, _bye_!"

 _Blam!_

"Oh aku kira itu artinya aku bisa kembali bekerja," Yang lebih tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya, perlahan bangkit. "Sampai ketemu lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu dengan parasnya yang merona. "Ya, sampai ketemu lagi."

"Nanti malam?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut, tapi mengangguk juga. "B-baik, nanti malam."

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, dimana Baekhyun mungkin dapat kembali memiliki tangan kanannya. Rancangan Chanyeol yang telah rampung itu ia tempatkan di dalam kotak kaca di satu sisi laboratorium. Baekhyun menghela napas, Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mendorong brankar anak itu ke ruang operasi. Di dalam sana ada beberapa orang pemuda bermasker, mereka pasti rekan kerja Chanyeol.

Menghela napas.

Lampu operasi menggantung di atas wajahnya, membuat mata sipit itu menutup sebab silaunya. Sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol terdengar. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Baek. Rileks, oke?"

Baekhyun membuang napas yang tanpa ia sadari telah tertahan. Dalam hati Baekhyun merapalkan doa.

"Aku akan melakukan anestesi."

Derakan di sebelah telinganya membuat Baekhyun refleks menggengam jubah Chanyeol, sebuah tangan hangat menyambutnya. Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun."

 _Gelap.._

.

 _Headline_ pemberitaan kini dipenuhi oleh nama seorang peneliti jenius, Park Chanyeol. Liputan di tv menampilkan wawancara sang penemu dengan pasiennya. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak berseri.

"Hey, bukankaah kau harusnya senang?" Chanyeol berkata, menyaingi suara tv di kamar Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang sedang berkemas itu menghela napas. Dengan berat hati melirik yang lebih tinggi. Ia tak ingin berpisah.

"Kau tak mengerti."

"Kau tak mengatakannya, bagaimana aku tahu?" Chanyeol menghampirinya, kedua tangan berada di saku. Pria jangkung itu luar biasa memukau dengan setelan kasualnya. Hanya kaus spandek hitam dan celana kapri hijau _army_.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil. Yang dipanggil menanggapi dengan enggan, ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Si pemuda Park meraih dagu yang terpendek, mengangkatnya agar kedua _almond_ itu dapat bersitatap.

Oh, jangan tatapan berkaca-kaca itu. Rasanya jantung Chanyeol luruh ke lambung.

"Tak apa jika kau ingin tinggal, Baekhyun. Bukankah aku rumahmu?"

" _Cheesy_ _brat_! Ugh!"

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah ada di dekapan Chanyeol, di antara lengan ideal berbalut kaus pendek yang bukan main harumnya.

Rasanya seperti dibius kembali.

"Baek, aku bisa mengendalikan tanganmu, lho, keren 'kan?"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan remot kecil dari sakunya, membuat beberapa gestur pada bidang datar itu yang mana membuat pergerakan di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"E-EEH?!"

"He.. lihat tangan siapa yang ada di selangkanganku."

"MESUM!"

* * *

\- 2 - _  
_

 **QUIETUS**

 _._

 _"What is to give light must endure the burning." Victor Frankl_

 _._

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah pernikahan antara pangeran negeri Api dan putra negeri Cahaya: Park Chanyeol, dan Byun Baekhyun. Sedikit berbeda dari kisah yang lainnya, pernikahan ini terjadi bukan atas dasar cinta satu sama lain. Pernikahan ini adalah bagian dari bentuk aliansi untuk melindungi rakyat mereka dari serangan kerajaan Angin. Ya, kedua kerajaan tersebut telah terpojok dalam peperangan, dan memutuskan untuk bersatu.

Park Chanyeol menyetujui pernikahan itu atas dasar mimpinya menciptakan kerajaan yang damai, rasa kebenciannya pada peperangan, dan tanggung jawab sebagai raja yang selanjutnya. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun, ia melakukan pernikahan atas dasar ketakutannya untuk kehilangan kembali orang yang ia cintai, serta rasa sayang yang mendalam pada rakyatnya. Ia takut kerajaan Angin kan mengambil kembali nyawa orang-orang yang dicintainya, sebagaimana yang telah mereka lakukan pada seluruh keluarga yang ia miliki.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana keduanya berdiri di hadapan satu sama lain. Janji suci terucap, dan masyarakat pun bersorak bahagia atas sebuah harapan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Dan hari itu pulalah dimana Chanyeol berujar pelan:

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Baek. Pernikahan ini adalah demi kerajaanmu, dan kerajaanku. Tidak sedikitpun tentang kita. Jadi ku harap kau memahaminya."

Hari itu, adalah hari ketika mimpi buta Baekhyun untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

.

Kisah mereka jauh dari kata 'sempurna'. Sebagai raja baru dari sebuah kerajaan besar, Chanyeol menanggung tanggung jawab berat untuk seorang pemuda seusianya. Dan Baekhyun, sebagaimana seorang istri yang patuh, menjaga dirinya tetap berada di kamar sepanjang waktu, seperti apa yang suaminya telah perintahkan.

Tidak sedikitpun kata ataupun gestur sederhana diberikan satu sama lain. Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanya tatapan lelah dan bahu dingin dari suaminya setiap ia pulang kembali ke mansion kerajaan. Dan hal yang menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tahu sejak awal bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berharap lebih dari apa yang telah ia peroleh.

Dan setiap malam ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terjaga di tengah waktu tidurnya, berharap akan segera berakhirnya peperangan itu. Hanya agar ekspresi lelah itu dapat menghilang dari wajah sang raja.

.

Sepertihalnya malam-malam yang lain, hari itu pun Baekhyun terbangun di antara tidurnya. Malam itu adalah tepat 3 hari sebelum peperangan kan dimulai. Samar ia bisa mendengar suaminya berdiskusi dengan para jenderal di lantai bawah, bahkan hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba membiasakan matanya di antara gelap. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Raja dari negeri Angin menginginkan Yang Mulia Baekhyun sebagai ganti atas perjanjian damai yang kita tawarkan."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika, mendengar namanya diucap oleh salah satu dari perdana mentri. Selama sesaat ia merasa seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _'Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya?_ ''

"Jika perang ini benar-benar terlaksana, kita sudah dipastikan akan kalah, Yang Mulia. Pasukan kita tidak cukup banyak untuk melawan mereka. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kerajaan pasukan lebih banyak lagi. Mengorbankan satu nyawa lebih baik dari pada kehilangan semua yang masih kita miliki."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja. Air mata pecah dan meleleh oleh sebuah rasa kaget. Ia meringkuk di atas permukaan lantai dingin, seraya mendengar keputusasaan di antara suara-suara mereka. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mereka akan mengorbankan ia dalam peperangan kali ini.

Lalu ia hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut, merasa terkhianati, bingung, dan takut dalam saat yang sama. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk mencari secercah kehangatan yang seakan seketika menghilang, dengan air mata masih menetes membanjiri pipinya.

"Tidak." Serangkai suku kata dari sebuah suara berat yang begitu ia kenal mengalir begitu saja ke pendengaran Baekhyun, memberi getaran sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan menukarkannya; tidak untuk negeri Angin, atau siapapun. Aku tahu ini adalah mimpiku untuk dapat mengakhiri peperangan; namun dibandingkan harus mengorbankannya untuk membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata, aku lebih baik mengakhiri diriku sendiri. Apapun untuk membuat ia tetap aman."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia-"

"Ia adalah istriku. Seberapapun aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan kami, aku tahu aku kan selamanya diliputi penyesalan jika aku tidak melindunginya. Baekhyun-aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan cinta yang seharusnya berhak ia dapatkan selama ini."

Malam itu, Baekhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar suaminya. Ia memandang bagaimana pria itu terlelap dari kejauhan, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlutut tepat di sisinya. Itu adalah jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka miliki sejak keduanya menikah.

Perlahan jemari Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol dengan sentuhan selembut bulu. Ia pandang tiap inci detail seakan ingin mengingat itu semua seumur hidupnya.

Ia tampan-amat sangat tampan jika ia boleh jujur. Rahang dan tulang pipi yang kuat, sepasang mata almond, hidung runcing, bibir penuh-oh, dan jangan lupa dengan sepasang telinga peri yang juga merupakan favoritnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bayang-bayang ingatan kembali ke ingatannya. Sesuatu yang selalu menghantui ia di tiap mimpi buruknya. Bagaimana pasukan kerajaan Angin telah membunuh orang-orang yang berharga baginya satu persatu, tepat di depan matanya.

Gambar-gambar itu berputar di ingatan Baekhyun dengan tusukan-tusukan menyakitkan tepat di jiwanya. Semua kenangan itu masih terlalu segar, setiap jeritan ketakutan dan darah yang berceceran. Hingga air mata perlahan menetes melalui permukaan pipinya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau selamanya tak mencintaiku, Yang Mulia?" Bisiknya pelan.

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat bagi dirinya untuk merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

Ketika pagi datang, seluruh kerajaan dikagetkan oleh menghilangnya ratu mereka. Dan satu-satunya hal yang lelaki itu tinggalkan hanyalah sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas meja suaminya.

 _'Kau tidak mencintaiku, dan begitu pula dengan aku padamu. Jadi inilah aku, memutuskan untuk memilih negeri Angin. Bukan untuk kita, tapi untuk seluruh masyarakat yang kau dan aku cintai._

 _Kau adalah seorang Raja hebat, Your Highness. Kerajaan sungguh terberkati dengan kehadiran sosok Raja sepertimu. Dan sempat menjadi sosok ratu untukmu merupakan bagian terbaik dalam hidupku. Kerajaan ini akan selalu mencintaimu. Maaf, dan selamat tinggal.'_

"Siapkan pasukan." Chanyeol memerintah dingin, menggenggam kertas surat itu dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Kita akan menyerang negeri Angin saat ini juga."

Perang pun tak sanggup lagi terelakkan.

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, pasukan tentara terlibat peperangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol meletakkam dirinya di garda depan pertarungan. Ia membiarkan insting bertarungnya menguasai tubuhnya. Ia bergerak di antara lautan manusia, tentara berjatuhan dilaluinya-mereka bahkan tak sempat menyadari pedang yang diayunkan pada mereka. Ia bertarung dengan segala kegagahan, ketenangan, dan gerakan yang penuh perhitungan.

Musuh terus berdatangan, mengakibatkan ayunan pedang dan pisau yang tanpa akhir. Namun begitu, ia terus bertarung, tak sedikitpun mundur.

Hingga kemudian di sanalah ia berdiri, tepat di jantung kastil kerajaan Angin. Darah pekat menetes deras dari luka di tubuhnya, namun semua yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan. Dengan dingin ia memandang Raja negeri Angin tepat di seberang ruangan, dengan pedang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Dan di sinilah aku, berpikir bahwa menyerahkan istrimu padaku adalah tanda perjanjian kita untuk mengakhiri peperangan." Ujarnya sang Raja dengan nada bengis.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan ia padamu." Desis Chanyeol, sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

Raja Kerajaan Angin menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ia datang atas kehendaknya sendiri?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak menyeberangi ruangan itu dan menghunuskan pedangnya terlalu cepat.

"Lalu katakan padaku wahai raja muda Park Chanyeol, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apa ini karena kenyataan bahwa aku telah memporak porandakan kerajaanmu, atau-kenyataan bahwa istrimu yang cantik telah memilihku dibandingkan dirimu?"

Dan itu adalah akhir dari kesabaran yang Chanyeol miliki. Dengan secepat kilat, ia menyeberangi ruangan, mencengkeram leher sang raja, mencoba untuk mengakhiri nafasnya.

"Jika kau pikir pelayan-pelayanmu akan datang menyelamatkan, kau sudah salah besar." Dan dengan itu, sebuah pedang dihunuskan begitu saja melewati abdomennya, menciptakan sebuah teriakan tertahan dari sang raja yang sekarat.

Segera setelah ia melihat raja tersebut jatuh tak bergerak di permukaan lantai dingin, Chanyeol jatuh berlutut tak berdaya. Kehilangan terlalu banyak darah membuat kegelapan perlahan menghampirinya.

Menyeringai, raja negeri Angin yang tengah meregang nyawa meraih pedang yang tergeletak di lantai, menggenggam dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol yang tak lagi berdaya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata.

Raja Negeri Api itu bersiap oleh rasa sakit yang kan ia rasakan bersamaan dengan suara tusukan pedang, tapi apa yang ia rasakan justru adalah beban tubuh seseorang yang bersandar padanya, menggenggam tubuh Chanyeol dengan begitu erat.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, ia melihat seseorang jatuh begitu saja tepat di hadapannya. Jubah dan topeng hitam yang orang itu kenakan mencegah ia untuk melihat wajah di baliknya. Tapi ia melihat jelas bagaimana darah kini mengalir deras dari bekas tusukan pedang di tubuh yang tergeletak tersebut.

"Yang Mulia! Pasukan kita telah berhasil merebut kekuasaan!" Samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar seorang jenderal kerajaan memanggil dari seberang ruangan.

Selama sedetik, hanya kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol rasakan kala mendengar berita tersebut. Mereka menang. Mereka telah berhasil mengakhiri peperangan.

Tapi ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh tak bergerak di hadapannya, senyumannya seketika sirna.

 _'Ada sesuatu yang hilang.'_

Dalam diam, Chanyeol memandang permukaan tangannya sendiri. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengingat sebuah kehangatan oleh sebuah sentuhan. Tubuhnya mengingat sesuatu yang yang telah hilang itu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu, tapi ia tidak bisa lebih yakin lagi. Terhuyung, ia berlutut di hadapan sosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak bergerak tersebut. Gemetaran oleh rasa takut, ia meraih jemari lentik yang dikenalnya dalan hati, berharap ia kan mampu merasakan kehangatan yang tertinggal di sana. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan hanya dingin.

"Baek," ia berbisik, meraih tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukan dan membuka topeng tersebut.

Wajah itu masih sama seperti apa yang ia ingat-begitu cantik mempesona. Tapi sekarang, lelehan darah segar mengalir di sana, nampak begitu merah dan menyakitkan.

"Hey..." Lembut, sang raja muda mengusap wajahnya, berharap kan menemukan rona di wajah sepucat kapas itu.

"Bangun, my queen." Ia mengecup dahinya, matanya, bibirnya, seakan itu semua kan membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka.

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi." Ujarnya, memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut erat seakan hidupnya bergantung oleh hal tersebut.

.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu sejak peperangan berakhir. Seluruh negeri disibukkan oleh perayaan kemenangan mereka. Tapi di sinilah sang raja, berdiri di sebuah pintu tertutup sebuah kamar di mansionnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menelusurkan tangannya di antara rambut coklat gelapnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang membuka daun pintu tersebut.

Semuanya masih sama deperti apa yang ia ingat, tapi sesuatu telah menghilang. Sesuatu yang sekiranya merupakan hal yang terpenting.

Ia tersenyum sedih, berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, dengan sebuket mawar putih dan bunga baby's breath di genggamannya.

 _Aku amat sangat merindukannya._

Selama sesaat Chanyeol membiarkan matanya menelusuri ruangan itu, hingga tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Buku itu telah sedikit rapuh di sana sini, nampak seperti telah dibuka berkali-kali sebelumnya.

Senyum samar Chanyeol muncul ketika ia membaca sebuah kalimat di sebuah halaman acak buku tersebut:

 _'Tuhan, aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang ku miliki padanya..._

 _Semua yang ku tahu hanyalah bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan perasaan yang ku miliki ini. Aku ingin menyimpannya dalam sebuah toples kaca, dan meletakkannya di bagian terdalam hatiku hingga tak seorangpun dapat mengambilnya dariku..._

 _Ini begitu sulit untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang ku cintai. Semua kenangan masih begitu segar di ingatanku bagaimana itu semua begitu menyakitkan kala melihat mereka pergi. Jerit kesakitan mereka, aroma darah, dan tatapan yang mereka berikan tepat sebelum ajal menjemput-aku tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu selamanya..._

 _Jadi Tuhan, di sinilah aku memohon pada-Mu. Tolong jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Jangan lagi ambil seseorang yang berharga bagiku-tidak sekarang, ketika aku telah menemukan seseorang untuk ku cintai seumur hidup._

 _Sebagaimana cahaya ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama api, biarkan aku mencintai ia di sisinya._

 _Tidak-ku pikir aku telah mencintainya selama ini, dan kan terus mencintainya tuk selamanya._

 _For my only King, Park Chanyeol.'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol lembut, menutup buku tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan memuja yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menutup mata.

Oh, betapa ia berharap sebuah lengan mungil kan memeluk tubuhnya kala itu. Mengecupnya, membangunkannya, dan menyadarkan bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun Chanyeol membuka mata, dan menemukan dirinya tetap sendiri. Baekhyunie-nya telah pergi...

 _'Di masa depan kelak, mari bertemu kembali sebagai cahaya dan api, agar kita kan selalu ditakdirkan bersama satu sama lain..._

 _'Dan di masa depan, berhentilah menjadi malaikat pelindungku, My Queen. Biarkan aku melindungimu; biarkan aku menjagamu, selayaknya seorang raja pada ratuku...'_

 _._

 ***Quietus:**

 **(n) an end, death /**

 **(kb) sebuah akhir, kematian**

* * *

\- 3 -

 **THE EXECUTION**

.

"Jangan bergerak"

Tubuh seorang namja mungil itu membeku ketika sebuah suara bass memasuki pendengarannya. Bukan hanya suara itu saja yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sebuah pistol yang saat ini sedang diarahkan ke pelipisnya.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau eksekutornya, Park Chanyeol?"

Pemilik suara bass – Park Chanyeol – hanya terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Pegangannya pada pistolnya mengerat setelah mendengar ucapan santai yang terdengar dari bibir mungil milik namja yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Hmm?" gumam namja mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Namja mungil itu terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Karena ini tugasku"

.

 _"Organisasi Black Phantom?"_

 _"Ya. Kau harus bisa menyusup ke sana dan menggali seluruh informasi tentang organisasi itu"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _"Dan Baekhyun, aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu dalam hal ini"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan atasannya tapi setelahnya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya._

 _Tidak apa-apa mati._

 _Toh, dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini._

.

 _"Mulai hari ini dia adalah rekan satu tim kalian. Namanya Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Kelima pemuda yang sejak tadi menundukan kepala mereka segera mendongak dan menatap sosok pria mungil yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka._

 _"Dia adalah seorang eksekutor"_

 _Keempat pemuda yang berada di sana menganga ketika mendengar ucapan 'eksekutor' yang keluar dari mulut bos mereka sedangkan satu pemuda lainnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria mungil di hadapannya dengan tatapan tertarik._

 _'Sepertiku, eh?'_

 _"Dalam misi ini aku harap kau dan Baekhyun bisa berbagi tugas, Chanyeol"_

 _Pemuda yang sejak tadi menatap Baekhyun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bos-nya dan menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Tentu saja, bos"_

 _"Baiklah. Bubar"_

.

 _DUAK_

 _"Jangan coba-coba berkhianat dengan kami" desis Sehun sambil terus menekan kepala lawannya ke tanah. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu meludah ke wajah yang kini sudah penuh dengan darah dan luka sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan menatap rekan satu tim-nya yang juga sedang sibuk._

 _"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Jongin._

 _Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh._

 _"Tidak tahu. Bagus kalau dia mati"_

 _Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban Sehun. Padahal tugasnya bukanlah seorang eksekutor tapi sepertinya namja berkulit putih pucat itu benar-benar geram dengan pria yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu._

 _"Menurutmu kau bisa menghabisi mereka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik pria mungil yang kini sedang sibuk dengan senapan miliknya._

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah meremehkannya._

 _"Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha membidik salah seorang pria yang berada di dalam gudang tua itu._

 _DOR_

 _Satu._

 _DOR_

 _Dua._

 _DOR_

 _Tiga._

 _DOR_

 _Empat._

 _DOR_

 _Lima._

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil menembak lima orang pria yang berada di dalam gudang itu dengan selang waktu yang sangat cepat. Bahkan ketika tembakan pertama dilepaskan, keempat pria lainnya tidak bisa menyadari darimana asal tembakan itu._

 _"Bagaimana, Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub._

 _._

 _"Kali ini apa?" tanya Minseok._

 _"Bunuh Park Minyeong"_

 _Keenam pemuda yang berada di sana menatap bos mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Park Minyeong? Bukankah dia adalah salah satu klien mereka yang cukup sering memakai jasa mereka? Tapi, kenapa bos mereka menyuruh untuk membunuh Park Minyeong?_

 _"Dia berkhianat. Si brengsek itu ingin membawa pergi uang yang ia korupsi tanpa membaginya dengan kita. Padahal kita yang membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan korupsi. Aku ingin malam ini dia mati"_

 _"Baik, bos"_

 _"Dan jangan lupa bawa uangnya padaku"_

 _Keenam pemuda itu membungkukan badan mereka ke arah bos mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 _"Si gendut itu benar-benar berani" ucap Jongin ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke arah markas mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri._

 _"Yah, pada akhirnya dia terkena batunya" sahut Minseok._

 _"Siapa yang akan menjadi eksekutor kali ini?" tanya Jongdae sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian._

 _"Boleh aku yang melakukannya, Byun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Terserah"_

 _._

 _"Turun? Tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya mengeksekusinya dari jauh?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._

 _Chanyeol tertawa lalu menggeleng._

 _"Aku lebih suka mengeksekusi dari dekat. Itu lebih menantang"_

 _"Kalau kau mau di sini bersama dengan Sehun tak apa, Baek. Ya kan, Sehun-ah?" ucap Minseok sambil mengeluarkan pistol miliknya._

 _Sehun yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan laptop berada di pangkuannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Jemarinya sibuk bergerak di atas keyboard laptop karena saat ini dia sedang berusaha meretas jaringan keamanan kantor yang berada di hadapan mereka._

 _"Gedung A sudah kuamankan. Jongdae hyung bisa ke sana" sahut Sehun._

 _Jongdae mengeluarkan seringainya lalu segera berjalan menuju ke gedung A._

 _"Selamat bersenang-senang, kawan-kawan" ucap Jongdae dengan riang._

 _Jongin berdecak._

 _"Si bodoh itu mau membunuh orang kenapa seriang itu"_

 _Dua menit kemudian, Sehun memerintahkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam gedung yang akan menjadi tempat eksekusi mereka. Seluruh kamera keamanan sudah berhasil Sehun blokir sehingga kini mereka berempat bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran di dalam gedung tersebut._

 _"Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, kalian lewat tangga darurat. Biarkan Minseok hyung dan Jongin yang menjadi pengalih perhatian di lantai bawah"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah dengan Minseok dan Jongin yang berjalan menuju ke bagian lobby sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga darurat menuju ke ruangan tempat target mereka berada._

 _"Jongdae memang melindungi kita dari luar tapi kau harus melindungiku, Byun. Aku eksekutor utamanya"_

 _Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pistol yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. DI kelompok mereka, seorang eksekutor memang-lah dilindungi karena dia-lah penentu keberhasilan suatu misi._

 _"Baekhyun hyung masuk lewat pintu utama dan Chanyeol hyung masuk lewat pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri" komando Sehun._

 _Chanyeol segera masuk lewat pintu yang berada di sebelah kirinya sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan terus dan tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menendang pintu tersebut dengan keras._

 _BRAK_

 _Baekhyun mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah depan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri dibalik meja kerjanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"Siapa kau?!" pekiknya._

 _Baekhyun mendengus. Dia heran, kenapa orang-orang yang sedang diacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah dirinya selalu saja bertanya siapa identitas dari orang yang mengacungkan pistol kepadanya?_

 _"Black Phantom? Kau eksekutor baru? Kemana Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menyahut dan hanya berjalan mendekat dengan pistol yang masih terus mengarah ke bagian kepala target. Kalau target ini meremehkannya, dia salah orang. Bahkan kalau Baekhyun mau, sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan namja itu sudah mati karena Baekhyun menembaknya._

 _"Ck. Merindukanku?"_

 _DEG_

 _Tubuh pria itu menegang ketika ia merasakan sebuah pistol berada di pelipisnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya selain Baekhyun._

 _"Benar-benar khas Park Chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol berdecih. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal ini karena pria tua ini adalah kliennya tapi sekarang ketika pria itu sudah menjadi targetnya, Chanyeol bebas melakukan apapun pada pria ini._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa hawa keberadaanmu dirasakan olehku?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menyahut dan memberikan kode kepada Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah brankas yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka. Baekhyun yang memahami maksud Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah brankas dan membuka brankas tersebut dengan mudah._

 _"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa – Oh Sehun sialan!"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai. Bertahun-tahun menjadi klien mereka, namja tua itu sudah hapal dengan tugas rekan-rekannya._

 _"Pengawal Anda benar-benar payah"_

 _Chanyeol dan pria itu menoleh lalu melihat Minseok dan Jongin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai. Bahkan tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada wajah mereka. Keduanya segera membantu Baekhyun untuk memasukan uang-uang yang berada di dalam brankas ke dalam ransel mereka masing-masing._

 _"Sudah? Begini saja?" tanya Jongin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya menatap remeh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya pada pelipis target._

 _Chanyeol mendengus._

 _"Kau bawa peralatanku?" tanya Chanyeol malas._

 _Mendengar kata 'peralatan-ku' pria yang saat ini menjadi sandera hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia tahu maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tahu maksud dari kata 'peralatan' itu._

 _Minseok yang sedang memasukan uang berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari ranselnya dan mendorongnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dengan kakinya._

 _Chanyeol dan Jongin menyeringai. Jongin menembak kedua kaki pria itu dengan cepat membuat pria tua itu segera jatuh terduduk._

 _"Argh!"_

 _Chanyeol membuka kotak yang diberikan Minseok lalu mengambil tiga buah pisau yang berada di dalam dan menusukannya pada bahu pria itu membuat erangannya semakin kencang. Jongin dan Minseok menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun – yang pertama kali melihat hal ini – hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah datar._

 _Chanyeol juga menusukan pisau ke arah kaki dan lengan sehingga kini hampir seluruh tubuh pria itu berlumuran darah._

 _"Bu..nuh sa..ja hh.."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus._

 _"Enak saja"_

 _Setelahnya ia menusukan beberapa jarum berlumuran racun di lengan dan kaki pria itu. Chanyeol sengaja hanya membuat targetnya kehilangan darah sebanyak-banyaknya agar korbannya merasakan sakit untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan untuk memastikan bahwa targetnya mati, ia selalu menusukan beberapa jarum dengan racun mematikan ke tubuh targetnya._

 _"Ayo" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kotak miliknya._

 _"Selamat tinggal, Pak Tua"_

 _._

"Dimana yang lain?"

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan yang lain?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

Rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras. Namja mungil dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun seolah-olah ia sudah pasrah kalau ia akan mati.

"Kenapa Byun?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN SAMA SEKALI?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku melawan? Toh pada akhirnya aku akan mati"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menurunkan pistol yang sejak tadi menempel di pelipis Baekhyun. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menoleh dan menatap namja tinggi itu dengan bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengancamnya sama sekali?

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi lah. Pergi lah sebelum mereka datang. Minseok dan yang lain menunggu dibawah. Kau cepat pergi dan aku akan mencoba menghadang mereka"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bukan eksekutorku?"

"Aku eksekutormu. Tidak, seharusnya aku. Tapi, aku menolaknya dan bos menganggap ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus tetap hidup"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengeksekusimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

DEG.

"A-apa?"

"Mereka sudah berada di sini Byun. Cepat pergi!"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar.

BRAK

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan paksa dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Ck. Park Chanyeol. Berkhianat demi seorang tikus penyusup, eh?"

"Wu Yifan" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Menyingkirlah, Park. Bos akan memaafkanmu asalkan aku berhasil membawa mayat tikus penyusup itu"

"Bawa saja mayatku, Wu" ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengacungkan pistol ke pelipisnya sendiri.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan datamu dan yang lainnya ke atasanku. Bos akan memaafkan kalian asalkan Yifan membawa mayatku pada bos dan kalian harus segera pergi. Ke tempat yang kau katakan padaku"

"Tidak, Byun."

"Chanyeol, aku juga mencintaimu"

DOR.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **POSSESSIVE B**

.

"Hihi ... Yeollie memang sangat tampan~"

Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ tipis itu berbinar terang. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengeluarkan pujian pada sosok pria yang tengah ia amati menggunakan teropong dari dalam kelas. Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan beragam yang dilayangkan seisi kelas ketika tawa menggemaskan lolos dari bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_.

Mengabaikan situasi di mana jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Baekhyun dengan santai mengeluarkan teropong dari dalam laci, kemudian ia pakai untuk mengawasi sosok sang pujaan hati yang berada di seberang gedung—mengingat gedung sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu membentuk huruf U. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli dengan pelototan tajam sang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Hanya satu orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun.

Guru yang mengajar di seberang sana, sekaligus tunangannya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Baek," bisikan penuh peringatan meluncur dari Kyungsoo, sahabat yang merangkap sebagai teman sekelas Baekhyun. Beberapa kali pemuda bermata besar itu menarik _blazer_ yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun, bermaksud menyadarkan pemuda penggemar _eyeliner_ itu untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

"Jangan menarik-narik _blazer_ ku, Kyungie~" rengek Baekhyun mulai kesal, "Ish, kau mengganggu kesenanganku!"

 _Plak!_

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan keningnya secara dramatis. Lantas beringsut di tempatnya kala mendapati tatapan penuh kilatan api kemarahan dari Kim Heechul—guru yang terkenal _killer_ namun juga tercantik di sekolah mereka, meski dia adalah seorang pria.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman pelan dari Heechul seolah dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun. Bukannya segera menoleh pada sumber suara, pemuda itu tetap fokus mengawasi Chanyeol dari dalam kelasnya menggunakan teropong.

"Baekhyun?"

"OMO!" pekikan keras Baekhyun membuat seisi kelas kaget, tak terkecuali Heechul yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, terlebih saat mendapati Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Byun—"

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN GADIS CENTIL ITU MENDEKATI YEOLLIE!"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dramatis, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari keluar meninggalkan kelas di saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Bahkan dengan santai mengabaikan sosok Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja mereka dengan wajah menahan amarah, yang sebentar lagi akan meledak layaknya bom waktu.

Seisi kelas terdiam, disusul suasana hening yang seketika menyergap dan aura gelap yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kyungsoo beserta teman-teman lainnya secara kompak menutup telinga mereka.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sebab mereka berniat menyelamatkan diri dari lengkingan keras sang guru _killer_.

.

"Ssaem, hentikan! Telingaku sakit! Huweee~"

Ruang guru yang semula tenang mendadak berubah ramai berkat tangisan kencang sosok mungil yang sedang menerima hukuman dari Heechul. Pria berusia 30 tahun itu menjewer telinga Baekhyun, setelah berhasil mengejar pemuda itu yang hendak berlari menuju gedung seberang—tepatnya kelas yang sedang diajar oleh rekan sekaligus juniornya, Chanyeol.

Beruntung Heechul berhasil menangkap pemuda itu sebelum berhasil memasuki kelas yang diajar Chanyeol. Lantas tanpa ragu menyeret Baekhyun ke ruang guru, meski beberapa kali pemuda itu meronta agar bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman kuat Heechul.

 _SRET!_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan memunculkan Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mengajar. Mendapat tatapan penuh selidik dari beberapa pasang mata di ruang guru, pria berusia 27 tahun itu mengernyit bingung. Belum sempat ia menyapa rekan-rekannya, tatapan mata Chanyeol lebih dulu tertuju pada sosok mungil yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan tangisan kesakitan di depan Heechul.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing, Baekhyun sontak menoleh, kemudian menatap melas pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat kusen pintu.

Lengkap dengan wajah bingung.

"YEOLLIE~"

Chanyeol berjengkit kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun- _ssi_?" tanya Chanyeol tetap dengan sikap formal. Ia tidak ingin mengundang beragam spekulasi karena status hubungan mereka yang sengaja disembunyikan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Menyadari Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata kesal namun membuatnya beratus kali lipat tampak lucu, ditambah bibir mencebil imut layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Huh, Yeollie menyebalkan! Kenapa harus memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu?! Kita ini kan tuna—mmmph!"

"Tuna?"

Suara kompak yang langsung mengerubungi Chanyeol membuat pria bertelinga peri itu tertawa kaku.

"Kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan kali ini, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, Yeol." Heechul mengeluarkan satu kantung tas berbahan plastik berisi teropong berukuran kecil dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna kala seniornya itu dengan sengaja membuat teropong-teropong tersebut berjatuhan di atas meja.

"Kurasa bukan aku saja, tapi kami semua sangat penasaran ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengintipmu dari kejauhan? Bahkan dari dalam kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?"

 _Glek!_

"Itu—"

"Baekhyun, katakan alasanmu kenapa kau melakukannya?" cecar Heechul mulai kehabisan kesabaran tiap kali menghadapi tingkah ajaib salah satu anak didiknya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah pasti untuk mengawasi Yeollie agar terhindar dari gadis-gadis centil yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Yeollie. Termasuk Seohyun-seongsaengnim!" tuding Baekhyun tanpa cela pada sosok wanita yang terlihat kaget sekaligus malu dengan wajahnya merona.

"Kau menudingku?!" protes Seohyun tak terima.

"Eung~" Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Aku pernah memergoki Seohyun-ssaem tengah berusaha mencium Yeollie yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa!"

Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Baekhyun. Sama halnya seisi ruang guru yang langsung melempari tatapan penuh selidik pada Seohyun yang tampak malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ti-tidak, aku bersumpah tidak pernah melakukannya!" elak Seohyun lantas menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak gentar padanya. "Kau benar-benar sudah bersikap kurang ajar, Byun Baekhyun? Kau pikir kau siapa berani menudingku tanpa bukti? Kau bahkan dengan tidak sopan memanggil Chanyeol-ssaemdengan sebutan Yeollie. Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah?!"

Tersinggung atas ucapan Seohyun, Baekhyun menjawab, "Kau yang sudah tidak sopan karena berani membentakku, nenek sihir! Aku ini adalah tuna—mmmmph!"

"Maaf, aku akan membawanya pergi sebentar." Chanyeol meringis lebar, masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang membekap mulut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berusaha melawannya hingga ia harus berjuang keras menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari ruang guru.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai menghukumnya, Park Chanyeol!" seru Heechul saat melihat Baekhyun diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Biar aku yang menghukumnya, Hyung!"

 _BLAM!_

Seluruh penghuni ruang guru hanya bisa menatap bingung pada pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup rapat.

.

"Baekkie~"

Suara yang mengalun lembut dari bibir Chanyeol hanya dibalas gelengan singkat oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda itu masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada, ditambah wajah penuh kekesalannya yang membuatnya tampak semakin imut.

Keduanya sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah memastikan situasi aman, Chanyeol bersikap lunak pada Baekhyun. Ah, ia harus kembali melakukan berbagai cara untuk membujuk tunangannya yang sedang merajuk ini.

"Menyebalkan!" bibir Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, "Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal?! Aku tidak tahan melihat Yeollie dikejar-kejar gadis centil dan juga nenek sihir itu!"

"Baekkie~"

"Yeollie bahkan tadi bersikap diam saja saat Seulgi dengan seenaknya mengusap wajah Yeollie. Apa Yeollie sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan Baekkie? HUWEEEEE~"

Chanyeol terserang panik mendadak. Jika sudah dihadapkan dengan tangisan Baekhyun, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti kemauan pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

Di samping sikap _possessive_ yang selalu ditunjukkan Baekhyun dalam hubungan mereka, pemuda itu mempunyai sisi kekanakkan yang kerap membuatnya bertingkah layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun. Apalagi jika sedang merajuk ataupun menangis kejer seperti sekarang.

"Hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi, Baekkie. Kau harus bisa bersabar, Sayangku," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi pipi gembil sang pujaan hati. "Tepat saat hari kelulusanmu nanti, aku akan mengumumkan hubungan kita di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah."

"Hiks ... kau janji?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas mengecup kening Baekhyun, "Aku janji, nae sarang."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun merona dan seketika pemuda itu menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku pegang janjimu itu, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada menggemaskan milik Baekhyun. Ia kembali memposisikan wajah mereka untuk saling menatap satu lama lain. Lantas tanpa membuang kesempatan, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menggodanya sejak mereka berada di ruang guru.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napas kala Chanyeol hendak melakukan _french kiss_. Beruntung dengan sigap ia langsung memukul dada Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya, Sayang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot mata kecewa yang sengaja ia pasang.

"Ma-maaf, Yeollie. Aku hanya terlalu malu," Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan bersalah, "Ini masih di sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Ke apartemenku?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata mengerjap lucu, "Ke apartemen Yeollie? Untuk apa?"

"Melanjutkan apa yang tertunda tadi, dan ..." Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, lantas mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun, "Adik Yeollie sudah tidak tahan ingin bermain gajah-gajahan lagi dengan adik Baekkie, hihi~"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Alarm tanda bahaya seketika menyela.

"Aku tidak mau!"

 _Hup!_

"KYAAAA~" Baekhyun menjerit panik karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba membopong tubuhnya, "TURUNKAN AKU, YEOLLIE! AKU TIDAK MAU BERMAIN GAJAH-GAJAHAN! NANTI PANTATKU SAKIT LAGI!"

"Aku akan bermain lembut, Sayangku!" Chanyeol kembali mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Baekhyun, "Malam nanti 10 ronde, ya?"

"ANDWAE!"

 **...**

"Aku bilang juga apa. Mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial," Heechul berujar dengan seringaian khas yang terpatri di wajahnya. Lantas melirik beberapa rekannya yang ikut mengintip sepasang sejoli yang tengah berpagutan mesra di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bertunangan," timpal Eunhyuk, diiring anggukan lainnya. Tak terkecuali Seohyun yang sudah gigit jari dengan mata sembap. Meratapi nasibnya lantaran pria yang ia incar sudah bertunangan.

"Hiks ... aku tidak terima dikalahkan oleh bocah nakal itu! Menyebalkan!"

Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan lainnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka jengah, lalu kembali fokus pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelum mereka nyaris menjerit, karena menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Heechul berusaha tidak berteriak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos, "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kalian lakukan, Ssaem."

"Kau seharusnya kembali ke kelas, Kyungsoo- _ssi_!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Baik, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tetapi kalian harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu."

Heechul mendesah pelan, "Ck, ya sudah apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Bermain gajah-gajahan itu apa, Ssaem?"

Semua mata menatap horor pada Kyungsoo.

"Dari mana kau mendengar istilah itu?"

"Dari Chanyeol-ssaem dan Baekhyun. Kalian tidak dengar mereka akan pulang ke apartemen untuk bermain gajah-gajahan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana. "Apa rasanya sangat menyenangkan? Aku juga ingin bermain gajah-gajahan, Ssaem."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Semua orang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan super polos dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

\- 5 - _  
_

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE**

.

Tik tok tik tok

Chanyeol membuka mata bulatnya dengan perlahan. Keningnya mengeryit saat sinar matahari pagi menyorot matanya secara langsung. Kepalanya menoleh kesisi kanannya dan tak mendapati sosok kekasihnya disampingnya.

Chanyeol beranjak perlahan meninggalkan ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui sang pujaan hati.

.

Grep

"Selamat pagi kesayanganku." Sosok yang dipeluk terlonjak kecil karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku. Selamat pagi Chanyeollie."

"Aku terkejut saat bangun kau tidak ada di sampingku. Ku kira kau pergi kemana." Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya perpotongan leher suaminya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kesukaannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju. Dirinya masih ingin memeluk sang suami lebih lama.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti ini. Sebentar lagi." Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie_"

"Eomma"

Kedua pria dewasa tersebut menatap satu objek yang sama. Yaitu pada bocah mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur seraya mengucek mata sipitnya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada pinggang sang suami dan berjalan mendekati sang buah hati.

"Selamat pagi jagoan appa. Bagaimana tidurmu, hme?" Sang anak tak memberikan jawaban sepatah katapun. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu sang papa.

"Selamat pagi, Chanhyunnie." Baekhyun menata makanan diatas meja. Setelahnya ia mengambil Chanhyun dari pelukan suaminya.

"Selamat pagi, eomma, appa. Hoaam" Sosok remaja yang berusia 15 tahun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Meskipun penampilannya sangat berantakan akibat baru bangun tidur, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan sang remaja.

"Eoh, selamat pagi Sehunnie. Kemarilah. Kita sarapan sama-sama." Si pemilik nama berjalan gontai dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Remaja 15 tahun itu dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia kembali memejamkan mata sipitnya.

"Park Sehun, duduk yang benar dan kita mulai sarapan." Sehun mendengus mendengar sang ayah.

"Sehunnie."

"Eomma. Aku masih mengantuk. Salahkan saja Chanhyun yang menggangguku." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk pinggang sang ibu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya. Meskipun sudah memasuki senior high school dan memiliki seorang adik, namun kelakuan Sehun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanhyun. Sehun terkadang masih senang bermanja-manja kepada Baekhyun. Alhasil terkadang dirinya banyak berselisih dengan sang ayah.

"Setelah ini cepatlah bersiap kesekolah. Hari ini kau akan pergi dengan appa."

"Arasseo."

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Dua insan yang menikah 16 tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat usia pernikahannya menginjak satu tahun, mereka dikaruniai seorang putra yang tampan bernama Park Sehun. Kemudian 14 tahun kemudian, mereka mendapat putra kecil yang sangat imut bernama Park Chanhyun.

Chanyeol adalah seorang presdir di perusahaan fashion yang mana perusahaan itu dulunya adalah milik ayahnya yang kini diwariskan padanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pria itu kini hanya memfokuskan pekerjaannya di rumah. Mengurus dua putranya dan juga suaminya.

Pada awal pernikahannya kehidupan mereka biasa-biasa saja. Namun semuanya berubah saat Sehun terlahir kedunia. Seolah-olah keberuntungan selalu memihak pada mereka. Chanyeol yang saat itu hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan ayahnya naik jabatan, ayah Baekhyun yang kemudian mewariskan anak perusahaan atas nama Sehun, hingga keberuntungan-keberuntungan lain yang menghampiri mereka.

Park Sehun, pemuda tampan yang mirip dengan ayahnya namun terkadang kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Terkadang pemuda itu terlihat dingin dan hemat bicara seperti ayahnya, namun jika bersama dengan ibunya, maka dirinya akan berubah menjadi bocah manja yang imut. Sedangkan Chanhyun, bocah berusia 1 tahun itu lebih dominan mirip Baekhyun. Mulai dari wajah, postur tubuh, dan juga sifat.

.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan semangat. Banyak hal baik yang ia alami hari ini. dirinya sungguh tak sabar untuk menceritakan hal-hal tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang? ingin makan malam dulu atau langsung mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya meraih tas kerja suaminya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau suamiku tercinta kelelahan karena seharian ini mengurus rumah dan uri aegy. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandiku sendiri." Setelah mengecup kening sang suami, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Eomma." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah mungil kesayangannya. Disampingnya, Chanhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kearahnya. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, sosok Sehun tengah memperhatikan sang adik.

Tak lama, sosok Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan baju santainya. Berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang makan.

"Appa!" Chanhyun dengan semangat berjalan mendekati sang ayah. Menubrukkan tubuh pendeknya di kaki panjang sang ayah. Seolah member kode agar sang ayah mau menggendongnya.

"Hup! Kemari anak ayah." Bocah mungil berusia 1 tahun itu tertawa senang saat tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan mendarat di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Sepertinya Chanhyun sangat merindukan ayahnya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menata makanan di atas meja.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan putra kecil kita yang satu ini." Chanyeol mendudukan Chanhyun diatas meja seraya menciumi perut sang anak.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehunnie?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan ayahnya.

"Sampai saat ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku masih yang terbaik di kelasku." Ucapnya bangga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau harus tetap mempertahankan prestasimu hingga kau lulus nanti."

"Tapi appa akan tetap menepati janji appa padaku kan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau disekolahmu."

.

"Baek, besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota. Mungkin sekitar seminggu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus diperusahaan cabang. Kau tak apa jika ku tinggal?" Ucap Chanyeol. saat ini keduanya tengah berbaring diranjang menunggu terlelap.

"Eum. Aku baik-baik saja. Lusa sepertinya ibu akan berkunjung. mungkin bisa sekalian menemaniku jika kau tak ada."

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa berkunjung menemui ibu. Tugasku diperusahaan semakin hari semakin banyak saja. haruskan aku pensiun dini sehingga aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua di rumah?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping suaminya. Bibir tebalnya mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. masalah ibu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin ibu pasti mengerti. Toh, setiap kau libur kita pasti berkunjung." Baekhyun mengusap lengan kekar suaminya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan jika berpisah lama dari kalian. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati menahan rindu padamu, pada Sehunnie, dan juga Chanhyunnie. Jika bisa aku ingin bekerja dirumah saja. biarkan sekretaris Lee yang menghendel perusahaan."

"Dan membiarkan perusahaanmu kacau kemudian bangkrut?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Pria tampan tidak berkata apapun lagi. Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang suami. Meskipn sudah memiliki 2 anak, namun tubuh Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Tetap sama seperti saat mereka masih muda dulu.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus mempersiapkan stamina untuk perjalananmu. Aku tidak mau kau terlihat lelah." Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir suaminya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

"Eum, aku juga mencintaimu, Park Giant."

.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium kening suaminya beserta kedua putranya. "Sehunnie, jaga eomma dan juga Chanhyunnie baik-baik, jangan berulah selama appa tidak ada. Dan juga jangan lupa belajar. kau mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk malas. Anak itu masih kesal karena Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta untuk berpamitan pada sang ayah yang akan pergi keluar kota.

"Aku mengerti, appa."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. jangan lupa makan dan hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di hotel. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Pria dewasa itu mengecup sekilas bibir tipis suaminya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan keluarganya selama seminggu."

"Appa! Kau melakukannya didepan dua anak kecil!" Chanyeol terkekeh seraya mengusak rambut dark brown milik putranya.

"Aku pergi. Chanhyunnie, annyeong."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Semua itu disebabkan oleh si kecil Chanhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak malam hari. Terhitung sudah lima hari setelah kepergian Chanyeol ke luar kota.

"Chanhyunnie, berhenti menangis sayang. cup cup cup" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanhyun dengan menggendongnya. Namun, tangis bayi itu semakin keras. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun merasa suhu tubuh Chanhyun tidak seperti biasa. Pria itu yakin penyebab Chanhyun rewel adalah karena kondisi tubuh bayi itu tidak begitu baik.

"Eomma, Chanhyunnie kenapa?" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya seraya mengucek mata sipitnya. Dirinya terbangun karena tangisan sang adik yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Eomma rasa Chanhyun sedang sakit. Eomma akan membawanya kedokter." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil perlengkapan Chanhyun. "Sehunnie, cepatlah bersiap kesekolah. Eomma tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini, jadi kau hubungi paman Lee untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah." Sehun mengangguk lesu seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Chanyeol bergerak tak tenang di tempatnya. Sedari tadi perasaan gelisah terus menghantuinya. Pikirannya melayang pada keluarganya yang sedang ada di Seoul. Tepatnya di rumah minimalisnya. Bahkan ucapan sang manajer yang tengah melakukan presentasi penting pun tak Chanyeol hiraukan. Dirinya benar-benar merasa meeting sialan ini cepat-cepat selesai.

"Park Sajangnim, bagaimana menurut pendapat anda." Tanya sang manajer.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik menurutmu. Buat laporannya secepat mungkin dan kirimkan padaku berkasnya. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini." Chanyeol segera keluar ruangan dan menghubungi sang sekretaris agar memesankan tiket ke Seoul malam ini. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tenang.

.

Pukul 4 sore,barulah Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Chanhyun baru saja terlelap setelah dokter memberinya obat penurun panas. Sebenarnya bukan lagi hal baru bagi Baekhyun menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dulu, Sehun pun demikian. Namun, tetap saja dirinya sangat khawatir jika sang buah hati terserang penyakit.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang berdering. Nama suaminya tertera di layar.

"Hallo."

" _Baekhyunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja? apa Chanhyun dan Sehun Baik-baik saja?_ " Baekhyun menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya saat suaminya membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan segitu banyaknya.

"Aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja. hanya saja Chanhyunnie sedang demam – "

 _"APA? Chanhyun demam? Pantas saja perasaanku sejak kemarin tidak enak. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Ah, tunggu, aku akan pulang malam ini."_

"Chanyeollie, tenanglah. Chanhyun sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sedang tidur setelah meminum obat dan vitaminnya. Gigi susunya tumbuh, makanya dia sakit. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Selesaikan urusanmu disana, setelah selesai barulah kau pulang. Kami baik-baik saja. ada ibu yang menemaniku."

" _Tapi tetap saja. aku sangat khawatir. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat mimpi buruk tentang kalian. Aku akan tetap pulang malam ini. Masalah pekerjaan, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Jika suaminya sudah berkata demikian, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. maka, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan sang suami.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah kalau begitu."

 _"Eum, tunggu aku dirumah. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Eum, aku juga mencintaimu."

Pip

.

Chanyeol benar-benar pulang malam harinya. Bahkan rasa lelah karena melakukan perjalanan selama 5 jam tidak ia rasakan. Kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan terhadap putranya mengalahkan rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

Cklek

"Aku pulang."

"Chanyeollie." Chanyeol mencium dahi suaminya dengan mesra. Setelahnya pria itu mengambil Chanhyun dari gendongan suaminya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. entahlah, mungkin karena merindukan sang ayah, makanya dia sakit."

"Benarkah itu?" Chanhyun tertawa kecil menampilkan gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh beberapa.

"Apa kau ingin aku siapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan di jalan tadi. Dimana Sehunnie?"

"Dia sudah tidur sejak tadi."

Chanyeol meletakkan Chanhyun yang sudah tertidur di dalam box bayi. Benar saja, setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya, bayi itu kembali aktif seperti biasanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai kewalahan bermain dengan putra mungilnya itu.

"Kau pasti lelah." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak suminya. Memberikan sedikit pijatan untuk mengurangi pegal yang mungkin mendera tubuh suaminya.

"Eum. Tapi semua itu hilang saat aku bertemu dengan kalian. Selelah apapun aku, jika sudah bertemu dengan kalian bertiga, lelah itu hilang entah kemana."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Aku tidak perlu obat atau dokter untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku, aku hanya butuh dirimu, dan juga anak kita. Hal apapun yang aku lakukan bersama kalian, itu akan membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Kau cheesy sekali. siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu huh?"

"Aku serius." Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh suaminya keatas pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang kecl itu dengan posesif. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat dan menghadirkan malaikat yang lain dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan hidupku." Baekhyun mengusap wajah suaminya dengan lembut. Manic beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Cup

"Aku juga bersyukur dengan hidupku karena Tuhan sudah menghadirkan dirimu dalam hidupku. Jika itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa sebahagia dan merasa sesempurna ini. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun. Mencintai kalian semua." Chanyeol mencium bibir suaminya begitu dalam. Menyalurkan rasa yang membuncah di dadanya. Dalam hati, dua insane ini tak pernah berhenti mengucap syukur karena kehadiran satu sama lain dan juga malaikat kecil mereka.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Baekhyeol, Kacangpolongman, Mashedpootato, Sebut Saja B, Summerlight92** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

Malam ini fanfic games #ChanBaekID meluncur bersama **JongTakGu88** dengan chapter terbaru **"Adikku Tak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**. Silahkan mampir ke lapaknya


	7. Chapter 7

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Six  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 6A :

 **1\. CussonsBaekby**

 **2\. Railash61**

 **3\. Byun Min Hwa**

 **4\. Sehyun14**

 **5\. Parkayoung**

 **6\. Ichativa**

Jawaban fanfic games 6B :

 **1\. Kacangpolongman**

 **2\. Mashedpootato**

 **3\. Baekhyeol**

 **4\. Summerlight92**

 **5\. Sebut Saja B**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 6A **: peachimine**

Pemenang fanfic games 6B : **Prince Changsa** & **LyWoo**

Pemenang akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu **1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus**.

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di **tanggal 30** dan **diposting antara jam 7 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 6. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	8. Chapter 8

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Seven A  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 7A secara abjad : **Byun Min Hwa, Oh Lana, ParkAyoung, Sebut Saja B, Sigmame**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 7A dan 7B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **ONLY U  
**

.

"Tendanganmu masih terlalu rendah, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Matanya kembali fokus dengan target yang tergantung di depannya. Peluh sudah membasahi bajunya, nafasnya sudah terengah namun dia tidak bisa berhenti sebelum yang yang _melatihnya_ ini bilang berhenti.

Matanya menatap tajam ke target lalu setelahnya kakinya ia angkat dan..

 **BUGH**..

Ia menendang dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Target itu hanya bergerak sebentar karena tendangan yang begitu lemah.

"Kau sudah lelah?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu santainya.

Dengan nafasnya yang terengah, kedua tangan bertempu di lutut, Baekhyun menjawab, "Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita istirahat. Aku…"

 **DRRTTT… DDRRRTTT…**

Getar ponsel sekaligus dering ponsel mengintrupsinya. Dia bergegeas mengangkat dilihat kening orang yang melatihnya itu mengkerut dan raut wajahnya berubah begitu serius. Tak lama berselang ia memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku ada lupa untuk selalu mengunci pergi dan jangan menungguku."

Orang itu pergi.

Baekhyun terduduk, bahunya turun dan matanya menatap kosong lantai putih di bawahnya.

"ARGHHHH!"

Teriaknya lalu menterlentangkan tubuhnya. Dia lelah sekali hari ini. Latihan fisik yang membuat tubuhnya remuk karena kelelahan. Dia memang dilatih fisik dan senjata oleh orang tadi.

Susah memang mempunyai kekasih macam yang menjadi agent khusus kepolisian Korea Selatan.

.

"Dia," sebuah photo terlampar di meja depan Chanyeol dan kedua temannya yang lain. Photo itu di lempar oleh atasan mereka, Wu Yifan. "Dia target kalian yang baru."

"Tunggu," orang di sebelah Chanyeol, Sehun gambar yang ada di meja. Potret photo seorang _namja_ dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata, masker menutupi bagian hidung dan mulut serta topi yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Jangan lupakan juga bajunya. Celana jenas belel dengan sobekan di kakinya, baju putih dengan jaket hitam nan tebal. "Bagaimana kita tau mukanya?Ini bahkan tertutup semua."Sehun memperlihatkan photo tersebut.

Jongin yang duduk di sebalah sisi Chanyeol yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Atasan yang sialannya tampan itu mengedikan bahu, bersedekap dada lalu dengan santainya berujar, "Itulah tugas kalian."

Seseorangtolong ambilkan pistol yang sudah diisi dengan timah panas agar Sehun bisa menembak ke , kok Jongin? Karena ia tidak mungkin menembak ke atasannya, dia takut.

"Aku percayakan tugas ini ke kalian. Dan ah, nanti setelah kalian menangkap target kalian yang sekarang, aku akan kirimkan profil dari target baru kalian dan kenapa bisa menjadi target kalian. Aku pergi."

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup Sehun langsung beranjak dari dari kursi.

" _YA_! _YA_! _YA_! OH SEHUN TENANG! _YA_!"

Dan Sehun mengamuk. Untung Jongin tanggap untuk menahan Sehun walaupun badannya bisa remuk sendiri karena tingkahbrutal Sehun. Chanyeol mengabaikan kedua rekan satu teamnya yang bertindak heboh. Tatapan matanya fokus ke photo yang ada di photo tersebut penuh dengan ke-mesteriusan tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol mengenal siapa orang itu.

.

Baekhyun asik menonton televisi yang tengah menampilkan dua tokoh dengan si kuning kotak yang tertawa terbahak dan dengan bodohnya si pink berbentuk bintang ikut tertawa dan lebih bodohnya lagi Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

Dering pada telepon rumah membuatnya harus beranjak dari sofa berwarna merah itu. Dengan malas ia beranjak dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

 _"Baekhyun-ah,"_

Sapa seorang di langsung tau dia siapa. Dia Chanyeol. "Ya, Chanyeol- _ah_?"

 _"Jangan pernah membuka pintu apartemen selain aku. Jangan pernah."_

 **TUT.. TUT… TUT…**

Baekhyun mengernyit -apaan telepon Chanyeol barusan. Dengan mengedikan bahu acuh, Baekhyun menutup telepon dan kembali menonton televisi.

.

"Menghubungi siapa, _hyung_?" ini Jongin yang menyapa.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."Jawab Chanyeol seraya memasukan ponsel ke saku menatap bergantian Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah siap dengan pelindung dan senjata masing-masing. "Kalian sudah siap?"

"Tentu, _hyung_.Kita harus bergegas agar pekerjaan kita cepat selesai."Sehun memasukan pistolnya ke tempat pistol yang terpasang di samping celananya."Padahal sekarang harusnya kitalibur."

"Ya, ya, itulah resiko menjadi seorang pasukan elit." Balas Jongin yang dibalas anggukan pasrah dari Sehun.

Chanyeol pun bergegas menggunakan pelindung dan pistolnya. Hari ini mereka akan menangkap salah satu orang penting dari sindikatgembong narkoba kelaskakap di salah satu dermaga di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sindikat yang membuat tiga orang tampan ini uring-uringan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

.

Tontonan kartun kesukaannya itu selesai ditayangkan. Baekhyun yang bosan pun memencet-mencet, mencari chanel manayang bagus untuk di tonton. Hingga jarinya berhenti memencet saat matanya menangkap tayangan berita yang tengah menayangkan sebuah beritabaru.

Matanya menyipit membaca tulisan di bawah sana. "Tiga bulan setelah penangkapanketua dari gembong narkoba jaringan hukum tersangka Y masih bergulir."

Baekhyun melihat tersangka yang mukanyatidakkelihatan jelas, menggunakan baju oranye dan berjalan dikawal banyak polisi itu terus menunduk menghindari kilat kamera yang menangkap wajahnya.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, mengingat sepertinya kenal tapi… _siapa_?

.

 **Dor… Dor….**

Keheingan malam itu ternoda dengan suara pistol yang saling bersaut.

 **DOR… PRAG…**

"Aish, bodoh!" umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol saat pistolnya malah mengenai tangki sembunyi di balik tangki juga berpisah dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Di banyaknya tumpukan peti kemas inilah terjadi adegan saling tembak antara anggota kepolisian (yang dibantu Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin) dan tersangka berserta anak buahnya. Sang tersangka yang dibantu dengan anggota setianya itu terus melakukan serangan balik. Chanyeol menganti isipeluru di pistolnya.

"Dasar lambat,"

Chanyeol merasakan rasa dingin di bagian melihat sepatu bertali berwarna hijau di depannya, matanya menyusuri dari bagian kaki sampai berhenti di wajah orang yang sudah menodongkan pistol ke keningnya. Chanyeol tau siapa dia. Dialah target utama pada penyerangan kali ini.

"Kau benar-benar lambat saat menganti isi pistolmu." Telujuknya menekan pelatuk dan..

 **DOR** ….

Pintol itu meledak ke atas karena Chanyeol yang dengan cepat memelintir tangan musuhnya, mengarahkan pistol itu ke atas. " Tidak semudah itu kau membunuhku." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga si penjahat.

"Sialan." Desis si penjahat.

Si penjahat itu menyikut perut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan dan melepas musuhnya musuh kembali ke posisi siap menempaknya.

 **DOR**..

Chanyeol bergerak cepat ke kanan, menghindari peluru tersebut.

 **TANG** …

Peluru itu mengenai drum besi di sana.

"Sialan, pistolku!" Chanyeol menatap pistolnya yang terongok di dekat sang musuh. Tadi saat ia memelintir tangan musuhnya, ia menjatuhkan pistol nya yang berdampak ia tidak memegang apaun sekarang.

Mata Chayeol melihat sebatang kayu di dekat drum besiyang terletak beberapa langkah dari sisi kanannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya.

 **DOR.. DOR…**

Chanyeol berhasil menghindar lagi dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya ia bisa berlindung di balik tangki besi sekaligus untuk mengambi sebalok kayu.

 **DOR.. TAG… DOR… TANG… DOR… TANG…**

" _Double_ sialan."Desisinya lagi.

Dengan hanya sebongkah kayu di tangan Chanyeol mengintip dari samping. Bibirnya melengkung naik saat ia melihat musuhnya kehabisan amunisi. Dengan mengandalakan satu senjata -sebongkah kayu yang lumayan berat, ia melempar sebongkah kayu itu. Terlihat konyol namun ia sangat berharap labih kalau kayu ini mampu mengenai kepala musuhnya.

 **SWING,…. BUGH,,…**

" _ASSA_!"

.

Baekhyun jadi semakin tertarik dengan tayang bedaria di tv ini. Biasanya dia tipikal orang yang lebih suka nonton kartun atau gosib dibandingkan berita. Menonton berita kadang ia ngantuk. Tapi melihat berita yang ini entah kenapa ia tertarik. Tertarik karena sepertinya ia kenal dengan tersangka itu. _Sepertinya_ …

Dia seperti kenal tapi… _siapa_?

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat namun yang ia dapat malah rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di bagian kepalanya. " _ARGH_!Aku tidak ingat!"

Dia tidak ingat apapun selain dia terbangun di tempat yang ia tidak ketahui dan di sana dia bertemu Chanyeol hingga akhirnya dia bisa berada di sini.

.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun masih berada di kantor mereka. Gurat lelah jelas terlihat di butuh butuh tidur.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa hari ini aku begitu lelah." Ucap Sehun seraya mentelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Walaupun begitu ia tertarik dengan selembar kertas di tengah meja tampat mereka biasa berkumpul. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kertas mendekati dan membacanya. "Ah, profile laki-laki yang di photo tadi."

Ucapan Jongin ini membuat Sehun duduk tegak dan mendekati Jongin,ia hanya penasaran. Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil minum pun ikut mendekati Jongin berdiri ditengah di apit Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Wow, rupanya dia tangan kanan dari tersangka Y itu. Rupanyajuga dia yang berhasil kabur dari penyerangan waktu itu. Dan wow… apa ini? Dia seumuran denganmu, _hyung_." ucap Sehunheboh.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai membaca sepintas mengedikkan bahu, "Siapa peduli." Jawabnya meminum air darigelas di tangannya.

"Tangan kanannya ya," Jongin mulai menerawang."Kalau begitu dialah kunci dari semua kejadian dialah yang bisa membongkar semua sindikat yang ada. _Well_ , kita harus menangkapnya dalam kondisi hidup bagaimanapun juga dan setelah ia membongkar semua rahasianya maka dia bisa dihukum mati."

"Dibawa dalam keadaan hidup? Aku lebih tertarik membawanya dalam keadaan mati."

"Dan berakhir dengan banyaknya khasus yang harus kita pecahkan lagi, Sehun- _ah_?Tidak – tidak berminat."Jongin meletakan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya."Aku akan menangkapnya."

"Bukan _aku_ tapi _kita_. Kita yang akan menangkapnya." Ralat Sehun.

Di kertas DPO itu hanya terpampang:

 **Umur : 28 Tahun**

 **Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**

 **Tinggi badan: 175 cm**

 **Ciri-ciri:**

 **Berkulit putih**

Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain lagi karena tertutupnya informasi dari si tangan kanan Tersangka Y, otak dari semua rangkaian kejadian ini. Dialah si otak yang selalu lah yang berhasil lolos dalam penggerebekan yang berhasil menangkap ketua mereka.

Ah, jangan lupakan inisial dari DPO ini.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen dengan terburu-buru, menutup dengan cepat dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Ditangan kanannya terdapat paspor dan beberapa berkas lainnya. " _Ya_! Baekhyun-ah!" suaranya makin meninggi.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan wajah pucatnya. "Kena-"

"Cepat bereskan barangmu!" perintahnya dengan nada mutlak.

"Eh, kenapa?"Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untukmu. Kau harus pergi dari ini. Ini,"Chanyeol memberikan paspor dan beberapa kertas dari tangannya ke tangan Baekhyun. "Ini, ini identitasmu sekarang."

"Tapi... Kenapa?"

"SUDAH KU BILANG DI SINI TIDAK AMAN!"

Seketika Baekhyun diam saat Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Ini identitas barumu. Ingat, namamu Bai Xian bukan Baekhyun. Kau akan aku pindahkan keluar negeri. Di sana kau akan bertemu dengan salah satu saudaraku. Kau aman di sana."

"Tapi, Chan-"

"5 menit untuk membereskan barangmu. Sampai lima menit kau tidak kembali, maka aku akan menyeretmu."

"Ta-"

"IKUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU KALAU KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

Kembali, Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan dengan bahunya yang lesu ke kamar untuk membereskan barangnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memerintahkannya untuk pergi. Ini sudah berulang kali tapi baru kali ini Chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi keluar negeri. Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyuruhnya berpindah tempat dan selalu mengatas ucapkan tentang mati dan hidup. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Baekhyun yang hilang karena pintu kamar yang tertutup. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyuruh Baekhyun pergi -lagi.

Selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun.

Melatih Baekhyun baik fisik maupun senjata.

Karena apa?

Karena Baekhyun lah si orang dalam DPO. Si tangan kanan penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah di sel. Chanyeol hanya mau Baekhyun bisa melawan.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat penggerebekkan itu terjadi.

Chanyeol juga tidak menyesal telah mencuci otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga tidak menyesal telah berkhianat dengan tugasnya.

Karena Chanyeol...

Begitu mencintai Baekhyun.

Akan ia lindungi Baekhyun sampai kapanpun juga.

* * *

\- 2 -

 **WON'T DO THE SAME  
**

.

 _Sakitkah jika cintamu memperlakukanmu baik jika dia hanya butuh harta darimu? "―mati saja."_

 _._

Mata rubi iu memandang kosong atap kamarnya. Kembali menghela napas, dan menatap bingkai foto. Lelaki itu. Pemuda itu. Yang telah merebut hatinya dan kini meninggalkannya begiu saja. Oh, bahkan dia pergi kencan dengan orang lain di depannya dan tidak mengakui dirinya.

"―mati saja."

Seakan berkesan mengejeknya, lagu itu kembali berputar melalui radio kecil yang dihadiahkan adiknya pada ulang tahun bulan lalu.

Melirik sebentar ke arah sumber suara, mengambil earphone, memakai jaket…

…dan memutuskan menembus angin malam serta kegelapan.

 **.**

 **Easy come, easy go that's just how you live, oh**

 **Take, take, take, take it all but you never give**

 **Should've known you was trouble from the firs kiss**

 **Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol tahu sebenarnya hal yang kemarin terjadi adalah masalah besar. Ya, dia tahu._

 _Kemarin di malam bar, Chanyeol tak sengaja mencium pemuda bersurai coklat itu setelah tersandung kabel yang berantakan. Hah, kabel pembawa petaka._

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeoltjahu pemuda itu banyak adi perbincangan orang-orang di bar. Pemuda itu mengajak kencan semuahampir semua pengusaha-pengusaha besar―bahkan yang sudah mempunyai kekasih ataupun sudah menikah. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyukai pemuda itu dan tidak ingin mengenal dia karena rumor-rumor yang beredar. Katanya, selain mengajak kencan, lelaki itu juga mengambil hara para pengusaha itu._

 _Sungguh liar, eh?_

 _Tapi setelah keadian itu, ada yang aneh dengan pjerasaan Chanyeol._

 _Tiap kali bertemu pemuda itu, sepjertji tjadi pjagi yang cerah, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Belum lagi saat si mungil mengenalinya dan memanggil, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah._

 _"Hei! Malam ini kau ada acara?"_

 _Menggaruk kepala, "Y-ya―e, eh, tidak kok,"_

 _"Kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" melempar senyum maut._

 _Wajah Chanyeol memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. "…ya, tentu saja."_

 _"Baiklah! Ku tunggu di kafe ujung sana di meja 21, ya! Sampai jumpa!"_

 _"…I-iya,"_

 _Pemuda itu segera berlari dan hilang di tikungan. Chanyeol menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus menerima ceramahan adiknya setelah pulang karena membatalkan rencana membantu adiknya membetulkan mobil yang rusak._

 _"Oh, ya!"_

 _Chanyeol yakin jantungnya hampir copot._

 _"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Chanyeol―Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Chanyeol!"_

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri mematung di depan toko berlian itu. Menatap sendu kaca toko yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam permata mahal―yang salah satunya pernah ia belikan untuk pemuda brengsek itu.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa begitu bodoh, mau saja diajak kencan orang itu walau ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya? Hah, cinta itu memang menyebalkan.

Permata hijau bak padang rumput itu terlalu menghipnotis dirinya sampai tidak bisa berkata tidak. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan mata untuknya? Kenapa mata itu teteap terbuka?

 **.**

 **Gave you all I had and you tossed in the trash**

 **You tossed in the trash, you did**

 **To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol membelikan semua yang pemuda itu inginkan seperti disihir olehnya. Memang, Chanyeol tidak sekaya pengusaha-pengusaha yang biasanya dikencani oleh Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa hasrat untuk menyenangkan pemuda manis it uterus mendorongnya membelikan semua barang-barang mahal yang lelaki itu mau._

 _Bahkan setelah disakiti berkali-kali._

 _"Baek, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu,"_

 _Wajah manis pemuda di depan Chanyeol seketika berseri-seri. "Apa?"_

 _"Ini,"_

 _Chanyeol memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna coklat dengan hiasan hati bertuliskan 'I Love You' di genggaman sang boneka. "Juga sebagai tanda sayangku untukmu."_

 _Chanyeol memandang reaksi Baekhyun. Ada sedikit ekspresi kecewa yang langsung tergantikan dengan senyum terpaksa dan mengambil alih boneka. "Oh, kau terlalu baik. Terima kasih,"_

 _"Baik. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Setelah yakin Chanyeol sudah terlihat, Baekhyun yang menerima boneka tadi mendengus sebal dan membuang boneka itu ke tempat sampah terdekat."_

 _"Hanya boneka norak murahan―_

 _"―aku tidak butuh."_

 **.**

 **'cause what you don't understand is**

 **I'd catch a grenade for ya**

 **Throw my hand on a blade for ya**

 **I'd jump in front of train for ya**

 **You know I'd do anything for ya**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol melakukan semua untuk pemuda itu. Lagi._

 _Kemarin, Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Niatnya hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghilangkan sedikit kejenuhannya, tapi langsung berubah setelah Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun diseberang jalan._

 _Wajah Chanyeol berubahcerah, melambaikan tangan ke seberang jalan. "Baek! Baekhyun!"_

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju Chanyeol tanpa lihat kanan-kiri lagi. Sebuah mobil box yang cukupbesar melaju cepat ke arahnya dengan kalap, bagaikan dikendarai oleh orang mabuk. Makin dekat dan dekat. Chanyeol berlari dengan sangat panik._

 _"AWAS!"_

 _Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke tempatnya berdiri semula tanpa memperdulikan ia yang terkena bahaya._

 _"TUAN, AWAS!"_

 _Dewi keberuntungan sedang memusuhi Chanyeol rupanya._

 _Sang sopir mobil box langsung melarikan diri, menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Dan Chanyeol terbaring tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Yang Chanyeol tahu terakhir adalah dirinya dikerumuni banyak orang dan semua sibuk berteriak-teriak. Walau tidak bisa melihat jelas, dia tahu Baekhyun tidak ada diantara kerumunan itu._

 _Sebuah silabel nama keluar sebelum mata rubi indah itu tertutup._

 _"Baekh…Hyun…"_

 **.**

 **I would go through all this pain**

 **Take a bullet straight through my brain**

 **Yes, I would die for you, baby**

 **But you won't do the same**

 **.**

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _Pemandangan buyar itu makin lama makin jelas setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali._

 _"…Baekhyun?"_

 _"Chanyeeol! Akhirnya kau sadar!"_

 _Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol. Mungknkah pikiran buruknya mengenai Baekhyun salah?_

 _"Y-ya, senang rasanya bisa melihatmu sehat-sehat saja,"_

 _"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu untukku," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi._

 _"A-ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. untukmu aku rela-rela saja walau berakhir seperti ini!" Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Dasar,"_

 _"Ah, temanmu sudah sadar, Baek?"_

 _Dua pasang bola mata segera eralihkan ke arah si pemilik suara yang asing. Chanyeol sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru datang dan kini berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun._

 _"Sudah, Kai. Kubilang kan, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar,"_

 _Chanyeol memandang bingung laki-laki kurang familiar itu. "Baekhyun. Itu siapa?"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat menyadari sesuatu dan terlihat gugup. Dia menyikut laki-laki di sebelahnya dan laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ah. Oh, ini Kai. Kai, kenalkan, ini Chanyeol."_

 _"Salam kenal, Chanyeol,"_

 _Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Kai dan memandangnya tajam, menyadari ada sesuatu yang rahasia diantara dia dan Baekhyun._

 _"Sebaiknya aku keluar dulu. Permisi,"_

 _Setelah pintu terttutup, Chanyeol memandang lekat-lekat Baekhyun. "Dia siapa?"_

 _"Bukan siapa-siapa,"_

 _"Jangan bohong!"_

 _"Kai hanya temanku,"_

 _"Aku tahu ada yang spesial diantara kalian berdua, Baek,"_

 _"Perasaanmu saja."_

 _"Aku tahu kau bohong!"_

 _"Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku, sih! Sudahlah, aku muak!"_

 _Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebentar lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu._

 _"Oh, jadi ini yang kau berikan setelah aku rela menjemput maut untukmu, Baek?"_

 **.**

 **Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb**

 **Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from**

 **Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are**

 **You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

 **.**

Lagu yang teralun dari earphonenya makin mengolok Chanyeol, membuka ingatan kembali akan pemuda gila dan buruk yang sudah ia coba kubur. Chanyeol kembali berjalan menyongsong gelapnya malam, tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang sudah berkali-berkali berbunyi, menandakan adiknya sudah berkoar-koar mencarinya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Masa bodoh.

Chanyeol memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas. Jalanan mulai sepi, dan ia masih belum mau pulang. Dimana lagi tempat yang akan membuatnya tenang?

 _'Tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun'_

-Myeongjun

.

 _"Chanyeol! Kau sudah sehat?" Pemuda mungil itu memperhatikan Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang Chanyeol sangat tahu itu palsu._

 _"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk orang yang ku sayangi. Apa itu salah?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Bohong sekali,"_

 _"Aku tahu kau marah soal Kai. Sumpah, dia hanya temanku,"_

 _Chanyeol menatap sinis, "Ahh. Benarkah?"_

 _"Dia memang temanmu, teman sepermainanmu, kan?"_

 _Kena telak._

 _"B-bukan kok! kau ini bicara apa, sih!" Baekhyun merona, tapi tetap berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol._

 _Setelah beberapa lama membujuk, akhirnya Chanyeol luluh juga._

 _"Baik. Aku percaya denganmu. Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi, hm?"_

 _"Tentu," Keduanya saling berpelukan beberapa lama hingga…_

 _"Chan, kita jadi jalan-jalan, kan? Aku melihat sepatu bagus di toko ujung sana!"_

 **.**

 **If my body was on fire**

 **You'd watch me burn down in flames**

 **You said you loved me, you're a liar**

 **'cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kerjanya sebagai salah satu staff administrasi di perusahaan adiknya memanglah sangat berat. Jika salah menghitung walau sedikit saja, perusahaan adiknya akan kacau balau._

 _Belum lagi kasus akhir-akhir ini yang mengatakan dia korupsi atau apalah itu. Untuk apa dia korupsi? Dia sudah cukup dengan kehidupannya saat ini, untuk apa mencari harta lagi dengan cara itu, pula._

 _Akhir-akhir ini juga masalah perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Emperor makin membuatnya ingin keluar saja. Kabarnya, perusahaan baru yang sukses itu mulai menggeser posisi perusahaan adiknya, dan membuat gossip-gosip buruk yang membuat makin terpuruk._

 _Baekhyun juga. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun mulai menjauhi Chanyeol ketika diberitahu pamor perusahaan adiknya mulai turun. Dan kabarnya―lagi―Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan bos perusahaan Emperor._

 _Chanyeol membenamkan kepala ke mejanya dan memukul-mukul meja tidak bersalah itu. Banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini…_

 _Cinta…_

 _"Aku sepertinya tertipu oleh cina palsu Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **No, you won't do the same**

 **You wouldn't do the same**

 **Oh, you never do the same**

 **.**

Chanyeol turun dari taksi yang ia naiki, menginjak kaki di aspal dingin. Penampilannya masih sama, lagu itu hampir selesai, dan ia juga makin muak dengan kehidupan.

Ia tahu ini tidak hebat, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Namanya makin tercemar karena gosip-gosip buruk perusahaan Emperor. Perusahaan adiknya telah hancur. Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Ya.

Baru-baru ini Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang meyebar berita buruk tentang dirinya yang korupsi. Dan Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang memaksanya mengambil uang perusahaan untuk membelikannya permata, atau surga dunia lainnya. Dan dialah Byun Baekhyun, kekasih bos perusahaan Emperor―Kim Kai."

Bukannya cinta yang ia dapatkan, malah akhirnya seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, salah apakah ia selama ini?

Chanyeol memang salah, terlalu mudahnya cinta dengan Baekhyun hingga rela memberikan segalanya. Tapi, jujursaja, ia masih cinta dengan lelaki manis sekaligus brengsek itu.

"Hidup sudah tidak ada artinya lagi."

"Untuk apa hidup hanya untuk disakiti dan dicaci maki?"

Maka, disinilah ia, Park Chanyeol, berdiri. Stasiun kereta. Dan ia kini berdiri di tengah-tengah rel kereta. Lagu itu sebentar lagi selesai, mengiringi hidupya yang juga akan berakhir.

 **.**

 **No, No, No**

 **.**

Kereta malam itu melaju cepat. Sang masinis bersiul-siul dan berharap segera sampai dan bisa bersua dengan keluarga di rumah.

Namun seketika sang masinis terlonjak kaget, ketika ia melihat beberapa meter di depannya ada seorang pemuda berdiri ditengah-tengah rel dan tak kunjung angkat kaki. Segera saja pria paruh baya itu membunyikan klakson kereta dan encoba megerem paksa kereta yang ia jalankan,

 _'Brakkk!'_

―walau akhirnya sia-sia.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **NASI PADANG MAS CHANYEOL**

.

Mas Chanyeol tidak suka makan pedas; ia akan menangis dan kemacoannya lalu akan terkikis – karena itulah, setelah ratusan ledekan cemooh dari teman bangsatnya Sehun dan juga Jongin, ia membuka rumah makan. Demi _image_ keren agar bisa dicap jago makan pedas; ia menamai rumah makannya "Nasi Padang Mas Chanyeol". Ide bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan bunuh diri dan sekarang si hitam Jongin dan juga Albino tengik bernama Sehun itu menahan tawa susah payah ketika melihat Chanyeol mengulek cabe di cobekan yang baru saja kemarin ia beli di pasar loak. Mata lelaki dengan telinga peri itu terlihat memerah, menahan uap embun menyengat dari bawang dan juga cabe yang bersatu menyerang selaput lendir di matanya. Ia terengah; tampangnya seperti lelah sehabis latihan basket saja. Lalu Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun keras dan terjungkal bersama ketika sahabatnya yang bersikeras ingin membuka rumah makan Padang itu berteriak karena jarinya tidak sengaja tergiling batu cobekan juga.

"Mamiiiiii!" Teriak Chanyeol sangat tidak elit dengan nada merengek meskipun suaranya berat bak aki-aki yang sudah mau mati. "Sakit!" Kesalnya melempar batu ulekan itu ke lantai; tangannya perih dan sekarang jarinya tidak sengaja masuk; telunjuknya tergores dan lukanya bertemu sapa dengan si cabe. Doubel neraka; Chanyeol tidak kuasa. Ia lalu guling-guling di lantai.

"Hey! Jangan terlalu berlebihan, deh!" Tegur Sehun tidak suka. " _Hyung_ itu sudah diakui anak maminya bagaimana, malah mau sok-sok-an membuat sambal cabe ijo." Ketus si Sehun tidak mati-matinya mengejek kakak seniornya itu; mereka sudah berteman dari kecil sehingga Sehun tidak terlihat takut atau hormat sama sekali pada Chanyeol. Ia lalu mendekat pada Chanyeol, membantu si jangkung itu duduk di bangku yang kosong dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya. "Nih, pakai." Titahnya sok keren. Sehun sebenarnya peduli dengan Chanyeol.

"Makanya, _hyung_... kenapa pakai ulek cabe sendiri. Sewa pekerja saja; kenapa harus semuanya _hyung_ yang buat dari awal?" Heran Jongin ikut menimpali, mulai simpati pada Chanyeol. Gigih juga si Chanyeol ini, pikirnya melihat bagaimana ia membuka rumah makan dari awal bahkan seminggu sebelumnya sibuk meracik resep masakan yang akan menjadi menu andalan restoran mininya. Chanyeol ke pasar; ia riang gembira memilih ikan kembung yang nantinya akan ia bakar, ia sibuk menawar penjual ayam potong untuk mendapatkan ayam paling fresh dan paling besar untuk ayam pop, dan ia bolak-balik pasar ini-itu hanya untuk mencari daging sapi kualitas paling yahud yang nantinya akan dirombak menjadi rendang.

Lalu sebelum sempat Chanyeol menjawab; suara langkah berat masuk ke rumah makan Chanyeol –dan dua lelaki tampan itu menegak ludah payah melihat sosok yang sedari kemarin terus mampir ke warung setengah jadi Chanyeol dengan wajah masam dan aura kebencian membludak. Sehun dan juga Jongin sudah sangat mengenali wajah ini; sudah tiga hari belakangan ketika Chanyeol sibuk mencari bahan masakan dan juga bahan bangunan rumah makannya, orang yang satu ini mengajak ribut Jongin dan juga Sehun yang menjaga tempat saat itu.

"MANA?!" Teriaknya heboh; wajahnya merah menahan amarah dan tangannya menggepal dengan pandangan sengit menatap Sehun dan juga Jongin. Satu tangannya memegang golok yang keliatan tua dengan ujungnya seperti selesai memotong buah kelapa.

"Jang—"

"DIMANA ORANGNYA?!" Potongnya cempreng membuat Sehun kembali tutup mulut dengan wajah malas. Dia paling benci orang yang hobi memotong pembicaraan orang seperti si bocah pendek ini. Wajahnya sih boleh imut lugu tapi suaranya terlalu—"KALIAN JANGAN MEBODOHIKU?! CEPAT KATAKAN PEMILIK WARUNG SIALAN INI?! AKU INGIN BICARAA LIMA MATA?!"

"Umm..."

"APA?!" Sengitnya lagi menatap sipit Jongin yang bernai mengeluarkan suara. "APA?!" Tuntutnya lagi.

"Yang benar itu bicara empat mata, bukan lima mata..."

Krik krik krik.

"KAU PIKIR AKU ITU—" Jongin lalu menutup telingan, sungguh tidak tahan dengan teriakan lelaki yang tampak seperti remaja sekolah tersebut. "—AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN—eh? Ini siapa? Hello, mister? English, no? Japanese?" Ia lalu melembutkan suara dengan mata berbinar menatap Chanyeol yang masih menata sel-sel otaknya yang rada lemah untuk mencerna suasana. "Eh, mister cakep ini siapa?" Senggolnya bertanya pada Sehun. Goloknya sudah jatuh di lantai dan tangannya menjadi gemulai.

"Mister, mister, bokongmu!" Balas Sehun kesal; ia tidak suka jika Chanyeol dianggap orang bule karena satu-satunya yang bule hanyalah dia. Oh Sehun seorang. Oh Wilis. "Dia itu orang Korea asli!"

"Ah, _jeongmalyo? Jal saeng-gyeoss-eo,"_ pujinya lalu mengedip genit namun manis pada Chanyeol; si empu warung nasi Padang yang daritadi diteriaki oleh anak asing itu. "Hmm, _geugeon geuleohgo, nae ileum-eun_ Baekhyunnie—"

"Tidak usah pakai bahasa Korea juga, dek." Potong Chanyeol santun; walaupun logat Bahasanya hancur habis, tetapi Chanyeol sudah sangat lama di Jakarta dan ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan budaya Indonesia. Dia lebih nyaman bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia, katanya, dibanding dengan bahasa ibu sendiri. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Lalu si dedek Baekhyun mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. "Wah, namanya bagus, Kak!" Ucapnya manis. Jongin dan Sehun naikin alis. Bahasa sih boleh tapi tidak usah panggil Chanyeol 'Kakak' juga sih, apalagi kemarin itu lagaknya Baekhyun lebih tua dari mereka semua. Ini kenapa sih dengan si bocah pendek pemarah yang suka bawa golok selama Chanyeol tidak ada dan akan mengancam menjadi teroris dan membom tempat makan Chanyeol yang belum jadi ini? "Apalagi nama keluarganya, keren. Aku jadi ingin..." ucapnya merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Chanyeol menjadi canggung.

Ini adek kecil apakah sedang menggombalinya?

"Hmm, ada apa, ya? Tadi kau ingin bciara dengan pemilik rumah makan ini, bukan? Kebetulan aku yang mempunyai tempat makan ini. Ada perlu apa ya?"

Jongin dan Sehun lalu gigit jari; takut jika golok kembali diraih dan nyawa Chanyeol melayang. "Umm, jadi begini... aku itu pemilik rumah makan Sunda dua blok dari sini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sapaan saja. Sesama penjual begitu..." ucap Baekhyun lugu. "Eung... kalau Kak Chanyeol ada kesulitan nanti beri tahu Baekhyunnie saja yaa... oh, nanti akan kuberikan tips untuk berjualan di sini. Tapi tidak bisa sekarang, soalnya aku sibuk... nanti malam bagaimana? Di Mall aja sekalian dinner, mau tidak?"

"Seperti kencan?"

"Eung! Seperti kencan."

"Tapi... aku sudah punya—"

"Kekasih?!" Potong Baekhyun sengit; ia tampak tidak suka. Tangannya lalu perlahan meraih golok yang ia bawa. Jongin menjerit.

"TIDAK! Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak punya kekasih, kok. Kau itu tipe dia, sekali!" Ucapnya menenangkan sebelum bom benar-benar meledak. "Iya, kan Sehun?!"

"Ya! Benar sekali. Tipe Chanyeol sekali. Kulit putih bersih, jemari lentik, mata sipit, gigi putih rapi. Hebat."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang; sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Mau dikemanakan nasib Jihyun, kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu? Namun setelah melihat senyuman manis dari Baekhyun, ia justru mengangguk setuju. Malamnya mereka pergi ke Mall, makan malam di restoran mewah, dan besoknya Baekhyun datang ke pembukaan rumah makan Nasi Padang Mas Chanyeol bersama mamanya; red: Teteh Taeyeon, yang langsung akrab dengan Maminya Chanyeol; red: Jeng Tiffany. Minggu besoknya Chanyeol putus dengan Jihyun, sebulan kemudian Rumah Makan Padang milik Chanyeol tutup karena ia ingin fokus kuliah demi masa depan ia bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang notabenenya sudah lulus kuliah lalu membuka cabang rumah makan Sundanya karena ingin membantu Chanyeol menabung untuk cicil rumah mereka nantinya. Tiga bulan kemudian mereka merayakan 100 hari bersama di hotel bintang empat Jakarta Selatan.

Dua tahun kemudian, Baekhyun hamil – dan Tiffany bahagia sehingga ia ingin Chanyeol segera menikah dengan calon menantunya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Pernikahan mereka terlaksana dengan uang diberikan seluruhnya oleh sang Mami; Chanyeol patuh karena ia sudah keburu DP Rumah di kawasan Pondok Indah, tabungannya kandas tetapi ia sudah siap lahir batin berumah-tangga dengan pekerjaan tetap sebagai Kepala Editor di Perusahaan Percetakan Dewasa di Jakarta.

Ah, akhir yang bahagia.

Semua berwal dari tekad gigih seorang Park Chanyeol untuk membuktikan kemacoannya, tekad super gigih Baekhyun untuk – niat awal menantang – berkenalan dengan pemilik rumah makan di seberang miliknya yang membuahkan tiga anak kembar bersama Jackson, Jesper, dan Jiwon. Setahun kemudian mereka mengadopsi Taehyung untuk menjadi sosok _hyung_ bagi tiga adik kembarnya yang lucu.

Sampai sekarang pun Chanyeol sering tersenyum mengingat hari pertemuannya bersama Baekhyun; di sebuah rumah makan yang ia namai "NASI PADANG MAS CHANYEOL". Kenangan seru.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **THE TWINS**

.

Ini bukan tentang salju yang mulai menebal dipenghujung tahun atau suara renta kayu jati yang berperan sebagai alas, tapi lebih kepada bagaimana suara roda koper yang memecah keheningan lorong asrama Samjeong _High School_. Alunannya seperti menegur setiap indera pendengar jika hening malam bukan satu-satunya pilihan tepat untuk menikmati hujan kapas putih diluar.

Segelintir harapan Chanyeol akan ada yang bertatap wajah dengannya. Dia terlalu asing dengan lorong asrama barunya. Meski tidak seburuk tampak luar bangunan yang seperti bangunan kuno, pintu-pintu tinggi yang berjajar disepanjang lorong masih mencerminkan kehidupan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menemui angka 137 terpampang disebuah pintu, dia hanya perlu berharap langkah kaki dibelakangnya yang terdengar begitu tiba-tiba bukan sejenis cerita horor bodoh yang sering ia dengar.

"Hai." Dia hanya berusaha akrab untuk seorang pria mungil ber-syal putih tulang.

Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan suatu sapaan balik dari pria itu. Tapi tidakkah terlalu berlebihan jika yang dia dapat adalah satu mata tajam yang rasa-rasanya tidak menyukai keberadaan Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , dia baru beberapa jam di asrama ini dan tidak masuk akal jika kesimpulan itu benar adanya.

Dan saat pria itu memasuki pintu tepat disamping pintu tujuan Chanyeol, dia meninggalkan kesan mencekam untuk pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Chanyeol, kan?" beruntunglah ada suara yang membuat Chanyeol kembali pada dirinya sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam dengan ketidakbenaran pikirannya. " _Welcome, bro!"_

.

Bukan salah Chanyeol jika dia lebih memilih menikmati liburan di asrama. Sebelumnya dia bertengkar hebat dengan hati dan pikirannya yang selalu berlari tak berarah. Semua itu membuatnya lelah dengan kadar yang sangat tinggi. Dia hanya ingin menghindar, tidak salah, kan?

Dan asrama sekolah yang selama ini dia anggap seperti kandang beruang nyatanya tidak seburuk itu. Bangunan khas jaman Belanda yang melekat serta pepohonan tinggi sebagai pion penjaga masih terlihat mengagumkan meski letaknya tidaklah strategis. Apapun itu Chanyeol akan menerimanya.

" _Hyung!_ " Chanyeol baru saja akan mengambil duduk di kavetaria sebelum Sehun, teman sekamarnya, melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Kenalkan, ini teman sekamarku. Namanya Chanyeol _hyung._ "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk mengawali perkenalannya dengan beberapa anak yang ia simpulkan sebagai teman Sehun.

"Wah, akhirnya kau bisa tidur di kamarmu." Ujar anak laki-laki bersurai coklat yang Sehun perkenalkan sebagai Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati kamarku."

"Memang selama ini kau tidur dimana?"

"Dia tidur di tempatku." Sahut Jongin. "Dia itu penakut."

"Aku tidak penakut!"

"Berbicaralah dengan gigimu! Lalu siapa yang malam-malam lalu bercicit datang kekamarku dan merengek karena ketakutan?"

"Kau—"

"LEPASKAN!"

Seketika suasan kavetaria menjadi hening dengan satu teriakan histeris. Semua mata menuju pada teriakan itu dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sedang dipaksa oleh dua pria berbadan besar untuk menuju ke lantai 2.

Chanyeol masih mengingat wajah itu, wajah dengan mata tajam yang ia temui semalam. Dia sedang berteriak seperti seorang yang memang tidak suka di kekang. Terlihat juga bagaimana wajah putih pucat itu memerah dengan amarah yang mengepul seperti iblis.

"Iblis itu kembali berulah." Gumam Jongin sambil menikmati kembali makan malamnya.

"Ya?"

Setelah menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya, Jongin sudah mulai memberi penjelasan meski jelas-jelas ia mendapat sinyal protes Sehun _'jangan katakan apapun!'_ tapi Jongin tetap mengatakannya dengan sedikit menggebu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia selalu begitu. Tiba-tiba berlari keluar asrama dan berteriak seperti dirasuki setan. Tak jarang juga dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seperti mencoba mengiris nadinya atau dia menabrakkan diri di jalan raya."

"Dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Emm..untuk beberapa kesempatan memang, ya. Tapi terkadang dia pendiam dan kau akan menjumpai sosok yang berbeda dari yang berteriak itu saat dia menundukkan kepala. Aneh, memang. Tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati, _hyung_ , dia sudah membunuh dua kakak kelas yang pernah mengganggunya."

"Jongin!" Suara Sehun meninggi. "Hentikan!"

"Kenapa?! Memang dia seperti itu! Jangan membela sedang kenyataan berbicara apa adanya, Oh Sehun!"

.

Hari-hari setelah cerita Jongin di kavetaria, Chanyeol mencoba menjalani kehidupan asrama seperti biasa. Dia bersosialisasi secara baik dengan penghuni asrama lainnya. Meski terkadang dia kelewat penasaran dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun harus saling diam karena cerita di kavetaria.

Tubuh Baekhyun kecil dan sangat ringkih. Beberapa kali Chanyeol sempat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di tangga, dia terlihat begitu lemah dengan lingkar hitam disekitar mata yang menyeramkan. Tidak seperti yang diceritakan Jongin dan sangat berbeda dengan keadaan pertama kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tampak lemah tak berdaya dan semua itu bisa dilihat dari mata sayunya. Seperti menyimpan banyak derita dan banyak beban berat yang membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan itu semua.

"Sehun! Sehun!" seseorang menggedor pintu kamar Sehun dengan begitu kasar saat Sehun dan Chanyeol akan mulai tidur malam.

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin...Jongin..."

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?! Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Jongin...Jongin...Jongin ditemukan tak bernyawa di danau belakang!"

Seketika Sehun berlari tergesa mendengar berita itu tanpa pernah sadar dia sedang tak memakai alas kaki. Sedang Chanyeol yang masih tercengang di kamar, segera mengambil _coat_ -nya dan _coat_ untuk Sehun yang tadi berlari hanya mengenakan piyama.

Kakinya terhenti ketika mendapati pintu sebelah kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan keadaan gelap di dalamnya. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan seseorang didalam sana kecuali semilir angin yang membuat bulu-bulu halus meremang. Ingatlah bahwa Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu percaya tentang hal mistis, dia masih berpikiran normal menganggap makhluk halus hanya khayalan anak kecil belaka.

"B-baekhyun? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kegelapan saja yang masih bersuara tanpa pernah memberi satu petunjuk tentang keadaan si pemilik kamar.

Sepertinya kamar itu memang kosong. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ke kamar mandi atau dia sedang—

"LEPASKAN!"

Lagi-lagi suara teriakan itu terdengar. Milik siapa lagi jika bukan milik si marga Byun yang dari ujung lorong sedang dibawa paksa oleh dua orang berbadan tambun.

"Jangan sekap aku dalam kamar! Tolong..." dia memohon dengan meronta meski rontaan itu terlihat sangat tidak berguna. "Jangan...kumohon...jangan... _dia_ yang membunuh Jongin, bukan aku..."

Namun tubuh ringkih itu tak bisa banyak melawan ketika dia dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol sempat menangkap satu permohonan dari mata sayu Baekhyun yang seakan berkata _'tolong aku'_. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Baekhyun kembali _disekap_ ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

.

Seminggu kemudian Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun. Jika biasanya lelaki itu makan seorang diri di kavetaria atau duduk termenung dibelakang asrama, namun keberadaannya seakan mencair seperti salju di penghujung musim dingin.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendengar cerita dihari kematian Jongin, hanya ada Baekhyun yang berdiri dijarak kurang dari 10 meter. Tidak ada yang tau pasti apa yang telah terjadi, namun semua terburu-buru berspekulasi jika Baekhyun-lah yang membunuh Jongin. Tidak ada yang memberi sanggahan karena keberadaan Baekhyun disana telah menjadi bukti kuat.

Hingga suatu malam dipenghujung tahun yang dingin, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung dibalkon asrama yang jauh dari keramaian. Anak laki-laki itu duduk memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar dan banyak peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Baekhyun," satu sapaan dan membuat anak laki-laki itu menengadah pada Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya, "kau tampak tidak baik."

Baekhyun hanya bergeming dan sesekali menggumam kata-kata tidak jelas.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kamar? Hm?"

"Aku tidak membunuh Jongin... _dia_ yang membunuh Jongin...bukan aku... _dia_ yang membunuhnya..."

" _Dia_ siapa?"

" _Dia...dia...dia..._ " mulut Baekhyun semakin bergetar dengan tubuh yang juga semakin menggigil.

"Siapa? Apa kau melihat pembunuhnya?"

"Tolong aku... _dia_ mengejarku.. _dia_ ingin aku mati setelah aku melihat _nya..._ "

"Kau melihat apa, Baekhyun?"

Lalu anak itu menangis. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin bergetar ketika tangisnya yang pecah mengais sisa keheningan di balkon asrama. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan untuk itu dia terbatas untuk melakukan suatu tindakan. Maksudnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak menjurus pada satu kejadian yang bisa ia cerna dengan baik.

"Aku melihat _nya_... _dia_ ada di kamarku..."

" _Dia_ siapa?"

" _Dia...dia_ berkata akan membunuhku karena aku melihat _nya.._ "

"Baekhyun, katakan dengan jelas!" Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku melihat _nya...dia_ sepertiku...karena itu _dia_ marah.. _dia_ ingin membunuhku.."

"Lalu kenapa jika melihatmu?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melihat _nya. Dia_ begitu marah...tolong aku..tolong..."

"Aku akan menolongmu, tapi apa yang harus ku—BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU MAU KEMANA!"

Sebelum anak itu berlari dengan tubuh ringkihnya, Chanyeol sempat melihat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna dengan bibir pucat bergetar kala melihat sesuatu di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu mengerti ada apa sebenarnya hingga Baekhyun harus berlari kesetanan dengan berteriak meminta tolong. Untuk itu, Chanyeol segera berlari mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berhasil menggapainya.

"Ada apa?! katakan!"

" _Dia_ sedang marah.. _dia_ ingin membunuhmu juga..."

"Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kita lakukan? Astaga, Byun Baekhyun! Katakan?!"

Baekhyun kembali berlari dengan raut semakin ketakutan dan dia semakin kencang kala beberapa kali Chanyeol bisa meraihnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti mengejar Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Hingga akhirnya dia harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia kembali melihat apa yang selama ini ia hindari. _Dia_ yang membuat Chanyeol harus pindah ke asrama agar rasa gelisahnya tidak semakin membesar. Apa ini akhir dari semua pelariannya?

"Kenapa kau datang?" gumam Chanyeol. Namun _dia_ yang berdiri dengan satu senyum sepihak dan wajah dingin angkuh hanya bergeming. " _Kau_ menampakkan diri lagi. Apa _kau_ akan membunuhku sekarang? Seharusnya aku yang membunuh _mu_ karena _kau_ menampakan diri dengan wujudku. Tidakkah itu berarti _kau_ sedang berkilah jika _kau_ seorang pembunuh?!"

Nafas Chanyeol mulai memburu dengan satu emosi mengepul karena cerminan dirinya yang bersifat melebihi iblis. " _Kau_ tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

Chanyeol kira dia sudah bisa menentang kenyataan tentang wujud lain dirinya yang telah ia hindari selama ini. Nyatanya dia tidak pernah tau jika _sosok itu_ bahkan lebih tajam dari asahan pisau para penjagal. Karena ketika dia memiliki beberapa langkah untuk meraih Baekhyun yang kembali tersudut dibalkon asrama, kakinya menjumpai suatu genangan air yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Chanyeol tidak bersiap untuk apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya kecuali dia yang tak berdaya ketika dia melayang di antara jarak balkon asrama lantai 2 dengan bagian dasar dari permukaan bumi dan kepalanya terbentur.

Cairan amis berwarna merah pekat mulai terkontaminasi dengan putih salju yang masih ada disekitar taman belakang asrama. Chanyeol menyadari semua ini telah mencapai puncak ketika bayangan dirinya berdiri menjulang dengan satu senyum sepihak iblis. Setelah selama ini dia menghindar dan bersembunyi, pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan bersiap untuk pergi—

"Kau juga memiliki _nya_?" Baekhyun menambah cairan merah pekat itu setelah dia menyelami betapa menyakitkannya tulang tengkorak yang bertemu permukaan bumi.

Chanyeol berkedip lemah untuk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan itu.

"Melelahkan, bukan, menghindari _mereka_?"

"I-iya.."

Baekhyun melihat bayang dirinya bersanding dengan _milik_ Chanyeol. Siapa sangka semua ini akan berakhir dengan simpuhan darah diatas salju dengan banyak rasa lelah akan si Doppelganger yang selalu mengintai. Ketakutannya pada si bayangan jahat itu akan segera sirna, karena setelah ini Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol akan berkelana menuju hamparan luas. Bersama sebuah cahaya putih yang menuntun mereka ke alam lain, salju lebat dipenghujung tahun kembali meliuk-liuk menutupi permukaan bumi yang sadang menopang dua tubuh lemah tak berdaya.

* * *

\- 5 -

 **L  
**

.

"Presdir Ester Group baru saja ditemukan meninggal di kamar hotel miliknya dengan luka tembak di kepala. di duga korban telah dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal. Pihak kepolisian setempat telah –"

Pip

"Hhh.."

Seorang pria berusia 27 tahun itu menghela nafas pelan. Terhitung sudah 3 kasus yang sama terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Pihak dari kepolisian cukup kesulitan menyelidiki kasus ini karena si pelau tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Bahkan pembunuhan yang ia lakukan amat rapi, terbukti meskipun terdapat luka tembak dikepala korban, namun tak ada setetes darahpun yang tercipta. Sepertinya, si pelaku merupakan orang yang professional.

"Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya kasus yang sama terjadi, dan kita masih tidak bisa menemukan titik terang tentang kasus ini. bahkan secuil identitas si pelakupun belum bisa kita dapatkan. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Si pria – sebut saja Park Chanyeol – meremat rambutnya frustasi. Selama 4 tahun ia bekerja di kepolisian, belum pernah ia mendapatkan kasus seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa motif si pelaku. Namun, belakangan ini beredar bahwa si pelaku adalah seseorang yang biasa dijuluki "L". Dia tidak pernah pandang bulu dalam melenyapkan nyawa seseorang." Chanyeol menatap lekat Kris Wu. Rekannya di departemen penyidikan. Ia memang pernah mendengar julukan itu. julukan untuk seseorang yang sedang ramai di bicarakan di seluruh dunia. Bukan hanya Korea.

"Bahkan kepolisian internasional pun gagal menangkap orang itu. Benar-benar cerdik." Chanyeol membuka beberapa file tentang si korban pembunuhan. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang dijuluki "L" itu.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

Hari ke-7 sejak insiden maninggalnya korban ke-3 L. Chanyeol sama sekali belum mendapatkan titik terang tentang kasus tersebut. Beberapa hari ini di departemen penyidikan kepolisian Seoul terlihat cukup kacau hanya karena satu orang. Chanyeol beberapa kali menghela nafas seraya memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih mantel miliknya, kemudian pergi.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap saat ia baru keluar dari kantor. Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan sehingga dirinya lupa waktu.

Cling~

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah cafe yang terlihat tak cukup ramai namun suasananya begitu romantis. Sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Selamat malam tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" Suara merdu nan halus itu memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendongkak menatap si pembicara. Mata sipit, bibir tipis semerah ceri, dan tubuh yang mungil serta jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang menyambut dirinya. Sesaat dirinya seperti lupa pada daratan.

'Apa dia seorang manusia?' pikirnya konyol.

"Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Si waitress menggerakan jemari lentiknya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Berikan aku cappuchino dengan sedikit krim."

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." Setelah menulis pesanan Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu pergi menuju counter untuk memberikan pesanan Chanyeol pada barista. Mata bulat Chanyeol sedari tadi tak lepas dari pemuda mungil yang berjalan kesana-kemari menulis pesanan dari pelanggan. Katakan saja jika Chanyeol gila. Ditengah-tengah kasus rumit tentang 'L', dirinya masih sempat-sempatnya jatuh cinta pada seorang waitres mungil yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan. Selamat menikmati." Entah setan dari mana yang merasukinya, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? A-aku Byun Baekhyun."

Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang manis.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, kini keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Meskipun hubungan mereka hanya teman, namun keduanya terlihat lebih intim bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Itu semua karena si mungil Byun Baekhyun yang tidak ingin ada hubungan yang mengikatnya.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Itu adalah ucapan yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Entahlah, Chanyeol-pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol sangat menghargai keputusan Baekhyun. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun senantiasa berada disampingnya.

"Masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Sebuah lengan kecil melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu mengecup lengan mungil Baekhyun yang melingkar dilehernya. Sementara tangannya kembali berkutat dengan keyboard laptop dihadapannya. Menulis laporan tentang kasus yang belum dan sudah ditangani.

"Eum."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Laporan tentang beberapa kasus yang baru saja selesai ditangani. Juga kasus yang belum ditangani oleh departemen kami. Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Pemuda mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka sendirian." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum mendaratkan ciuman pada kepala Baekhyun. Memang terkadang Baekhyun akan menghabiskan harinya apartement Chanyeol. Bahkan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan malam panas setelah Chanyeol pulang kerja.

.

"Ini aneh. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan keberadaan L tidak ada kabarnya. Sejak terakhir kali CEO Ester Grup meninggal, tidak terjadi lagi pembunuhan setelahnya yang dilakukan oleh keparat itu. Mungkinkah ini sebuah jebakan untuk kita?"

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya mendengar penuturan rekan kerjanya. "Mungkin saja ia sengaja tidak melakukannya agar kita lengah."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Keberadaannya sampai saat ini tidak bisa terlacak oleh siapapun. Atau mungkin saja si L itu sudah mati."

"Tidak mungkin. Jika saja ia sudah mati, tentu pemberitaan media akan menyebar. Melihat jika L bukanlah orang sembarangan." Beberapa orang mengangguk setuju.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, sosok pemuda tampan tengah menatap datar bangunan-bangunan yeng menjulang tinggi.

Tubuh atletisnya hanya terbalut bathrobe hitam. Ditangan kanannya terdapat segelas anggur berwarna merah.

Ddrrtt..ddrrttt...

"Halo."

"Aku mempunyai tugas untuk kalian. Kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuat polisi-polisi sialan itu untuk bersantai." Pria bersurai dark brown itu melirik seorang pemuda mungil yang masih terlelap diranjang empuknya. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Kali ini siapa?"

"Presdir Kim dari KJH Grup. Tua bangka sialan itu telah menghianati kesepakatan yang telah kita buat. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan gegabah."

"Cepat katakan dimana aku harus menghabisi tua bangka itu?"

"Besok malam. Digedung KJH Grup. Besok malam pria tua itu akan mengadakan pesta ulangtahun untuk putrinya. Aku sudah membuat dua undangan palsu agar kau bisa masuk tanpa dicurigai siapapun. Tapi ingat, akan banyak polisi yang berada disekitar gedung."

"Persiapkan semuanya, dan aku hanya terima beres."

Pip

.

Gedung megah yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta kini telah banyak didatangi tamu undangan. Puluhan polisi dan keamanan berlalu lalang disekitar gedung. Seorang pemuda tampan berrtuxedo hitam keluar dari salah satu mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung, kemudian disusul oleh seorang pemuda cantik yang keluar dari pintu penumpang.

"Kau siap untuk hari ini?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Sementara pemuda yang lain mengangguk santai.

Keduanya melangkah santai menuju kedalam gedung. Beberapa pandangan kagum dari tamu undangan tertuju pada mereka berdua, seakan-akan pesta ini adalah miliknya berdua. 30 menit merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka berdiam diri. Dipemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap pemuda lainnya seolah memberikan sebuah kode samar. Si mungil mengangguk pelan, kemudia pemuda itu beranjak menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia akan mulai untuk eksekusi.

"Lakukan secepat mungkin. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berlama-lama ditempat menjijikan ini."

"Aku mengerti, sayang."

Lantai 3 adalah tempat yang strategis untuk melancarkan aksinya. Pemuda mungil berpakaian hitam serta sebuah topi hitam yang menyembunyikan wajahnya kini menatap datar seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah memberikan sambutan untuk putrinya. Sebuah revolver FN FNP-45 berada di genggamannya yang ia arahkan tepat kekepala sang presdir.

Syut

Hanya waktu sepersekian detik, sebuah peluru bersarang dikepala Presdir Kim.

"Kyaa!"

Jeritan para tamu undangan menjadi suara yang indah ditelinga pemuda yang dijuluki 'L' tersebut. Darah yang mengalir deras dari kening Presdir Kang seolah menjadi hiasan yang paling sempurna. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan gedung, namun suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti disana!" Sesaat, tubuh mungil itu menegang. Sial! Dia ketahuan. Tanpa mengindahkan si polisi, pemuda mungil itu berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju mobil miliknya. Suara tembakan saling bersahut-sahutan antara dirinya dan juga beberapa polisi yang mengejar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" si mungil mengedikan bahunya acuh. Sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin meninggalkan gedung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat kejar mereka!" Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil mewah didepannya. Suara sirine polisi dan suara tembakan saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menangkapmu hidup atau mati." Ucap Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

Dor

Satu tembakan Chanyeol layangkan kearah ban belakang mobil marcedes benz yang dikendarai L, mengakibatkan mobil itu oleng dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Namun sepertinya pengemudi mobil itu sangat handal. Terbukti ia bisa kembali menyeimbangkan laju mobilnya.

Dor

Dor

Kali ini kaca depan mobil milik Chanyeol yang terkena peluru. Dirinya bahkan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan karena kehilangan fokus. Dua mobil polisi milik rekannya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil L, suara tembakan yang bersahutan memecah keheningan malam.

"Sial. Kita dikepung."

Dor

Dor

Tembakan L berhasil membuat salah satu mobil polisi tergelincir dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Sementara itu, mobil milik Chanyeol masih mengikuti mobilnya.

Dor

Dor

Pria itu berhasil menembak ban belakang mobilnya. Alhasil mobil yang ditumpangi L tergelincir dan berputar sebelum akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Menyerah sekarang juga! Kalian sudah kami kepung!" para polisi yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mobil milik L seraya menodongkan pistol mereka. Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan mobil L. Revolver miliknya teracung kedepan. Chanyeol berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya pada wajah si pelaku karena keduanya menunduk dengan topi hitam menutupi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya bermainnya cukup sampai disini saja." Si pemuda mungil bergumam pelan. Sedangkan pemuda yang lain tengah mempersiapkan senjata api miliknya.

Cklek

Keduanya keluar bersamaan.

"Menyerahlah sebelum timah panas ini menyentuh tubuhmu!"

"Baiklah." Keduanya mendongkak menatap beberapa polisi dihadapan mereka seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya posisi menyerah. Dilain pihak, tubuh Chanyeol menegang menatap siapa yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Ba-Baekhyun?" suatu hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya jika sosok itulah yang menjadi buronannya selama ini.

Pistol yang sedari tadi teracung kedepan kini ia turunkan. Pikirannya kalut saat mengetahui kenyataan jika seseorang yang selama ini diincarnya adalah seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" pemuda mungil itu berdecih pelan.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang padaku dan mengemis cinta padaku? Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol tertohok mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Byun Baekhyun? Membunuh nyawa orang lain sesuka hatimu?"

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu meraih revolver miliknya yang ia simpan dibalik bajunya. "Karena kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dan aku benci pada hama pengganggu seperti kalian."

Dor

Sebuah peluru memembus bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Kris berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terdiam membeku ditempatnya. "Sialan kau!"

Dor

Dor

Adu tembak antara polisi dan buronannya kembali terjadi. Beberapa polisi berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan juga rekannya.

Dor

"Akh!"

"Sehun-ah!" Sebuah peluru berhasil menembuh bahu bidang Sehun. Namun, pemuda itu masih bisa mengacungkan pistolnya hingga menembak dada salah satu polisi. "Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun hingga tak menyadari sosok tinggi yang berdiri dibelakangnya seraya menodongkan pistol miliknya.

"Sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghancurkan negaraku."

Dor

Dor

Dua buah peluru bersarang dipunggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang diliputi kabut bening sebelum tubuh mungilnya jatuh menimpa tubuh tinggi Sehun dibawahnya. "Keparat kau!" Sehun meraih revolver milik Baekhyun sebelum menembaknya kearah Chanyeol.

Dor

Dor

"Chanyeol-ah!" Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tumbang seketika. Berada dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Sementara itu, Kris mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sehun. Hingga pemuda itu tak lagi bernafas.

.

Pria tinggi dengan balutan baju khas rumah sakit itu menatap sendu kearah luar jendela. Park Chanyeol, seorang polisi muda yang hampir meregang nyawa saat penangkapan L itu kini tengah dirawat dirumah sakit. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu dan untungnya dirinya masih bisa diselamatkan. Namun, pemuda yang menembaknya meninggal di tempat.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun – pemuda itu masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol berharap pemuda mungil itu masih bisa selamat.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sosok tinggi Kris memasuki kamar rawatnya. Pria itu menghela nafas melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Aku memiliki kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk untukmu. Kau mau mendengar yang mana?"

"Kabar baik."

"Baiklah, kabar baiknya adalah kau sudah bisa pulang besok. Dokter bilang luka ditubuhmu sudah membaik. Namun kabar buruknya, L – " Chanyeol menatap Kris seketika. Firasatnya mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda itu. "Baru saja dinyatakan meninggal pagi tadi."

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Byun Min Hwa, Oh Lana, ParkAyoung, Sebut Saja B, Sigmame** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

Malam ini fanfic games #ChanBaekID dalam rangka tahun baru meluncur terlambat bareng **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, AeriChannie, Baekbychuu, JongTakGu88, PrincePink, ParkAyoung, Brida Wu, Purflowerian, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato feat Baekagain, Lolipopsehun, Oh Yuri dan RedApplee** yang berulang tahun hari ini, saengil chukkae chingu~. Silahkan mampir ke lapaknya


	9. Chapter 9

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Seven B  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 7B secara abjad : **Baekbychuu, Cactus93, Cussons Baekby, Park Shita, Prince Pink**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 50.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama antara 7A dan 7B

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **THEY KNOW THE TRUTH**

.

 _"Kebenaran mungkin bisa disembunyi – belok – salahkan. Tapi kebenaran selamanya takan pernah bisa disalahkan"- Lenang Manggala_

.

Kembali Chanyeol harus dihadapkan dengan upacara pemakaman yang dalam kurun waktu sebulan, ia bisa mendatangi tempat ini sebanyak empat kali. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke peti mati dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok sahabatnya yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalam tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana mayat sahabatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan didalam ruang redaksi majalah kampus yang mereka dirikan. Ini bukan kali pertama, karena sahabat Chanyeol – Kai – adalah korban keempat dalam sebulan ini. Chanyeol berpikir keras, siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada seluruh anggota redaksi majalah kampusnya, sekaligus sahabat – sahabatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang, dan menangis sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Tubuh Chanyeol seakan menghangat saat sosok yang ia kenal memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan memberikannya kehangatan.

"Aku disini sayang, aku disini. Chanyeol ku jangan bersedih,"

.

Suatu kebanggaan bagi Chanyeol karena di tahun terakhirnya, ia menjabat sebagai ketua redaksi majalah kampusnya yang cukup radikal dan terkenal. _The Reformatio_ n, majalah yang telah ada sejak tahun 1970 dimana pada masa itu orde baru tengah muncul dan segala bentuk komunisme dalam pemerintahan berimbas kepada jajaran rakyat kecil. Dahulu Korea Selatan belum menjadi negara yang maju, sehingga dibutuhkan barisan pemuda – pemuda yang mau menyuarakan aksi mereka demi suara rakyat. Salah satunya majalah _The Reformation_ , ujung tombak dari _Seoul National University_ sebagai penyambung aspirasi rakyat dan radikal dalam pembelaan atas kesewanangan pemerintah.

Di tahun 2016, Chanyeol sebagai ketua redaksi baru harus bisa melaksanakan wejangan ketua – ketua sebelumnya untuk tetap mejunjung visi dan misi _The Reformation_ , dan juga tetap berada pada jalur yang radikal. Dan Tugas pertama Chanyeol yaitu harus bisa menghimpun setiap anggota baru untuk memiliki rasa, dan keinginan yang sama dalam mengemban tugas mereka sebagai anggota redaksi _The Reformation_.

Salah satunya dalam proses seleksi anggota baru yang ia rekrut dari mahasiswa – mahasiswi baik dari semester muda maupun semester tua. Dari 30 anggota baru – termasuk diantaranya Sehun, Kai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sahabatnya – hanya ada satu anggota yang melamar dengan pakaian cukup kuno, kontras dengan wajah nya yang menawan, dan pemikirannya yang radikal, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa semester 2 yang bahkan Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya selama ini. Atau mungkin karena Chanyeol tipe orang yang tidak pedulian.

Bermodalkan keberanian dan kenekatan, maka Chanyeol menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya karena Chanyeol merasa ada kesamaan satu sama lain dengan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun si manis hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar saat lelaki tinggi dihadapannya mendesah lega dan memeluk tubuhnya di depan kantor redaksi _The Reformation._

 _._

Pada awal musim panas, dimana semua anggota baru redaksi _The Reformation_ telah diterima secara resmi dan memulai tugas mereka dalam menerbitkan majalah edisi bulan ini, _Seoul National University_ , terutama seluruh redaksi _The Reformation_ harus berduka karena kematian Luhan yang ditemukan gantung diri di ruang redaksi.

Belum lama setelah ditemukannya jenazah Luhan, ditemukan pula jenazah Sehun – _kekasihnya_ – yang ditemukan di taman kampus pada pukul 1 malam.

Seakan kesedihan turut mengekori tim redaksi _The Reformation_ , Chanyeol sebagai ketua merasa terpukul dan sakit hati atas kematian kedua sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dan membisikan kata – kata penenang.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Kai menatap Baekhyun takut dengan keringat dingin dan gugup saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk berdua di dalam kantor redaksi. Kai keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat dan juga wajah ketakutan. Chanyeol hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung tanpa tahu alasan mengapa ia berlari dengan cepat karena melihat mata Baekhyun.

Yang memerah dan menatapnya tajam.

.

Kematian Kyungsoo kembali memukul redaksi _The Reformation_. Terutama Kai – _kekasihnya_ – dan Chanyeol yang juga sahabat Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata besar itu ditemuka terbunuh dengan leher yang tersayat didalam kamar mandi kampus di lantai 3 pada pukul empat subuh. Di waktu yang sama, semua anggota redaksi tengah bekerja sampai larut dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang redaksi.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu kau harus percaya atau tidak," bisik Kai sambil melirik kesana kemari saat upacara pemakaman Kyungsoo telah selesai. Kai tidak menemukan Baekhyun dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang kacau dan juga ketakutan karena suaranya yang mencicit. Dari dalam sakunya, Kai memberikan kunci dengan gantungan bola sepak ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyimpan semuanya didalam laci meja komputer kantor redaksi. Baca dan ketahuilah fakta yang sebenarnya tentang-" Kai melirikan matanya kesana kemari, dan menatap Chanyeol takut

"Baekhyun. Kau haru tahu fakta tentang dia,"

.

Setelah memberi tahukan hal itu, keesokan harinya Kai ditemukan tewas di dalam kamarnya dengan luka diperut yang lebar dan organ perutnya yang rusak. Betapa kejam orang yang melakukan ini semua.

Kembali Chanyeol harus berduka dan kehilangan sahabat baiknya hari ini.

Malamnya, selesai mengantar jenazah Kai ke pemakaman sebagai penghormatan terakhir, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke kantor redaksi, dengan pikiran berkecamuk karena pesan yang sahabatnya sampaikan sehari sebelum kematiannya.

Chanyeol membuka laci dimeja komputer redaksi dan mengernyit saat mendapati begitu banyak potongan berita dari koran yang sudah usang dan beberapa foto yang kemungkinan di ambil belasan tahun silam

"1980," bisik Chanyeol saat melihat tahun terbit koran itu. Chanyeol membaca dengan seksama, dan ia tercengang.

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya tak percaya. Kembali ia membaca berita lain. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di sepanjang pelipis Chanyeol.

Terakhir, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa foto usang yang Chanyeol yakini Kai lah yang telah menyimpannya disitu. Foto usang yang memperlihatkan potret barisan anak muda yang berdiri didepan kantor redaksi _The Reformation_. Chanyeol tercengang saat ia melihat wajah kekasihnya ada diantara pemuda pemudi itu.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menegang saat telinga nya mendengar suara lirih itu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sosok Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan mata memerah dan ekspresi yang sedih.

"Mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku, huh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kekecewaan mendalam. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau hanya sesosok mahluk yang membalaskan dendamnya dari masa lalu kemudian membunuh teman – temanku!" bentak Chanyeol sambil melempar semua potongan koran dan foto yang ia pegang ditangannya sampai bercecer di lantai.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau telah dibunuh Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Mereka tidak mendengar penjelasanku! Mereka menganggapku mata – mata pemerintah karena artikel ku yang radikal," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah pucatnya dan kesedihan diwajahnya. Airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Tubuhku di kubur di ruangan ini dan sekarang aku membalaskan dendamku pada kalian semua," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh kasih meskipun wajah kekasihnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk sosok dingin tersebut dengan lembut. Baekhyun menangis dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangisan Baekhyun berhenti, hanya ada seringaian jahat di bibirnya. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu menembus dadanya dan berhasil membuat nafasnya berhenti perlahan demi perlahan

"Tetapi aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, dan aku ingin kita bersama selamanya,"

* * *

\- 2 - _  
_

 **HANYA TIDAK TAHU**

.

"Dia siapa?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus _partner in crime_ -nya. Ia sempat mengernyitkan alis bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan lelaki tinggi itu, namun setelah ia mendapati mata Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan sosok manis yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Dia milikku," jawab Sehun penuh dengan nada keposesifan. Ia melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan paling menyebalkan. **"Pelacurku."**

Alih-alih mendengarkan Sehun yang tengah mengoceh membicarakan tentang ekuitas dan agio disagio saham, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah lebih dari dua menit memperhatikan sosok mungil dengan wajah manis yang sekarang tengah melangkah keluar dari kolam renang. Tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup brief terlihat mengkilap karena basah, bertambah indah karena terpaan bulan.

Mata berseliput kelopak yang sempit itu bersitatap dengan mata Chanyeol, seolah menyadari jika ia tengah diperhatikan. Lelaki itu sempat tersenyum manis sekali sampai Chanyeol meragukan apakah yang tengah dilihatnya ini benar-benar seorang lelaki.

"Baekhyun, _come here,_ baby..." lamunan Chanyeol terbuyar karena mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar menjijikan di telinganya. Ketika pandangannya kembali pada lelaki mungil yang tadi ia perhatikan, ia menyadari bahwa Sehun memanggil lelaki itu untuk mendekat.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak suka saat melihat tangan Sehun membelai paha Baekhyun yang tengah berada di pangkuannya. Ia bergerak gelisah. Ketika mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin ingin menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Sehun karena sumpah ia benar-benar tergoda dengan tatapan mata Baekhyun yang seolah mengundangnya.

"Bolehkah kupinjam dia?" Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya yang semula berada di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas.

"Sejak kapan kita tidak bisa saling berbagi, hm? Milikku milikmu juga." Jawaban Sehun membuat hubungan mereka terdengar _benefit,_ namun begitulah adanya. Termasuk berbagi istri dan selingkuhan.

"Baby, Dia temanku, Chanyeol namanya. Baik-baiklah padanya, oke?" ucap Sehun sambil memainkan hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Jangan main kasar dengannya, ia masih lima belas."

"GILA!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Sehun sedangkan yang diteriaki malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bisa-bisa kau berurusan dengan polisi karena meniduri bocah di bawah umur."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu polisi, ya kan, Baby?"

.

Lewat dua minggu Chanyeol berusaha melupakan ketertarikannya pada bocah milik Sehun, entah ini suatu kesialan atau keberuntungan, ia kembali melihat Baekhyun saat bertandang ke kediaman temannya. Ia masih terlihat mungil seperti yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat, bahkan lebih kurus.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi bar milik Sehun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Apakah _ahjussi_ bisa menyelamatkanku?"

Gerakan guncangan wine yang diputar oleh Chanyeol terhenti, mata bulatnya memperhatikan wajah manis yang berada dekat dengannya. Mata yang kecil, hidung mungil dengan bibir tipis yang terbuka. Entah karena efek alkohol yang telah mempengaruhi pikirannya atau apa, Chanyeol merasa ia tidak tahan lagi untuk segera meraup bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Secara tidak terduga, Baekhyun dengan tanggap membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan tersenyum manis sekali, sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Anak itu sekarang tengah mempermainkan lidah Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah sangat ahli." Itu adalah ucapan pertama Chanyeol yang Baekhyun dengar mengenai dirinya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang berisi dan terasa hangat.

"Berdasarkan pengalaman, _ahjussi_ ," jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu beberapa kali sambil tersenyum, lalu sedetik kemudian mata itu menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Dengan kemampuanku ini, apa _ahjussi_ berminat mengadopsiku?"

Chanyeol punya mainan banyak, baik wanita ataupun pria. Itu sama sekali bukan berarti apa-apa baginya yang seorang pendosa. Tapi tawaran Baekhyun kali ini membuat Chanyeol berpikir kenapa ia tidak langsung saja menyeret Baekhyun ke ranjang terdekat dan menyetubuhinya, alih-alih menatap mata Baekhyun dan memberinya tatapan sayang dan simpati.

"Bukannya Sehun itu Tuanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi raut sendu di wajah Baekhyun sangat kentara di mata Chanyeol, ia menemukan secercah keraguan yang mengganjal dalam tatapan mata yang kecil itu.

"A-aku, Sehun _Ahjussi_..." Baekhyun memulai dengan ragu-ragu, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan takut-takut, mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan kegelisahannya atau tidak, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Aku takut dengannya, _Ahjussi_."

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa waktu, tatapan Chanyeol seolah memerintahkannya untuk memperjelas ucapannya, maka Baekhyun pun melakukan itu. "Dia mengikatku, hngg, aku diperkosa olehnya, _ahjussi_."

Air mata Baekhyun menggantung di pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol tidak sampai hati melihat itu, maka ia menyeka air mata itu sebelum jatuh mengenai pipi hangat Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa temannya, Sehun, terkadang memang bertindak kasar di atas ranjang, namun ia tidak habis pikir bahwa temannya itu tega melakukannya pada anak di bawah umur macam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau anak manis dan baik, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengambilmu dari Sehun. Dia sudah baik hati mau meminjamkanmu padaku seperti waktu lalu, walaupun aku tidak mengambil kesempatan itu." Hati Baekhyun terasa hangat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berbicara lirih kepadanya, tapi perkataannya mampu mendinginkan hangatnya perasaan Baekhyun secepat timbulnya. "Bukannya aku tidak menginginkanmu, tapi kau masih kecil, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi jika Sehun ketahuan."

"Tapi _ahjussi_..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, "Aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, manis sekali hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, membuat Baekhyun bersemu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, _sugar_. Tapi tidak harus aku mengambilmu dari Sehun."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun. membimbing anak itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol memberikan senyum kecil sebelum mengecup bibir Baekhyun beberapa kali, sampai Baekhyunlah yang meraih bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menikmati ciuman ini karena ia merasa bahwa ini adalah ucapan selamat tinggal dari Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol mengerang karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara bel yang terus menggema di apartemennya, namun setelah beberapa menit suara itu masih saja terdengar di telinganya.

"Fuck!" ia melempar selimut yang hanya menyangkut di kakinya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Umpatan yang niatnya akan ditujukan pada bedebah yang mengganggu waktunya tersangkut di ujung bibirnya saat seseorang dengan lancang masuk ke apartemennya segera setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Sial – " umpatan Chanyeol terhenti saat ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri menghadapnya dengan pipi basah dengan air mata, sudut bibirnya sobek dan bagian pelipisnya memar. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun? Apa Sehun yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun karena ia mendapati leher sampai bahu Baekhyun juga terdapat memar merah. Ketika Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk menuntut jawaban, anak itu jatuh lemas ke pelukannya sambil bergetar terisak, terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

" _Ahjussi_." Suara serak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke sofa terdekat, anak itu melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di sepanjang pinggang Chanyeol. "Mulai hari ini, tidak peduli _ahjussi_ mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak, aku akan ada di sini. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan, menemanimu tidur, menunggumu pulang, melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang berantakan, Chanyeol jadi merasa tak tega. Ia mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Bagaimana bisa anak manis sekecil ini harus menanggung semua ini.

"Lakukanlah itu, Baekhyun."

Pelukan Baekhyun mengerat, kepalanya mengangguk samar. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu, di pelukannya, Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena tujuannya tercapai, hidup bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu jika Baekhyun rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar bisa dekat lelaki tinggi itu. Lelaki yang sudah membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat hanya dengan tatapan sayangnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar menggila karena sentuhannya, juga pelukannya yang membuatnya terasa sangat nyaman.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **THE NOTEBOOK**

.

"Sejak awal sudah aku katakan untuk mengambil kamar di lantai atas. Tapi kau begitu keras kepala untuk menurut. Coba lihat sekarang? Benar-benar merepotkan," rutuk Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebuah keranjang besar berisi pakaian.

Kaki panjangnya ia pacu menaiki satu demi satu anak-anak tangga yang bahkan keramiknya sudah terlihat kusam dan pecah dibeberapa bagian. Dibelakangnya mengekor sosok pria yang lebih kecil dengan tas ransel besar yang tersangkut di punggungnya dan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, karena selalu merepotkanmu," cicitnya pelan.

"Sudahlah lupakan."

Chanyeol mendorong pintu hitam yang catnya sudah terkelupas. Suara engsel yang berkarat menimbulkan suara deritan yang membuat telinganya ngilu untuk beberapa saat. Debu-debu bertebaran bersamaan saat ia meletakkan keranjang pakaian yang dibawanya di atas meja setinggi pinggangnya.

Hidung bangirnya mengernyit, menghalau bau debu bercampur lembab dan pengap yang menguar dari ruangan berukuran 3x4 dengan penerangan minim itu.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Chanyeolie. Sisanya biar aku yang bawa sendiri. Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan maaf merepotkanmu." Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan sempit itu dan meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas tempat tidur besi yang berlapis kain putih yang juga terlihat berdebu.

"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian membersihkan ruang pengap ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau fikir aku setega itu?"

Chanyeol kemudian membuka _hoodie_ merahnya, menyisakan kaus putih lengan panjang. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menyingsing lengan bajunya sampai ke siku dan meraih sapu dibalik pintu dan mulai membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang terlihat di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Meskipun sempat mengeluh, tapi Chanyeol tetap memilih tinggal dan membantunya membersihkan kamar barunya.

"Apa hanya kamar ini yang tersisa?" tanya Chanyeol ditengah kegiatannya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Baekhyun menoleh singkat saat ia menangkap desahan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kamar ini sudah lama tidak dipakai. Tidak ada yang menyewanya karena kamar ini tidak mempunyai jendela," tutur Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan kain putih penutup ranjang.

"Itulah kenapa aku memilih tetap menempati kamar dilantai bawah," lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan membuatmu rutin mengungsi setiap musim hujan karena kamarmu akan terendam," dengus Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Harusnya kau langsung mengambil kamar yang ditempati Sehun begitu ia pindah. Bukannya tetap bertahan dibawah sana. Lihat sekarang kau juga yang kesusahan. Lihat kamar ini, sudah sempit tidak ada jendelanya pula. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau bisa tahan tinggal di asrama reyot ini Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melempar sapu ditangannya dan menarik satu-satunya kursi yang berada diruangan itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh jangkungnya yang mulai berpeluh.

Chanyeol membawa matanya berkeliling, mempelajari isi kamar yang lebih mirip gudang menurutnya. Ruang sempit itu hanya berisi satu ranjang kecil yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang, satu lemari pakaian berukuran sedang dan satu set meja dan kursi belajar. Ruangan tanpa jendela itu bahkan semakin sempit dengan tambahan kamar mandi kecil yang Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin apa ia muat untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Aishh, benar-benar pengap dan tidak sehat," ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak sanggup membayar sewa kamar bekas Sehun. Terlalu mahal," Baekhyun menyodorkan satu botol air minum pada Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk diatas ranjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan kekasih tingginya.

"Itulah kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk pindah dari sini. Harga dan kondisi kamar yang mereka sewakan tidak sesuai."

"Tapi hanya asrama ini yang terisia dan terdekat dengan universitas. Dan yang pastinya aku mampu untuk membayar sewanya," tandas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi. "Andai aku bisa membawamu tinggal dirumahku."

"Dan membuatmu harus bertengkar dengan keluargamu?" sela Baekhyun cepat. Wajah pria mungil itu berubah pias. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja tinggal disini."

 _Setidaknya disini aku tidak harus sesak nafas menahan tatapan tajam Ibu dan Kakak perempuanmu._

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan memakai kembali _hoodie_ merahnya.

"Aku akan membeli bola lampu yang baru. Matamu bisa bermasalah jika dipaksa melihat dengan bola lampu begitu," jelas Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan memandang kepergian Chanyeol hingga punggung tegap itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling kamar barunya. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak terlalu menyukai ide pindah ke kamar ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, air yang masuk di lantai bawah bahkan sudah mencapai betisnya. Para penghuni kamar lantai bawah beberapa sudah mengosongkan kamar mereka sejak musim penghujan tiba dan memilih pindah ke kamar atas atau bahkan mencari gedung asrama lain. Menyisakan dirinya yang terlalu lamban untuk bergerak dan berakhir harus puas dengan kamar tanpa jendela yang sudah tak terpakai selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baiklah Baekhyun. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Setidaknya kau tidak harus cemas jika air tiba-tiba merendammu saat tidur," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang spreinya sudah ia ganti dengan miliknya. Bunyi derak dari besi tua ranjang tempatnya berbaring membuatnya meringis. Benar-benar menyedihkan, batinnya pilu.

Chanyeol sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu setelah menepati janjinya untuk mengganti bola lampu kamar dan kamar mandinya dengan yang lebih terang. Sebagai tambahan, pria jangkung itu bahkan membawakannya _jjajangmyeon_ dan _danmuri_ untuk makan malamnya. Baekhyun bersyukur, walaupun Chanyeol suka menggerutu dan marah-marah, tapi kekasihnya itu selalu penuh perhatian.

Mata Baekhyun menatap kardus diatas meja belajarnya. Kardus berisi buku-buku kuliahnya yang belum sempat ia susun. Dengan setengah hati Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan menyeret kakinya menuju meja belajar barunya.

Baekhyun membuka laci yang terdapat di meja belajarnya, berniat ingin memasukkan beberapa barang-barang miliknya yang tak tertampung di atas meja. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah buku tebal dengan sampulnya yang berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah. Pria kecil itu mengeluarkan buku itu dan mengibaskan sampulnya, menncoba membersihkan debu yang menempel.

Tangannya meraba kancing bulat disisi atasnya dan membuka buku itu, membolak-balik lembar demi lembarnya. Dan kosong. Tak satu lembar halamanpun yang terisi.

"Sepertinya ini belum pernah dipakai," gumamnya dan memindahkan buku itu ke atas mejanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tersisa.

.

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur Seoul malam itu. Baekhyun merapatkan selimutnya, semakin menggulung tubuhnya dalam material hangat itu. Meskipun kamar yang ditempatinya tanpa jendela, tetap saja hawa dingin tetap masuk melalui dinding kamarnya yang sudah mulai rapuh termakan usia. Ditambah minimnya perawatan dari pengelola asrama, membuat keadaan gedung tempatnya bernaung semakin memprihatinkan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan duduk ditengah ranjangnya. Ia benci dingin dan ia tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Ditambah bunyi nyaring yang bersumber dari perutnya membuat penderitaan Baekhyun semakin semarak.

Baekhyun memilih bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada buku merah yang berada diatas mejanya. Melihat bentuknya, Baekhyun yakin jika buku dihadapannya itu semacam buku harian.

Jari-jari lentik miliknya kembali meraba permukaan lembut kain beludru yang membungkus buku itu. Dengan satu gerakan ia membuka sampulnya dan mengarah pada halaman pertama lembaran kertas yang terlihat menguning. Hidungnya mengkerut saat bau khas buku tua memasuki indra penciumannya.

Awalnya Baekhyun berniat untuk membuang buku itu. Tapi melihat tampilan luar buku itu yang cantik dan terkesan berkelas, membuatnya urung untuk membuang buku tanpa identitas siapa pemiliknya itu.

"Dari pada sayang, kurasa tak ada salahnya aku memakainya," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil pena dari dalam tempat pensilnya.

 ** _This Book is the Property of Byun Baekhyun._**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tulisannya di halaman pertama buku itu. Pria kecil itu kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _Sunday, October 30, 2016_**

Tulisnya lagi pada lembar kedua.

Namun kemudian tangannya berhenti begitu saja. Dahinya berkerut dalam selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, _molla._ Aku tidak pandai menulis buku harian," ucapnya sambil melempar penanya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menutup buku hariannya dan memutuskan kembali tidur.

.

Baekhyun terjaga saat merasakan getaran ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas bantalnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia mengintip layar ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Eoh. Aku baru bangun," ucapnya serak.

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba dalam waktu setengah jam," lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyambar handuk putih miliknya dari paku berkarat di balik pintu. Langkahnya menuju kamar mandi terhenti saat matanya menangkap buku harian yang resmi menjadi miliknya malam tadi dalam posisi terbuka.

Perempatan imajiner menghiasi dahi sempitnya. Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas jika ia menutup buku itu tadi malam. Namun ia dengan segera menepis kejanggalan yang sempat singgah dihatinya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menutup kembali buku harian merah itu sebelum melanjutkan niatnya untuk mandi.

.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak mendapati buku merah itu kembali dalam posisi terbuka saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan takut-takut ia mendekati meja belajarnya dan meraih buku itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna saat memandang deretan tulisan yang tercetak pada satu halaman yang terbuka.

Itu adalah tulisannya. Tulisan tangannya.

Bulu halus ditengkuk Baekhyun terasa berdiri seketika. Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Baekhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai membaca tulisan tersebut.

 ** _Sunday, 30 October 2016_**

 ** _Hari ini harusnya sempurna jika saja tidak terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di persimpangan jalan menuju Sungai Han. Kencan romantis yang sudah dijanjikan Chanyeol terpaksa harus ditunda. Harusnya Chanyeol mengajakku kencan di Namsan saja kalau tau begini. Apakah egois jika aku merasa kecewa?_**

Baekhyun tersentak dan refleks melempar buku ditangannya setelah selesai membacanya. Baekhyun bergetar dengan pandangan mata menatap horor buku bersampul merah itu.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya tergagap. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Aku tidak menulisnya. Aku tidak menulis apapun," lanjutnya lagi dengan panik.

"Pasti ada yang salah. Benar, ini pasti hanya lelucon," lanjutnya dengan tawa satir.

Dering ponselnya kembali membuatnya tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menyambar benda pipih itu.

"Aku akan segera berangkat," ucapnya singkat sebelum memutus sambungan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya bisa melamun. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada buku harian aneh yang juga menuliskan hal yang aneh. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa takut akan kejanggalan yang terjadi pagi ini. Namun logikanya memilih untuk mengabaikan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal semacam itu.

"Kau terlihat tegang. Ada masalah Baek?" Chanyeol menyentuh lembut sisi kanan wajah Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya memandang khawatir.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gelengnya pelan sebelum berpaling memandang jalan raya dihadapannya.

Dahinya mengkerut saat menatap deretan panjang mobil yang berhenti dihadapannya. Kegiatan melamunnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika mereka tengah terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mobil-mobilnya tidak bergerak?" tanyanya memandang Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau pasti. Mereka bilang ada kecelakaan beruntun di persimpangan," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegang ditempatnya.

Pikirkannya kembali beralih pada tulisan dalam buku hariannya.

" _Maldo andawae._ " bisiknya pelan namun mampu didengar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Chanyeol beralih padanya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol tak menyadari suaranya yang bergetar.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung meraih buku harian merah di atas mejanya. Membukanya dan membaca kembali lembaran yang tadi pagi dibacanya.

Tubuhnya seketika lemas setelah selesai membaca. Apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Kecelakaaan beruntun dan kegagalan kencannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Buku ini... Apa dia menuliskan tentang masa depan?"

Baekhyun merasa ketakutan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan lenyap dan berganti dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku harus membuktikannya," ucapnya sambil mengambil pena dan menuliskan kembali tanggal esok hari di lembar kosong lainnya.

 ** _Monday, 31 October 2016_**

Baekhyun menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu tulisan yang mungkin saja akan muncul dengan ajaib. Namun hingga lima menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda berarti pada lembar kosong itu. Baekhyun memilih mengakhiri penantiannya dan menutup buku merah itu.

.

Baekhyun melompat dari ranjangnya dan langsung menyambar buku harian diatas mejanya begitu ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka halaman terakhir yang ia tulis semalam. Dan matanya kemudian berbinar saat mendapati tulisan yang serupa dengan tulisan tangannya yang tertera di bawah tulisannya sendiri.

 ** _Monday, 31 October 2016_**

 ** _Tes mendadak yang dilakukan Professor Jung benar-benar sukses membuat satu kelas kelimpungan. Harusnya Pak Tua itu tidak sekejam itu pada mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti kami. Benar-benar menyebalkan!_**

"Jadi begitu ya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

Terhitung lebih dari satu minggu Baekhyun terus bergantung pada buku harian misterius yang terus aja menuliskan kejadian esok hari dengan sendirinya. Ada banyak keuntungan yang diraihnya dari buku itu membuat Baekhyun menjadikan buku itu sebagai benda berharga yang kerap dibawanya kemana-mana, bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun. Hal yang sedikit banyak mengundang kecurigaan Chanyeol perihal buku yang kerap selalu dibawa Baekhyun.

Seperti halnya malam ini, setelah menuliskan hari dan tanggal esok hari Baekhyun berisap untuk pergi tidur. Buku merah itu ia letakkan tepat di samping bantalnya dalam keadaan tertutup.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berbalik memunggungi buku yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan sendirinya. Satu persatu huruf terangkai dan membentuk sebuah kalimat tertulis begitu saja diatas lembaran kosong.

 ** _Thursday, 10 November 2016_**

 ** _Aku membunuh Chanyeol. Semua yang mencoba merenggutmu dariku akan menjadi musuhku._**

* * *

\- 4 -

 **LAST BREATH**

.

Terpasang raut berseri diwajah tampanChanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun, kekasih yang sudah ia pacari sejak dua tahun lalu lahap memakan buburnya. Menampik ingatan jika dalam waktu kurun seminggu yang lalu kekasih mungilnya itu selalu saja memuntahkan segala makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin mengurus tapi sayang enggan menerima makanan yang masuk dalam lambungnya.

Ruangan besar serba putih yang mereka tempati saat ini menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan kisah mereka. Angin yang berhembus di kamar inap Rumah Sakit Seoul yang terletak di lantai lima menggerakkan korden berbahan sifon putih lembut, mengizinkan para penghuni kamar menghirup udara segar yang mereka bawa.

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun yang semakin hari kian menipis.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan yang baru saja ia masukkan Chanyeol terkekeh gemas hingga mengelus pipi gembung yang kini telah tirus. Begitu malang kekasih mungilnya mengidap penyakit mematikan yang bisa mengambil nyawanya begitu saja.

"Hari aku ini izin, sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun memincingkan mata menatapnya.

"Kau itu selalu izin, seharusnya kau itu harus lebih giat bekerja. Aku tak mau jika calon suamiku pengangguran dan aku jadi miskin." Baekhyun mengarahkan sendok plastiknya ke arah Chanyeol. Seolah ia sedang mendidik seorang anak kecil yang membangkang.

Rasa nyeri Chanyeol rasakan pada jantungnya saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Baekhyun termasuk jenis orang yang selalu optimis, tapi keoptimisan Baekhyun untuk terus bertahan hidup itu selalu membuat Chanyeol bersedih di saat orang tua Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyerah. Chanyeol sempat mengamuk pada orang tua Baekhyun saat mereka sudah putus asa dengan keadaan Baekhyun kian melemah. Sudah tiga bulan ini kekasihnya tanpa terguda mengidap kanker stadium tiga.

Dirinya yang hanya seorang diri di dunia ini tak mengerti jalan pikiran para orang tua Baekhyun berkerja. Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, ia hidup bersama seorang nenek yang baik hati merawatnya dan lima tahun lalu beliau sudah tiada. Padalah mereka sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti orang tua sendiri. Ia tak punya siapapun di dunia ini kecuali Baekhyun yang selalu mengisi hari suntuknya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk merawat kekasihnya itu walaupun banyak waktu yang terbungan. Tapi waktu yang terlewat bukanlah hal yang sia-sia asal ia bisa berguna disisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bagaikan sebuah cahaya mentari yang muncul di tengah guyuran hujan hingga mampu memperlihatkan keindahan pelangi di langit yang biasanya mendung. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun sepenuh hatinya. Segenap jiwa raganya. Ia akan melakukan segalanya agar Baekhyun selalu memasang senyuman diwajahnya walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun menahan siksa melawan kesakitan sendirian.

Berusaha mengabaikkan kekesalan kekasihnya, Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyum palsunya yang sebelumnya ia telah menelan ludah kepiluan. Tangannya bergerak mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menemani pacarku terapi hari ini~." Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Menerima perlakuan itu Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi walaupun begitu ia menyembunyikan senyum bahagia karena ada perasaan berbunga dihatinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih suka Chanyeol agar giat bekerja, tapi sejujurnya ia paling suka Chanyeol bersedia menemaninya berdua di kamar ini.

 _Cklek._

Pintu kamar rawat inap Baekhyun terbuka. Keduanya menoleh kearah seseorang setelah seragam dokter melangkah mendekati mereka.

Dokter yang bernama Yixing itu mengernyit melihat keberadaan sosok pria tinggi di kamar inap Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-sshi, bukannya kau—

"Ah-ah kalian mau ditinggal berdua dulu, hyung? Baiklah aku akan berjaga diluar. Nanti jika sudah selesai biarkan aku yang menggedong Baekhyun ke ruangan kemoterapi."

Baekhyun bingung dengan Chanyeol yang berbicara panjang dalam satu hembusan nafas dan langsung berlari keluar kamarnya. Bola mataya bergulir kearah dokternya yang sedang mengangkat alis. "Dia kenapa, dok?"

Yixing mengendikkan bahu tak mau membuka mulut.

 **.**

Semakin hari Baekhyun berusaha ingin sembuh, tapi tubuhnya membangkang. Tubuhnya selalu tak sinkron dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Ingin ia menangis melihat kekasihnya yang masih setia menunggu dan merawatnya di saat ia sudah lemah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol agar pria itu memiliki pacar yang lebih baik kondisi tubunya, bisa bersenang-senang diluar menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama. Bukan dengan kekasih merepotkan sepertinya yang tak bisa memberi imbalan lebih dan hanya bisa menyusahkan. Chanyeol terlalu sempurna. Tubuh proporsional dengan wajah tampan. Jika ia mau, pria itu tinggal menunjuk wanita ataupun pria mana yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai kekasih.

Mungkin Baekhyuh terlalu egois karena hatinya menginginkan Chanyeol tetap di sampaingnya sampai hembusan nafas terakhir. Apakah itu salah? Hanya dengan menyandang status pacar Chanyeol di penghujung usianya, Baekhyun merasa itu sudah cukup. Setidaknya ia masih merasa dicintai dan mencintai walaupun akhir jalan mereka berbeda.

 **.**

Tidur di rumah sakit selama lebih dari setahun mengajarkan Baekhyun yang semula seorang anak bungsu yang manja menjadi sosok yang penuh kesabaran dan ingin memperjuangkan hidupnya walau hanya tersisa sementara.

Jika mengerti kata hidup hanya sementara, sebuah interaksi kecil akan sangat seperti saat ini, sebuah kesenangan kecil tersendiri saat jari lentik Baekhyun yang kini hanya sebatas tulang berlapis kulit pucat mengelus lembut surai hitam kekasihnya yang terlelap bersandar pada ranjangnya.

Pria tinggi itu begitu kelelahan yang membantunya membersihkan muntahan hingga pukul dua malam dan sekarang pukul delapan pagi, Chanyeol terlelap di sisinya. Ketika seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya menyuruh wanita itu agar tidak berisik dan meletakkan sarapan Baekhyun di nakas dengan tenang.

Perawat itu tentu tentu saja menuruti intrusksi pasien kesayangannya, karena Baekhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri dan ia tahu seberapa mesra hubungan pasien imutnya itu dengan sosok yang sedang terlelap tidur. Dengan menunjukkan gesture Ok, perawat itu meninggalkan sepasang merpati itu dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol mengusap kepolak matanya.

"Ugh… iya, Baek. Punggungku sangat sakit," ujar Pria itu sembari merenggangkan tubuh kakunya. Punggungnya sangat linu selama enam jam tidur membungkuk.

Bukannya kasihan, Baekhyun malah terkikih, "Salahmu sendiri tidur disini."

Chanyeol mendengus. Ingin ia membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tapi si mungil mendahului. "Chanyeol! Sudah jam sembilan."

"Eh?" Kepalanya menoleh melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu. Ia langsung menepuk jidat lebanya dan berdiri. "Baek, aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku janji tak akan lama." Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol tak lupa mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya dan menutup kamar dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Sudah sebulan ini pada pukul sembilan pagi, Chanyeol selalu absent menjaganya. Pria itu pergi sekitar satu jam dan kemudia langsung kembali kekamarnya. Sempat Baekhyun bertanya, tapi Chanyeol selalu membuat bibirnya bungkam oleh alasan yang logis. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu dalam keheningan kamar.

 **.**

Hari demi hari yang mereka jalani kian berat. Baekhyun bernapas bahkan sudah dengan bantuan tabung oksigen. Genggaman tangan kian mengerat, Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun yang kini terpejam tak sanggup membuka mata. Terdengar suara detak nadi jantung dari alat kedokteran yang terkadang Chanyeol lirik.

"Baekhyun-ah," lirih Chanyeol. Bibirnya tak jemu mengecup tangan kekasihnya.

Orangtua Baekhyun tadi berkunjung, keduanya menitikan air mata saat dokter memprediksi anaknya hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan hari bahkan jam. Sudah tidak ada lagi pertolongan yang dokter lakukan. Pengobatan selama setahun yang Rumah sakit kerahkan nyatanya hanya bisa bertahan tanpa bisa menyembuhkan secara total.

Melihat Baekhyun yang selalu kesakitan, Chanyeol tak kuasa. Jika memang Tuhan mencabut nyawanya, Chanyeol akan berusaha tabah walau itu sangat menyedihkan, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada melihat kekasihnya menderita berkepanjangan. Kemarin pria mungil itu sudah berpesan kepadanya sebelum mulutnya tertutup oleh alat penghirup oksigen.

Baekhyun sempat memberikannya senyuman dan kecupan. Dengan suara lirih, ia mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia dan bangganya bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Jika ia di berikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan satu lagi nyawa untuk hidup, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk kekasihnya agar ia bisa membalas budi. Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaannya dan kehidupan adalah jalan dimana ia menapaki kebahagiaan itu. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang Chanyeol duduk. Itu adalah ibu Baekhyun yang tak kuasa melihat anaknya sudah dalam detik-detik terakhir. Ada juga ayah dan kakak pertama Baekhyun –Byun Baekbeom- yang menemani kepergian anggota yang di sayanginya.

"Abeoji, bolehkah aku minta tolong." Chanyeol menatap ayah Baekhyun penuh permohonan.

"Katakan saja, Chanyeol-ah." Baginya yang sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya, ayah Baekhyun menganggukan kepala kepadanya.

"Ketika aku meninggal, tolong taruh kuburanku disisinya." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan sebuah senyuman berseri seolah yang ia katakan itu hal yang termembahagiakan yang pernah ada.

Tentu saja ayah Baekhyun beserta ibu dan Baekbeom yang turut mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol sebenarnya tapi melihat raut Chanyeol yang berbicara seperti itu tanpa beban hanya bisa menuruti kemauan anak itu. "Te-tentu saja Chanyeolah. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

Senyuman diwajah Chanyeol semakin melebar, "Terima kasih, abeoji."

 **.**

Keesokan harinya adalah hari dimana Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Chanyeol beserta keluarganya yang ditinggalkan tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya melihat dokter melepas semua peralatan yang menempel pada tubuh kurus sosok yang telah tiada itu. Jiwa yang telah tiada, meninggalkan kenangan yang bermakna. Pada pukul enam pagi, Baekhyun dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Proses pemakaman langsung diadakan pada hari itu juga. Keluarga Baekhyun pamit mengurusi keperluan pemakaman. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol yang kini sendirian menemani Baekhyun yang akan terus memejamkan mata. Tangannya menyibak kain putih yang menutupi paras cantik kekasihnya walau sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Menyelus pipi pucat tirus itu lembut, Chanyeol berucap lirih"Apakah kau sudah nyaman disurga, Baek? Salah satu harapanku sudah terwujud. Aku tak peduli jika hatiku sakit melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku… asalkan aku tak melihat wajah sedihmu saat aku meinggalkanku."

Hanya keheningan yang menemani Chanyeol, "Harapan terakhirku… Baek, bolehkah aku menyusulmu?"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Baekhyun dengan tangan menggenggam erat jemari lemas Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan menumpu ranjang dan kepalanya tergeletak diatasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Akan tetap terus mencintaimu dan disisimu."

 **.**

Ayah Baekhyun yang memasuki kamar anaknya terperangah melihat Chanyeol duduk tertidur disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Ia melangkah mendekat dan membangunkan kekasih putranya itu, "Chanyeol-ah, bangun. Ayo kita mempersiapkan pemakaman Baekhyun."

Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, membuat pria berkepala enam yang masih bugar itu kebingungan.

 _Brak_.

Seorang dokter yang selama ini merawat anaknya memasuki ruangan, "Ada apa, dokter?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya setelah mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menyentuh nadi tangannya. "Dasar bodoh!"

Jelas saja ayah Baekhyun tak tahu apa maksud dokter itu. "Dok?"

Yixing berbalik meghadap ayah pasiennya, "Maafkan saya yang mengucapkan kalimat ini untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini, tapi Park Chanyeol telah meninggal," sesalnya.

"A-apa?!" Ayah Baekhyun terperah mendengar ucapah Dokter itu. Matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum menjelaskan permasalahahan Chanyeol, Yixing menelepon para perawat untuk mengurus jenazah Chanyeol. Ia berbicara dengan nada lirih karena ia juga merasa kehilangan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Chanyeol mengidap penyakit penyempitan saluran pernapasan dan itu menyebabkan jumlah oksigen yang masuk di tubuhnya pagi pukul sembilan, ia di wajibkan melakukan perawatan menghirup oksigen murni dari tabung yang disediakan rumah sakit. Dulu ia bisa melakukannya seminggu sekali, tapi semakin lambat laun itu menjadi sebuah kewajiban setiap hari. Dan hari ini, Chanyeol tak melakukannya. Pria tinggi itu sudah bercerita dengan Yixing mengenai tujuan hidupnya. Ia akan bertahan selama Baekhyun bertahan dan ia akan menyerah saat Baekhyun sudah tiada. Inilah hari keputusan Chanyeol, melilih mengikuti Baekhyun yang telah meninggal. Karena ia hidup untuk Baekhyun dan tak ada arti hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

 **.**

Ayah Baekhyun memenuhi janjinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikubur bersisihan. Mereka bedua meninggal pada saat awal mula musim semi dimana bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu berterbangan. Makan mereka penuh dengan rangkaian bunga belasungkawa dari rekan keduanya. Melihat mereka berdua terakhir kalinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan gundukan tanah tersebut, tanpa tahu jika kedua orang yang telah tiada itu menyaksikkan semuanya dengan bergandengan tangan erat dan senyuman penuh terima kasih.

* * *

\- 5 - _  
_

 **ADORE YOU MY PRETTY BOY**

.

Di tahun pertama, kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain, di tahun kedua kami berada di kelas yang sama, dan darisana aku mulai jatuh pada pesonanya. Lelaki cantik yang suka tersenyum, mata bulan sabitnya adalah hal pertama yang membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak kala itu.

Dua tahun setelahnya aku hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia, memandang dari tempatku untuk setiap hal yang ia kerjakan, seperti bergurau misalnya. Dia akan tertawa terpingkal hingga hidungnya memerah dan matanya berair. Itu hal kedua yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Di tahun ketiga , ketika kelulusan aku memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku karena aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk berhenti melakukan "cinta monyet" yang biasa dilakukan remaja pada umumnya.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berdiri diatas podium sebagai mahasiswa lulusan terbaik di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea.

Selama menuntut ilmu aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kehidupan asmaraku, aku hanya berfokus pada masa depanku. Meski aku berasal dari keluarga berada, namun ayahku adalah tipikal pria keras dan disiplin yang tidak dengan mudah memberikanku posisi tinggi di perusahaan, tidak bila tanpa usaha dan jerih payah.

Bertahun-tahun mengabdi di perusahaan akhirnya aku berada pada posisi Direktur perusahaan. Saat itu aku mendapat tugas untuk mengurusi sebuah proyek pembangunan di Busan. Dan disana takdir kembali bermain.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku bertemu dengan sosok yang telah kulupakan. Berdiri di depan puluhan anak-anak sambil menirukan gerakan binatang-binatang yang membuat tawa mereka terdengar keras.

Singkatnya, kami bertemu, mengenang masa sekolah untuk sesaat, lalu menjadi akrab dan menjalin hubungan yang baik selama hampir setahun . Di akhir tahun ketika musim dingin ,aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, keberuntungan memihakku, kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Lalu dua tahun berikutnya, di depan para pegawai dan relasi bisnisku aku melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin emas di dalam kotak beludru merah yang indah. Dia menangis, berhambur ke dalam pelukanku sambil membisikkan kata 'iya' berulang kali.

Dan kini, sosok cantik itu berbaring di hadapanku sambil mendengkur halus. Enam tahun pernikahan kami tidak membuatku bosan untuk selalu bangun lebih awal sambil memandangi wajah tertidurnya, dia cantik aku bersumpah untuk itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suaranya terdengar serak, dan aku sangat menyukainya, sangat menggairahkan terutama ketika itu dipagi hari seperti ini. Yah, tentu kalian tahu tentang permasalah para pria di pagi hari bukan?…. Baiklah, mari lupakan!

"Hm.."

"Dan selalu memandangiku ketika tidur. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanyanya sambil menggosok matanya pelan, aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng, menarik dagunya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi seperti biasa.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucapnya sambil mencoba bangkit. Aku menahan tangannya membuat keningnya berkerut sambil menatap kearahku. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengarahkan mataku pada sesuatu dibawah selimut dan dirinya bergantian.

Dia tersenyum lalu mendekat kearahku perlahan, meletakkan kepalanya disamping kepalaku membuatku dapat merasakan nafas hangatnya yang menggoda, lalu suaranya mulai terdengar. "Selesaikan urusanmu sendiri, Tuan Park." Setelahnya ia segera bangkit dan menuruni ranjang dengan cepat.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun!" pekikku. Tapi ia hanya terkekeh sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaranku yang menelan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tapi bagiku itu sangat indah.

Aku menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku selesaikan. Sepuluh menit kemudian aku keluar dan segera menuju dapur. Istri cantikku disana, bersenandung kecil sambil meletakkan _omelette_ diatas piring kosong.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" ia memekik ketika kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Meskipun ia seorang lelaki tapi ukuran pinggangnya sangatlah kecil, bahkan aku sering kali berkata padanya bahwa ia harus lebih banyak makan namun ia mengomel tentang menjadi gemuk dan berpikir bahwa aku akan melirik yang lain. Dan dia selalu salah soal itu.

Seberapa indah wanita dan lelaki diluar sana bagiku dialah yang terindah. Aku tidak sedang membual tapi itu kenyataan, bahkan aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri apakah aku seorang pecandu, atau tubuhnya mengandung senyawa psikotropika yang bisa membuatku kecanduan.

"Chanyeol, jika kau tidak berhenti maka aku akan_" dia menjeda ucapannya untuk menghentikan aksiku yang mengelus perut ratanya di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ia sedang berpikir.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku akan..…"

"Akan apa?"

"Chanyeol bisakah kau hentikan ini, ini tidak baik jika Sehunie melihat kita!" omelnya.

"Tapi dia tidak ada disini untuk melihat kita." Bisikku lagi tepat di telinganya tanpa menghentikan tanganku.

"Tetap tidak, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia_"

" _Dad! Mom!_ " Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku dan aku menghela nafas pelan ketika suara itu berdengung ditelingaku.

Aku menoleh untuk mendapati seorang anak lelaki dengan tinggi hampir mencapai pinggangku berkulit putih pucat dengan piyama tidurnya dan sebuah boneka beruang dalam pelukannya , dia putra angkat kami. Sehun.

"Aaah, Sehunie! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Baekhyun, berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi, itu sungguh membuatku terkadang iri.

"Tidak terlalu baik, semalam aku mendengar suara-suara mengerikan itu lagi." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menatap kearahku lalu berdeham dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh ringan itu keatas meja dapur.

"Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi sayang." Ucapku sambil mengusak rambutnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir merah mudanya. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakangi kami.

" _Mom,_ apa sarapanku masih lama?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang? _Daddy_ , ajaklah Sehunie bermain sebelum sarapan jadi!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan aksen anak-anaknya. Aku terkekeh , dia memang sangat menggemaskan.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Sehun seperti sebuah pesawat dan berlari kecil ke ruang tamu. Kami duduk disana dan menyalakan TV. Minggu pagi adalah hari- _nya_ anak-anak, sehingga tidak sulit untuk mencari acara yang cocok untuknya.

Sehun anak yang penurut, dia tidak banyak menuntut seperti anak seusianya meskipun terkadang ia suka merengek pada _Mommy-_ nya, karena Baekhyun begitu memanjakan anak semata wayang kami.

"Ayo sarapan!" panggilan Baekhyun membuat kegiatan kami terhenti dan segera berlari kecil menuju dapur, membuat sedikit perlombaan antara aku dan Sehun seperti yang biasa kami lakukan.

Usai sarapan aku mengajak kedua lelaki kesayanganku untuk melakukan piknik dihalaman depan rumah kami. Sehun mengayuh sepeda barunya dan aku menuntunnya dari belakang, Baekhyun memilih duduk diatas karpet yang kami gelar diatas rumput sambil membaca buku favoritnya.

Ketika Sehun sudah menguasai sepedanya dengan baik, aku berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuhku tepat diatas pahanya. Ia sedikit terkejut namun kemudian kembali menatap bukunya sambil memasukan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia sangat cantik , bahkan dari bawah pun dia tetap terlihat menakjubkan.

"Baek!" panggilku dan dia bergumam membuatku kesal tiap kali ia memilih buku daripada diriku.

"Kau cantik."

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya cepat tanpa melihatku.

"Sangat cantik seperti seorang malaikat." Ucapku lagi sambil menunggu reaksinya.

" _Well_. Aku satu-satunya, atau kau pernah mengucapkan itu juga ke yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku.

"Kau satu-satunya." Sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia memutar bola matanya lalu menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Benarkah Tuan Park?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya namun memberikan sebuah tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguh dia sangat menggemaskan, aku ingin menariknya ke dalam kamar dan… hah! Sudahlah , Sehun akan memergoki kami nanti.

"Tentu. Kau bisa membelah dadaku."

"Tsh! Kau pandai membual Park." Ucapnya lalu kembali membuka bukunya, sebelum itu terjadi aku menahan tangannya dan menarik kerah bajunya membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dan bibir kami bertemu.

Hanya saling menempel dalam waktu lama, tidak saling melumat atau mungkin belum. Ketika aku menggodanya dan sebuah pertarungan sebentar lagi akan terjadi, sebuah debuman keras membuat tubuh kami terlonjak.

"HUWEEEE, _MOMMY! DADDY_ "

"SEHUNIE!" teriak kami bersamaan , menyapu seluruh halaman untuk mencari keberadaannya dan menemukan ia tergeletak diatas tanah dengan sepeda yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehunie?" aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menangis semakin kencang ketika melihat lututnya berdarah, aku mendekap tubuh bocah itu dan satu tanganku yang lain aku gunakan untuk menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanku. Siang itu piknik kami dengan terpaksa dihentikan .

Aku mengelus punggung Baekhyun ketika kami duduk diatas sofa usai menenangkan Sehun yang kini telah tertidur dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terperban.

"Tenanglah!" bisikku sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Aroma _shampoo_ nya tercium dan itu membuatku semakin ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi. Ia mengangguk sambil bersandar lebih nyaman pada dadaku . Matanya menatap kearah layar TV yang menyala , namun aku tahu pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan nasib anak kami.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan Yeol!" gumamnya pelan, aku tidak menjawab hanya mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Pasti berat untuknya. "

"Ya, tapi diaanak yang kuat!" kini giliran ia yang tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tahu istriku adalah tipikal yang mudah cemas meski hanya masalah kecil. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengelus punggungnya hingga ia merasa tenang.

Enam hari setelahnya, Sehun sudah mampu berlari seperti biasa dan Baekhyun melarangnya bermain sepeda lagi, membuat Sehun terkadang mengadu padaku dan merengek manja , tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Baekhyun berkata "tidak" karena itu bersifat mutlak.

Ketika kata "bermain dihalaman" dihapuskan oleh Baekhyun, maka kami menggantinya dengan menonton film bersama di ruang tengah. Tentu saja film yang layak untuk Sehun. _Shrek_ adalah film favorit mereka, jadi meskipun sudah berulang kali, mereka tidak pernah berkata bosan, jadi aku hanya mengikuti.

Malam itu kami habiskan untuk menonton dengan _pop corn_ diatas paha mereka dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kami. Cuaca sangat dingin itu mengapa kami tidak memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan kedua orang paling berarti dalam hidupku nampak serius menonton dan sesekali terkikik geli. Aku menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya, setidaknya aku membutuhkan pelampiasan atas rasa bosanku.

Memeluk Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar. Dia tidak protes bahkan ketika aku meletakkan daguku di atas pundaknya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia baru protes ketika aku mulai meraba perutnya di balik baju kaos dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Yeol, jangan mulai!" peringatnya dan aku terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup pipinya. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan itu membuat _mood_ ku bertambah baik. Meski tanganku tidak bergerak lebih saat ini namun bibirku mulai mengecup permukaan lehernya.

Oh Byun Baekhyun , tidakkah kau tahu betapa suamimu ini sangat memujamu?

"Yeol!" dia sedikit memekik sambil mencubit tanganku keras membuatku mengaduh namun tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari layar TV.

"Aku menginginkan_"

"Tidak! Sehun masih disini."

"Kita bisa ke kamar!"

"Tidak, aku sedang menonton."

"Kita menonton di kamar."

"Yeol~" dia merengek sambil memasukan _pop corn_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya sayang?"

"Berhentilah sebelum semua berakibat fatal padamu, aku tidak akan membantumu kali ini." Ancamnya dan aku hanya mendengus kecil. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dua jam berlalu aku tidak lagi mendengar gumaman Sehun, ketika aku menoleh dugaanku benar bahwa ia sudah tertidur , sama seperti Baekhyun yang tertidur di dadaku.

Aku menggeser tubuh Baekhyun pelan, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Setelahnya aku kembali dan membawa tubuh istriku ke dalam kamar setelah mematikan TV.

Aku meliriknya yang berada dalam gendonganku, dia sangat cantik saat tertidur. Dengan perlahan kubaringkan tubuh ringannya lalu berbaring disampingnya. Ku kecup keningnya dan ia menggeliat pelan.

Tubuh kami berhadapan dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Euh? Filmnya sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil berkedip lucu.

"Hm. Kau melewatkan bagian akhirnya." Ia mengangguk pelan lalu mendekat dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Maaf, aku sangat mengantuk tadi, aku tidak sadar." Aku mengecup keningnya dan mengelus pinggangnya.

"Ya, tapi sekarang kau sudah sadar kan?"

"Tentu, dan_tunggu! Tidak! Aku tidak_" aku menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Meskipun dia sangat terbuka, dia adalah tipikal pemalu ketika tubuhnya dilihat bahkan olehku yang adalah suaminya.

Untuk itu terkadang kami menutupi tubuh kami dengan selimut dan mematikan lain yang membuatku jatuh cinta semakin dalam padanya adalah suaranya, meskipun berisik tapi itu sangat indah dan menantang.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan menggilainya hingga aku merasa bahwa aku sudah benar-benar gila. Bila Baekhyun adalah sebuah jurang, maka aku telah jatuh jauh ke dalamnya dan sama sekali tak ingin keluar.

Malam itu kami biarkan naluri bekerja, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

" _Daddy! Mommy!_ Kenapa kalian telanjang?" suara itu menyambut pagiku, lagi-lagi kami dibangunkan oleh pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Sehun.

"Huweee.. Kenapa tubuh _Mommy_ penuh luka? Apa _Daddy_ memukul _Mommy_?" tangisan Sehun menjadi sambutan lain di pagi hari kami.

Baekhyun nampak panik dan malah memukulku dengan keras karena aku lupa mengunci pintu semalam. Tangisan Sehun semakin keras dan Baekhyun menjambak rambutku dengan refleks sambil memintaku menghentikan tangisan Sehun.

Satu hal yang aku sadari bahwa aku tidak hanya mencintai keindahannya, namun seluruh hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku adalah pengagumnya, si cantik Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Baekbychuu, Cactus93, Cussons Baekby, Park Shita, Prince Pink** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

Malam ini fanfic games #ChanBaekID dalam rangka tahun baru meluncur terlambat bareng **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, AeriChannie, Baekbychuu, JongTakGu88, PrincePink, ParkAyoung, Brida Wu, Purflowerian, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato feat Baekagain, Lolipopsehun, Oh Yuri dan RedApplee** yang berulang tahun hari ini, saengil chukkae chingu~. Silahkan mampir ke lapaknya


	10. Chapter 10

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Seven  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 7A :

 **1\. Oh Lana**

 **2\. Byun Min Hwa**

 **3\. Sigmame**

 **4\. ParkAyoung**

 **5\. Sebut Saja B**

Jawaban fanfic games 7B :

 **1\. PrincePink**

 **2\. Cussons Baekby**

 **3\. Baekbychuu**

 **4\. Cactus93**

 **5\. Park Shita**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 7A : **wooshijklmin** dan **kopelcimol**

Pemenang fanfic games 7B : **anianiyaw** dan **glossiejepp**

Pemenang akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu **1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus**.

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di **tanggal 30** dan **diposting antara jam 7 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 7. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	11. Chapter 11

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Eight  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 8 secara abjad : **Blood Type B, Brida Wu, Ichativa, Hyurien92.** **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 25.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

.

* * *

\- 1 -

 **TRAP**

.

"Chanyeol, semalam ayah mengalami kecelakaan.."

Suara parau Yoora membangunkan Chanyeol di pagi hari. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan ayah sekarang?"

"Operasi ayah berjalan lancar.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi..." Yoora mulai terisak. "Bisakah kau meminjamkan kami uang? Orang yang ditabrak ayah meminta ganti rugi..."

Yoora menyebutkan nominal yang sangat besar.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Bahkan gajinya selama satu tahun sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjenguk ayah sekalian mengantar uangnya."

Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Yoora. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan uang nanti. Yang penting untuk saat ini keluarganya bisa tenang terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun bergegas mandi. Baru saja memasuki kamar mandi, lampu di rumahnya tiba-tiba saja mati. Chanyeol pikir ini pemadaman biasa, listrik akan kembali menyala dalam beberapa jam. Tapi ia ingat sebuah surat yang tiba seminggu lalu mengatakan bahwa listrik di apartemennya akan diputus bila Chanyeol belum membayar sampai batas waktu. Dan sepertinya ia sudah melewatkannya.

"Sial.."

Ternyata bukan hanya listrik, Chanyeol juga belum membayar gas dan air. Terpaksa Chanyeol keluar tanpa mandi. Hanya mencuci muka dan sikat gigi dengan air mineral. Toh Chanyeol sudah tampan sejak lahir.

"Maaf, pinjamanmu sebelumnya belum dibayar. Jadi kami tidak bisa meminjamimu uang lagi." ucap bagian keuangan di kantornya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan loyo. Ia sudah mendatangi beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk meminjam uang. Ada beberapa orang yang berbaik hati meminjamkan. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membayar ganti rugi.

"Maaf, kartu kredit Anda tidak bisa digunakan. Apakah ada kartu lain, Tuan?" ucap kasir cafetaria langganan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin masih bisa. Tolong coba sekali lagi?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memesan. Maaf.."

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang lapar. Ia terpaksa melewatkan makan siangnya. Ia sudah kehabisan uang tunai, dan kartu kreditnya pun memilih untuk mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa semuanya terjadi bersamaan?"

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak pernah merasa semiskin ini hanya dalam satu hari.

"Noona, maaf.. besok aku ada pekerjaan. Aku akan kesana lusa. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Seharusnya malam ini uangnya sudah terkumpul dan besok bisa ia antarkan pada keluarganya. Tapi meski Chanyeol sudah menjual hampir semua propertinya, meminjam uang kesana kemari, jumlahnya masih belum mencukupi.

"Aku harus mencari uang kemana lagi?"

Chanyeol tidak kembali ke apartemen. Percuma saja kalau disana tidak ada listrik, gas, dan juga air. Maka ia berniat pergi mandi sekaligus tidur di sauna. Namun tempat yang ia tuju ternyata tutup karena sedang direnovasi.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengumpat. Mengapa tidak ada hal yang berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencananya?

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?"

Chanyeol memikirkan tempat sauna lain. Tapi bensin mobilnya sudah mulai menipis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya.

"Bukankah Ji Yeonhee tinggal di dekat sini?"

Chanyeol mencari kontak wanita itu di ponselnya. Meskipun beberapa hari ini Yeonhee tidak menghubungi Chanyeol karena sibuk belajar—katanya. Tapi Chanyeol dan Yeonhee (mungkin) masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Halo?" jawab Yeonhee di seberang.

"Halo, Yeonhee-ah.. kau ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tolong jangan hubungi aku dulu."

"Tapi, Yeonhee.. aku.."

"Oppa, tolonglah!"

"Eh.. baiklah. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu—"

Pip. Yeonhee menutup telepon begitu saja.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya dimana. Mengapa Yeonhee tiba-tiba menjauhinya? Padahal dulu Yeonhee lah yang mendekatinya.

"Yeon..hee?"

Dari balik kemudi, Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis berjalan melewati mobilnya. Gadis itu berpakaian seperti Yeonhee mulai ujung kepala sampai kaki. Bahkan senyumannya pun mirip. Tidak, dia _memang_ Yeonhee.

Chanyeol baru hendak membuka pintu mobil saat dilihatnya Yeonhee ternyata tidak sendiri. Seorang pria tengah menggandeng tangannya. Mereka bertatapan mesra dan tertawa. Bahkan detik berikutnya mereka berciuman.

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kalau hutang masih bisa dilunasi, tapi hati yang patah tak bisa disatukan kembali.

"Tuhan.. mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku?!"

Chanyeol berdiri di depan altar sebuah gereja. Suaranya menggaung di tengah ruangan megah dengan interior klasik yang elegan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun! Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi semuanya!"

Chanyeol berlutut. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia benar-benar putus asa.

"Kumohon bantu aku Tuhan.. tunjukkan keadilanMu. Aku ingin ayahku segera sembuh.. aku ingin memiliki banyak uang untuk melunasi semua hutangku.. dan aku ingin Yeonhee kembali padaku.."

Chanyeol memohon dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Park Chanyeol.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara entah darimana. Chanyeol mendongak. Mencari siapa orang yang tengah bermain-main dengannya saat ini.

"Kau ingin uang? Aku akan memberikanmu banyaaaakkk sekali! Kau ingin ayahmu sembuh? Aku akan mengabulkannya! Tapi kalau kau ingin Yeonhee, maaf saja.. aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau siapa? Jangan mempermainkan aku!"

"Anggap saja aku malaikat pelindungmu."

"Berhenti bercanda! Keluar dari persembunyianmu!" Chanyeol mulai mencari-cari di dalam gereja. Ia menengok ke barisan kursi dan ruang-ruang di sekelilingnya, namun nihil.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diriku sekarang. Tapi.."

Sebuah tas penuh berisi uang muncul dari udara tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"..aku bisa memberikanmu ini. Bahkan lebih banyak lagi." lanjut suara asing itu. Sekarang Chanyeol percaya bahwa mahluk yang berbicara dengannya adalah malaikat, atau mungkin sebangsanya.

Chanyeol memeriksa isi tas tersebut, dan itu uang asli. Meski tidak masuk akal, namun ia bersyukur setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan dipenjara.

"Siapapun dirimu, aku berterimakasih. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol hendak pergi membawa tas tersebut sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Seperti ada yang mengikat kakinya, namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau kira kau bisa memiliki semua itu dengan gratis? Kau sungguh naif!" kemudian suara tawa yang dingin membuat Chanyeol merinding.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol terbata.

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

"APA?" rahang Chanyeol hampir terlepas. "T-tapi.. bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Chanyeol pikir tidak ada salahnya menyetujui syarat itu untuk saat ini. Yang penting uang sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol pikir pernikahan manusia dan mahluk dari dunia lain itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia bisa bebas pergi setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Chanyeol pikir mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi..

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ia telah menjual jiwanya.

"Nah.. sekarang kau milikku."

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya.

Dan itu bukan mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terbangun di sebuah kamar super mewah. Ia mencoba mengingat apa semalam ia mabuk dan salah masuk ke rumah seseorang. Tapi yang ia ingat terakhir kali hanya kejadian aneh di gereja.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih! Aku sudah menerima uang darimu. Kesepakatan damai juga sudah berlangsung dengan lancar. Ayah tidak akan dipenjara! Sekarang ayah menjalani perawatan di rumah dan ia sudah benar-benar sembuh!"

"Benarkah, Noona? Syukurlah.."

"Iya! Kau memang penyelamat kami, Chan.. dan juga terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Kau tidak perlu membelikan semua itu untuk kami.."

"Hadiah apa, Noona?"

"Ah, kau ini selalu saja merendah! Kau membelikan barang-barang mewah untuk kami semua! Ayah dan ibu sangat senang! Aku juga, hehehe.. kapan kau akan pulang? Kami semua merindukanmu!"

"Ah.. itu.. nanti aku kabari lagi.." kepala Chanyeol benar-benar pening. Panggilan dari kakak Chanyeol telah berakhir. Tapi keanehan masih terus berlanjut.

Nasib Chanyeol berubah hanya dalam satu malam. Ia kini kaya raya. Ia tak perlu lagi bekerja. Seluruh asetnya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya selama 7 turunan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir dengan semua keajaiban ini. "Apa ini mimpi?" Chanyeol mencubit lengannya, dan itu sangat sakit. Kemudian ia menatap cincin perak yang berkilauan di jari manisnya.

"Cincin ini..."

Hanya dalam waktu seminggu, nama Park Chanyeol menjadi terkenal di seluruh negeri. Disebut-sebut telah memenangkan lotre dan menjadi milyarder termuda, wajah ganteng Chanyeol terpampang dimana-mana. Banyak pengusaha ternama yang ingin berbisnis dengannya. Banyak agensi artis yang ingin merekrutnya. Dan banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Termasuk Ji Yeonhee.

"Oppa, kau dimana? Sudah lama ya kita tidak berkencan~" suara manja Yeonhee terdengar menjijikkan sekarang bagi Chanyeol. Ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Meski Chanyeol berada di puncak kejayaannya, ada satu orang yang menyadari keanehan dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun.. tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya.."

"Ah, perasaanmu saja.."

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku, hyung. Jangan kau pendam sendiri."

"Tentu, Sehun. Tentu.."

Chanyeol mengantar kepergian sahabatnya sampai pintu gerbang. Ia berjalan ke kamar dengan langkah gontai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Chanyeol ingin tidur. Ia merasa sangat lelah tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol!"

Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol sudah berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di depannya. Alunan musik yang merdu memanjakan telinganya. Chanyeol bagaikan berada di surga.

Tapi bukan.

Ini adalah tempat tinggal mahluk itu.

"Chanyeol-ah.. aku merindukanmu~" mahluk berwujud manusia bertubuh ramping dan bermuka manis itu memeluk Chanyeol. Di jari manisnya melingkar cincin perak yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur? Mengapa kau terus menarikku kemari?"

Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol pergi ke dunia lain. Sudah tak terhitung Baekhyun—mahluk yang menikahinya—itu membawanya kemari. Chanyeol kaget dan takut sekali pada awalnya. Ia berlari tunggang langgang sambil berteriak histeris. Namun saat Baekhyun muncul di depannya, itu melebihi ekspektasinya.

Chanyeol mengira mahluk gaib itu akan berwujud menyeramkan. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya lebih cantik dari seribu bidadari. Di matanya, tak ada lagi yang lebih indah dari mahluk yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol selalu diperlakukan bak raja disini. Apapun yang ia minta selalu diberi. Makanan, minuman, semua permintaannya akan langsung dikabulkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat senang.

Sampai suatu hari Baekhyun tak membiarkannya kembali.

"Tapi aku memiliki keluarga di tempat asalku, Baek.."

"Dan kau memiliki aku disini! Apa aku masih kurang bagimu?"

"Tapi, Baek.."

"Lagipula disana kau sudah mati!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan pemandangan yang terjadi di dunia Chanyeol.

 **PARK CHANYEOL (26)**

 **27.11.1992 ~ 27.01.2017**

Seluruh keluarga Chanyeol menangis di pemakaman. Begitu pula teman-teman dekatnya. Sehun memeluk ibu Chanyeol, dan Yeonhee memeluk kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak di sampingmu saat kau menderita seperti ini.." tangis Sehun.

"Maafkan kami, Chan.. kami meminta terlalu banyak darimu.." giliran Yoora meratapi kepergian Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Mengapa kau membunuhku!?" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhmu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mati?! Dulu kau bilang aku hanya perlu menikah denganmu, kan?!"

"Itu karena.. kau terlalu lama berada disini.."

"Apa? Tapi, tapi.. apa itu masuk akal?!" Chanyeol nyaris gila. "Kembalikan semuanya, Baekhyun! Kembalikan aku ke duniaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tahu kau bisa! Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Lakukan sekarang, Baekhyun!"

"Bahkan jika aku bisa mengembalikanmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"A-Apa katamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tinggal disini?! Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku? Kau milikku! Aku ingin kau disini! Bersamaku! Selamanya!"

"Tapi Baekhyun.."

"Bukankah disini menyenangkan? Bukankah aku selalu memenuhi keinginanmu? Aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu, kan? Apa yang tidak ku berikan padamu? Bukankah aku memberimu segalanya? Termasuk diriku? Chanyeol.. tidakkah kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Aku..."

"Mereka menangisi kepergianmu saat ini. Tapi mereka akan segera bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Lalu perlahan mereka akan melupakanmu. Tapi tidak denganku, Chanyeol. Aku abadi. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu?"

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambut halus Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 ** _Beberapa bulan sebelumnya.._**

"Chanyeol! Untunglah kau selamat! Kau kemana saja? Kami semua mencarimu! Baru piknik sekali masa kau sudah tersesat?"

"Ah! Tadi ada anak anjing yang terperosok ke dalam lubang, jadi aku menolongnya."

"Apa? Kau tidak takut? Banyak rumor yang beredar kalau hutan itu ada penunggunya. Dan biasanya mereka berwujud anak anjing atau rubah.."

"Yang benar?" Chanyeol pucat pasi.

"Kau terlambat kalau takut sekarang!" rekan kerja Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang! Pak Direktur sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Rombongan bus itu pun meninggalkan area perkemahan.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Cari Park Chanyeol. Buat ia menderita, lalu jadikan dia milikku."

"Baik, Baekhyun- _sama_.."

* * *

\- 2 -

 **MAMA [THE LORDLINESS]**

.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah buku tua ketika sedang membersihkan gudang lama kakeknya. Buku itu terlihat tebal dan kusam. Covernya berukirkan tulisan'EXODUS' dan dihiasi anyaman kayu yang terbentuk seperti akar yang mencengkeram setiap sisi buku tersebut. Begitu unik dan terlihat memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi.

Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun mencoba membuka buku tersebut setelah sebelumnya meniup debu yang menempel dipermukaan buku melebar ketika melihat keindahan tulisan di dalamnya. Tertuang manis diatas kertas berwarna coklat tua, termakan usia.

"The Lord Byun." ejanya. Ia berdecak kagum.

Tanpa ia sadari, angin sore mulai bertiup, menerpa anak rambutnya yang berwarna abu−abu.

Pembukaan dari buku tersebut adalah sebuah lukisan tua seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya raja abad kuno. Raja tersebut mengenakan sebuah _crown_ bertahtakan tiga permata. Tatapannya begitu tajam meskipun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak berumur lima belas tahun. Melihat ke dalam manik raja tersebut, Chanyeol seolah terbuai. Tatapan matanya begitu hidup. Siapapun yang membuatnya pastilah seniman jenius.

"The Immortal King."

Lembar selanjutnya adalah penjelasan singkat atau biografi mengenai raja tersebut. Raja di dalam lukisan tadi menghilang secara misterius ketika berumur sekitar 21 tahun, setelah 5 tahun pengangkatannya sebagai raja. Diceritakan bahwa seorang penyihir wanitairi akan kecantikan raja yang melebihi kecantikan seluruh wanita pada zamannya sehingga penyihir tersebut memberontak kepada kerajaan dan berhasil memasukkan roh rajanya ke dalam sebuah patung di mansion tak kasat mata di puncak Gunung Jiri.

Ada beberapa gambar terlukis sempurna di dalam setiap penjelasannya. Seolah buku tersebut adalah rekaman dari kejadian sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan covernya berulang kali. Berpikir apakah buku ini adalah buku dongeng anak−anak? Gambarnya terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat anak−anak. Di dalamnya tergambar bagaimana pertempuran antara penyihir dan raja itu terjadi. Banyak darah tertuang diatas kertas kusam tersebut. Jemarinya bahkan bisa merasakan tekstur pada bercak tersebut, ditambah dengan bau anyir saat ia mencoba menghirupnya. Warna merah pekat itu benar−benar darah yang telah mengering. Baunya bahkan masih tercium.

Ketika ia membuka tepat di tengah buku, sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Kalung?" Ia memungut benda tersebut kemudian mengamatinya. Kalung berwarna perak berhiaskan liontin berbentuk kunci dengan berlian diatasnya. "Apa ini memang berada disini?" Merasa terlalu banyak berpikir, ia pun membuka halaman dimana kalung itu diletakkan dan nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat wajahnya terpampang disana. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat jantungnya terasa merosot ke tanah, tetapi lukisan dimana ia berciuman dengan sosok yang menjadi raja abadi itu.

"Tidak mungkin—"

 ** _Aku menunggumu... aku akan selalu menunggumu..._**

.

Chanyeol membolak−baliknya tubuhnya. Matanya tak bisa tertutup meskipun ia sangat ingin beristirahat. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam, yang artinya ia hanya berbaring selama kurang lebih 4 jam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hatinya gelisah, perasaannya tak menentu. Setiap membaca kisah di dalam buku yang ia pungut tadi, ia seolah melihat cerita hidupnya sendiri. Manik matanya merangkak naik hingga mendapati buku tua tersebut tergeletak diatas nakasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa aku?" bisiknya pada keheningan malam.

Setiap kali ia menatap potret raja agung di dalam buku tadi, dadanya berdesir. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sejak kanak−kanak. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki masa remaja. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berdebar untuk seorang wanita. Dan anehnya, kini ia berdebar untuk selembar lukisan lawas. Apa itu terdengar sangat gila? Ya, mungkin dia memang telah gila sekarang.

"Siapa raja abadi itu? Apa dia memang ada?"

Teringat olehnya beberapa kisah yang ia rekam baik ke dalam memorinya. Kisah mengapa sang penyihir begitu iri pada kecantikan raja tersebut. Hal itu disebabkan seorang pemuda biasa (dirinya) yang memilih untuk mati demi rajanya daripada penyihir wanita yang telah mencintainya sejak lama. Dalam kisahnya, ia rela darahnya di hisap habis oleh sang raja demi membuatnya tetap abadi. Namun, pada akhirnya pemuda biasa itu benar−benar tewas kehabisan darah dan penyihir menuntut balas.

"Raja abadi itu menghisap darah." gumamnya. "Apa dia sejenis vampir?"

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, meraih buku tuanya dan mulai membaca.

Pemuda biasa itulah yang jatuh cinta pertama kali pada sang raja, sejak pengangkatan sang raja yang saat itu berumur 16 tahun. Sang pemuda biasa hanyalah seorang pegawai istana. Diam−diam mengagumi kecantikan sang raja hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia telah melewati batas. Ia membawa dirinya terbuai dan membiarkan sang raja mengambil alih jiwanya. Menghisap darahnya setiap kali sang pemuda itu dibutuhkan.

"Dia bukan vampir." ucapnya lirih setelah membaca beberapa baris penjelasan. "Dia memiliki darah peri hutan penghisap darah. Dia harus menghisap darah setiap sebulan sekali untuk memperpanjang usianya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kutukan yang didapatkan keluarganya dulu."

Ada lukisan lain, lukisan dimana raja tersebut tampak memeluk pemuda biasa (dirinya) dengan kepala yang terbenam diantara leher pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol mengusapnya perlahan. Merasakan desiran dalam dadanya semakin menjadi−jadi. Rasa candu yang begitu dalam. Kehangatan dan kerinduan yang tak terkira. Ia seolah jatuh cinta akan sentuhan menyakitkan itu.

 ** _Aku mencintaimu..._**

Ia seolah mendengar bisikan pemuda itu. Seolah bibirnya terbiasa mengatakan hal tersebut ketika sang raja berada disampingnya.

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, rajaku..._**

"Aku harus menemukannya." putusnya kemudian. "Aku harus menemukan dia dan menghidupkannya kembali. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alasan kenapa aku terlahir kembali."

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Setelah meminta ijin pada kakek−neneknya −ia berbohong jika ia pergi bersama teman−teman masa kecilnya− ia pun bergerak menuju puncak Gunung Jiri. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian dan keperluan seadanya, ia pun memulai perjalanannya sendiri, melewati setiap sisi gunung yang bahkan tak pernah ia datangi sejak lama. Butuh sekitar tiga hari dua malam untuk mencapai puncak.

 ** _Aku menunggumu..._**

Bisikan itu terus menemani harinya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan, menaiki tanjakan, melewati jurang dengan mudahnya. Ia seolah terbiasa berjalan di area asing ini. Bisikan itu seolah menuntunnya menuju rumah yang sesungguhnya.

"Rajaku..." bisiknya sembari mengusap lukisan dalam buku yang setiap malam dibacanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit rajanya yang cantik.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin terjatuh.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah bersumpah untuk menukar nyawanya demi menemukan kekasih hatinya.

.

Chanyeol mengamati kompasnya. Ia telah sampai di puncak Gunung Jiri, namun ia tak tahu dimana letak pintu masuk mansion tak kasat mata itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan benda yang bahkan tak mampu dijangkau penglihatan manusia itu. Ia mencoba membuka−buka buku yang telah selesai ia baca tersebut, namun tak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

" ** _Aku adalah rajamu. Aku berada jauh di dalam dirimu, bersatu dengan aliran darahmu... Aku adalah rajamu. Aku adalah satu−satunya pedang yang mampu membunuhmu..._** "

Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya benar−benar mengesalkan ketika ia bahkan tak mampu memecahkan kalimat ini.

" ** _Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu, lihatlah ke dalam hatimu, dan kau akan menemukanku..._** "

Merasa tak mendapat petunjuk apapun, akhirnya ia memilih untuk beristirahat. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya sementara ia masih duduk diatas batu besar layaknya orang bodoh. Ia akan mencari tahu maksud kalimat itu sembari menghangatkan diri dengan api unggun dan segelas kopi. Ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan menemukan pintu menuju mansion tak kasat mata itu dan memutuskan kutukan sang penyihir. Sesulit apapun, ia harus membebaskan jiwa yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan nanti, ia tak peduli.

.

Dari malam hingga malam lagi, ia hanya duduk berpangku tangan, memikirkan bagaimana memecahkan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan kekasih hatinya dulu. Tak ia sangka, bahwa kalimat yang terus ia ulang dalam memorinya merupakan kunci dimana pintu mansion misterius itu berada.

" ** _Aku adalah rajamu. Aku berada jauh di dalam dirimu, bersatu dengan aliran darahmu..._ "**

Adalah darah yang mengaliri nadinya.

 **" _Aku adalah rajamu. Aku adalah satu−satunya pedang yang mampu membunuhmu..._** "

Adalah benda tajam, apapun itu yang bisa melukai nadinya dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam tubuhnya.

" ** _Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu, lihatlah ke dalam hatimu, dan kau akan menemukanku..._** "

Kau menemukanku...

"Argh!" Chanyeol meringis merasakan aliran darahnya yang pekat keluar dari celah nadinya yang tergores. Perlahan terulur dan meneteskan darah itu tepat diatas kalung yang selalu ia bawa bersama buku tua tersebut. Tiga tetes darah dan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih terang tiba−tiba membutakan matanya untuk sesaat. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara gerbang yang terbuka perlahan, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat mansion megah berdiri kokoh di depannya. Dominasi warna putih gading yang begitu klasik dan anggun. Rumah lawas yang dulunya dimiliki oleh kerajaan−kerajaan Inggris. Gerbangnya berwarna hitam setinggi 3 meter, dengan tembok besar dengan tinggi yang sama, mengelilingi rumah megah tersebut. Chanyeol bergegas menutupi luka di pergelangan tangannya dan meraih tas ransel yang ia bawa. Ia harus bergegas.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap dari bangunan tersebut adalah agung. Mansion ini menunjukkan keagungan pemiliknya. Beberapa kali ia melewati patung−patung manusia dengan berbagai pose. Seolah−olah mereka pernah hidup dan disihir menjadi patung. Bahkan ada beberapa patung anak kecil yang berlarian dengan wajah ketakutan. Apakah mereka sebenarnya hidup?

Pintu berukirkan emas menantinya di depan sana. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Merasakan tarikan yang kuat dari dalam sana. Seolah separuh jiwanya hidup di dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Rajaku..." bisiknya. Angin malam menerpanya secara perlahan. Dingin dan mencekam.

 _Krieet_

Di depan ruangan besar, aula mansion, terdapat beberapa patung orang berpakaian aneh. membungkuk dalam ke arah sebuah patung yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Patung seorang lelaki dengan pakaian khas raja abad pertengahan Eropa. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya begitu mengenali sosok tersebut. Sosok yang didambanya selama ini.

Patung itu dalam keadaan duduk. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi sedih.

Hingga Chanyeol mencapainya dan matanya bersiborok langsung ke dalam mata patung raja tersebut.

" ** _Chanyeolku..._** "

Chanyeol sontak terjatuh. Bisikan itu terasa nyata. Memanggilnya dengan nada kesedihan dan penuh kerinduan. Mereka telah bertemu. Mereka akhirnya di pertemukan setelah beratus tahun lamanya. Rajanya juga merindukannya. Sama seperti perasaannya.

" ** _Chanyeol..._** "

" **AAAARRRGGHHHH!** "

Tiba−tiba angin berhembus begitu kuat, membuatnya oleng. Suara gemerisik dari arah luar berubah menjadi jeritan seorang wanita. Begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. Dengan kesadaran penuh akan bahaya yang akan menyerangnya, ia segera berdiri. Berlari kearah patung tersebut. Memanggil nama rajanya beberapa kali namun tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Dalam keadaan panik Chanyeol segera membuka bukunya, membaca beberapa kalimat disana, namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Katakan padaku, katakan bagaimana caraku menghidupkanmu?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tak ada jawaban, sementara keadaan semakin kacau dengan beberapa barang yang terbang melayang dan pecah tepat di bawah kakinya. Beberapa dinding retak dan daun−daun masuk ke dalam bangunan mansion. Teriakan−teriakan saling bersahutan. Seolah ada ratusan jiwa yang mengejarnya.

" **PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MILIKKU! KAU HANYA MILIKKU!** " teriakan itu semakin menjadi−jadi. Sosok penyihir itu datang, ia bisa merasakannya. Wanita itu mungkin telah berada di dekatnya karena ia merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

"Darah!"

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka perban yang menutupi lukanya. Dengan terburu−buru menekan lukanya hingga kembali mengeluarkan darah. Sebelum suara wanita itu mencapainya, ia telah berhasil menempelkan pergelangan tangannya pada bibir patung rajanya. Tak ada respon selama beberapa menit, matanya sudah berkabut seolah hilang kesadaran dan ia jatuh berlutut di depan patung itu. Chanyeol sudah akan pingsan sebelum akhirnya merasakan hisapan kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mendapati sosok yang tadinya patung kini telah berubah menjadi manusia.

Mata keduanya terpaku satu sama lain.

"B−Baekhyun..." ujarnya lemah.

Sosok itu menghentikan hisapannya. Meraih kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman panjang di bibirnya. Rasa anyir bercambur madu seolah meledak dalam kecupan keduanya. Dalam keadaan lemah, Chanyeol menarik pinggang sosok itu lebih dekat. Memeluknya begitu erat seolah ia akan kehilangannya.

" **AAARRRGHHH!** "

Ciuman keduanya terlepas, menyisakan tubuh lemas Chanyeol dan sosok yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Bibir sosok itu melengkung keatas, tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Chanyeol harus mengakuinya, bahwa sosok dalam pelukannya benar−benar sangat sempurna. Lebih dari yang dilukiskan dalam bukunya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mendeskripsikan kecantikan yang dimiliki rajanya. Dan lebih dari semua kesempurnaan itu, sosok itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Akh!" Sosok itu tiba−tiba menguburkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan lehernya. Memberikan gigitan menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya menghisap darahnya kuat−kuat. Dalam hisapan itu, Chanyeol merasakan ada cairan lain yang masuk ke dalam nadinya. Membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas dan kesakitan luar biasa. Darahnya seolah bersatu dengan racun secara paksa. "Argh!"

" **TIDAAAAKKK!** " Di tengah kesakitan yang ia rasakan, Chanyeol dapat menangkap suara jeritan wanita penyihir itu, juga terpaan angin yang sangat besar menggores kulitnya.

"Aku akan memusnahkannya untukmu, Chanyeol." bisik sosok itu, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang kuat, urat−urat muncul di lehernya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"B−Baek—AKH!"

"Kita akan bersama kembali..."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Chanyeol sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **VINDICTA**

.

Baekhyun menatap kebosanan akan rintik hujan di bawahnya. Petang telah beranjak malam. Suara desauan angin dan pancuran air hujan terdengar menggema sampai ke dalam lobi. Sesekali kilat menyambar dan petir terdengar menemani.

Sekolah telah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 13 menit dan taunya Baekhyun masih saja berdiri disana. Ponselnya ia genggam erat dan masih dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

 ** _'Apa masih lama?'_** Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia menggigit bibir dan kembali membawa pandangannya pada rintik hujan.

Ponselnya bergetar dua menit berselang. Balasan dari Chanyeol.

 ** _'Aku baru saja memulainya.'_** Tulisnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dan mengetikkan balasan kembali.

 ** _'Cepatlah, hujan semakin deras.'_**

Baekhyun sudah akan mengirimkan pesannya itu ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Bukan dari Chanyeol, melainkan dari ruang obrolan grub kelasnya. Baekhyun menyentuh _buttom_ kirim sebelum membuka ruang obrolan grub itu.

 ** _'Aku meninggalkan catatan bahasa Koreaku di kelas!'_**

 ** _'Sial. Tugasnya dikumpulkan besok, bukan?'_**

 ** _'Sayangnya ya.'_**

 ** _'Adakah yang masih berada di sekolah?'_**

 ** _'Orang gila mana yang masih berada di sekolah jam segini. Hujannya juga deras.'_**

 ** _'Ketua kelas bisakah aku meminjam buku catatanmu?'_**

 ** _'Tidak!'_**

 ** _'Sial!'_**

Baekhyun tersenyum seorang diri membaca retetan balasan pesan beruntun dari teman sekelasnya itu. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada layar—menimang, dan tak ada salahnya jika ia kembali ke kelas sebentar dan mengambil buku catatan itu selagi menunggu pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai. Ah, ia bisa meminta laki-laki itu untuk menemaninya pula jika ia merasa tak cukup berani kesana seorang diri.

 ** _'Aku akan mengambil buku catatanmu.'_** Ketiknya cepat sebelum menyimpan ponselnya kembali pada kantung celana seragamnya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema meninggalkan lobi. Kelasnya ada di lantai 3 sebenarnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan lift karena tak berfungsi jika kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir. Tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun pun menuju tangga dan melangkah tenang seorang diri.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi pada kantung seragamnya.

Pesan baru dari dari Chanyeol.

 ** _'Kau masih menunggu di lobi?'_**

 ** _'Aku harus ke kelas sebentar untuk mengambil buku catatan. Kau dimana?'_**

 ** _'Di toilet lantai 3.'_**

Baekhyun tak lagi membalas. Alih-alih semakin mempercepat langkah menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet.

Kilat menyambar lagi sebanyak dua kali lalu diikuti oleh gelegar petir. Kaca jendela koridor terbias cahaya dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik. Hujan di luar masih turun dengan derasnya.

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali membawa langkah kaki menuju toilet. Daun pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, ia dorong pelan—menghasilkan suara deritan memenuhi setiap bilik kecil di dalam sana. Suasana suram menyambut. Tak ada penerangan yang berarti. Oh, lampu toilet lantai 3 masih belum diperbaiki seingatnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil celingukan. Kilat menyambar lagi, memberikan sedikit penerangan di dalam sana dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkap sosok setengah membungkuk pada bilik paling terakhir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan ia melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam sana. Ia dekati sosok itu dan benar… itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memunggungi dirinya sedang setengah tubuhnya berada di dalam bilik. Deru nafasnya terdengar terengah. Dada naik turun dengan pergerakan tangan menilik pada satu tempat yang sama. Berulang-ulang ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi.

Pergerakan laki-laki itu sontak terhenti. Kepalanya teralih pada Baekhyun dan memasang senyum lebar disana.

"Oh, kau disini Baek. Sebentar, aku hampir selesai."

Baekhyun membuka mulut—menganga.

Chanyeol tampak begitu kacau dengan percikan merah mengenai wajahnya. Pada seragamnya lebih banyak, nyaris menutupi seluruh warna putih pakaian itu. Ragu, Baekhyun donggakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam bilik—memperhatikan apa yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol dan ia semakin jauh menjatuhkan rahang.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Pisau digenggaman tangannya menuju perut lagi dan menikam tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan brutal. Isi perutnya telah terburai. Ususnya tercecer pada lantai toilet, tulang rusuk mencuat—memperlihatkan dengan jelas paru-paru bocor dan jantung tak berbentuk disana.

"Dia—" Baekhyun menahan nafas. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri tegak di samping Baekhyun dan ikut memperhatikan hasil _karya_ nya. Senyumnya terkembang lagi.

Ujung pisau berlumuran darah ditangannya, ia bawa menuju wajah siswa yang menjadi teman sekelas mereka, lalu menusuk ujung runcing pada pipinya. Memberikan sedikit tekanan dan darah kembali meluncur keluar.

Baekhyun mual. Isi perutnya seolah naik dan ia bersiap untuk memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan tadi siang.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju bilik yang lain. Membuka kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana. Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Ia pandangi punggung Baekhyun yang membungkuk di depan kloset, lalu pada seonggok tubuh yang tak lagi berbentuk di depannya bergantian.

Chanyeol memiliki sedikit pertimbangan. Maka untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia bawa ujung pisaunya pada sepasang mata mendelik di depannya. Hanya dua detik berselang, ujung pisaunya menusuk masing-masing bola mata itu dalam satu hentakkan penuh tenaga. Pecah dan dan darah mengenai seragamnya kembali.

Ia tinggalkan pisau miliknya menancap disana dan memilih menghampiri Baekhyun kini. Laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, memengangi perutnya dengan risau. Satu tangan yang lain membekap mulutnya dan ia memberikan gelengan cepat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol paham. Ia bantu laki-laki itu untuk bangkit dan menuntunnya keluar dari toilet.

"Seharusnya kau tetap menunggu di lobi saja, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Tangan yang membekap mulutnya ia turunkan dan ia beralih memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, Yeol." Ia berjengit melihat kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan dirinya dan ia menyengir pelan.

"Kau benar. Aku akan mandi di ruang ganti renang saja kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Keduanya membawa langkah pada koridor yang lain. Menuju anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka pada lantai lima. Kolam renang sekolah _indoor_ mereka memang terletak pada lantai paling atas sebelum atap. Biasanya di gunakan oleh para atlit sekolah untuk berlatih sedang untuk kolam renang _outdoor_ di lantai 1, di pergunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga.

"Kita mandi bersama?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Ia menyeka darah pada wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian membersihkan sekenanya dengan kain seragam miliknya itu sebelum melempar asal pada lantai dingin di kaki.

Baekhyun di sampingnya menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya. Ia membawa dirinya pada jendela kaca besar dan memperhatikan luaran sana. Hujan masih saja mengguyur. "Aku kedinginan." Sambungnya lagi. Tangannya mengusap bagian dingin itu dan tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menuju pengait kunci dan menggeser jendela itu hingga terbuka lebar kini.

Suara hujan terdengar bergemuruh bersamaan dengan tiupan angin kencang menerpa.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mendekap punggung laki-laki itu dengan erat. Baekhyun tak berbohong mengatakannya. Tubuhnya dingin. Chanyeol bahkan merasa seolah tengah memeluk es dalam dekapannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" ia berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, lebih baik." Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kekasihnya kini. "Terima kasih Chanyeol." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kita _pulang_ sekarang?"

Baekhyun lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, _"ayo pulang."_

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya kembali. Ia meninggalkan beberapa ciuman pada wajah cantik itu terlebih dahulu—pada kening, ujung hidung, masing-masing pipi dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun membalasnya penuh perasaan dan ia menjadi yang pertama melepas tautan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun…"

"Aku jauh mencintaimu Chanyeol…"

Tubuh besar Chanyeol ia peluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu dalam sedang langkah kaki mulai tertarik mundur.

Rasanya ringan dan rintik hujan mulai mengenai punggungnya pertama kali. Kilat menyambar lagi kemudian di susul oleh suara petir menggelegar. Angin meniup kencang. Tubuh goyah tak bertumpu—melayang.

Dekapan hangat.

Satu-satunya hal mengapa semua itu terasa lebih baik.

.

 ** _"Pembunuhan kembali terjadi di sekolah Hayang_** **High School. _Korban berinsial Jang ditemukan tewas di dalam mandi lantai tiga dalam kondisi menggnaskan. Luka tikaman senjata tajam menganga lebar pada perutnya, usus terburai, sedang jantung dan paru-parunya hancur. Wajahnya bahkan tak bisa dikenali akibat luka serupa._**

 ** _Korban lain berinisial Park—yang di duga merupakan pelaku pembunuhan itu ditemukan tak bernyawa di halaman belakang sekolah. Pelaku diyakini melakukan bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 5 setelah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap korban Jang. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan sementara, motif pembunuhan itu adalah balas dendam._**

 ** _Diberitakan sebelumnya, tiga hari yang lalu pembunuhan juga terjadi di sekolah itu. Korban berinsial Byun ditemukan tewas di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan nyaris serupa dengan korban Jang. Polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan untuk mengungkap motif dan juga tersangka._**

 ** _Belakangan diketahui jika Park dan Byun merupakan sepasang kekasih. Yang semakin menguatkan dugaan jika Park melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Jang atas dendam kematian kekasihnya Byun yang dilakukan oleh Jang."_**

.

 ***** Vindicta _(bahasa Latin Prancis):_ balas dendam.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **TERRORS**

.

Kepulan asap hitam menghiasi langit Seoul pasca ledakan bom yang terjadi di depan kantor Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia untuk Korea selatan . Tidak ada korban jiwa, mengingat saat kejadian hampir sebagian staff yang bertugas tidak ada ditempat. Hanya lima sampai tujuh orang staff kedubes saja yang pada saat itu berada di lokasi kejadian serta beberapa orang warga sipil yang mengalami luka ringan akibat ledakan itu.

Kejadian ini membuat panik warga Korea, satuan unit khusus pun di kerahkan untuk menetralisir area sekitar guna mencari bom lain yang bisa saja di letakkan si pelaku di sekitar kantor Kedubes RI tersebut. Semua unit keamanan pun dibuat sibuk pada Senin pagi pukul 07.00 waktu setempat. Diantara kesibukan itu terlihat laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu di laporannya. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit mencermati bukti yang didapat oleh beberapa orang bawahannya.

"Lapor Detektif Byun." Ujar salah seorang bawahannya "Kami sudah mencari di semua tempat, namun tidak menemukan adanya bom lain."

"Baiklah, tetap netralisir area sekitar dan jika sudah selesai kembali ketempat." Titah Detektif mungil.

"Siap."

"Hyung." panggilan itu mengalihkan atensi lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah menemukan jejak sipelaku?" tanya Baekhyun 'tak sabar.

Kepala lelaki berkulit eksotis itu menggeleng."Semua bukti yang di dapat tidak begitu jelas, jadi aku masih belum tahu siapa pelaku teror bom ini. Dari hasil pengamatanku sepertinya si pelaku begitu lihai terbukti dari cara kerjanya yang sangat rapi hingga tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun saat dia meletakkan bom itu. Tapi jika dilihat dari pola serangannya, ku rasa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku ledakan bom di dekat bandara Incheon beberapa waktu lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV? Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Tidak ada CCTV satupun yang berhasil menangkap gambar si pelaku. Semuanya hanya merekam kegiatan sehari-hari staff Kedubes. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana."helaan nafas terdengar." sepertinya CCTV di sini telah diambil alih oleh si pelaku sebelum kejadian. Bahkan aku sempat memintai keterangan beberapa staff, apakah mereka melihat orang yang mencurigakan sebelum peristiwa ini, dan semuanya menjawab tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, suruh beberapa orang berjaga-jaga di sekitar area Kedubes RI, aku takut akan adanya ledakan susulan."

"Siap."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi, lelaki itupun pamit untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Sesekali matanya melirik seniornya, seakan memastikan bahwa lelaki disana tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang tengah di lakukannya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku mengerti. Ku jamin mereka tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku dan kau terima kabar baiknya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Jongin pun menutup sambungan telponnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa tahu bahwa sang senior tengah memperhatikannya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari kedua Detektif muda itu berada, terlihat seorang laki-laki bertopi hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sebuah ponsel putih tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dan senyum timpangpun tercetak diwajah rupawannya. setelah itu, lelaki misterius itu membetulkan letak topi yang dikenakannya kemudian pergi tanpa ada satupun yang mencurigainya..

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Baekhyun saat memasuki apartemennya.

"Oh, Baekhyun kau sudah pulang." Sahut lelaki tinggi dari arah dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak, Yeol?' tanya simungil sembari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Hanya sup rumput laut untuk kekasih mungilku dan beberapa makanan pendamping. Di lemari es tidak begitu banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia jadi aku hanya memasak seadanya."

"Maaf, karena kesibukanku belakangan ini, aku tidak sempat berbelanja kebutuhan pokok kita." Cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, sang dominan pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian memutar tubuh menghadap lelakinya.

"Hei!"serunya sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun."Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu. Walau kuakui terkadang aku merasa cemburu ketika kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih bercinta dengan berkas-berkasmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya." Kau tidak marah padaku?" yang di tanggapi kekehan ringan dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak, hal seperti ini mana mungkin membuatku marah pada kekasih mungilku ini." Serunya sambil mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun.

Dan tubuh tinggi itupun di terjang oleh Baekhyun, memeluk kekasihnya erat. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol mengerti akan dirinya, baik dari sifat yang kadang kekanakan maupun pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek." Balas Chanyeol dengan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Tidak beberapa lama makan malam yang dibuat Chanyeolpun tersaji di atas meja, membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air liurnya. Dengan sigap lelaki itu segera mencicipi makanan tersebut. Lidahnya berdecak kagum akan masakan kekasihnya. Sungguh, masakan Chanyeol adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah ia rasakan setelah masakan ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang koki yang hebat, Yeol." Pujinya dengan pipi yang mengembung mengunyah makanan dimana hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah polah kekasihnya."

"Habiskanlah dulu makananmu, baru bicara. Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

"Masakanmu benar-benar lezat. Pantas saja restoranmu selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli. Sampai-sampai aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk setiap kali berkinjung kesana."

"Kau pernah ke restoranku? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Dengan begitu aku bisa menyiapkan tempat khusus untukmu."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya." Ah tidak perlu seperti itu, aku ingin datang sebagai pembeli bukan sebagai kekasih dari seorang koki tampan."kekehnya." Tapi, Yeol, kenapa kebanyakan orang yang mampir ke restoranmu di dominasi kaum perempuan? Apalagi para gadis SMA. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan mereka semua datang bukan karena ingin memakan masakan buatanmu melainkan ingin menggodamu. Jika mengingatnya ingin sekali aku mengusir gadis-gadis labil itu dari sana."

"Hei, tamu adalah raja, mana boleh bersikap seperi itu."

"Kau tidak tahu tatapan genit yang mereka berikan kepadamu?"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?" goda Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya di goda orang lain." Rona merah nampak menghiasi pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya milikmu, Baek. Sebanyak apapun wanita atau lelaki diluar sana yang menggodaku, hatiku hanya untukmu."

"Dasar gombal."

Selanjutnya hanya ada percakapan yang disertai kekehan ringan dari keduanya.

.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di sekitar Distrik Gangnam. Puluhan orang mengalami luka berat bahkan diantaranya ada yang terpaksa meregang nyawa. Ini adalah kali ke tiga dalam satu bulan ini Korea Selatan di gunjang teror bom. Membuat pihak kepolisian panik, pasalnya tidak ada satupun bukti yang mengarah kepada si pelaku yang diibaratkan seperti bayangan, tanpa terdeteksi, kapan dan dimana pergerakannya.

"Kali ini orang itu tidak main-main, Hyung." Ujar jongin." Sasarannya adalah kawasan elit Gangnam, dan sekarang sudah ada korban jiwa berjatuhan. Jika kita tidak segera menangkapnya, aku takut dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, Korea Selatan akan musnah dari peradaban"

"Tapi bagaimana kita menangkapnya? Sementara kita tidak memiliki petunjuk sedikitpun yang bisa menjelaskan siapa pelaku teror bom ini." Timpal Detektif mungil itu. "Andai kita bisa menemukan sedikit saja petunjuk yang mengarah kesana, akan mudah bagi kita untuk segera meringkusnya." Lanjutnya dengan memijit-mijit alis merasa frustasi, karena dari sekian banyak kasus yang pernah ditangani oleh lelaki tampan itu, baru kali ini kasus yang benar-benar sulit untuk di pecahkan.

"Jika pelaku tidak segera diringkus, maka kredebilitas semua pihak keamanan negara akan dipertanyakan oleh masyarakat. Mereka tidak akan percaya lagi akan adanya hukum di Korea."

"Kasus ini begitu rumit." Keluh si mungil.

Kembali ponsel Jongin berbunyi, iapun segera menggeser ikon hijau yang ada, sambil berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya." Semua berjalan lancar, tidak usah khawatir. Saat ini mereka tengah sibuk dengan berbagai teror bom itu. jika saatnya tepat aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta. Kau tenanglah, akan kupastikan semua rencana kita akan berjalan lancar. Kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya." Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat menghasilkan senyum tipis disana.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" seruan Baekhyun membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget." Apa yang kau bicarakan? Matanya memcicng tajam.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya temanku ingin mengajakku makan malam." Ujar Jongin gugup seraya memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya orang yang menelponmu bukan lah seorang teman yang ingin mengajak makan malam. Terlebih aku sempat mendengar kau mengucapkan kata 'bom'."

Kalimat itu semakin memojokkan Jongin, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa membantah kalimat tersebut. Namun, karena sudah di latih untuk berpikir cepat dalam situasi darurat iapun segera berkata.

"Yang Hyung dengar itu benar, aku memang mengatakan soal bom tadi. Tapi bukan berati aku terlibat didalamnya" nada yang dikeluarkan amat tenang.." Apa Hyung sedang mencurigaiku?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya."Aku tidak mencurigaimu, tapi gerak-gerikmu membuatku terpaksa berprasangka seperti itu. Seringkali aku menangkap basah dirimu sedang menerima telepon secara sembunyi sejak insiden ini."

"I-itu tidak seperti yang Hyung pikirkan."

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa kau dan komplotanmu tengah merencanakan dimana lokasi peledakan selanjutnya.?" Baekhyun terus memojokan Jongin.

"Hyung bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu."

"Siapa yang tahu. Dalamnya lautan masih bisa diukur, tapi dalamnya hati manusia tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kau tahu? Pembawaanmu yang tenang selama ini semakin membuatku curiga."

Jongin mulai jengah." Baiklah, jika Hyung mencurigaiku itu sah-sah saja. Dan akupun tidak akan melarangnya. Karena disaat situasi genting seperti ini, wajar jika setiap orang saling mencurigai satu sama lain." Ucapnya tajam yang langsug membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Seperti yang Hyung bilang, gerak-gerik seseorang bisa membuat orang lain mencurigainya. Dan begitupula denganku. Bisa saja 'kan saat ini aku juga mencurigai Hyung sebagai dalang dibalik semua teror ini. Karena jujur saja akupun sering melihat Hyung keluar kantor secara diam-diam."

"Kau-" ucapannya menggantung, merasa kalah akan kalimat Jongin. Dan tanpa berkata lagi, Baekhyunpun membawa langkah kakinya menjauh. Sementara kepergiannya hanya di tatap oleh Jongin dengan mimik muka yang tak terbaca, setelahnya lelaki itu segera menulis beberapa kalimat di ponselnya.

 _Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau boleh mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kita. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada mereka._

Terkirim

.

Pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol yang terbuka adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki apartemennya.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Monolognya yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri ruangan tersebut. Setelah melihat 'tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya, Baekhyun pun berniat untuk menutup pintu ruangan itu, namun, niatannya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa lembar kertas berceceran di dekat meja kerja kekasihnya. Lelaki itupun memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat itu dan mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Dan ketika ia ingin meletakkannya dia atas meja. Obsidiannya menangkap sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ini-" ucapannya menggantung diudara, suaranya bergetar ketika membaca rentetan tulisan tersebut matanya membeliak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya di dalam ruang kerja kekasihnya.

 _Sodium lauril Ether Sulfate_

 _Linear Alkyl Benzene Sulfonat_

"Baekhyun."

Seruan itu mengagetkan si mungil, iapun secara perlahan membalik badan. Tepat di hadapannya Chanyeol berdiri tegak menatap lekat dirinya. Tidak ada ekpresi yang di keluarkan lelaki itu, membuat Baekhyun 'tak bisa menebak emosi apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disni?" tanya lelaki Park itu seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah lamat. Tidak satu detikpun onyx kelamnya beralih dari si mungil. Walau di rundung rasa gugup, namun, sebisa mungkin detektif muda itu bersikap tenang.

"Aku melihat pintu ruang kerjamu terbuka jadi aku ingin menutupnya."

Matanya memicing."Benarkah?" kemudian beralih pada kertas yang di genggam kekasihnya yang langsung di sembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuh kecilnya."Tapi aku merasa kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku selama ini."

Pernyataan telak itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa sekon."Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"nafasnya tercekat berusaha menahan tangis" Kenapa kau-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut.

"Pengkhianatan yang membuatku berubah, Baekhyun." Tidak ada lagi kelembutan dalam suara itu, yang ada hanya nada dingin yang syarat akan kebencian. Membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, Chanyeolnya telah berubah."Kau tentu masih ingat dengan peristiwa penembakan sepasang Ilmuwan di Busan tahun sembilan delapan yang lalu. Mereka adalah orang tuaku dan aku menyaksikan sendiri mereka di bunuh tanpa belas kasihan hanya karena menolak merakit bom nuklir untuk menyerang Korea Utara."

"Jadi kau ingin membalas kematian orang tuamu?"

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol merayap di balik jas yang dikenakannya."Kau tentu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh negara yang kau bela sampai mati." Moncong Baretta pun kini mengarah kekepala simungil."Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku maka dengan terpaksa semua ini harus ku akhiri."

Pemuda Park itupun menarik alat pemicu pistolnya. Siap memuntahkan timah didalamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Bunyi letusan pistol pun menggema diruangan itu, darah segar mengalir dari tubuh yang terkena tembakan itu, membuat Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Dan sebelum tubuh kekasihnya membentur lantai, iapun segera menahan tubuh tak berdaya itu. Tidak ada suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan, hanya air mata yang mengalir menghiasi wajah rupawannya, sambil merapalkan doa agar kekasihnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara itu tangan Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah terangkat mencoba menghapus air mata kekasihnya. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat pemuda itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah bibir kekasihnya menyebut nama dirinya juga seorang Detektif berkulit eksotis tengah berbicara melalui ponselnya.

* * *

.

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Blood Type B, Brida Wu, Ichativa, Hyurien92** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Eight  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 8 :

 **1\. Ichativa**

 **2\. Blood Type B  
**

 **3\. Brida Wu  
**

 **4\. Hyurein92  
**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 8 : **wooshijklmin** dan **Tyanra Park**

Pemenang akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu **1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus**.

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di pada **tanggal terakhir** dan **diposting antara jam 7 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 8. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	13. Chapter 13

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Nine**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 9 secara abjad : **10thPrinceWangEun, Myka Reine, Oh Yuri, Sigmame** **.** **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 25.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

* * *

\- 1 -

 **2014**

.

Mencintai dalam diam sungguh menyiksa; batinmu akan terhimpit oleh pecahan kaca yang tanpa sadar kau buat dengan sendirinya – dadamu akan sesak dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat kau tebak rasa dukanya. Cemburu itu seperti racun yang telah kadaluarsa; ia menyakiti tubuhmu namun tidak bisa membunuh dengan sempurna – kau akan teraniaya oleh siksa dunia namun masih dapat menghirup udara. Adakalanya mati menjadi pilihan yang lebih kau suka karena hidup seperti mayat pucat yang tidak peka dengan apa-apa begitu menyedihkan. Cinta itu datang dalam berbagai rupa; terkadang ia hadir dengan balutan gaun putih bersama rumbai-rumbai bunga indah, memanjakan mata dan membuat bibir melengkung oleh senyuman. Namun ia juga dapat hadir dengan sosok mengerikan berpakaian hitam, matamu akan berkaca serta dahimu akan berkerut akibat suara tangisan pilu yang keluar dari bibir entah siapa. Ya, cinta memang tidak dapat ditebak, kawan.

Kadang ia membawa suka.

Kadang ia membawa petaka.

Apakah ada yang lebih mengerikan dari mereka para pecinta yang mengagumi dalam diam? Maka berbicarah kepada mereka yang memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sehingga titisan-tisan Adam itu hanya mampu mencintai dalam keheningan. Jika telak, maka segeralah berkaca dan mencatat bahwa – jangan sesekali bermain dengan cinta nan buta.

Sialnya Park Chanyeol tidak pernah membaca aturan yang terpampang di depan mata.

.

Sebulan sudah semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mempunyai seorang kekasih wanita; Chanyeol hampir saja mati tersedak beberapa sendok nasi yang sedang ia kunyah saat penyanyi itu tersenyum merekah mengulang kembali cerita bagaimana seorang Kim Taeyeon menerima pernyataan cintanya. Hatinya terguncang; ada semacam belati tajam yang menggorok jantungnya di momen realita menyadarkan bahwa Baekhyun hanya bermain selama ini dengannya.

Lalu apa arti senyuman malu itu saat wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja?

Lalu apa arti godaan itu saat jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengait di jemari besarnya?

Katakan Chanyeol itu naif; kanvas hatinya yang masih suci nyatanya sangat mudah sekali termainkan oleh godaan semata dari lelaki yang ia sukai itu – oh ayolah, tidak akan ada satu pria pun di dunia ini yang akan mampu untuk tidak menaruh harapan jika lelaki manis itu menatap begitu penuh arti padanya seolah-olah hanya Chanyeol lah yang pantas merebut ruang di hatinya. Bodoh. Pemuda dengan marga Park itu menghela napas; malaikat kecilnya, cinta pertamanya...

"Apa?" Suara yang biasanya penuh dengan aura penuh kehidupan itu sekarang terdengar begitu ketus dan lelah, dari pancaran matanya yang gelap terlihat penat yang sudah menggunung nan tidak dapat ia keluarkan. "Kalau kau perpikir aku bisa mendengar ocehan lainnya tentang keputusanku maka kau salah, Park."

Chanyeol berdebar; hatinya memanas, ia tidak pernah mendengar sahabatnya berbicara sekasar ini sebelumnya. Namun hatinya mencelos begitu mendengar keputusasaan bersembunyi dibalik nada bicara tersebut. "Tidak, Baek. Aku sahabatmu, bukan manager perusahaan."

Baekhyun; lelaki yang tampak sangat muak dengan keadaannya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Sahabat, heh? Katakan pada Junmyeon sialan itu yang baru saja bersikap sangat 'hangat' sekali sampai-sampai mengatai 'sahabat'-nya ini sebagai seorang yang teledor, kakanakan, tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Baekhyun, aku—"

"Oh, persetan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin mendengar siapapun saat ini." Potong penyanyi dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu sedikit meninggikan suara, dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan segera dihubunginya nomor orang satu-satunya yang saat itu ia yakin dapat mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Taeng, kau dimana?" Suaranya terdengar melembut saat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya itu, Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap lantai tanpa minat – ia dapat mendengar suara langkah Baekhyun menjauh dan pemuda itu lalu menatap punggung sahabatnya lekat.

Lalu Chanyeol mendapati Junmyeon, _leader_ dari grup mereka, keluar dari ruang tengah _dorm_. "Chanyeol, kau lihat Baekhyun? Aku masih belum selesai bicara dengannya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. "Dia baru saja pergi keluar."

"Aku bersumpah jika dia pergi bertemu dengan—"

"Dia hanya ke mini market, _hyung_."

"Berhenti melindunginya, Yeol."

.

Park Chanyeol selalu mengaku bahwa ia adalah orang yang romantis; ia juga berkata bahwa jika ia telah jatuh cinta maka ia akan dengan sendirinya menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk kekasih hatinya. Dan sudah tiga buah lagu berada di daftarnya saat ini; seperti halnya telah tiga bulan Byun Baekhyun dan perempuan itu menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang yang bertukar tempat dengan wanita lain itu membuat Chanyeol mampu berimajinasi bodoh dan tolol sampai ia menulis lagu cinta yang riang; ketika di dalamnya ia adalah tangan yang menggenggam jemari cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun – atau tubuh yang memeluk pinggul ramping dari sahabatnya itu, hingga ia terlena sampai keadaan kembali menampar dan ia berakhir dengan lirik-lirik sendu tidak menentu.

Jatuh cinta itu aneh, Bung.

Sehun, bahkan si _magnae_ itu, berani menceramahinya tentang hal ini – berkoar tentang ia yang tidak boleh kalah dan lemah oleh nurani untuk melindungi hati yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Ayolah, berapa kali lagi perlu kalian tegaskan.

Terkadang Chanyeol muak.

Ia tidak pernah memaksa; ia mencintai dalam diam sudah luar biasa.

Hingga akhirnya malam pertengahan tahun, Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya – menyelinap tanpa ia sadar sebelum pinggangnya direngkuh oleh dua tangan dan wajah yang terasa lembab itu menempel di bahu telanjang miliknya. Chanyeol gemar memakai singlet saja di asrama mereka; dan ia tidak bisa berdusta jika jantungnya berdebar saat itu jua – tetapi rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan hatinya yang tidak karuan. Ia bertanya dan Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Wanita itu menyebalkan..." lirih Baekhyun serak – suaranya terdengar parau dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar sisa tangis dari nada bicara sahabatnya itu tampaknya telah basah oleh tangis dan Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang mengeluarkan air mata ketika ia marah atau tengah emosi – pasti ada yang tengah mengacaukan pikiran _lead vocal_ tersebut. Chanyeol bisa menebak namun ia memutuskan untuk diam. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu cinta padanya."

Pria bermarga Park itu kembali tersenyum.

 _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu cinta padamu, Baek._

Namun kembali suara hati itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya; ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun dengan mata sembab menatapnya balik. Hatinya dilema; dalam saat yang sama lelaki itu menoreskan luka dan menebar suka di titik terdalam relung jiwanya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun, yang sepatutnya perasaan itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia mencintai Baekhyun, sahabat yang saat ini hanya memikirkan satu nama yang kentara sekali bukan namanya.

"Heh, mungkin juga bukan cinta." Putus Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Persetan." Ujarnya lalu menenggelamkan waajah di curuk leher Chanyeol – seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang wajah dilakukan seorang lelaki terhadap sabahat lelakinya. Namun kita bicara tentang Byun Baekhyun; dan apa yang ia dapatkan akan ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Jika ia ingin mendekap Chanyeol saat ini dan berkata 'aku tidak gay, bodoh' maka Chanyeol akan mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan. "Kurasa aku jauh lebih menyukaimu, hehe."

Baekhyun itu ajaib.

Kali ini ia terdengar sangat lucu mengatakan hal itu; polos dan suaranya merdu. Membuka pintu harapan Chanyeol yang nyaris tertutup untuk kembali meletup. "Aku putus dengannya."

Dan petir itu merusak gembok pertahanan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Chanyeol."

Lalu diam menguasai mereka. Chanyeol hanya kaku dan diam mendengar debaran jantungnya yang bertalu – apakah Byun Baekhyun ingin membunuhnya saat itu?

"Tapi kau harus belajar melupakanku, aku tidak akan bisa menjalin—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek." Potong Chanyeol segera, alih-alih membiarkan lelaki pendek itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya karena batin lelaki yang tampak gagah dan kuat itu nyatanya layaknya kertas yang begitu ringkih. Ia tidak siap mendengar penolakan ini. "Lagipula aku hanya suka biasa, Baek. Nanti juga pasti lupa."

Baekhyun bergerak dan menatapnya curiga. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Aku tidak percaya." Jiwa usilnya keluar dan matanya menatap Chanyeol jahil. "Kalau begitu jika aku menggodamu kau tidak akan terpengaruh?"

"Ah—tidak."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Baekhyun mendekat; wajahnya berbahaya sekali jawaknya dari wajah _rapper_ tersebut. Hidung bangirnya yang lucu menempel di puncak hidung mancung Chanyeol, bulu matanya yang tidak rimbun itu bahkan terlihat begitu jelas membingkai garis mata sipitnya itu. Bibir tipis merah jambu Baekhyun menghantarkan nafas hangat yang terasa manis menerpa wajah lelaki di hadapannya – adakah yang lebih sempurna darinya? Chanyeol tidak mengerti petaka apa yang tengah dihadapinya, atau ini adalah pertanda jika Baekhyun membuka hati untuknya?

Kembali.

Di saat yang sama.

Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh senyum manis itu, disembuhkan oleh senyum yang sama.

Karena senyum yang ia berikan pada perempuan itu dapat ditebus oleh senyum tipis saja yang mungkin tidak didasari rasa apa-apa. Begitu bodoh Chanyeol. Begitu rendah harga perasaannya, namun ia jatuh cinta. Hilang arah adalah petanya dan sakit hati adalah pakaiannya karena itulah, ia berani menghapus jarak mereka dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir orang yang ia puja.

Seperti kilat, seperti itu ciuman pertama mereka karena Baekhyun menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan ciuman di bibirnya – dengan tangannya yang terkepal, dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibir sahabatnya itu. Malam itu, Baekhyun tidur sendiri dan Chanyeol sibuk menyalahkan diri.

.

Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dalam heningnya; dua minggu sudah mereka berdua tidak bersapaan dan sudah dua minggu pula Baekhyun membawa Taeyeon ke setiap pertemuan grup mereka. Dan Chanyeol akan menjadi saksi bisu dimana sabahatnya itu bercumbu dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Cemburu?

Tentu saja, namun Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Sampai suatu malam, ketika Baekhyun kembali bercecok paham dengan wanitanya – ia kembali kepada Chanyeol. Tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan matanya kembali basah.

"Persetan dengan Kim Taeyeon. Jalang sialan."

"Hmm..." dan seperti bisa, Chanyeol hanya akan diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti perempuan."

 _Aku tidak mengerti dirimu._

"Apa yang aku lihat darinya?"

 _Aku tidak tahu, kau berkata ia pujaanmu dari lama_

"Dadanya datar."

 _Kau suka perempuan berdada datar kau bilang padaku_

"Cantik juga tidak."

 _Tapi dia imut dimatamu_

"Menuntut banyak."

"Baek, kurasa hubungan kalian tidak sehat. Berhenti putus-sambung dengannya dan tentukan kepastiannya." Kali ini Chanyeol bersuara. Baekhyun mendecak.

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku dan dia putus."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kenapa kau itu harus laki-laki, Yeol?" Suara itu melembut; matanya terpejam. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai lelah dan menyerah.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baek."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau itu laki-laki, Yeol."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Jadilah kekasihku dan kau akan bebas dari semua ini, Baek." Chanyeol meraih wajah itu, mendekapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Jadilah milikku, kau tidak akan pernah menangis setitik air matapun." Wajahnya mendekat. "Jadilah kekasihku..." bisik Chanyeol menghantarkan sengat hangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Taeng?"

Perempuan mungil itu menyipitkan mata melihat posisi kekasihnya dan juga Chanyeol yang terlihat intim; Baekhyun segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya pusing."

"Kau... tidak gay seperti yang fansmu selalu katakan bukan?"

"Tidak!" Bantah Baekhyun cepat. "Gay itu... menjijikkan." Ia tertawa lepas seolah itu candaan. Ia mendekat pada kekasihnya dan mengecup pipinya. "Kau tau aku hanya menyukaimu, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di apartemenku, ya. Aku ingin pulang duluan, kalau sudah dekat SMS aku." Lalu ia pergi.

"Baek—"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol bungkam tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak?"

"Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tidak, Yeol. Aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Dan kumohon, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau membicarakan hal ini denganku."

Bodoh.

Chanyeol yang bodoh, ia hanya mengangguk dan menerima. Bahkan ia dengan tololnya menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apartemen Taeyeon malam itu.

"Maaf." Pintanya tulus, wajahnya tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tidak dapat ia artikan sama sekali. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini terkahir kalinya, Baek. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi dariku. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol lalu melepaskan syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher Baekhyun. "Ini, pakailah. Di luar sangat dingin. Jika kau butuh tumpangan lagi—"

"Aku akan menghubungi manager hyung saja." Itu kalimat terkahir sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh itu perlahan masuk dengan harapan ia berbalik. Harapan sia-sia, Chanyeol menyalkan kembali mobilnya untuk kembali ke asrama.

.

Wajah itu sembab.

Matanya bengkak.

Nafasnya terengah begitu tiba di ruangan gawat darurat pagi itu.

Junmyeon berkata operasinya berjalan lancar dan Chanyeol sudah tertawa semampunya bersama perban di kepala dalam baringannya di kasur pasien ketika ia menampakkan muka.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya.

Namun bukannya senyum khas Chanyeol yang ia dapatkan, justru pandangan kosong yang diberikan. "Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo, yang entah kenapa duduk terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol dan entah kenapa menimbulkan sengit kesal di dahi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, kau Baekhyun? Maafkan aku, dokter berkata aku melupakan beberapa tahun ingatanku. Aku hanya ingat sampai EXO masih sepuluh trainee, hehe." Ucapnya jujur.

* * *

\- 2 -

 **CLASSMATE**

.

Setiap sore sepulang sekolah, lelaki itu akan berdiri di sini—menunggu bus datang sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ mahal miliknya. Dia tampan, kuakui. Tubuhnya tinggi dan otot-ototnya yang berukuran pas ituterlihat jelas meski dia sedang memakai seragamSMA.

Seragam yang sama seperti yang kupakai.

Aku sekelas dengannya tapi kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Dia memang dingin dan sering mengacuhkan siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara, termasuk aku. Dia baru tiga bulan pindah ke sekolah kami, tapi dia sudah terkenal di antara para siswa hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Aku iri.

Yah, memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Saat bus berwarna biru itu tiba, dia akan mencabut sebelah _earphone_ -nya dan melangkah akan selalu duduk di kursi ke-2 dari belakang, di dekat jendela dan memandang ke luar. Sudah kubilang, dia itu dingin dan mungkin agak sombong. Jelas-jelas pandangannya terarah padaku, tapi dia tak pernah senyum sedikitpun. Padahal kan aku juga ingin dia menyapaku dan kami pulang bersama.

Aku kembali mengatupkan bibirku yang dari tadi tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Ah, sudahlah. Bus-ku sudah datang.

Oh, iya—namanya Park Chanyeol kalau kalian ingin tahu.

.

"Hey-hey, minta perhatiannya sebentar! Aku punya cerita menyeramkan! Sini-sini, gabung denganku!"

Biasalah. Kalau ada jam pelajaran yang kosong, si Kim Jongdae itu pasti akan mengumpulkan murid-murid di mejanya lalu menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Dia akan membual tentang penampakan hantu di laboratorium IPA, serigala jadi-jadian yang muncul tiap bulan purnama—dan cerita menyeramkan lainnya.

Semua tahu dia bermulut besar, tapi tetap saja kami menarik kursi dan merapat ke mejanya. Dalam sekejap saja, meja Jongdae dan sekitarnya sudah dipenuhi murid sekelas yang menampakkan raut penasaran di wajah masing-masing.

"Kalian tahu, di sekolah kita ini banyak hantunya!" Jongdae memulai ceritanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat menakutkan.

"Yah, dia mulai lagi." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menguap bosan. Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae, jangan cerita hantu! Ceritakan tentang serigala jadi-jadian itu saja." Tapi anak itu tak menggubrisku.

"Kalian tahu dimana yang paling banyak hantunya?" Murid-murid wanita makin merapat dengan wajah tegang. Mata mereka melotot dengan tangan menutupi mulut.

"Mereka ada dimana-mana! Huaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Jongdae terbahak saat murid wanita yang sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan ceritanya berteriak kencang dan melontarkan protes. Si mesum Kai tersenyum penuh arti saat dia pura-pura memeluk Seulgi yang menangis ketakutan padahal inti ceritanya saja belum dimulai. Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!

"Hey, aku serius!" Jongdae merubah ekspresinya dan perhatian kembali terkumpul. "Mereka memang ada dimana-mana. Bahkan—" Matanya membelalak dan bergulir mengitari kelas. Kami ikut-ikutan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan nafas tertahan.

"—mereka mungkin sedang ada di dekat kita saat ini. Mereka ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kita!"

Murid-murid wanita kembali menjerit ketakutan. Aku memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dan anak itu hanya memutar matanya dengan sebal. "Kau hanya membual, Jongdae!" Tuduhnya kesal.

"Temanku dari kelas lain bahkan pernah melihat hantu murid yang melayang-layang dengan kepala nyaris putus di koridor saat hari menjelang malam. Itulah alasannya kenapa seluruh kegiatan ditiadakan sepulang sekolah!" Kami semakin ketakutan.

"Iya, aku pernah dengar cerita itu! Ada juga yang bilang kalau perpustakaan dan toilet kita angker. Ada hantu murid laki-laki di sana yang suka sekali menyembunyikan pakaian. Hiiyyy, aku jadi merinding." Celetuk Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil mengusap leher dan tangannya.

"Iya, benar kata Sehun. Aku juga pernah melihat buku melayang-layang sendiri di perpustakaan. Waktu itu aku dihukum karena datang ke sekolah terlambat. Hiiyyy—padahal yang ada di sana cuma aku dan Guru Han! Itupun beliau sedang tertidur di mejanya." Kai ikut menambahi dan Seulgi dengan cepat menyembunyikan kepala di pelukan Kai. Cih, Si Kulit Cokelat itu masih juga cari kesempatan.

"Kalian kenal Soojung? Itu, senior kita yang centil itu. Dia bilang yang angker bukan cuma sekolah kita saja,tapi juga halte yang di depan itu! Dulu ada murid sini yang ditabrak bus dan hantunya sering bergentayangan di kalian bisa bertemu dengannya malam-malam saat harinya gerimis!"

"Iya, aku jadi teringat yang pernah diceritakan sepupuku! Waktu itu dia sedang menunggu di halte depan sekolah, suasananya gerimis dan sepi. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada murid berseragam seperti kita inimembungkuk-bungkuk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kakak sepupuku mendekatinya, dan kalian tahu apa?" Jisoo memandangi kami dengan wajah yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Orang itu sedang mencari potongan jarinya yang hilang!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Aku ikut-ikutan menjerit histeris saat Yeri yang ada di sebelahku menjerit ketakutan."Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi merinding sekali?" Pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Peganganku di lengan Kyungsoo semakin kupererat dan dia memukul kepalaku kuat-kuat. "Kau ini penakut sekali! Begitu saja sudah ketakutan!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan santai. Kami terdiam dan memandangi lelaki itu, tapi dia cuek saja saat berjalan lewat dan duduk di kursinya—paling pojok dekat jendela. Chanyeol kembali memasang _earphone_ dan memandang ke luar tanpa melirik kami sedikitpun.

"Hey-hey, apa kalian tahu?" Jongdae kembali mengumpulkan perhatian kami yang sempat teralih. Kami merundukkan kepala dan mendekat ke arah Jongdae. Dia memelankan suara dan itu semakin membuat kami penasaran."Si murid pindahan itu—menurut kalian kenapa dia pindah ke sini?"

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangan dan kami hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Itu karena dia aneh! Aku punya teman yang dulunya sekelas dengannya di SMP, dia bilang Park Chanyeol itu bisa melihat hantu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau serius?"

"Iya! Dia di- _bully_ karena sering terlihat sedang berbicara sendirian. Sejak saat itu dia jadi pendiam dan dingin seperti sekarang ini."

Aku melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan iba. Lelaki setampan itu di- _bully_? Kasihan sekali. Jongdae kembali melanjutkan cerita seramnya dan aku masih tetap memandangi Park Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"...iya, aku juga pernah dengar cerita itu. Satpam Choi bilang hantu yang kepalanya nyaris putus itu adalah korban pembunuhan guru pengidap psikopat. Waktu itu, dia dan temannya terperangkap di sekolah dan guru psikopat itu mengejar-ngejar mereka sambil membawa kapak. Dia tertangkap, tapi temannya berhasil kabur. Dan kalian tahu? Temannya itu malah tertabrak bus di halte depan sekolah kita. Hiiiyyy—semua itu terjadi saat menjelang malam dan harinya gerimis!"

"...astaga, benar-benar kasihan tapi menyeramkan. Aku juga pernah mencuri dengar dari _cleaning service_ kalau kedua sahabat itu sering terlihat di sekolah—sama seperti waktu mereka masih hidup."

Jongdae masih terus berkutat dengan dongengnya. Kyungsoo berulangkali berdecak kesal karena anak itu tak kunjung berhenti saat disuruh.

Aku terus memandangi bagaimana dia menggerak-gerakkan kepala sekaligus bagaimana jari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja sesuai irama musik yang ia dengarkan. Dia benar-benar tampan.

Dan aku langsung tersenyum lebar saat mata Park Chanyeol tanpa sengaja bertatapan denganku—tepat ketika bel istirahat ke-dua berbunyi nyaring. Tapi si cuek itu langsung memutuskan pandangan dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa membalas senyumanku sedikitpun. Dia itu dingin sekali.

.

Aku mendecih sebal saat melihat sepasang siswa sedang berciuman dengan hebatnya di koridor rak buku paling ujung. Sudah berulang kali diperingatkan, tapi tetap saja mereka menganggap perpustakaan ini sebagai hotel mesum gratisan.

Kasihan Guru Han yang sudah tua itu setiap hari harus membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena ulah mereka. Terkadang guru beruban itu harus mengepel lantai yang penuh ceceran sperma murid-murid tak bertanggung-jawab—kasihan sekali.

"Baekhyun?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangku dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Aku cepat-cepat menaruh telunjuk di bibir, menunjuk pasangan mesum itu dengan dagu dan dia langsung mengerti maksudku.

"Cih, anak SMA jaman sekarang. Biar aku yang urus." Aku terhuyung saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di tanganku dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke balik rak tempat murid mesum itu bersandar.

"Boooo!"

Aku terbahak saat melihat murid mesum itu menjerit ketakutan dan kabur dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa."Hantuuuuu!" Mereka berteriak keras, lari terbirit-birit dan salah satu diantaranya jatuh karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

Pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat seperti ini sudah sering terjadi tapi mereka tak jera juga.

"Hantu kepalamu—makanya jangan suka mesum di tempat umum!" Kyungsoo mengomel dan kembali mengambil buku yang sempat ia titipkan di tanganku.

"Mereka memang perlu diberi pelajaran. Aku akan usulkan pada Ketua OSIS yang baru agar perpustakaan ini diberi CCTV saja. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu, iya kan Baek?"

Kyungsoo terus mengomel dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Kalau sedang waktunya istirahat seperti ini, kami memang sering berada di perpustakaan untuk membantu Guru Han menata buku-buku yang berantakan. Tidak ada yang menyuruh sih.

.

Pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini adalah PE. Guru Kim yang agak genit itu memang selalu kurang bersemangat kalau sedang jadwalnya mengajar. Tapi kalau bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dia pasti jadi yang duluan tiba di gerbang hanya akan menyuruh kami lari keliling lapangan, latihan melempar bola ke dalam ring dan setelahnya dia akan tidur di bawah pohon sampai kelas berakhir.

Benar-benar guru genit yang pemalas.

Sebenarnya aku juga sama malasnya seperti dia. Aku tak pernah suka PE, itulah alasannya kenapa aku hanya duduk di sini dan menonton aktivitas murid lain tanpa perlu capek-capek membuang keringat. Kyungsoo mengomel karena salah satu teman sekelas kami melempar bola secara acak dan mengenai kepalanya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau rambut rapinya jadi rusak oleh apapun.

Kyungsoo itu memang sedikit cerewet. Maklumlah, dia itu ketua kelas merangkap sekretaris merangkap bendahara saat di kelas satu dulu. Dan kupikir status itu sudah melekat erat di dirinya, sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Oh, itu Park Chanyeol!

Dia akan kesini! Dia akan kesini!

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan menjilat bibirku agar tampak berkilap dan tidak kering. Dia keren sekali meski hanya sedang berlari seperti itu. Keringatnya yang mengalir dari sela rambut membuat wajahnya malah tampak lebih tampan. Apalagi bahu kokohnya yang menyembul dari balik baju olahraga yang ia pakai.

Dan dia masih tetap memakai _earphone_. Aku jadi penasaran dia sedang mendengar lagu apa sebenarnya.

Saat Chanyeol lewat dari lintasan di depanku, aku langsung memasang senyum terbaik dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Kata Kyungsoo, kita harus memberikan kesan yang baik untuk orang yang kita sukai. Semakin baik kesannya, maka dia akan semakin cepat menyadari kalau kita menyukainya.

Tunggu. Apa itu artinya aku menyukai Chanyeol?

Yah, sepertinya aku harus menelan ludah lagi. Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku. Apa kubilang? Dia itu dingin, sombong dan cuek. Mentang-mentang tampan.

Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu pada semua orang, bukan hanya padaku saja. Buktinya saat dia melewati kerumunan gadis yang meneriakkan namanya dengan gaya centil di depan sana, dia tetap cuek.

Bel berbunyi dan mata pelajaran PE dibubarkan begitu saja.

Aku segera bangkit dari rerumputan tempatku duduk dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Oh tidak,sahabatku itu sedang sibuk mengomeli teman sekelas kami yang ketahuan menghambur-hamburkan air mineral dan membuang botolnya sembarangan di tanah. Dia makin kesal karena murid nakal itu tak mengindahkan omelannya sedikitpun.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kau bakalan tua lebih cepat kalau terus mengomel seperti ini." Aku menarik kerah belakang Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

"Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran, Baek. Sepertinya aku perlu lapor ke Ketua OSIS—"

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

Aku melepaskan Kyungsoo dan berlari cepat saat siluet tubuh Chanyeol terlihat di antara teman sekelas kami yang berebut masuk ke gedung yang biasanya murid-murid lakukan sehabis PE?

Pintar sekali.

Kami akan berganti pakaian dan ini kesempatan emas untuk melihat otot perut Park Chanyeol yang...

...wow.

.

Dia di halte lagi.

Mungkin karena harinya gerimis, jadi di sini tak banyak orang yang menunggu. Mereka lebih memilih naik taksi atau menunggu jemputan.

Ini kesempatanku.

Aku berdehem dan menggeser pantat agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tempat duduk di halte kosong, tapi dia lebih sering berdiri sampai busnya datang.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol."

Mungkin aku sedang beruntung. Dia melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menoleh padaku. Aku langsung tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa.

"Aku teman sekelasmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dia hanya mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau sering memandangiku."

Aku jadi malu. "Maaf. Itu karena kau tampan sekali."

"Kau juga cantik."

Astaga. Ya ampun. Senang sekali rasanya.

Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak tapi bus birunya sudah datang. "Baekhyun?"

Aku tergagap dan langsung mendongak menatapnya. "Pulanglah. Jangan menakuti orang-orang lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi aku langsung merasa sedih. "Aku...tidak menakutkan." Gumamku lirih. Dia bersiap naik ke dalam bus dan aku langsung memanggilnya, "Apa setelah ini kau tidak cuek padaku lagi? Apa kita bisa jadi teman? Aku janji tidak akan menakuti mereka lagi." Kataku setengah berteriak.

Dia tak menjawab. Bus biru itu pergi dan aku sendirian lagi di halte.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **STALKER**

.

Sehun baru saja berulang tahun yang keempat dan juga baru masuk TK, namun dia telah sangat pandai berhitung serta menyebut benda-benda di sekitarnya. Dia juga bisa menghapal lagu-lagu pendek dengan mudah dan bahkan tidak segan-segan akan menggoyangkan badan ketika bernyanyi baik di tempat duduk maupun di depan kelas.

Sehun punya dua orang ayah yang dia bedakan sebagai Papa Chanyeol dan Appa Baekhyun. Sehun sangat menyayangi keduanya. Setiap pagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bergantian mengantarnya ke sekolah lalu di sore hari mereka juga menjemput bocah itu sesuai giliran. Setiap malam, Baekhyun akan menemani Sehun belajar di saat Chanyeol memasak makanan kesukaan mereka di atas teflon berlumuran mentega panas. Di akhir pekan ketiganya akan duduk bersisian di bawah selimut sambil menonton film kartun sampai Sehun ketiduran lalu terbangun di atas ranjang yang sepi esok harinya dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya tidur berselimut berdua di ruang tamu.

Tidak hanya pagi hari di akhir pekan Sehun akan terbangun sendirian di tempat tidur, terkadang dia juga terjaga di tengah malam menemukan dirinya tidak lagi berbaring bersama orang tuanya. Lalu bocah tersebut akan turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu yang tidak tertutup dan tertegun ketika melihat kedua ayahnya sedang saling berteriak sambil menunjuk. Hanya sekali Sehun menyaksikan pertengkaran seperti itu dan dia langsung menangis, merasa takut pada tatapan tajam Chanyeol maupun teriakan Baekhyun, mengagetkan orang tuanya yang segera berebutan untuk memeluknya. Sejak kejadian tersebut, Sehun tidak pernah lagi terbangun sendirian di tengah malam, dia selalu bisa menemukan dirinya berada di dekapan hangat lengan Baekhyun sembari mendengarkan suara dengkur Chanyeol.

Pagi ini juga Sehun terbangun di ranjang yang sudah sepi, dia menggeliatkan badan sambil menatap diam pada langit-langit kamar mengumpulkan kesadaran. Begitu rasa malas telah berkurang, bocah kecil tersebut merosot turun dari tinggi tempat tidur dan berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju pintu kamar, didorongnya kayu tersebut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Appa~" Sehun memanggil, berjalan ke ruang duduk, namun tidak menemukan kedua ayahnya seperti yang selalu dia alami setiap hari Minggu pagi.

"Appa?" kedua mata bulat memandang berkeliling. Klek, terdengar suara dari beranda dan bergegas Sehun menuju ke sana.

"Appa—" bocah tersebut menghentikan langkah ketika yang nampak olehnya bukanlah sosok Baekhyun, Chanyeol, atau siapapun yang dia kenal. Sehun mengerjabkan mata, menatap polos pada seorang pria berjaket coklat tua dengan topi hitam menutupi separuh wajah yang agaknya juga terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Tiapa?" tanya Sehun dibalas segaris senyuman oleh laki-laki asing itu.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu terbangun." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan tenang, tidak berat seperti Chanyeol maupun cempreng seperti Baekhyun. Suaranya sangat pas di telinga, begitu enak didengarkan.

"Tidak, Paman tidak membangunkan Tehun." Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Paman tiapa?" ulangnya.

"Paman baru saja mengantar pizza, karena tidak ada yang membuka pintu jadi Paman langsung masuk. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" pria itu menunjuk ke atas rak sepatu diikuti oleh bola mata Sehun yang memandang penasaran dan begitu setumpuk kardus bergambar logo pizza yang dia kenal tertangkap penglihatannya, bocah tersebut bersorak.

"Pita! Yeay! Apa Papa yang—" Sehun menoleh kembali pada si Paman bertopi namun ternyata sosoknya sudah tidak ada di beranda. Pintu depan sedikit terbuka dan Sehun hanya mengerjabkan mata.

"Kenapa pintunya terbuka?" sebuah suara kemudian menggema dari arah luar, diikuti oleh tapak kaki, lantas dua sosok yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi Sehun muncul bersamaan.

"Papa! Appa!" seru si bocah seraya menubruk kaki panjang Chanyeol, senyuman mekar lebar di wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Eyy, jagoan Papa sudah bangun!" dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol mengangkat putranya dari atas lantai.

"Apa ada tamu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun, meletakkan plastik berisi belanjaan di dekat rak sepatu.

"Ne," angguk Sehun. "Ada Paman pita. Itu." Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke tumpukan karton yang seketika membuat kedua ayahnya terkejut.

"Kau memesan pizza? Sepagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Salah alamat mungkin." Suaminya berkilah. "Hun-ah, kau yakin pizza itu untuk kita? Kau sudah membayar?"

"Tudah." Sehun mengangguk, menjawab sekenanya, namun kemudian dia langsung melanjutkan. "Eh, Tehun belum bayal." Bocah tersebut ganti menggeleng, membuat orang tuanya tertawa gemas bersamaan.

"Berarti memang salah alamat. Akan aku telpon tokonya." Baekhyun mengambil tumpukan pizza, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen sedangkan Chanyeol meraih pegangan kantong plastik belanjaan sambil masih menggendong Sehun di salah satu lengannya.

"Appa, ayo makan pita~" ajak si bocah penuh aegyo.

"Tidak bisa. Pizza itu bukan milik kita, Sehun-ah," tolak Chanyeol.

"Aaaaa~ pitaaa~~~"

.

Malam hari adalah waktu belajar dan karena Baekhyun mengatakan dia akan memasak menu spesial kali ini, maka Sehun terpaksa mengerjakan PR ditemani oleh Chanyeol.

"Papa tidak atik kalau belajal. Papa cuma membaca webtoon!" protes si bocah saat Appa-nya bilang yang menjadi guru kali ini adalah Chanyeol dan bukan dia. Mendengar hal tersebut cuping lebar sang Papa hanya dapat memerah menahan kesal yang terhalang oleh pout lucu Sehun sementara Baekhyun cuma menutup mulut terkikik pelan.

"Papa, nama Tehun apa tulitannya begini?" Sehun menyodorkan buku abjadnya di halaman yang menunjukkan huruf T. Chanyeol tersenyum, baru akan mengoreksi kata-kata anaknya saat mendadak terdengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Appa?" mata Sehun membulat kaget sedangkan di sebelahnya, Chanyeol sudah melompati meja keluar ruang duduk. Sehun meletakkan pensilnya lalu mengikuti langkah sang Papa, dia berhenti di dekat pintu dapur, tidak berani mendekat sebab sepasang mata kecilnya langsung melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah duduk menangis di lantai tempat tergeletaknya ponsel yang layarnya sudah pecah. Sepertinya baru saja dibanting ke dinding.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini, kau bisa membuat Sehun cemas nanti." Terdengar suara Chanyeol menenangkan pria di dekapannya tanpa tahu ada sebuah sosok mungil yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, menatap bergantian pada ayahnya yang sedang terisak dan ponsel yang rusak di atas lantai.

.

Baekhyun baru saja membeli ponsel baru. Sebuah layar datar berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di bagian tepinya. Sehun yang memilihkan ponsel itu untuk sang ayah, sekaligus dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk lobak putih yang punya wajah tersenyum. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari handphone center, Sehun tidak berhenti memainkan gantungan ponsel baru Baekhyun sambil duduk bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam mobil membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut mengulum senyum.

Di sore hari ketika Baekhyun mandi dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton kartun seorang diri di ruang duduk setelah Chanyeol pamit pergi sambil memakai blazer beremblem kejaksaan yang biasa dia kenakan saat ke kantor, mendadak ponsel yang baru beberapa jam terbeli bergetar di atas meja. Sehun segera melompat dari kursi dan meraih ponsel ayahnya, membuka kunci layar dengan mudah karena memang Baekhyun belum sempat mengatur kode keamanan seperti yang selalu dia pasang sebab Sehun tumbuh terlalu pintar sampai-sampai dengan mudah dia akan menemukan aplikasi game lalu bermain hingga lupa waktu.

Sehun menarik turun layar ponsel dan mengetuk pemberitahuan pesan yang masuk. Matanya mengerjab pada laman chat yang dipenuhi oleh lampiran foto Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Beberapa seperti diambil dari sudut pandang tersembunyi dan hampir semuanya merupakan foto yang tidak disadari oleh obyek.

Sehun terus menggeser layar hingga kemudian melihat gambar dirinya sedang bermain di boks pasir bersama para guru TK, sedang makan siang, sedang senam di lapangan, dan di bagian paling akhir chat ada sebuah kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sehun karena ditulis dengan gabungan huruf hangul yang belum dia pelajari.

Sehun meletakkan ponsel kembali ke meja, meninggalkannya di sana lantas berlari ke sofa sebab kartun favoritnya akan segera dimulai.

.

"Papa, ini~" sambil berjinjit di ujung jari kecil kakinya, Sehun mencoba memberikan sebuah boneka putih penangkal hujan yang sudah dia lukis wajahnya dengan spidol pada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi, menggantung beberapa boneka serupa yang memang sengaja mereka berdua buat dengan harapan besok tidak akan turun hujan sebab keduanya telah punya rencana untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama Baekhyun.

"Iya, sebentar. Papa cuma punya dua tangan. Sabar dulu," ujar Chanyeol kewalahan, jari-jemarinya dengan cepat mengikatkan tali dari boneka di kaitan kain gorden.

"Ini~ ini dulu, ini~ punya Tehun~" Sehun ngotot.

Ting tong! Mendadak bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ne!" Chanyeol yang berteriak menjawab. "Coba lihat siapa yang datang, Hun-ah," ujarnya segera membuat bocah kecil yang tidak berhenti merengek langsung melompat, berlari ke beranda.

"Tiapa?" Sehun berjinjit untuk membuka pintu, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di depan rumahnya kecuali sebuah kotak yang tertutup dan diikat dengan pita besar. Sehun mengambil kotak itu lantas membawanya masuk, dia berlari mencari Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu.

"Papa, tidak ada tiapa-tiapa." Si bocah melapor. "Ini." Dia menyodorkan kotak yang ditemukannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol begitu turun dari atas kursi.

"Molla." Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

Chanyeol membuka penutup kotak di depan anaknya dan seketika sepasang mata lebarnya langsung terbeliak. Sebuah pekikan tertahan keluar melalui tenggorokan pria itu bersamaan dengan kotak terjatuh dari tangannya. Namun sebelum sempat Sehun melihat apa isi dari kotak yang jatuh, Chanyeol dengan cepat memutar badan anak lelakinya.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu, Sehun-ah. Sekarang waktunya tidur siang." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar bergetar, wajahnya memucat, dan kedua matanya nanar memandang ke dalam kotak berisi tiga ekor burung gereja yang sudah dikeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

.

Di tengah malam Sehun terbangun karena mendadak ingin pipis dan dia tertegun begitu sadar tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

"Appa?" bocah itu menggosok mata yang masih mengantuk, perlahan merosot turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tidak tertutup seperti biasa.

"Ingat-ingatlah, Chanyeol-ah. Kira-kira siapa? Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini sebatas kerjaan orang iseng." Terdengar suara Baekhyun, nadanya sedikit tinggi, dan tiba-tiba dada Sehun berdegup kencang. Bayangan masa lalu tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya kembali muncul dan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kedua mata bocah tersebut berkaca-kaca. Dengan langkah kecil dia berlari ke ruang duduk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ingat, Baekhyun-ah. Ada banyak kasus yang aku tangani dan kau tahu sendiri mayoritas tidak pernah menguntungkan lawanku." Chanyeol nampak kesal, alis tebalnya tertaut dan matanya menatap tajam.

"Ini tidak hanya menyangkut dirimu, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi juga Sehun. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku yang jadi target tapi jangan Sehun. Jangan anak kita!" air mata Baekhyun tumpah.

Chanyeol mengulap wajah dengan kasar. Kemarahan dan kebimbangan tercermin jelas di wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkan kalian—"

"Berhentilah minta maaf, Park Chanyeol! Maafmu tidak akan merubah apapun! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" Baekhyun masih menangis sedangkan suaminya hanya dapat menghempaskan diri duduk terpekur di atas sofa.

Kedua mata Sehun mengerjab. Melihat kedua orang tuanya saling berteriak kali ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Entah kenapa, pertengkaran mereka sekarang sepertinya tidak seburuk yang terdahulu dan bocah itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sebab keinginannya menangis juga ikut sirna. Sehun menunduk, memandang celananya yang nampak basah.

Sejak kapan dia mengompol?

.

Senja sudah turun sejak lama namun Sehun baru menyelesaikan pijakan terakhir kaki pendeknya di anak tangga paling atas lantai kamar apartemennya berada. Dia terlalu asyik bermain dengan anak penghuni lantai bawah hingga tidak sadar waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

"Appa!" Sehun berteriak memanggil sembari memutar knop pintu rumahnya.

"Papa, Tehun pu—" kalimat Sehun terhenti begitu dia membuka pintu dan melihat lantai rumahnya kotor oleh warna merah. Di beranda juga nampak Baekhyun terbaring masih dengan apron di pinggangnya yang basah kuyup oleh cairan merah.

"Appa..." Sehun memanggil pelan, melangkahkan kaki mendekati ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"P-Papa...!" bocah tersebut mencoba berteriak namun terpotong oleh isakan yang mendadak pecah keluar.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" Sehun memanggil berkali-kali sambil menangis, menggoyangkan badan Baekhyun yang telah dingin sementara di pintu ruang duduk terlihat sebuah tangan bertelapak besar yang juga bersimbah darah, cincin putih melingkar di salah satu jarinya seperti yang terpasang pada jari Baekhyun.

"Papa!" Sehun berteriak namun tidak terdengar satu pun jawaban.

Bocah tersebut mengedarkan pandangan penuh ketakutan dan sepasang matanya menemukan setumpuk kardus pizza yang berada di lantai, di antara genangan darah kering, dengan selembar foto dirinya yang berpakaian seragam TK.

* * *

\- 4 -

 **TWENTY HOURS**

.

"Kurasa.. Sudah cukup sampai disini hubungan kita.. Maaf"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa begitu"

Dan ia berbalik. Meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya tanpa menoleh kembali.

.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang tengahmenjejalkan pakaian ke dalam tas ransel besar. Lelaki tinggi itu sibuk ke sana ke mari mengambil barang-barang yang sekiranya akan ia butuhkan nanti.

"Besok aku akan pergi mendaki gunung lagi. Barangkali untuk dua tiga hari sampai aku merasa sudah bisa melepaskannya" Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menarik _zipper_ ranselnya.

Chanyeol itu sangat senang mendaki gunung. Hal itu menjadi hobi baginya sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Entah mengapa heningnya pegunungan bisa menentramkan hatinya yang saat itu sedang hancur. Di situlah dia merasa damai. Dan saat ini, ia sedang patah hati. Mendaki gunung lagi mungkin akan membantunya melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsi, jadi tidak dapat menemanimu. Bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja?" Tawar Jongdae. Jelas saja dia khawatir. Orang yang tengah patah hati dapat melakukan apa saja. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol berpikiran untuk bunuh diri di gunung nanti?

"Hei, jangan menganggapku bocah ingusan lagi. Selesaikan saja skripsimu itu dan bulan depan kita mendaki berdua. Tapi aku benar-benar perlu menenangkan pikiranku saat ini. Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar pada Jongdae. Lelaki berwajah kotak itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila di sana, kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Percayalah, aku akan pulang dengan keadaan yang lebih baik"

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Tangannya bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sepuluh. Artinya sudah tiga jam ia mendaki dan belum beristirahat sama sekali.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon itu. Meraih botol minum _big size_ berisi cairan pengganti ion miliknya dan meminumnya dengan mata terpejam. Dinikmatinya hening pegununan yang membuai.

Brak!

Mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka;memandang sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang duduk sembari memegangi lututnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat celana yang dikenakannya koyak. Pasti karena tergesek dengan bebatuan yang tajam. Segera saja Chanyeol mendatangi sosok itu.

"Permisi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada namja mungil itu. Namja itu mendongak kaget. Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun;terpaku melihat sosok itu. Kulitnya putih bersih, pipinya sedikit berisi dan berwarna kemerahan karena udara dingin. Matanya yang sipit bagaikan bulan sabit sedikit berair, barangkali karena menahan pedih di tubuhnya. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya sewarna buah _cherry_.

Intinya Chanyeol terpesona pada sosok indah itu.

"Ah.. Iya, itu.. Tadi aku terpeleset dan terjatuh. Makanya seperti ini" Ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum terpaksa. Chanyeol memeriksa lutut namja itu. Lukanya lumayan parah serta sikunya memar kebiruan. Dipapahnya namja itu untuk duduk dibawah sebatang pohon rindang.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mulai mengusapkan kapas yang telah dibasahinya dengan antiseptik ke luka di tubuh namja mungil itu. Dilihatnya si mugil meringis menahan pedih.

"Maaf, apakah aku menekannya terlalu kuat?" Tanyanya khawatir. Namja mungil itu menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak.. Mm.. Terima kasih telah membantuku. Namaku Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bukan apa-apa. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menutup matanya.

Setelah membalut luka di lutut Baekhyun menggunakan perban dan mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri di sikunya, Chanyeol merapikan kotak P3K miliknya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata sambil bersender. Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya;kebiasaannya jika ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin bisa meneruskannya sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dia terkejut karena pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Ditepuknya bibirnya pelan. Baekhyun pasti berpikir dia adalah orang yang cerewet dan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, memamerkan gigi depannya yang lucu.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menolongku" Ucap Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri dan kembali meraih tas ranselnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kakinya lemas sehingga pijakannya goyah. Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Kalau kau memang tidak kuat tidak apa-apa. Istirahat saja dulu" Kata Chanyeol. Dilihatnya pipi Baekhyun merah padam. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua tangannya yang menapak di pinggang ramping si mungil. Segera Chanyeol menarik tangannya kikuk.

"M-maaf.." Lirihnya sambil menatap tanah.

Keheningan yang canggung menguar di sekeliling mereka. Baekhyun memilin-milin jaket tebalnya sedangkan Chanyeol memandangi sepatunya seakan-akan itu adalah benda paling menaril di dunia.

"Mm.. Kalau kau tidak keberatan.." Ucapan Chanyeol mengambang di udara. Baekhyun memandangnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan pria tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Aku.. Bisa menemanimu berkemah.. Kalau kau mau, tentu saja" Lanjut si tinggi lirih.

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget. Sedetik kemudian rona merah kembali tergores di pipi _chubby_ itu ketika Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

Kedua anak adam itu duduk berdempetan di atas sebatang tunggul pohon tua. Memandangi cahaya dari api unggun.

Chanyeol melirik si mungil di sampingnya. Baekhyun sedang menggosok kedua tangannya;berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekap si mungil dengan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangannya meraih tangan-tangan si mungil yang terasa dingin lantas mendekatkannya ke wajahnya;menghembuskan nafas hangatnya sembari terus menggosok kedua tangan itu.

"Sudah hangat?" Tanyanya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah si mungil. "Ya.. Lebih hangat, terima kasih" Lirih Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar kepalanya bergerak menyender di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Kegusaran menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia sedang berada dalam dekapan pria yang dia kenal kurang dari dua puluh empat jam tapi entah mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya terlena dalan kehangatan tubuh si tinggi. Entahlah. Semua terjadi begitu saja, seperti sungai yang mengalir.

Lema terlarut dalam keheningan membuat Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol yang tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan dari si mungil di sampingnya menoleh. Sebuah kekehan terdengar. Melihat wajah polos Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur membuat Chanyeol gemas. Diselipkannya anak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya ke balik telinganya.

Ini konyol, sangat konyol, tapi Chanyeol merasa..

Ia jatuh cinta pada si mungil bersurai _ebony_ yang menggemaskan ini.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Kemaren kekasihnya baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang membuat ia tertekan sehingga pergi mendaki lagi. Dan di sana ia bertemu dengan _smurf_ lucu yang ceroboh itu. Rasanya seperti takdir sengaja mempertemukan mereka di sini. Di tempat yang paling di sukai Chanyeol, gunung.

Setelah memadamkan api, perlahan Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya di antara paha dan betis Baekhyun dan dengan hati-hati menggendongnya ke tenda. Di baringkannya si mungil itu di dalam tenda kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal milik si mungil itu;memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan kedinginan dalam udara gunung yang dapat membekukan darah.

Dan Chanyeol tertidur di sebelah Baekhyun, lama setelah ia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memandangi wajah manis namja itu.

.

"Ughh.."

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Matanya mengerjap pelan;berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Perlahan, ia berusaha duduk tapi tertahan karena sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh, hanya untuk melihat wajah damai Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang;menghantarkan sejuta perasaan aneh dari hatinya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang aneh dan asing tapi menyenangkan.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun mengangkat lengan Chanyeol;berusaha tidak membuatnya terbangun. Diselimutinya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menggunakan selimutnya. Si mungil terkikik geli. Entah badan Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi atau selimutnya yang terlalu kecil, selimut itu tidak sampai menutupi pergelangan kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menarik selimut itu ke bawah, berusaha membuat selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar dari tenda. Diambilnya beberapa dahan yang telah di kumpulkan Chanyeol semalam. Setelah api menyala, Baekhyun mulai merebus air.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara _low bass_ itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berjalan terhuyung ke arahnya. Namja tinggi itu sepertinya masih sangat mengantuk. Jelas saja ia masih mengantuk. Hampir semalaman Chanyeol terjaga hanya untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur-tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, tentu saja.

"Merebus air. Aku tidak tau harus memasak apa jadi kupikir hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah membuat minuman hangat" Jelas hanya mengangguk saja. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa memikirkan makanan.

Tidak lama, susu dan sereal sudah berada di tangan kedua anak adam itu. Chanyeol menyuap sereal itu dengan sendok bulat yang di serahkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Sesaat setelah sesuap masuk ke mulutnya, Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Matanya menatap apa yang ada di mangkuknya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya susu dan sereal. Tapi mengapa terasa begitu berbeda? Rasanya lebih enak dari sereal pada umumnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah senyum geli terukir di wajahnya. Si tinggi ingat betul saat pertama kali ia menertawai Sehun yang menggila ketika mulai berpacaran dengan Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu hanya memberi Sehun susu kotakan, tapi namja itu meminumnya seakan-akan itu adalah susu terenak sedunia. Dan Chanyeol ingat saat Jongdae menyindir Sehun dengan berkata bahwa saat sedang jatuh cinta, serbuk kayu dan karpet akan terasa seperti jamuan raja.

Sekarang Chanyeol tidak lagi heran akan reaksi Sehun yang dulu di anggapnya berlebihan karena nyatanya sekarang ia pun mengalaminya. Perlahan Chanyeol melirik si mungil di hadapannya. Wajah manisnya tampak menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi menggembung itu. Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdegup dengan kencang ketika tidak sengaja mata mereka beradu. Chanyeol sekarang yakin, bahwa ia sungguh telah jatuh cinta pada _smurf_ satu ini.

"Baek-ah.."

Si mungil menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan Chanyeol;menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dengar, aku tau ini terdengar konyol dan bodoh dan mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi kumohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai, oke?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan meski kebingungan melihat tingkah ganjil yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.."

Begitu mendengar dua kata itu terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, seketika itu juga mata Baekhyun membola kaget.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau kapan itu mulai terjadi. Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kau yang saat itu terlihat begitu manis, begitu indah dan rapuh membuatku ingin selalu menjagamu, berada di sampingmu" Perlahan tangan Chanyeol menapak di pipi putih bak pualam milik Baekhyun;berusaha menyalurkan perasaan memalui sentuhan itu.

"Kita baru bertemu selama dua puluh jam, yang bahkan selama sembilan jamnya kita habiskan untuk tidur, tapi aku benar-benar yakin.. Bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu" Ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang termanggu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Jadi.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Chanyeol;menatap langsung ke manik terang Baekhyun. Si mungil itu tampak kebingungan.

"Chanyeol, aku.. Aku belum pernah punya kekasih sebelum ini dan aku.. Tidak tau harus bagaimana.." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menunduk menatap tautan tangan mereka. Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat;menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatap matanya.

"Aku tau ini membingungkan, tapi aku ingin agar kau percaya padaku. Aku akan menuntunmu, kita akan menjalani ini dengan perlahan. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan selalu ada untukmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu" Jelas Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Hati Baekhyun berdesir melihat senyum itu.

"Ku-kurasa aku juga.. Mencintaimu" Bisiknya lirih. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar? Apa Baekhyun sungguh mencintainya juga?

"Kau- Maksudku, benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Baekhyun dengan malu-malu mengangguk dengan tangannya yang memainkan jemari besar Chanyeol;berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sungguh terima kasih banyak, _baby smuft_! Oh, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" Teriak Chanyeol nyaring yang seketika langsung menarik Baekyun ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu bahagia.

"Nado saranghae, _giantyeol_.." Kekeh Baekhyun dengan kepala tenggelam di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

* * *

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **10thPrinceWangEun, Myka Reine, Oh Yuri, Sigmame** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Nine  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 9 :

 **1\. Sigmame**

 **2\. 10thPrinceWangEun  
**

 **3\. Myka Reien  
**

 **4\. Oh Yuri  
**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 9 : **ouiaeri** dan **anianiyaw**

Pemenang akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu **1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus**.

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di pada **tanggal terakhir** dan **diposting antara jam 6 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 9. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	15. Chapter 15

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Ten  
**

.

Berikut author yang berpartisipasi untuk fanfic games #ChanBaekID sesi 10 secara abjad : **Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Cussons Baekby, Flameshinee, Myka Reien, Nidia Park, Pupuputri92, Railash61**. **CATATAN!** Urutan cerita acak dan tidak saling terkait.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari Guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via PM Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 100.000 untuk 4 **orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan pulsa IDR 25.000 untuk masing-masing pemenang.

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

* * *

\- 1 -

 **I'M YOURS, YOU'RE NOT MINE**

.

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk segaris lengkungan manis ketika sudut matanya menangkap lampu-lampu kecil di tepi pintu _coffee shop_ tepat di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri. Ia melihat bayangan saat dimana ia dengan Chanyeol – kekasihnya – tengah berbincang hangat dengan tawa serta senyuman. Ia tersenyum kembali saat bayangan Chanyeolterlihat tengah memakai _coat_ yang baru saja diberikannya untuk hadiah natal di tahun kedua mereka berpacaran.

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur sejalan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang menimbulkan uap asap di depan bibirnya, angin malam yang berhembus di musim dingin seperti ini membuat nafas Baekhyun terasa membeku. Sebeku kelopak matanya yang sulit untuk dikedipkan, ia tetap membuka matanya sampai mata itu mulai berembun.

Detik ini Chanyeol masih disana, masih dengan _coat_ coklat madu yang setahun lalu Baekhyun berikan sebagai hadiah natal, yang dulu Baekhyun berikan disaat salju pertama turun di Bulan Desember dengan ciuman dan kecupan sebagai pelengkap. Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan bibirnya melihat senyum dan tawa Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini membuat hatinya menghangat.

Sampai detik ini pun Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri di seberang jalan kafe itu, sampai embun di pelupuk matanya menggenang dan mengalir melewati pipi bekunya. Semuanya masih sama, senyum Chanyeol masih saja sehangat dulu, Baekhyun meremas jarinya sendiri saat ia merasa gemas akan kulitnya yang terasa seperti dihantam ribuan es beku.

Tubuh Baekhyun serasa lemas terkecuali hatinya, ia bisa merasakan seberapa keras hatinya berdenyut melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang masih tetap duduk di kursi tempat dulu mereka saling menukar hadiah dan kecupan. Hanya saja dulu ia tak merasakan sakit di hatinya seperti ini ketika melihat senyuman Chanyeol, karena senyumannya kini bukanlah untuknya, bukan untuknya tapi untuk seseorang yang lain.

Bukan untuknya…

Sampai detik ini, sampai detik ini, sampai detik ini, Baekhyun masih saja menggilai senyuman hangat Chanyeol…

Detik ini Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, Apakah hanya aku yang masih mencintaimu?Tidakkah sebaliknya?

Bahkan Chanyeol masih menggunakan sepatu dan pakaian pemberiannya, dan mungkin ia membisikkan kata cinta dan ciuman sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan dahulu terhadapnya.

.

Telapak tangan Baekhyun masih menyentuh kenop pintu saat dengan nafasnya yang memburu ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup seakan berlomba untuk menyesap bibir masing-masing.

Kaki Chanyeol menendang pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan kini ia tengah mengurung Baekhyun dengan lengannya, dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol melepas pakaian yang ia dan Baekhyun kenakan.

"Chan…"

Sekejap Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol kembali mengulum bibirnya dengan lebih lembut, membuat Baekhyun terbawa membawa Baekhyun menuju sofa dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Selamat tidur, Baek… "

Kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun terpejam refleks saat Chanyeol mengecup keningnya sebelum iamenggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menarik selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuh mereka. Lalu menyelimutinya lagi dengan kungkungan lengan kekarnya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa semua ini akan begini akhirnya. Situasi dimana ia tidak bisa untuk selangkah maju ataupun mundur, ia terjebak. Semua baik-baik saja sebelum Chanyeol dengan wajah tulusnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang kandas di tengah jalan.

.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat bahunya ditarik pelan ke yakin Seseorang yang menariknya bahunya tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Kau menghindariku,"

Baekhyun hanya diam sembari menatap lurus kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang terasa dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau masih berhubungan dengannya,"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terdiam, setelah ia sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, ia berucap, "Aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, "Aku tidak bertanya tentang perasaanmu padaku, Jadi maksudmu kau mencintaiku dan dia?"

Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan ekspressi wajah tenangnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ah…"

"Baik-baik saja?"Baekhyun melepas tautan jemari Chanyeol dengan bahunya lalu mendengus, "Kau bilang baik-baik saja setelah kau bercinta denganku sedangkan kau masih terikat hubungan dengan orang lain?"Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat Baekhyun berteriak dan mendorongnya kuat, "Kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, Chanyeol kembali meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu memojokkannya ke tembok yang dingin.

"Dengarkan aku!"Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, "Kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa di tengah isakannya yang ia tahan, "Diamlah."

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau juga tahu bahwa orang tuaku yang mendalangi hubunganku dengan perempuan itu, kan?"

Dagu Baekhyun ditarik pelan oleh Chanyeol, membuat kedua mata itu bertatapan, "Kau tahu semuanya, Baek…"

Baekhyun memajukan sedikit wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersinggungan, "Ya, aku pun juga tahu bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu tanpa dipaksa kedua orang tuamu atau siapa pun," Chanyeol merasa tatapan Baekhyun lebih tajam dari ujung jarum, "Aku tahu itu, Park Chanyeol, dan kau tidak bisa mengelaknya karena semua itu memang benar adanya."

Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya menjauh, "See? Kau tidak mengelaknya, jadi daripada kau harus bingung dan lelah untuk membagi hatimu, datang saja padanya dan tak usah memandangku lagi!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakannya, mencoba menghentikan pukulan-pukulan Baekhyun dengan tangannya, bibirnya mengunci bibir Baekhyun yang terus saja berteriak, "Aku membencimu!"

Baekhyun terus saja melawan dan terdiam saat ia sadar bahwa ini terlalu sakit, semuanya membuat Baekhyun sakit. Semuanya tak dapat ia kendalikan, bahkan ia merasa dirinya manusia paling bodoh saat dengan lembutnya ia hisap bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menghisap bibirnya. Ia ingin memukul tangannya sendiri yang tanpa disaring saraf impuls di otaknya tengah mengelus rahang Chanyeol yang bergerak karena bibirnya terus membuka dan menutup dalam tempo pelan saat menciumnya.

Decakan halus tercipta saat tautan bibir itu terlepas, meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah terengah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Tetaplah di sisiku, Baekhyun-ah…"

Pada akhirnya Byun Baekhyun tetaplah menjadi seseorang yang lemah di hadapan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa selamanya Chanyeol tak akan hanya menjadi miliknya.

* * *

\- 2 -

 **THE B04**

.

Baekhyun memandang ke samping, tepat ke jendela yang dipenuhi rintik hujan. Sudah satu jam lamanya bulir-bulir langit itu mengguyur kota Seoul, namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Seketika pikiran Baekhyun melayang. Tak ia indahkan cuaca dingin yang dibencinya atau secangkir teh hangat yang tadi dipesannya begitu masuk ke Café Season. Pusat sarafnya menayangkan beberapa kepingan memori indah yang pernah ia lalui, yang kini menjadi topik perbincangan dengan orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Suara Baekhyun yang lirih memecahkan keheningan, tatapannya masih pada hujan di luar sana.

"Setahun."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya. Atensinya bergeser pada lawan bicaranya, sebisa mungkin menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kalian–" Suara Baekhyun tersendat. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kalian pernah melakukan _nya_?"

Anggukan kepala sang lawan bicara membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Sudut hatinya mulai terasa sakit.

"Apa..di apartemennya? Di kamarnya?"

Beberapa detik keheningan dihabiskan oleh keduanya ketika pertanyaan sensitif itu terlontar dari mulut sorot bersalah yang tampak dalam mata bulat pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya, namun Baekhyun terlanjur dibuat penasaran. Sekalipun itu akan menyakitinya, Baekhyun tetap ingin tahu.

Ia berhak tahu.

"Ya."

Dan suara lirih dari si lawan bicara menjawab telak dua pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pria mungil bermata sipit itu menunduk sesaat. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menjadi satu garis tipis, menahan sesak tak terdeskripsikan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengelak semua itu, mengatai pria di hadapannya telah berbohong, agar rasa sakit itu hilang. Tapi ia tak bisa. Karena jika itu semua hanyalah bualan semata, maka tak mungkin mereka bertemu saat ini, membicarakan hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benak Baekhyun—sebuah perselingkuhan.

"Begitu.."

Dari sekian banyak kata, hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakan. Memang tidak dengan suara bergetar, namun itu kentara menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Entahlah. Rasanya Baekhyun terlalu sakit hati untuk marah dan memaki. Memikirkan dua tahun hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, ternyata ada hal besar yang tak ia ketahui.

Dan itu sudah berlangsung setahun lamanya.

Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tak menyadarinya? Terlebih hubungan badan yang tak pernah sekalipun mereka lakukan, tapi justru pernah dilakukan sang kekasih dengan ini artinya Baekhyun telah dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri? Atau—yang lebih buruk, mungkinkah..selama ini ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Bola matanya bergulir pada cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Cincin yang pernah kekasihnya berikan saat ia berulang tahun bulan cincin itu dengan lembut, lamat-lamat mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang baru menyadari kebodohannya. Semua memori indah itu, ciuman itu, kalimat cinta itu—ternyata tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup." Baekhyun melepaskan cincin itu, meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menyerah. Manik hazel-nya menatap sosok tinggi yang duduk di belakang lawan bicaranya, sosok berparas tampan dengan surai ash grey yang menyandang status sebagai 'kekasih'nya. Atau mungkin, kini Baekhyun harus menggantinya menjadi 'mantan kekasih'.

Park Chanyeol—pria tinggi bersurai ash grey itu balik menatap dengan tatapan hangat yang biasa Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin. Tak ada cinta di dalamnya, pun secuil belas kasihan. Baekhyun bahkan tak lagi mengenal siapa sosok tinggi itu. Chanyeol tampak seperti orang asing yang seolah tak pernah mengenalnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun membencinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun memberinya tatapan yang lebih dingin, karena ia _lah_ pihak yang tersakiti tidak. Sialnya, perasaan itu masih ada di sudut hatinya. Perasaan yang sama dengan pertama kali ia merasakannya, yangdihempaskan oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang memberinya perasaan itu. Mengoyaknya begitu dalam, menyakitinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan berhenti.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memasakan untuk tersenyum. Ia putuskan lebih dulu kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol ketika bola matanya terasa perih, lalu beranjak dari eratkan jaket navy yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Seraya menahan airmata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, Baekhyunberjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—si pria bersurai ebony—tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

Suara hujan sayup-sayup terdengar melalui celah pintu yang dibuka Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi hening di antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Yang bersurai ebony menghela napas. Maniknya memandang lurus cincin yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar melepasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan intonasi datar. Yang ditanya malah terdiam. "Kau tahu setelah ini kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menatap cincin di jari manisnya, cincin dengan model yang sama dengan yang dipakai Baekhyun. Sesak seketika meremas jantungnya saat ia teringat raut muka Baekhyun yang terluka. "Tapi ini lebih baik.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, sedikit banyaknya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Entah bagaimana, itu terdengar begitu cheesy. "Aku tak percaya aku telah berbohong demi perasaan kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, sudah menyusahkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. Tiba-tiba ingatan dua tahun lalu mengisi benaknya, dimana semuanya berawal.

.

 ** _Dua tahun yang lalu, laboratorium CM Chungmu.._**

 _"B04?"_

 _Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap pria mungil yang tampak terlelap di dalam tabung air seukuran tubuh manusia di hadapannya, dengan beberapa kabel menempel di tubuhnya._

 _"B04 adalah proyek kloning yang diambil dari DNA sepupuku yang sudah meninggal. Dulu mendiang kakekku pernah membuat proyek yang serupa, tapi sayangnya masih belum sempurna. Itu sebabnya aku berencana untuk menyempurnakannya, dengan menambahkan memori buatan akan masa kecil danemosi kemanusiaan akan perasaan cinta sehingga si kloning akan merasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Jika pengujiannya sukses, maka B04 akan menjadi center clone (patokan untuk membuat kloning yang serupa)."_

 _Mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon yang terkesan aneh, Kyungsoo lantas mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Perasaan cinta? Bukankah akan sangat sulit untuk menguji perasaan seperti itu, Sunbae?"_

 _"Memang sulit, tapi justru disitulah letak tantangannya." Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh makna. Pandangannya berhenti pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap B04. "Dan kau—Park Chanyeol, akan membantuku untuk mengujinya."_

 _"Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip bingung, jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"_

 _"Kau belum memiliki kekasih, bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tampak salah tingkah. "Um, i–itu..aku–"_

 _"Dia belum punya, Sunbae. Mana mungkin ada yang tertarik pada jerapah workaholic macam Park Chanyeol." ledek Kyungsoo. Dan itu sontak membuat malu Chanyeol sampai pria tinggi itu bisa merasakan wajahnya panas sampai ke telinga._

 _"Diam kau, Do Kyungsoo!" sergah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya cuek, dan Joonmyeon terbahak._

 _"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah." Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar pada hoobae-nya yang bertubuh tinggi. "Mulai minggu depan, kau adalah kekasih resmi B04."_

 _"APA?!"_

 _"Well, secara teknis, kau harus melakukan pendekatan dulu padanya sebelum berpacaran. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan memprogram datamu dalam memori B04."_

 _Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. "T–tapi, Sunbae, akutidak–"_

 _"Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Ini tidak seperti kau sedang berpacaran dengan robot, karena sebenarnya B04 adalah manusia buatan. Ini sama sepertikau menjalin hubungan dengan manusia pada umumnya." ucap Joonmyeon, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang kalang kabut._

 _"Ya, Yeol. Ini tidak terlalu buruk, dan lagi–" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Seringaian jahil tercetak di sudut bibirnya. "B04 itu manis lho~"_

 _Chanyeol mati kutu. Well, ia takkan menampik hal itu. B04 memang terlihat manis dengan surai dirty blonde, tubuh mungil, dan kulit seputih itu bahkan masih berada dalam tabung jadi semakin penasaran jika B04 telah membuka matanya. Apakah matanya besar atau justru sipit? Apakah senyumannya tampak polos atau lucu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan suaranya? Memikirkannya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar senyam-senyum sendiri, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau bahkan belum resmi berpacaran dengan B04, tapi tingkahmu sudah seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta pertama, Park." cibir Kyungsoo._

 _"Yak, siapa yang kau sebut 'remaja labil', hah?!" Chanyeol tak terima. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk memukul kepala Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dulu kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol menoleh pada Joonmyeon, berusaha mengabaikan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan. "Omong-omong, Sunbae, apa spesifiknya tugasku disini?" tanyanya._

 _"Tugasmu sederhana. Dalam waktu dua tahun, kau hanya perlu menjadi bagian dari hidup B04, dan—tentunya—menjadi kekasihnya. Sisanya akan diurus olehpihak laboratorium. Tidak perlu canggung, bersikaplah biasa seolah kau sedang melakukan pendekatan pada pria yang kau taksir, oke?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dua tahun kemudian?"_

 _"Hubungan kalian akan berakhir. Memori B04 juga akan dihapus."ucap Joonmyeon lugas. Obsidiannya ia pusatkan pada tabung kloning dimana B04 terlelap. "Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menguji emosi kemanusiaan B04, terutama perasaan cinta yang mungkin akan tumbuh dalam hatinya." Joonmyeon menoleh pada Chanyeol, memberinya senyuman simpul. "Walaubagaimanapun, B04 adalah proyek penelitian, bukan kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, jangan sampai kau terbawa perasaan ya?"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, Sunbae." Ia menepuk dadanya selayaknya pria tangguh."Aku pintar dalam mengontrol perasaanku kok!"_

 _"Baguslah, kalau begitu." Joonmyeon tersenyum puas. "Oh ya, kau boleh memberinya nama, omong-omong."_

 _"Sungguh? Aku boleh?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk B04. Dan pada detik kesepuluh, pria itu mendapatkannya._

 _"Baekhyun."ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum manis pada sosok yang belum membuka matanya. "Namanya Baekhyun."_

 _._

Saat itu, Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka akan terjatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan benar-benar mencintai pria mungil itu. Namun pada saat bersamaan, Chanyeol juga harus menelan pil pahit bahwa tugasnya telah berakhir hari ini. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, juga semua hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, akan dihapus secara permanen dari memori pria mungil itu.B04 akan dijadikan center clone untuk proyek kloning masa selamanya akan berada di dalam tabung kloning, dan takkan pernah bangun dari tidurnya.

Sementara Chanyeol..harus hidup dengan perasaan cinta pada Baekhyun yang belum padam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tak ada sahutan terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, tepat dimana Chanyeol duduk. Sahabatnya itu menundukkan kepalanya, dengan bahu bergetar. Paham apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyungsoo-pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Tangis pilu yang dikarenakan harus merelakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

* * *

\- 3 -

 **LAKUNA**

.

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka lebar menatap kosong dinding-dinding putih yang terlihat mulai mengelupas pada beberapa bagian dengan rembesan air hujan yang terlihat begitu jelas. Jemari kakinya menekuk dengan buku-buku kaki mengerut seakan menyesuaikan dingin yang terasa semakin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tubuhnya memang berada disana, kering kerontang dengan kulit pucat dan pipi tirus namun nampaknya pikirannya sibuk mengelana terlampau jauh entah kemana. Diatas sofa tua yang semakin menampakkan kereyotannya, deru napas itu masih terdengar begitu jelas, dadanya juga mengembang-mengempis seolah menunjukkan eksistensi diantara kesunyian yang mengerikan berpadu dengan detakan jarum jam yang berulang kali mencoba membunuh setiap detik jiwanya.

Tetapi sayangnya, waktu hanya tak tahu bahwa telah lama jiwa itu mati.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu tergelak hingga sudut matanya berair menertawakan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. Semakin lama tawanya semakin mengeras memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Tidak, ia tidak gila. Sedikit tidak waras mungkin ya. Mendadak kedua matanya hanya menyajikan monochrome – hitam putih pilu, katanya. Berangsur-angsur tawa itu mulai berhenti, bersamaan dengan seorang lelaki muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan paras yang rupawan.

Dirinya seketika berdiri meraih tangan lelaki itu yang terasa kosong. _"Baekhyun,"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar menatap tubuh lelaki dihadapannya yang terasa janggal dengan berulang kali dirinya mencoba menggapai lengan lelaki itu tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaan udara memenuhi sela-sela jemarinya. Chanyeol panik.

 _"Baekhyun, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku,"_

Lelaki itu – _Baekhyun_ , tak bereaksi apapun. Dirinya masih menatap sosok kurus itu dengan pandangan sendu sedang Chanyeol terus memohon padanya dengan memelas. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menghilang seakan ditelan angin malam, Chanyeol sadar itu namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya, merihnya terasa tercekik, jantungnya seolah dihujam habis. Hingga detik terakhir, Chanyeol hanya bisa meneriakkan nama itu dengan jeritan menyakitkan yang begitu memekikkan telinga.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Chanyeol bangun!"

Lelaki itu mendadak membuka kedua mata terkejut hingga rasanya hampir terjungkal dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Jakunnya bergerak naik-turun, begitu tiba-tiba hingga debaran jantungnya masih begitu terasa. Keringatnya membanjiri tubuh, sosok dihadapannya menatapnya khawatir.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, sesaat setelah berhasil menguasai setengah kesadarannya, ia justru menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak pergi. Kau tidak pergi," Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sosok itu, "syukurlah kau tidak pergi, Baek."

Sedang sosok yang dipeluk hanya mengeryitkan dahi, namun melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu ketakutan, Baekhyun mengelus punggung lelaki jakung itu dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku disini,"

Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa ini mimpi buruk tentangku lagi? Kali ini tentang apa?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Baiklah," kini kedua mata hazel itu berpindah menatap lengan Chanyeol yang nampak penuh luka cakar,"kau terluka? Lagi? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau perlu ke dokter Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol ikut menatap lengannya dan mencoba mengingat mengapa ada bekas cakar di lengannya namun tak mengingat apapun. Tak ingin membuat Baekhyun khawatir, ia lantas buru-buru menutupinya dan tertawa hambar. "Tidak apa-apa, kemarin aku tidak sengaja terkena cakaran Kyungsoo, dia sedang kesal kemarin, kau tahu pastinya bagaimana jika adikku itu mengamuk,"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap bergantian luka dankedua mata lelaki itu seakan mencoba menyelami kedalaman pikirannya,"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol memasang raut wajah merajuk. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Cepat mandi, kau tidak lupa janji hari ini kan?"

Lelaki jakung itu bangkit dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat sebelum akhirnya melesat ke dalam kamar mandi, "Ayey, Captain!" meninggalkan Baekhyun yangmendengus kesal.

.

Chanyeol membetulkan syal merah yang melilit di leher Baekhyun hingga hampir setengah wajah lelaki itu tertutupi.

"Sudah hangat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas,"

Chanyeol seketika memeluk Baekhyun gemasdan terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak memakai cincin pernikahan kita?"

Mendadak raut wajah Baekhyun berubah mengeras – merasa enggan membicarakan hal yang dirasanya sensitif. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali? Cincinku hilang saat kita pergi ke pantai dan aku sudah minta maaf padamu, kita juga sudah sepakat tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu seketika merasa bersalah. "Astaga, maaf aku benar-benar lupa,"

"Tak apa, lupakan saja, ayo kita pergi,"

Kedua makhluk adam itu segera pergi menampilkan wajah bahagia dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan seakan memang ditakdirkan saling mengisi celah diantara sela jemari mereka. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sampai membuat daftar list tempat yang harus mereka kunjungi. Salah satunya taman bermain yang menjadi saksi awal pertemuan mereka. Sebenarnya perjumpaan mereka terbilang terlalu _klise_ , perkenalan singkat penuh dengan basa-basi setelahnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika kedua mata mereka saling beradu, entah mengapa seperti merasakan _retrouvailles_ yang membuncah hebat, tetapi anehnya mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu sekalipun. Euforianya seperti cinta pandangan pertama yang mendebarkan dengan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik di dalam perut, sensasi itu mereka menyukainya. Bahkan mereka seolah dapat merasakan bahwa kelak suatu saat nanti mereka akan ditakdirkan hidup bersama. Terdengar seperti cenayang, tetapi fakta berkata demikian.

Jadi ketika Baekhyun menyeretnya pergi kesana-sini, Chanyeol hanya terdiam pasrah sembari membiarkan hatinya menghangat memperhatikan Baekhyundari sudut pandangnya sekarang. Wajah mungil dengan kedua mata, hidung, dan bibir yang tampak begitu serasi dalam pipi yang sedikit berisi itu nampak seperti pahatan Tuhan yang seolah tak memiliki celah cacat setitik pun. Singkatnya, bagi Chanyeol semua dalam diri Baekhyun itu sempurna. Seperti sekarang, ia begitu menyukai tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti berdendang diantara rongga-rongga telinganya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa aku merasa seperti mereka semua memandang kita?"

Lelaki jakung yang sempat ikut tertawa kini mengalihkan pandangan menatap beberapa orang disekitarnya. Dan benar, mereka semua seolah melemparkan pandangan aneh kepadanya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, sudah makannya? Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat,"

Dengan perasaan tak nyaman, Chanyeol segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan pergi menuju tujuannya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya setelah sedaritadi Baekhyun mengoceh dan mengerjainya kesana-kemari. Dilain sisi, Baekhyun sempat bertanya-tanya akan dibawa kemana tubuhnya namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar oke?"

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Chanyeol seolah tak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun dan terus berlari menuju toko perhiasan yang tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita muncul dengan ramah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin beli yang itu," Chanyeol menunjuk cincin dengan desain sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Wanita itu mengambil cincinnya dari kaca lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah model terbaru, sangat cocok untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah pada kekasih anda,"

"Tolong bungkuskan yang itu,"

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah melakukan pembayaran, Chanyeol segera pergi mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan lelaki itu tengah duduk memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tampak asyik bermain bola. Chanyeol menghela napas lega lalu dibawa tubuhnya dengan langkah kecil menuju Baekhyun. Dengan balutan cahaya sore, Chanyeol menangkap kedua mata itu seolah menyorotkan luka dalam, tubuhnya tampak begitu ringkih, hingga Chanyeol beberapa kali merasa takut menyentuhnya – barangkali perasaan yang mengalir hebat melalui aliran darah yang hanya bisa tertahan diantara buku-buku jemari miliknya dapat melukainya.

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu mendongak.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

.

Chanyeol mendadak menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan menyudutkannya di dinding lantas menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Baekhyun melenguh saat bibir lelaki jakung itu mulai beranjak menuju leher jenjangnya dan menjilatinya beberapa kali. Baekhyun menekuk alisnya heran, betapa kotor tubuhnya setelah seharian ini berlarian mengitari Seoul hingga berkeringat namun Chanyeol masih saja menjilatinya seperti memakan _ice cream._

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita," bisiknya.

Baekhyun sempat bergidik akan napas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa daun telingannya namun ia tak bisa menahan senyum. Chanyeol menyatukan dahi mereka menatap begitu dekat kedua hazel itu dengan dalam. Diraihnya kotak beludru yang sedaritadi tersimpan di saku celana lantas ia sematkan cincin itu di jari kelingking lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sedang Chanyeol kini memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia justru mendesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

 _"Ya, tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"_

.

Chanyeol berteriak kesetanan. Kepalanya terasa seperti hampir pecah. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang putaran memori didalam pikirannya seperti film rol tua yang menampilkan sesuatu secara acak dan berubah secara cepat dalam sepersekian detik dari satu objek ke objek lainnya dengan bunyi nyaring memenuhi kepalanya. Itu berganti seperti bunyi sirine dengan gambar hitam dan teriakan wanita, lalu berlanjut dengan bunyi gesekan pintu ada seorang lelaki berdiri disana dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan atau seperti sekarang bunyi decitan rem dengan menyusul bunyi pecahan kaca mobil memenuhi rongga kepalanya.

Kedua mata itu memerah melotot. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Urat-urat berwarna hijau di lehernya timbul dengan begitu jelas, terlampau kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Lelaki itu masih berteriak sambil meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat seakan memohon untuk berhenti. Kuku-kuku jarinya kini berpindah mencakar lengan atasnya lalu pahanya dengan keras seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Mendadak bayangan Baekhyun muncul, Chanyeol sempat tersenyum diantara teriakannya ketika menyadari Baekhyun datang, namun ia tidak menduga truk yang melaju dengan cepat menghantamnya hingga tubuh itu terpental jauh dengan darah yang mengalir diantara salju putih.

Yang terakhir itu terasa terlampau nyata namun teriakan Chanyeol yang hendak memanggil Baekhyun seolah tertahan di kerongkongan dan teredam diantara teriakan lautan manusia yang seolah kini menghimpit dan membuat dadanya sesak tiba-tiba pada batas kesadaran. Chanyeol masih berteriak, rasa sakit di dalam jiwanya semakin menjadi dan luka ditubuhnya semakin membuat ngeri. Suara itu hampir habis dan pada menit ke sepuluh, Chanyeol kembali terkulai di atas kasur memejamkan matanya.

Tertidur.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" itu Luhan, kakaknya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris—suami Luhan, yang berada disamping Luhan sebentar lalu menunduk dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

Kacau, _sangat kacau._

"Baik,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan baik setelah apa yang aku lihat saat ini? Ingin membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, _huh_?"

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya lelah,"

"Terlebih itu mengapa kau memakai dua cincin?"

Chanyeol beralih pada Kris yang menatap jari manisnya bingung. "Salah satu cincin ini milik Baekhyun, ku belikan untuknya kemarin—"

Mendadak napas ketiga manusia itu tercekat. Mereka sama terkejut namun pikiran mereka berbeda laju.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Kenapa cincinnya bisa berada padaku? Pasti Baekhyun diam-diam memakaikan cincin ini padaku saat aku belum bangun tidur—"

 _Plak!_

"Berhenti mengatakan Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Aku yakin kau sadar selama ini mengapa kau tidak juga mengerti?!" teriakan nyaring Luhan hampir menarik atensi puluhan orang dan Chanyeol masih terdiam menahan panas pipinya tanpa sadar mulai menggertakkan gigi – terpancing emosi.

"Aku harus mengerti apa?! Aku sadar selama ini, memang ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tidak menyukainya?!"

"BAEKHYUN TELAH MENINGGAL KARENA KECELAKAAN DAN BERHENTI MEMBUAT FANTASI SEOLAH DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

Mendadak waktu baginya berhenti. Chanyeol mencoba mencerna dan menuntut penjelasan namun yang ia dapat adalah usapan wajah Kris yang frustasi.

Seketika sekelebat memori buruk yang telah ia kubur merangsak keluar, memaksa tuk memutar kejadian mengerikan.

"Tolong berhenti menciptakan Baekhyun dengan pikiranmu. Berhenti menolak, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri juga, coba pahami kenyataan dan terimalah. Kau hanya akan terus bermain peran sendiri seolah Baekhyun masih ada untukmu. Apa kau tidak lelah?"tangan Luhan meremas tangannya khawatir.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kau bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi. Jangan seperti ini terus, masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan kasih sayangmu,"

Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka dengan bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap di dekapannya.

"Baekhyun pernah berkata padaku ingin mengadopsinya jauh hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Selama ini aku merawatnya tanpa kau tahu, tetapi setelah ku pikir ini adalah hakmu,"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan bayi itu pada Chanyeol dan ia meraihnya kaku.

"Dia Byun Jasper, sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun bukan?"

Bayi itu tiba-tiba menggeliat tak nyaman, namun dengan segera Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan lengannya pelan berusaha membuatnya kembali tertidur. Ketiga manusia lainnya yang memandang kejadian itu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu merawat Jesper setelah kau benar-benar siap. Pergilah ke psikolog, sembuhkan dulu jiwamu yang rusak, aku tidak mau kau menyakiti Jesper pada ujungnya,"

Chanyeol memandang wajah bayi di dekapannya. Tangan kasar itu menyentuh kulit Jesper yang begitu lembut dan halus hingga hatinya berdesir merasa ingin merengkuh dan menjaganya.

"Kau mau kan melakukan itu demi Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendongak menangkap Luhan dan kedua manusia lain yang menatap penuh harap padanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja."

.

 _*Lakuna (latin) : bagian yang hilang_

* * *

\- 4 -

 **REWIND**

.

 _Sebenarnya bahagia itu sederhana, contohnya melihat seyum di bibir tipismu saja sudah menjadi bahagia yang luar pula jika boleh di bilang, bahagia ku hanya dirimu omong-omong – Park Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang tersampir di buku catatannya. Kebiasaan Chanyeol memanglah seperti itu, menulis rangkaian kata penuh magis di setiap sela buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Kadang _cheesy_ , kadang penuh sajak, dan bahkan kadang di sertai dengan gurauan mungil itu tercenung, menyadari begitu sering Chanyeol menorehkan penggalan kata yang menguras , bukan hanya emosi, melainkan juga air mata.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Setetes air mata tercetak pada lembar buku catatan yang berisi tulisan tangan Park Chanyeol. Bodoh, adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Air mata tak lagi datang seperti rintik hujan, melainkan sudah membanjirisweater berlengan panjang itu. Baekhyun menangkup wajah, menutupi betapa malu dirinya pada saksi bisu perjalanan cinta antara dirinya bersama Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang tulisan tangannya masih hidup pada buku catatan bersampul coklat tua tersebut.

 _Katakan padaku satu hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini. Ah, aku bisa menebaknya! Kau akan memilih strawberry, kan? Tapi, jika kau bertanya kembali pertanyaan itu padaku, maka aku akan menjawab kau, Baekhyunie – Park Chanyeol._

 _Byun Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang sedang terduduk di depan meja kerja kekasihnya tersenyummanis. Pasalnya siapa yang bisa menahan senyum jika kau menemukan sepenggal kata kiasan sederhana namun menyenangkan?Dan Baekhyun adalah orang tersebut._

 _Jemari lentik itu membuka kembali lembaran berikutnya namun kosong tak pada lembar kedua dan pada pencarian di lembar kelima, sepasang tangan besar menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala bersurai coklat tersebut._

 _Cup_

 _"Aku hanya menulis sepenggal, jika kau ingin lebih maka aku akan memberikannya secara langsung, baby boy." Bisiknya penuh makna pada si kecil yang terduduk._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh, tak perlu menebak pun ia sudah tahu siapa si pelaku. Itu Park Chanyeol, lelaki penuh kasih sayang yang sudah di pacarinya selama kurang lebih empattahun._

 _"Aku lelah." kata si tinggi yang menumpukan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun yang terduduk._

 _Baekhyun mengelus juntaian rambut hitam pada bahunya, memberi kenyamanan pada Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai bekerja, "Kau sudah makan?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"I love your smell," Kata Chanyeol yang menghirup dengan rakus aroma tubuh Baekhyun. "But, I love you more." Kecupnya pada pipi semerah ceri, milik kekasinya._

Baekhyun kembali membalik beberapa lembar halaman, dan dirinya menemukan sebuah polaroid yang terselip disana. Baekhyun mengingat itu, mengingat setiap menit yang bergulir di hari itu, hari dimana kekasihnya mendapat sebuah penghargaan akan kerja kerasnya. Bisa di bilang sebuah pesta kecil untuk kenaikan pangkat yang di dapatkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan kenangan manis menyesakkan itu seolah kembali terulang seperti kaset kusut dalam benaknya, ia merindukan lelaki itu, merindukan sangat dalam.

 _"Chanyeollie!"_

 _Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu menoleh, pendapati kekasih mungilnya tengah bersiap untuk memberi kejutan padanya, namun gagal sudah karna Chanyeol pulang lebih awal._

 _"Kenapa kau pulang? Ah, aku kan belum selesai~" dengusnya mencebik lucu._

 _"Eii..jadi kau ingin aku pergi lagi?"_

 _"Ah, tidak!Aku tidak mau kau pergi." Baekhyun dengan langkah cekatan mencegat Chanyeol agar pria itu tidak pergi kemanapun, "Hanya saja aku sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu, tetapi sepertinya gagal." Ucapnya sebal._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum, merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya."Kau tak harus repot-repot, sayang."Kecupnya manis di pelipis si kecil yang memerah."Terima kasih atas kejutannya."_

 _Chanyeol menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terpana untuk kesekian kalinya pada tatapan meneduhkan tersenyum dengan manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit lucu, lalu lelaki itu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat pada ujung bibir sang kekasih seraya berkata, "Selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu, Chanyeollie."_

Ingatan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi, terisak lebih kencang dengan pedih yang menggerogoti hati. Ia merasa beruntung hujan turun pada malam ini, hingga jeritnya tersamar oleh riuh derai hujan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sangat terpukul seperti tercenung, meratapi betapa banyak kisah yang ia torehkan bersama Chanyeol selama empat tahun terakhir. Baekhyun begitu tahu apa yang Chanyeol sukai, Baekhyun begitu tahu apa yang Chanyeol takutkan, dan begitu sebaliknya. Namun entah, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir sekejam itu padanya, pada perasaannya, pada rasa sayangnya yang tulus kepada Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk sangat dalam, butiran air mata terus tumpah hingga ia tak tahu ini sudah bulir ke berapa. Dadanya amat sesak, seolah terhimpit oleh benda tak kasat ingin sekali ia berlari, menembus hujan yang seperti meledek kesengsaraannya, lalu berlabuh pada pelukan Chanyeol yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Namun ia tersadar, itu tidak lagi mungkin.

 _Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya melihat ke arah jam dinding di sisi ruangan, menghitung mudur pada detik yang terus berdetak karna kurang lebih satu menit lagi adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi ia dan Chanyeol. Tanggal 6 Juni 2016, tanggal dimana Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun tepat di hamparan bunga tulip yang mekar di awal bulan itu berarti, ini adalah tahun ke kelima mereka bersama._

 _"3.. 2..1.." Baekhyun menghitung mundur, menunggu panggilan sang kekasih yang biasanya akan mengucapkan selamat hari jadi._

 _Baekhyun saat ini memang sedang terpisah dengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu sedang berada di Shanghai untuk keperluan pekerjaan yang mana memang belakangan ini sering menyita Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya._

 _Detik terus berjalan hingga kini tanpa terasa telah satu jam terlewati. Pukul satu pagi di tanggal bersejarah mereka, namun tak ada satu pesan pun menyangkut di pada ponselnya.'Apa Chanyeol sudah terlelap karna kelelahan bekerja?' bisiknya pada diri sendiri._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol lebih dulu, berusaha memangkas ribuan kilometer jarak antara Seoul dan Shanghai melalui sambungan hanya nada tunggu saja yang Baekhyun dengar.'Kemana perginya Chanyeol?' tanya nya kembali pada diri sendiri._

 _Mengenyampingkkan ribuan tanya yang bergumul di fikirannya, Baekhyun memulai kembali untuk mengubungi Chanyeol. Dalam nada tunggu yang tak pernah berubah, ia selalu mensugesti diri sendiri, bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang letih dengan pekerjaan, tak maksud hati untuk melupakan hari jadi mereka yang selama ini memang tak pernah terlupakan._

.

 _Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah panggilan telpon yang begitu nyaring mengembalikan dengan pulih kesadarannya. Dengan hati yang kelewat gembira, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihanya terlebih dahulu, 'Ini pasti Chanyeollie!' Serunya dalam hati._

 _"Chanyeollie~" Rengeknya ketika berhasil mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

 _"Halo, Baek? Eii, ini aku Sehun. Ah, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku tak dapat hadir di kelas Prof. Jung hari ini, bisa ku titip surat keterangan untuknya?" Kata Oh Sehun, tetangga Baekhyun yang berada di lantai paling dasar._

 _Baekhyun hanya tercenung dengan kedua mata kosong, 'Ini bukan Chanyeollie?' innernya berkata._

 _"Halo?Baekhyun?Hei kurcaci, kau tidak mendengarku ya?" omel Sehun._

 _"Ah, ya..aku mendengarmu. Kalau begitu akan ku sampaikan pada Prof. Jung."_

 _"Oke,Thanks Baek." Tutup Sehun._

 _Baekhyun bergeming di atas ranjang berseprai merah muda seolah mengawang tak merasa ada sebuah perasaan yang sangat mengganggunya saat itu menyebalkan, mengesalkan, dan membuatnya sedikit sakit._

 _"Apa memang Chanyeollie melupakan hari ini?" gumamnya setelah Baekhyun memastikan tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol pada ponselnya._

 _Seminggu kemudian.._

 _Baekhyun masih mendapati ponselnya kosong, tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan telpon dari Chanyeol slama seminggu terakhir itu membuat perasaannya campur merasa hampa, rindu, kesal dan juga sakit. Ya, Baekhyun sakit dan merasa terabaikan._

 _Tanpa sadar air matanya pun meluruh, mungkin tak kuasa menahan gejolak aneh yang membuat perasaannya sedikit kacau. Baekhyun terisak, dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah deringan memecah isakkan si mungil malam itu._

 _"Chanyeollie, hiks.."_

 _Tak ada suara di sebrang sana untuk beberapa detik, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa dirinya hancur._

 _"Baek?"Panggil Chanyeol akhirnya, "Kau menangis?"_

 _"Chanyeollie dari mana saja? Hiks..mengapa tidak mengabari? Kau..kau bahkan melupakan hari jadi kita hiks.." Isaknya tak dapat tertahan._

 _"Baek, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sudah berada tepat di depan gedung apartemen mu." Kata Chanyeol seolah tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan._

 _"Aku..aku akan menemuimu." Baekhyun menutup sambungan itu dan bergegas menuju Chanyeol yang telah menunggu._

 _Tanpa fikir panjang, Baekhyun dengan sigap menyambar tas kecil di kaki ranjang dan berlari menemui Chanyeol, dengan lelehan air mata yang ia tepis. Ketika telah sampai, Baekhyun dengan segera mendekat pada Chanyeol._

 _"Yeollie.." tubruk Baekhyun pada sosok Chanyeol yang terdiam._

 _Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan Baekhyun yang di sertai dengan kecupan di dahi si mungil, lain hal dengan yang saat Ini Chanyeol lakukan. Lelaki itu diam seribu matanya tak lagi terang dengan gemeralapan semangat yang terdiam, apakah ada yang salah pada dirinya?Ataukah Chanyeol yang telah berubah?_

 _"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menengadah._

 _"Baek, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sembari minum kopi?"Ajak Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui dan ia pun meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggam dan mereka membawa langkah pada kedai kopi terdekat. Ketika telah sampai, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memesan terlebih dahulu, karna ia ingin buang air kecil. Beberapa menit berselang, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali menuju meja dimana Chanyeol terlah terduduk dengan manis._

 _"Yeollie.." panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membalas dengan tatapan, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu."_

 _"Apakah di Shanghai sangat sibuk?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, "Well, karena kau sudah di sini, aku jadi tidak terlalu sedih dan mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya riang._

 _Chanyeol masih saja terdiam, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun gemas mungil itu pun tanpa permisi mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri Chanyeol, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Chanyeol semakin berantakan."Happy anniversary Chanyeollie, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan sebuah hadiah ataupun sepotong kue untuk perayaan hari jadi mereka, asalkan Chanyeol mengingatnya dan mengucapkan bahwa ia memang mencintai Baekhyun, maka itu adalah kado terindah yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus merasakan perubahan drastis pada diri Chanyeol, dan perubahan itu membuat hati Baekhyun serasa tercubit._

 _"Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol tegas dengan mimik wajah serius._

 _"Tentang?"_

 _"Kita."_

 _"Kita?"_

 _"Ya, Kita." Chanyeol dengan sigap memastikan bahwa ia memang ingin membicarakan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Dan Chanyeol pun mengambil sebuah amplop kuning keemasan dari balik jaket hitamnya._

 _"Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Katanya dengan tangan menyodorkan amplop tersebut._

 _"Yeollie, apa ini?"_

 _"Buka saja."_

 ** _Together with their families_**

 ** _We invite you to the wedding of_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Xiao Luhan_**

 ** _August 10th, 2017. – 10.00 am at Myeongdong Cathedral_**

 _Baekhyun tepaku, air matanya luruh begitu saja bak aliran sungai yang sangat sakit seolah baru saja di hantam dengan palu bergerigi, sangat perih._

 _"Apa maksudnya ini? Chanyeol! Ini tidak lucu!"_

 _"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, tetapi aku.."_

 _Plak_

 _Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan sebuah tamparan pada pipi lelaki tinggi dengan sekelibat orang yang melihat dirinya sedang menampar seseorang dengan berkucuran air mata, Baekhyun tidak perduli karna perasaannya jauh lebih tersakiti ketimbang hujaman pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya._

 _"Kau..hiks.. ini bahkan sudah tahun ke lima Yeollie," tangisnya tersedu-sedu, "Apa selama ini aku tak berarti? Hiks..apa selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"Baekhyun, dengar kan aku. Kau..kau sangatlah sempurna, tetapi aku telah memiliki pilihan."_

 _Baekhyun merasa kepalanya terasa sangat panas, ia tak mampu lagi berfikir dengan jernih. Ketulusan, kesetiaan, dan kesungguhan hatinya hanyalah di anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Chanyeol._

 _Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol dalam jarak dengar, tapi Baekyun seolah menulikan telinga._

Esok adalah hari di mana Chanyeol melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan dengan seseorang air mata yang membanjiri kedua lengan sweaternya, Baekhyun pun berdiri dari meja tersebut dan berjalan menuju ranjang.

Ketika akan menghempaskan tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja pinggulnya menyentuh sebuah tas kecil yang tergantung di manis di kaki ranjang. Baekhyun mau tak mau mengambil tas kecil tersebut dan berniat menaruhnya di tempat semula, namun gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh di atas lantai. Kertas berwarna kuning cerah itu terlipat dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit penasaran dengan benda di ambilah kertas itu, dan sebuah kalimat di baliknya membuat Baekhyun tercenung, seolah di tampar oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, untuk di masa lalu, sekarang ataupun masa depan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu, bahkan pernikahan telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam mencintaimu." – Park Chanyeol.

* * *

\- 5 -

 **THE NEIGHBOR**

.

 _Ting._

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan surai blonde baru saja keluar dari lift hendak menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai 10. Namun, ketika hendak melangkah ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arahnya. Hingga kejadian tabrakan pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

Keduanya sukses jatuh ke lantai dengan si pria jangkung yang berada di bawah tubuh si mungil. Lama hingga mereka menyadari posisi masing, akhirnya si mungil lebih dulu berdehem –mencairkan suasana.

Tapi saat mereka berdiri, dan saat mata si mungil tidak sengaja menatap manik kelam si pria jangkung, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu hal yang mana berakibat sangat fatal pada debaran jantungnya.

'Tidak mungkin' –batinnya.

Akibat rasa terkejut yang ia terima, pria mungil bersurai blonde itu melangkah ke belakang masih dengan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Panggil si pria jangkung, ia heran dengan perubahan wajah si mungil. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya si pria jangkung –yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol- dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan." Ujarnya gugup. Bahkan kepalanya menunduk saat ia melewati Chanyeol. Namun, begitu hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun dikejutkan lagi dengan panggilan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi," Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, kalimatnya sengaja ia jeda "Selamat datang kembali. Selamat atas kesembuhanmu." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

.

 _"Tidak."_

 _Seorang pria yang sedang di ikat di kursi kayu tua di sebuah bangunan tidak berpenghuni itu meronta sejak ia sadar beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya begitu pucat pasi. Keringatnya semakin bercucuran setelah seseorang yang lain mengacungkan sebilah pisau di depan wajahnya._

 _"Jangan." Pintanya memohon, tapi dihiraukan._

 _"Kau sudah lancang mendekati 'dia'." Ujar pria yang memegang pisau. "Kau sudah lancang mendatanginya dan menyatakan cinta padanya."_

 _"Ku mohon lepaskan aku." Pintanya lagi. Kini air mata pun telah membasahi pipi pria yang di ikat itu._

 _"Melepaskanmu?" Tanyanya mengejek. "Yang ada aku semakin bernafsu untuk membunuhmu." Ujarnya sambil tertawai keras. Suaranya bagai panggilan kematian bagi orang di depannya._

 _Sret._

 _Crot._

 _Dan dalam waktu nanodetik leher pria yang terikat itu di iris sekeliling hingga memuncratkan darah segar._

 _"Baekhyun-ah, satu lagi penghalang kita sudah ku bunuh. Hahaha~" Sekali lagi suara tawa nista itu menggema di ruangan kosong itu._

 _"Chan-chanyeol, i-ni aku."_

 _Mata Chanyeol pun melotot lebar kala pria yang baru saja ia bunuh ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Si pria mungil dengan suarai blonde yang telah lama ia taksir._

"TIDAAAKK."

"Hos, hos, hos." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya kala mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini datang menghantuinya.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya lirih.

.

 ** _Breaking News_**

 _Ditemukan mayat seorang pria (inisial LSM) di duga berumur 30 tahun meninggal di kamar apartemennya pukul 5 dini hari tadi dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Terdapat banyak luka hingga membuat sekitar tubuhnya penuh darah. Mulai dari lehernya yang di gorok seperti ia sedang memakai kalung, kedua pipi yang di iris dengan menggunakan pisau membentuk huruf X, dan satu tikaman tepat di jantungnya hingga tembus sampai ke punggungnya, serta tulisan 'Selamat menikmati kematianmu' yang sengaja di tulis di perut korban._

 _Kematian pria ini telah ditetapkan sebagai kasus pembunuhan berencana oleh pihak kepolisisan setempat. Dan ini merupakan pembunuhan yang kedua kalinya. Sebelumnya korban juga ditemukan dengan keadaan yang sama, -leher yang di gorok dan pipi yang di iris berbentuk huruf, jantung yang ditikam, namun dengan tulisan yang berbeda.. Pihak kepolisian juga mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama._

 _Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisisan belum bisa menemukan apa motif si pembunuh dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Sebagian detektif level tinggi masih belum juga bisa mengungkapkan apa motifnya, bahkan mereka juga belum bisa melacak si pembunuhnya. Satu-satunya yang mereka andalkan adalah huruf X, karena ada sedikit keanehan pada huruf itu. Seperti sebuah lambang dari si pembunuh, dan itu –mungkin- sengaja dibuat sebagai jejaknya._

 _Anehnya, jika ini memang merupakan pembunuhan berencana, ada perbedaan pada kematian masing-masing korban. Pertama, semua korban tidak saling mengenal, setelah ditinjau lebih detail tidak satupun dari mereka berasal dari sekolah atau universitas atau tempat bekerja yang sama. Mereka bahkan berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda. Pertama merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik sebuah mini market, dan satunya lagi merupakan pegawai kantoran biasa._

 _Tetapi kenapa kematian mereka selalu meninggalkan bekas luka yang sama mengenaskan._

 _Peristiwa ini semakin membuat masyarakat setempat resah, takut jika sewaktu-waktu mereka akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Banyak dari mereka yang tinggal di daerah terisolasi atau di apartemen dengan penghuni yang sedikit, tidak berani keluar rumah hingga larut malam. Bahkan ketika matahari tidak menunjukkan sinarnya lagi, mereka buru-buru mengurung diri di rumah._

 _Masyarakat setempat juga menyarankan pihak kepolisian untuk tidak berhenti dalam bertugas, baik itu pada siang hari maupun malam hari. Dan masyarakat juga berharap semoga pihak kepolisisan segera menemukan pembunuhnya dan kasus pembunuhan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi._

.

Baekhyun yang saat itu berjalan di lobi apartemen menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar berita pembunuhan tersebut. Ia dibuat heran dengan kondisi korban yang tidak ada bedanya dengan mimpinya semalam. Dan tepat saat itu pula matanya menangkap siluet pria jangkung yang sangat ia kenali.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyeringai tampan kala matanya baru saja menyaksikan berita yang sama di lihat oleh Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun begitu curiga padanya. Belum lagi –oh Baekhyun gugup bukan main saat dirinya kedapatan menatap Chanyeol. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

"Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?" Ujar Baekhyun frustasi.

Mengingat kejadian-kejadian belakangan yang sering ia alami, membuat hidupnya sedikit kacau. Sering ia parno tanpa alasan hanya karena tiba-tiba merasa takut tinggal sendiri. Padahal sudah lima tahun lamanya Baekhyun hidup sendiri. Dan yang tidak pernah berubah adalah tetangganya –yang sering bertemu tanpa sengaja dan bicara seperlunya saja.

Lama Baekhyun berpikir hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Chanyeol. _'Mungkin sedikit basa-basi tidak apa,'_ -batinnya.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia berpikir untuk apa Baekhyun mengunjunginya sore-sore begini. Tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia. "Masuklah." Ajaknya sambil memberi akses bagi Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Duduklah. Aku membuat minum dulu."

"Hm.."

Dengan nyaman Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sini, entah mengapa seperti ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini. Begitu, tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Matanya menelitik setiap sudut ruangan kamar Chanyeol. Dan berakhir dengan matanya yang membelalak ketika melihat satu unit komputer sedang menyala memperlihatkan sebuah game pembunuhan dan sangat persis sama dengan mimpi yang di alami Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan terkejut, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun merasa jika nyawanya sudah di ambang pintu kematian.

* * *

\- 6 -

 **SECRET PROJECT**

.

Dok, dok, dok.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, memandang langit-langit dapur tempatnya sedang merebus air dan seketika kedua alisnya mengerut. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan suara barusan lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada teko yang hampir mendidih.

Dok, dok, dok.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Begitu mengganggu. Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Serta merta pria berperawakan mungil tersebut mematikan kompor. Dia melepas celemek yang menggantung di dua pundak sempitnya lantas beranjak keluar dapur. Tujuan Baekhyun tentu saja, salah satu kamar di lantai dua tepat di atas dapur yang menjadi sumber suara mengganggu beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tok, tok, tok. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat.

"Hyunchan-ah, kau di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tok, tok, tok. Pria itu mengulangi lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Sayang, buka pintunya. Biarkan Appa masuk. Apa yang kau laku—" Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri saat mendadak daun pintu berwarna coklat tua di hadapannya bergerak terbuka sedikit. Cuma sedikit, cukup untuk separuh wajah mungil terlihat dari dalamnya.

"Ne, Appa?" terdengar sebuah suara kecil yang membuat Baekhyun menurunkan badan, berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat kanak-kanak yang tengan menatapnya polos dengan sepasang mata bulat yang besar.

"Hyunchan-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya sangat lembut seolah tak ingin membuat bocah yang masih bersembunyi di balik pintu merasa dia sedang dimarahi.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Hyunchan dengan suara kekanakannya yang sangat khas. "Apa Hyunchan mengganggu Appa? Maaf~"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak ingin anaknya salah paham. "Appa hanya ingin tahu kau sedang melakukan apa. Appa—"

"Appa, Hyung sudah pulang?" Hyunchan memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Belum. Hyung-mu 'kan selalu pulang setelah sore hari."

Nampak Hyunchan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh." Hanya itu yang ia katakan.

"Ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu? Katakan pada Appa, Appa akan membantumu menggantikan Hyung," bujuk Baekhyun, dalam hati berharap putranya mengiyakan dan ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang selalu tertutup—setidaknya untuk beberapa hari terakhir.

"Tidak usah." Hyunchan menggelengkan kepala. "Biar Hyung saja." Usai bicara begitu dia kembali menutup pintu, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Appa-nya untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Hyunchan-ah, kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan Appa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak!" Hyunchan menjawab dari dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan Papa? Kau mau Papa saja yang membantumu? Papa akan pulang lima menit lagi." Baekhyun masih belum menyerah.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Biar Yeolbi Hyung saja!"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, sirat cemas merata di kedua mata hazelnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan kedua anak itu?_

.

"Papa, pulaaa—OMO!" seruan riang Chanyeol terhenti manakala dari dalam ruang duduk yang pintunya langsung menuju koridor, keluar sosok Baekhyun lengkap dengan wajah panik dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Yeobo—" suara pria yang lebih kecil terdengar bergetar.

"Kenapa penampilanmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat suaminya begitu berantakan. "Kau habis ngapain?" lelaki tinggi tersebut meletakkan sepatu di rak, memakai sandal rumah terlebih dulu baru kemudian melangkahkan kaki di lantai koridor yang mengkilap.

"Hyunchan seharian tidak keluar kamar. Setelah makan dia masuk lagi ke kamar dan membuat suara pukulan terus-menerus. Aku khawatir dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Yeobo, tidak maukah kau melihatnya? Kau harus melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau anak kita melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Aku sangat cemas, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku," cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar, sambil bicara dia mengacak rambut kepalanya sendiri, pria tersebut benar-benar sedang berada di titik kegelisahan tertinggi.

"Sst cup cup cup." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan pasangannya, meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Selama dia tidak berteriak kesakitan atau menangis dia tidak akan apa-apa, Sayang."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menahannya!?" Baekhyun menyalak, kedua mata sudah memerah dan berair.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah umur empat tahun, Yeobo? Hyunchan bahkan akan menangis waktu melihat kadal lewat. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya apalagi menahan sakit. Tenanglah," ujar Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan gerakan menenangkan.

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menghela napas, sebagai gantinya dia menyembunyikan wajah, meredam isakan ke dada suaminya yang masih memakai mantel dan pakaian kerja.

"Yeolbi sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun perlahan menggeleng. "Hyunchan juga mencari kakaknya. Dia seperti butuh bantuan tapi tidak membiarkan aku menolongnya. Aku sudah berusaha membujuk supaya kau saja yang membantu tapi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang biar Hyung-nya saja yang melakukannya."

"Mungkin kedua anak itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Benar 'kan!? Mereka pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu! Pasti ada yang mereka kerjakan tanpa sepengetahuan kita! Yeobo, kau harus melihatnya! Kau harus melihat apa yang mereka lakukan—" ocehan Baekhyun berhenti manakala ujung telunjuk Chanyeol menempel di depan bibirnya, mengatupkan dua belahan tipis itu laksana isolatip.

"Tenanglah dulu. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti membuat senjata nuklir atau menginvasi planet Bumi. Mereka pasti sedang punya proyek," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau ingat waktu Yeolbi mengerjakan penelitian Biologi dan mencoba menumbuhkan jamur di dalam kamarnya? Dia sudah dapat setengah jalan, tapi kau masuk dan langsung membuka semua jendela, mengusir udara pengap serta lembab yang dia butuhkan untuk melakukan penelitian. Aku yakin kau tidak akan lupa bagaimana marahnya anak kita waktu itu 'kan? Dia bahkan tidak bicara padamu berhari-hari karena nilai Biologinya jadi jelek. Kau tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi 'kan?" dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sst." Sekali lagi telunjuk pria yang lebih tinggi menyilang di depan bibir pasangannya. "Percayalah pada mereka. Mereka bukan orang lain. Mereka anak kita. Mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri maupun membuat kita sedih."

Perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus, aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau adalah Appa terbaik untuk mereka, Yeobo. Kau yang terbaik di dunia ini," hibur Chanyeol, kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan.

.

"AKU PULANG!" sebuah suara berat menggelegar dari arah beranda. "Appa, aku pulang! Papa, aku pulang! HYUNCHAN-AH!"

"Yah! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak begitu! Ini di dalam rumah, bukan di hutan!" Chanyeol berseru dari depan TV.

"Papa sendiri juga berteriak!" pemuda tinggi berseragam SMA membalas dengan telak, berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dapur dengan nampan berisi teh serta kue kering di tangan.

"Appa, minta." Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan pemuda bermata hazel tersebut langsung mengambil piring berisi kue dan meneguk teh di salah satu cangkir.

"Terima kasih, mwah~" dia mendaratkan kecupan di salah satu pipi Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dengan langkah cepat menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

"Jangan lupa turun untuk makan malam!" seru Baekhyun dibalas teriakan sama keras oleh putra pertamanya.

"Okidoki!" Yeolbi mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membuka benda itu dengan mudah dan segera melengking suara bass-nya yang khas. "WOAAH! Kau sudah menyelesaikannya!? Daebak daebak! Adik Hyung memang yang terbaik!"

Dari lantai bawah Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang pintu kamar kedua buah hatinya dengan sorot mata menahan rasa penasaran.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan aneh-aneh," celetuk Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di mulut pintu ruang duduk. Mata lebarnya memandang heran ke nampan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tehku tinggal separuh? Mana kuenya?" dia menuding.

"Diambil Yeolbi," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

"MWO!?" suara Chanyeol menggelegar. Kepalanya segera mengarah ke lantai dua dengan tatapan kesal. "ISH! Dasar anak nakal!"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengar suara berisik dari tempat mereka duduk bersama menghadap meja makan. Baekhyun baru akan memanggil kedua anaknya supaya turun untuk makan malam.

"Pelan-pelan. Hati-hati." Ini suara Yeolbi.

"Aaa~ tidak bisa. Hyunchan takut." Ini suara Hyunchan.

"Ah, kau itu. Lepaskan. Biar Hyung saja yang membawanya. Kau ke dapur sana." Yeolbi terdengar kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di saat yang sama pasangannya juga memandang dia dengan sorot mata heran serupa. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu bangkit dari kursi.

"Appa!" sosok Hyunchan muncul di ambang pintu dapur. Senyuman merekah di bibir mungilnya.

"Hyunchan-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Hyung-mu?" Baekhyun menyongsong kedatangan putra bungsunya. Bocah kecil tersebut mengerjabkan mata.

"Hyunchan tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Hyung." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sikap kekanakan.

"Hyunchan-ah, sudah selesai!" suara Yeolbi terdengar dari arah ruang duduk.

"Ne, Hyung!" jawab sang adik. Dia beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya penuh keheranan. "Appa, ayo sini. Papa juga," ajaknya. Meski tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap mengikuti keinginan putra mereka yang menuntun menuju ruang duduk. Hyunchan berlari mendahului kedua orang tuanya.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Yeolbi dan Hyunchan bersorak bersamaan, mereka berdiri terpisah dengan sebuah papan kayu berada di tengah-tengah. Benda persegi dengan panjang satu setengah meter tersebut nampak halus mengkilap berlapis cat pelitur. Bingkainya juga nampak indah dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran. Namun yang paling membuat Baekhyun terharu adalah hampir di seluruh permukaan papan kayu tersebut menggantung banyak sekali bingkai foto lebih kecil memperlihatkan setiap momen bahagia dalam hidupnya. Foto yang pertama kali diambil ketika dia bertemu Chanyeol di hari perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Chanyeol, selca pertama mereka setelah jadian, potret di hari pernikahan mereka, bahkan ada foto bayi Yeolbi saat pertama kali datang ke rumah setelah melewati proses adopsi yang panjang.

"Kalian..." Baekhyun tidak kuasa bicara, kedua matanya sudah mengalirkan air bening dan hal tersebut membuat dua kakak beradik di depannya makin menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"Darimana kalian tahu dan..." Chanyeol menunjuk _speechless_ papan kayu di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa mempersiapkan ini semua?"

"Aku mengumpulkan papan kayu yang tidak terpakai di ruang kesenian sekolah dan menyusun serta mengecatnya di sana. Ada sisa bingkai dari proyek membuat bingkai foto sekolah, jadi aku juga mengambilnya. Tapi yang menata foto-foto ini adalah jagoan kecil itu," jelas Yeolbi seraya menunjuk Hyunchan yang cengar-cengir di seberang. "Seharian dia memaku foto satu per satu."

"Hyunchan-ah..." Baekhyun berjongkok, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan serta merta putra terkecilnya langsung berlari, menubrukkan badan ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Maaf, Appa. Hyunchan tidak mau dibantu Appa. Karena Hyung bilang ini rahasia. Jadi Appa tidak boleh lihat sebelum semuanya selesai," celoteh Hyunchan. "Apa Appa marah sama Hyunchan?" dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih bercucuran air mata dengan sedih.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, Sayang. Tentu saja tidak. Mana bisa Appa marah padamu." Dengan erat dia memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kalian begitu baik. Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik di antara isakan.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah membawa kami ke keluarga yang menyenangkan ini, Appa—" ujar Yeolbi, dia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "—dan Papa."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, berjalan mendekati anak pertamanya yang sudah tumbuh tinggi nyaris menyamai dia. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit perut Yeolbi namun pemuda tersebut mengelak.

"Kau anak nakal," desis Chanyeol menyimpan haru di balik mata yang berusaha keras menahan air beningnya supaya tidak luruh.

"Eyy terima kasih banyak~" balas Yeolbi jenaka lantas tergelak begitu ayahnya mendengus dan mencoba memberikan cubitan lebih banyak lagi. Melihat ayah dan anak yang akrab bercanda satu sama lain membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Perlahan dia mengecup hangat kening Hyunchan yang masih ada di dekapannya.

"Appa menyayangimu, Sayang," bisik Baekhyun. Hyunchan tersenyum.

"Hyunchan juga sayang Appa dan Papa dan Yeolbi Hyung. Ehehehe," balas si kecil polos membuat ayahnya terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukan gemas.

* * *

\- 7 -

 **ANOTHER DIMENSION**

.

Selama sebulan penuh, Chanyeol merasakan penderitaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu mengapa, setiap malam, nyawanya seolah tertarik pada dimensi lain dan matanya akan menyaksikan ratusan penyiksaan di suatu tempat asing. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya terbangun dengan bermandikan keringat. Sehari pun tak pernah terlewatkan oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh _itu_. Mimpi yang seolah nyata, seolah ia mampu merasakan kesedihan dan penderitaan setiap insan disana. Rasanya begitu sesak dan air mata seolah tak pernah kering dari kelopaknya.

Namun malam ini, terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

Ketika ia membuka mata karena mimpi buruk itu, ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah rumah tua asing dengan cahaya bulan yang merangkak masuk melalui jendela. Ragu-ragu ia menatap sekitarnya. Mengernyit ketika menemukan barang-barang lama berhiaskan jaring-jaring laba-laba. Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Pemandangan ini begitu asing. Terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

"Kau terbangun?" suara ringan nan lembut menyapanya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati seseorang asing berjalan pelan kearahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kenyaman aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Bibirnya terkatup memilih diam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Seseorang itu mengenakan jubah gelap dengan kepala yang tertutupi kerudung jubahnya. Ia tak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena kegelapan yang memenuhi retina. Ia bergeming. Berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa terbangun di tempat aneh dengan suasana yang sama anehnya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …" sosok itu memanggilnya.

Memanggil namanya dengan nada memuja. Ia terkesiap dengan rasa penasaran. Bagaimana sosok itu bisa tahu namanya?

"Ikutlah denganku."

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mata peri balas menatapnya. Jemari sosok itu begitu indah dan garis tangannya terlihat lembut. Tak mengerti kenapa ia meraih tangan itu dengan mudah. Membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh sosok yang lebih mungil darinya, keluar dari tempat aneh itu.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, ia menemukan hal-hal lebih aneh sekaligus menakjubkan di waktu bersamaan. Lukisan dalam rumah itu seolah hidup, tersenyum sopan ketika melihatnya. Perabotannya pun terlihat mencolok, berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat selama ini. Sapu ijuk diikat dengan batangan kayu berdiameter 4 cm beterbangan dengan sosok-sosok berjubah duduk diatasnya. Menatap keduanya penuh haru. Mata mereka memandangnya seolah-olah mereka menantikannya untuk terbangun. Namun anehnya, ia tak terkejut untuk hal yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingat sesuatu?" suara renyah tadi kembali menginterupsi rasa penasarannya.

"Ingat… apa?"

"Chanyeol," Sosok itu memandangnya dalam. Wajahnya diterpa lampu-lampu besar ruangan megah itu. Membuat wajahnya yang sama mungilnya tergambar jelas. Setiap lekuk nan indah, bola mata jernih dengan iris berwarna coklat mengagumkan. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa tatapan itu mampu membuatnya tenggelam. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa hangat. Ini sungguh aneh. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun—" Sosok lain memanggil. Atensi mereka jatuh pada sosok lain itu. Sosok bermata bulan dengan iris berwarna abu, senada dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya mengigatkan Chanyeol pada binatang lincah bernama rusa. Pemuda itu cantik, wajahnya penuh dengan kelembutan. Namun tak mampu membuat kehangatan yang sama dengan si mungil yang menggandengnya. "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia kelihatan aneh." bisik sosok itu. Bisikan yang mampu terdengar indera siapapun.

Si mungil Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian kembali menatapnya.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Apa benturan itu membuatnya hilang ingatan? Ini salahku…" Si mungil bersuara serak, nyaris menangis. Chanyeol tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang tak ia mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin." Si wajah rusa menatapnya. "Profesor Lee bilang dia tak apa-apa. Tak ada luka serius. Ya! Chanyeol- _ah_! Berhenti bercanda!"

"…."

Seluruh kegiatan dalam ruang besar itu terhenti seketika. Penasaran akan jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia sadar, tatapan bingungnya ini membuat orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Tapi ia bersumpah, bahwa ia tak mengenal tempat ini. Apalagi orang-orang berpakaian aneh di dalamnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada si mungil yang membersihkan ruangannya. Sarang-sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi tempat ia membuka mata tadi mulai bersih dengan sapuan dari tongkat sepanjang dua jengkal yang di pegang si mungil itu. Bibir mungilnya berkali-kali merapal mantra yang keluarlah cahaya dari ujung tongkat tersebut. Berulang kali hingga ruangannya tampak lebih sempurna.

"Maaf, karena aku membawamu ke ruangan lama. Harusnya aku memindahkanmu ke kamarku."

"Apa ini nyata?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menggeleng, merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Seolah palu besar tengah memukulnya dengan keras.

"Ugh—" Kepala tertunduk dalam.

Semua bayangan kesakitan itu kembali muncul. Membuat denyutan kepalanya semakin menggila. Bibirnya ia gigit, merasakan bumi berputar semakin cepat. Bayangin tongkat sihir saling beradu, membuat daya kuat layaknya petir saling menyambar, menumbangkan beberapa tubuh hingga menjadi abu. Diantara orang-orang yang menyodorkan tongkat itu, hadir wajah lain yang begitu mirip dengannya. Menyambut musuhnya dengan kilatan panas layaknya lava dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Matanya tajam, dingin, dan menusuk. Seperti ia dalam versi jahat.

"Argh!"

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun berujar panik, ikut menarik tangannya yang menjambaki rambut demi mengurangi rasa sakit itu. "Chanyeol!" Jemari halus itu menangkup pipinya. Menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pandangan yang khawatir. Bibir ranumnya tak henti mengatakan padanya untuk mengambil nafas dan berusaha tenang.

Secara perlahan, kehangatan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Nafasnya berhembus normal dan pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Rasa lelah seolah menghantamnya.

"Dia… bukan aku kan?"

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Tidak. Ia ingat betul kalau dirinya hanyalah mahasiswa part time yang bekerja sebagai gitaris di sebuah café. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya di Seoul. Hidup di bawah atap sederhana selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit keinginan untuk menyakiti orang lain. Bahkan untuk berkata kasar pun ia tak sanggup.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa frustasi karena terjebak di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir Chanyeolmu dan aku tertukar?" Senyuman Baekhyun luntur, tergantikan dengan raut bingung. "Aku tidak hilang ingatan, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku ingat dimana aku tinggal, siapa keluargaku, dan hal apa yang selama ini kulakukan, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mungkin saja… Park Chanyeolmu, dia ada di duniaku sekarang."

Hanya hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar.

"Chanyeol, kurasa ambisimu untuk menguasai _Liverno_ membuatmu gila."

"Aku benar-benar serius sekarang." Ia berdiri, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sejak tadi selalu menghindari tatapan matanya. Anak itu menciut, mengigit bibirnya dengan keras. "Apa… apa kau yang sengaja menukar dunia kami?" Baekhyun menoleh sangat cepat. Sejurus kemudian, memalingkannya lagi. Tanpa diberitahu pun Chanyeol menyadari hal tersebut. Baekhyunlah yang sengaja membawanya kesini.

"Kenapa?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"…."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"KARENA PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU!" Bibir ranum itu balas berteriak. Sosok menawan yang sempat dikagumi Chanyeol itu menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Dia selalu menolak kehadiranku. Dia membenciku, menyakitiku setiap waktu dengan ucapan-ucapan kasarnya. Aku—" Bibir itu mengeluarkan sebuah isakan menyakitkan. "—aku hanya ingin merasakan dicintai. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu melalui _Mirrouse_ , cermin untuk melihat dimensi lain. Aku melihat wajah yang sama, postur yang sama, namun dengan sifat yang begitu hangat."

"..."

"Aku berharap Chanyeolku akan seperti itu, tapi dia tidak!"

Dalam heningnya ruangan itu, tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Tangis tanpa suara yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit yang sama. Binar ceria yang terukir di mata sabitnya, tersembunyi ribuan kesakitan. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi buruknya di masa lalu.

.

Setelah malam itu, Baekhyun mulai terbuka. Sedikit banyak mereka mulai saling memahami alasan mengapa Baekhyun membuatnya berada dalam dunia aneh ini. Ia juga tak dapat menyalahkan pemuda itu karena perasaannya tampak begitu dalam untuk Park Chanyeol. Mungkin ini takdir. Takdir yang aneh. Ia berusaha mungkin untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat ini sembari menunggu Baekhyun mencari cara untuk membuatnya pulang ke dimensinya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat bagaimana kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Rautnya serius, membaca deretan mantra aneh yang ia tak mengerti sama sekali. "Aku hanya mencobanya sekali dan berhasil. Kurasa, waktu itu adalah saat-saat dimana aku sangat terpuruk. Chanyeol… kurasa rasa sakit hatiku membuat mantra itu benar-benar bekerja." Sejurus kemudian, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Saling terpaut membentuk ikatan serius yang menyentak permukaan hatinya. Menyelimutinya dengan hangat seketika.

"…."

"Cinta… jika yang membawamu datang adalah kebencianku pada Chanyeolku. Artinya, yang bisa mengembalikanmu adalah cinta." Jemari Baekhyun kembali membuka tiap halaman di buku tuanya yang lusuh. Membaca sederet abjad disana, namun mendesah ketika tak menemukan sesuatu. "Tak ada mantra yang bisa kugunakan." Ia memutuskan untuk meraih buku itu dan ikut mencarinya. Mengernyit ketika tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan disana.

"Siapa yang harus jatuh cinta? Chanyeolmu… atau aku?"

Baekhyun termenung. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan bibirnya tergigit kuat-kuat. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengingat setiap waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengejar cinta Park Chanyeol. Berbagai penolakan dan rasa sakit hati. Semua bertumpuk layaknya sampah dalam dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Jubah yang dikenakannya menjadi satu-satunya benda yang ia jadikan pelampiasan. Diremasnya benda itu dengan erat hingga kusut.

"Baek—"

"Aku membencinya."

Matanya melirik tangan si mungil. Ia pikir, ia harus membuat Baekhyun melupakan semua ini dan kembali menerima Chanyeolnya.

.

Dalam usahanya membuat Baekhyun mengingat hal-hal manis yang telah ia lakukan untuk Chanyeolnya, ia justru terjatuh pada pesona pemuda mungil itu. Ketika si mungil itu tersenyum atau tertawa, selalu menariknya mendekat. Seolah-olah ada magnet kuat yang tercipta secara misterius. Membawanya pada perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun di dunianya.

Ia rasa ia jatuh cinta.

Pada sosok mungil yang sebenarnya mencintai dirinya dalam versi lain.

Semakin jauh ia meniti sudut hati pemuda itu, semakin tahu pula ia jika Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeolnya. Jika ia bisa, ia pasti akan menggantikan sosok kejam itu. Lagipula mereka sangat mirip. Dan Baekhyun membawanya ke dunia ini karena Baekhyun menginginkan sosok sepertinya. Tetapi semakin ia memikirkannya, hanya kekecewaan yang tercipta.

"Baekhyun… kau merindukannya?"

"…."

"Baek?"

"Aku… selalu merindukan Chanyeol."

"…."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan ritme lambat dan nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali. Berdenyut-denyut ngilu, menghantam tiap sarafnya dengan penuh siksa. Ia memegang erat kepalanya, suara-suara dalam dirinya seolah memanggil nyawanya. Menariknya begitu kuat. Ditengah rasa yang menyiksa, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Dorongan dari jemarinya rasanya menghilang. Sesuatu menyeret lengannya begitu kuat, membawanya pada dimensi kosong dan hampa. Membawa dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan refleksinya.

Chanyeol dari dunia Baekhyun.

Menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh airmata.

"Aku mencintainya…" Suaranya serak, tersiksa oleh sesuatu. "Aku selalu mencintainya." Sosok itu bersimpuh di depannya, menangis tanpa suara. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Merasakan sakit yang sama.

"…."

"Biarkan aku kembali padanya… Baekhyunku…"

"…."

"Aku mencintainya…"

Suara-suara itu memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat kabut putih memenuhi retinanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan mata. Rasa sesak yang menyiksa berangsur menghilang. Meninggalkan tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di suatu tempat. Bau-bau menyengat mulai memasuki inderanya. Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, telinganya mampu mendengar suara-suara tak asing yang selama ini selalu ia dengar setiap harinya. Kakaknya… ibunya… semakin jelas terdengar.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol- _ah_!"

Meskipun kelopaknya terasa masih berat, ia memaksakan diri untuk membukanya. Ketika cahaya secara perlahan masuk ke dalam retinanya dan mulai membentuk refleksi sosok-sosok yang ia rindukan, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat seharusnya.

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Rumahnya.

* * *

\- 8 -

 **MEINE LIEBE, DIE SIE**

.

 ** _Berlin City, 17:00_**

" _Terimakasih,hyung. Aku berdoa supaya kau cepat bertemu jodohmu."_ Terbesit haru ketika ia membantu mereka-mereka yang sulit menemukan sang cinta. Hanya saja ia kerap merasa sedih saat mereka menyertai doa agar dia cepat menemukan jodohnya. Diusianya yang ke30 ini, Chanyeol sudah lelah mencari, ada kekurangan yang dimilikinya yaitu tidak dapat memindai garis tangannya sendiri untuk meramalkan siapa jodohnya. Padahal kemampuan ini turun dari ibunya, itulah sebab ibunya memberi nama Ansel yang dalam germanik artinya peramal dan ibunya pernah bercerita berkat kemampuan inilah ibunya yang seorang gadis Jerman dari desa terpencil berhasil menemukan pria Korea dalam ramalannya, jodohnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan jodohnya sendiri. Tapi setiap kali selesai memindai garis tangannya dan menatap pandangan matanya melalui cermin, Chanyeol hanya menemukan kabut tebal yang membatasi bayang-bayang sesorang, yang ia yakini adalah jodohnya dan tanpa tahu seperti apa sosok itu. Menurut Madam Jang, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ramalan Chanyeol terhadap jodohnya sendiri.

"Ansel." Itu suara Madam Jang yang datang dari arah belakang. Wanita 50 tahun itu menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, mencoba memberi semangat pada anak sahabatnya itu.

"Pergilah ke kaki Gunung Fuji, diJepang. Cobalah cari keberadaan Tenshi _sensei. Lady Luck_ bilang hanya ada dua _diviner love_ abadi yang tersisa. Yaitu kau dan Tenshi _sensei_. Jika kau tidak dapat memindai jodohmu, siapa tahu _sensei_ mampu membaca sosok dibalik kabut itu."

.

Bantuan Madam Jang memberi secercah harapan bagi Chanyeol. Ia tahu tidaklah mudah meminta bantuan pada peramal nasib baik, _Lady Luck_. Karena wanita inggris itu sulit sekali ditemukan keberadaannya. Tidak terbayang dalam fikirannya bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupan abadinya ini tanpa cinta, tanpa pendamping. Chanyeol bahkan tak berniat hidup abadi, karena ia akan memberikan kemampuan ini pada keturunannya. Hanya saja bagaimana bisa ia memiliki keturunan sementara jodohnya saja masih tak terlihat.

Tapi syukurlah, menemukan Tenshi _sensei_ di Gunung Fuji tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan.

"Ini aneh Ansel."Kening pria dihadapannya ini berkerut dalam. Chanyeol fikir tak akan mudah menemukan jodohnya.

.

 _Dia bukanlah sosok yang dekat, amat sangat jauh dan sepertinya bukan orang biasa, itulah sebabnya dia terlihat tertutupi kabut layaknya angkasa yang terselimuti awan. Ada dugaan lain kalau dia m memiliki kekuatan tertentu karena aku sempat melihat, disekeliling jodohmu banyak cahaya kecil yang bersinar. Akupun sulit menerawang seperti apa sosoknya Ansel, maaf tidak dapat banyak membantumu._

Chanyeol menyusuri tepian danau Yamanaka sambil termenung memikirkan ucapan Tenshi _sensei_. Suasana hatinya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana festival musim semi yang diadakan para wisatawan dipenginapan sana, jarak sejauh ini Chanyeol dapat mendengar setiap tawa yang mereka derai.

Cahaya kunang-kunang diujung dermaga kayu ditengah danau menarik perhatiannya. Kunang-kunang itu terlihat mengelilingi seseorang yang gelagatnya aneh bagi Chanyeol, meski remang-remang Chanyeol masih bisa melihat orang itu merentangkan tangannya hendak terjun. Walaupun danau ini danau paling dangkal diantara 4 danau gunung fuji, tetap saja bahaya bagi yang tidak pandai berenang.

"JANGAN!"Chanyeol berusaha mencegah, berlari menghampiri orang tersebut namun terlambat, sosok mungil itu lebih dulu menghempaskan dirinya kedalam danau, membuat Chanyeol tak banyak berfikir untuk terjun menyelamatkannya.

.

"Oh? Kau sudah sadar?"Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati simungil yang kebingungan diatas ranjangnya.

"Ini dimana"?

"Dipenginapanku. Semalam kau terjun kedalam danau. tidak ada yang mengenalmu, jadi maaf atas kelancanganku membawamu kepenginapanku."

"Eum...terima kasih."

"Lalu,kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu dan dimana alamatmu. Setelah buburmu habis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau terlihat sudah baik."Chanyeol menghampiri simungil sambil membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Nama? Alamat? Namaku siapa? Alamatku dimana?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar simungil malah balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat?"Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu namaku dan tempat tinggalku."

"Hm baiklah, kau tak keberatan jika aku memberimu nama?" Lagi-lagi simungil menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekh...hm Baekhyun?"Chanyeol tertawa sendiri didalam hati, hanya karena teringat nama gadis Bucheon cinta pertamanya,Baekhee. Chanyeol serta merta memberi nama Baekhyun.

Raut wajah manis simungil yang semula sendu berubah ceria.

"Kau suka?"Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan senyuman penuh. _Eyesmile_ nya terlihat amat cantik.

DEG

satu degupan bergetar dihati Chanyeol

"Terimakasih hm..."

"Ansel atau Chanyeol."Chanyeol yang mengerti kebingungan simungil buru-buru menyebutkan namanya.

"Korean?"

"Ya, Ayahku. Kau juga?"

"Hm, Ibu."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana. Jika kau merasa baik dan siap bercerita kepadaku kenapa mencoba bunuh diri."

Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti tersengat listrik

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?Hm..apa itu yang ada dikepalamu?" Simungil meraba pucuk kepalanya. Raut wajahnya mendadak panik mendapati tunas hijau dikepalanya sedang menyala. ia buru-buru meraba tombol kecil disebelah tunas itu lalu menekannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat, aku tidak tahu dimana ibu. Chanyeolo bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?"Baekhyun memasang ekspresi puppy andalannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa gemas dengan panggilan itu apalagi melihat rayuan simungil, ia refleks mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Boleh, tinggallah sesukamu."Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang dia lalukan,ia mencium pipi mochi Baekhyun karena terlalu gemas.

"Eh?"Baekhyun kaget dan Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung.

"Lakukan lagi, aku suka Yeollo mencium pipiku Hihihi." Mereka berdua tertawa senang layaknya nasib baik mengurai takdir bahagia.

.

6 bulan waktu terlewati,Chanyeol masih menetap dijepang karena ia dan Tenshi _sensei_ masih rutin melakukan ritual untuk mencari tahu sosok jodohnya yang masih tidak terlihat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini penglihatan mereka mengalami perubahan, kabut yang menghalangi sosok itu sudah sangat tipis, _sensei_ bilang karena _dia_ tidak sejauh dan sekuat pada saat ritual pertama.

Selama itu pulalah ia tinggal serumah dengan simungil yang ia beri nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih belum dapat mengingat nama aslinya dan dimana ia tinggal. Dia juga tak ingat apa hal yang membuatnya memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri didalam danau. Chanyeol tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Karena selama 6 bulan ini hidupnya lebih berwarna sejak hadirnya keceriaan Baekhyun. Simungil itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tertawa ketika dirundu pilu karena ritualnya dengan _sensei_ tidak membuahkan hasil. Kebersamaan itu memupuk rasa cinta dihati keduanya. Chanyeol tidak memungkiri perasaan itu, Baekhyun hari demi hari membuatnya jatuh hingga kedasar paling dalam. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengikuti pendapat bibi Hyemi. " _Untuk apa mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas, ketika seseorang yang mencintaimu dan yang kau cintai berada disisimu."_

Hanya saja ia belajar dari pengalaman. Sebesar apa cintanya dulu pada Baekhee,jika memang bukan ditakdirkan itu akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan. Begitu pulalah yang ia fikirkan sekarang,jika memang ia memilih untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana jodohnya nanti? Itu akan sama-sama menyakiti mereka.

"Apa ritual hari ini gagal lagi?Kenapa muka Yeollo sedih sekali?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih."

"Bohong! Yeollo fikir aku bisa dibohongi?Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita ke festival yang ada dikota, untuk menghibur Yeollo yang sedang sedih?"

"Boleh ya?"

"Tidak,kau bisa hilang. Festival disini saja kau tersesat,apalagi dipusat keramaian kota."Baekhyun punya satu cara ampuh jika Chanyeol berkata tidak. _Puppyface_ andalannya.

"YEAY! aku mencintaimu Yeolloku, sangat-sangat mencintaimu."Baekhyun bersorak gembira ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa diam? Apa Yeollo tidak cinta aku?"Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya Baekhyunee, aku juga mencintaimu."Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu Baekhyun menghadiahinya ciuman bibir bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol fikir biarlah dia egois untuk kali ini saja. Ia langsung menyambar bibir tipis simungil untuk ia lumat begitu dalam dan penuh perasaan.

.

"Kau ingat nomer ponselku kan?Hubungi aku jika kau tersesat."Baekhyun menangguk samangat ketika mereka sampai difestival pusat kota. Ia melepas genggaman Chanyeol kemudian berlari kecil dari satu stand ke stand lain. Chanyeol yang tengah asyik melihat bola krystal disalah satu stand sejenak terlupa keberadaan simungil. Baekhyun telah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Chanyeol berusaha tidak panik, tapi sayup ia mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Lepas!"Dari jarak sekian meter Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah diseret oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam.

"BAEKHYUN!"Chanyeol berlari sangat kencang mengejar orang-orang aneh yang membawa Baekhyunnya.

"YEOLLO JANGAN KHAWATIR! AKU AKAN MENGIRIM PESAN!"Namun lari Chanyeol tidaklah dapat mencapai Baekhyun yang kini dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil, dan detik berikutnya mobil itu melaju kencang.

.

Gelisah bukan main,Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir diarea festival. Ia berulang kali mengecek ponselnya berharap Baekhyun memberinya kabar. Tak lama setelah terakhir kali mengecek, ponselnya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan.

 ** _Chanyeollo, aku baik-baik saja. Yeollo jangan khawatir ya._**

Kening Chanyeol berkerut mendapati nomer aneh yang mengiriminya pesan, tapi Chanyeol yakin itu dari Baekhyun,karena hanya Baekhyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

 ** _Kau dimana sekarang? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku? Ada apa ini Baekhyun? Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir_**

15 menit berlalu Chanyeol menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, mengusir rasa gelisahnya Chanyeol memilih pulang ketika sebuah bus berhenti dihadapannya.

7 menit perjalanan,sebuah nada pesan kembali berbunyi

 ** _Aku dirumah, Yeollo. Mereka tidak menyakitiku. Yeollo aku ingin bertanya, apa kau sungguh cinta padaku?Jika ya, aku punya alasan untuk kembali. Apa kita bisa bersama selamanya?Jika tidak, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku berharap kau ingin hidup tersiksa disini Yeollo:(_**

 ** _Kau tersiksa?Katakan padaku siapa yang berani menyiksa orang yang amat kucintai, seseorang yang selalu ingin aku jaga. Baek jangan pernah memilih meninggalkanku, aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku takut Baek. Kembalilah aku mohon._**

setelah 22 menit balasan pesan kembali datang.

 ** _Benarkah kau mencintaiku?Bagaimana jika jodohmu terlihat?Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih?Aku apa dia? Karena pilihanmu yang akan menentukan aku kembali atau tidak Yeollo._**

 ** _Kau. Aku memilih dirimu. Sungguh,aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau kembali?_**

Chanyeol sudah sampai dirumah, matanya tak dapat terpejam memikirkan balasan Baekhyun,padahal hari sudah larut. Chanyeol sedikit heran kenapa Baekhyun selalu lama membalas pesannya. Demi membunuh waktu Chanyeol membuka akun snsnya. Halaman timelinenya sedang menghebohkan adanya pesawat ufo yang terlihat dilangit jepang sore tadi dan Chanyeol mengabaikan itu. Kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah postingan yang ada disebuah akun memecomic.

 _Jarak dari Bumi ke Mars 4 x 10_ _13 m [22 menit 16 detik gelombang radio]. Normalnya butuh 22 menit untuk menerima gelombang radio yang dikirim dari Mars ke Bumi. Jadi jika anda mengirim SMS ke pacar anda dan baru dibalas 22 menit kemudian. Positive aja. Mungkin dia lagi ada diMARS._

MARS? Ufo? 22 menit?

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh disini. Ia buru-buru melihat kembali ruang pesannya bersama nomer aneh milik Baekhyun dan tepat, semua waktu pesan masuk dan keluar selisihnya 22 menit. Dan perkataan Tenshi _sensei_ ketika ritual mereka yang terakhir kali. _Dia bukan makhluk bumi Ansel, tapi masih berada pada galaxy yang sama, hanya saja berbeda planet. Dan dia adalah penerus pengendali cahaya, ada kekuatan magis dipucuk kepala yang menghalangi kita untuk melihatnya_.

Cahaya? kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi seseorang ditengah danau?Lalu tunas hijau dipucuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol nyaris menangis menyimpulkan pendapatnya sendiri. Itu semua mengarah pada Baekhyunnya.

 ** _Aku kembali._**

Pesan itu muncul tepat setelah 22 menit pesan keluar dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah sekencang mungkin menuju sebuah bukit dengan hamparan rumput yang luas, jika dugaannya benar Baekhyun pasti akan mendarat disana. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang lelah Chanyeol terus berlari mendekati puncak bukit yang disinggahi pesawat luar angkasa itu, ia yakin Baekhyunnya akan muncul dari sana. Sesak haru menyeruak dari hatinya begitu ia sampai dihadapan Baekhyun, dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun sendiri terkejut tidak percaya Chanyeol menemukannya disini.

"Jadi kau tetap memilihku?Setelah kau tahu siapa aku Yeollo?"Chanyeol yang terisak mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tetap akan memilihku dibanding jodoh yang kau cari selama ini?"Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya Kau. Satu-satunya."

"Baiklah, aku tidak butuh ini untuk hidup abadi. Menjadi manusia dan hidup normal lalu menua bersamamu itu lebih baik."Kemudian Baekhyun menarik paksa tunas hijau dipucuk kepalanya.

"ARGH"

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kepanikan diwajah Chanyeol.

"Its Okay, tuan peramal. Ohiya tunas inilah yang membuatmu tidak berhasil memindai garis tanganku. So, sekarang coba kau pindai aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya dan memohon maaf karena aku tak dapat berjodoh dengannya. Karena tuan peramal inilah yang lebih dulu mencuri hatiku."

Chanyeol menjadi berdebar-debar ketika mulai memindai garis tangan Baekhyun, benarkah orang yang ada didalam mata simungil itu dirinya? Bola matanya meragu ketika mereka mencoba saling memandang. Dan yang Chanyeol temukan adalah...

"Yeollo, kenapa mukamu mendadak memerah? Apa yang kau lihat, apa dia lebih tampan darimu?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah memberi Baekhyun seringaian beraura mesum.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang jodohmu lakukan didalam penglihatanku?"

"Ya."

"Mari kita lakukan dirumah,tepatnya diranjang kita."

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan-?"

"KITA?"

"Yeollo! Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku jodohmu. Kau jodohku. Dan yang kita lakukan adalah..."Pipi mochi Baekhyun mendadak bersemu merah.

"Aku tau! Jangan dikatakan!"Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Bolehkah?"Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ya, dan semoga saja itu membuat kita memiliki keturunan. Sangat tidak adil aku memutuskan untuk hidup normal dan kau tetap abadi."

"Kau bisa hamil?"

"Siapa tau?Buat saja belum."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat malam ini juga!"

* * *

 **REMINDER!** Cukup menebak dari author ini : **Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Cussons Baekby, Flameshinee, Myka Reien, Nidia Park, Pupuputri92, Railash61** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Per judul beda author dan acak.

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**#ChanBaekID**

 **Fanfic Games : Session Ten  
**

 **RESULT**

.

Jawaban fanfic games 10 :

 **1\. Cussons Baekby**

 **2\. Pupuputri92**

 **3\. Aeri Channie**

 **4\. Railash61**

 **5\. Nidia Park**

 **6\. Myka Reien**

 **7\. Blood Type-B**

 **8\. Flameshinee**

.

Pemenang fanfic games 10 : **-**

 **Hadiah akan diakumulasi untuk fanfic games bulan Mei**

.

 **REMINDER!** Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di pada **tanggal terakhir** dan **diposting antara jam 6 - 9 malam**. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 10. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu.

 **THANK YOU. REGARDS,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	17. Chapter 17

**#ChanBaekID Mini Fanfic Games**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID kembali dengan mini fanfic games. Games ini biasanya diposting di Instagram, namun untuk minggu ini diposting di Ffn karena jumlah fanficnya cukup banyak. Ada 11 fanfic drabble di mana 1 fanfic tidak lebih dari 500 kata. Setiap fanfic akan diberi opsi nama author yang menulis fanfic tersebut dan tugas readers cukup menebak authornya dari opsi yang tersedia. Untuk malam ini, ada 11 fanfic drabble yang bisa ditebak siapa authornya.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh :

1) A. Nama author

2) B. Nama author

3) C. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via private message Ffn

\- 1 orang harus menulis 11 jawaban karena ini ada 11 fanfic drabble

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang memiliki 5 jawaban benar, tidak masalah jika 6 sisanya salah asal tetap ditulis 11 jawaban** , dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 dan 1 sticker LINE 50 coins. **Hadiah spesial IDR 100.000 (bisa cash via transfer bank atau pulsa) untuk 1 orang yang bisa menebak dengan benar kesebelas author tiap fanfic drabble.**

.

 **NOTE**

Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Railash61**

 **B. ChiakiBee**

 **C. Kimji**

.

Sungguh, Chanyeol benci yang namanya menghadiri acara pernikahan. Terutama menghadiri acara pernikahan teman lama. Garis bawahi itu.

Bukannya ia benci pada teman lamanya, hanya saja ia memiliki beberapa alasan. Pertama, -nyaris- seluruh teman seangkatannya telah menyandang status pernikahan, yang berarti mereka akan hadir bersama keluarga baru mereka dan mengabaikannya atau justru menggodanya yang masih berstatus single. Gosh!

Yang kedua, Chanyeol membenci pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan dan segala tetek-bengeknya yang pasti akan diajukan padanya di sana. Dan yang terakhir, yah katakanlah Chanyeol tidak siap untuk bertemu seseorang dari masa lalunya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan hingga detik ini.

Dan ironisnya lagi orang itu tengah berdiri di depan altar sana. Bukan, bukan dia yang menikah hari ini. Seseorang itu hanya sedang memberi selamat dan berbincang pada kedua mempelai yang begitu bahagia terlihat dari senyuman mereka.

Dia Baekhyun. Masa lalu Chanyeol yang tak terlupakan. Dia masih sama. Pria mungil dengan senyuman kotak yang manis juga mata bulan sabit yang menggemaskan saat tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lupa jika hubungan mereka berakhir sepihak hanya karena Baekhyun yang beralasan ingin fokus melanjutkan _study_ -nya dan pergi begitu saja.

Padahal Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya berusaha menghindarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuanya yang melarangnya untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang mereka bilang 'salah'.

Setelah Baekhyun puas berbincang dengan kedua mempelai, ia melangkah untuk berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Dan saat itulah kedua manik mereka terkunci.

Baekhyun tersenyum padanya seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tangannya terulur dan menyapa, "Hai, apa kabar Yeolie?" dan panggilan itu masihlah sama.

Inginnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan makian dan semua amarah yang ada di kepalanya, namun justru tangannya berkhianat balik menjabat jemari lentik itu.

Alih-alih mengatakan "Apa kau masih pantas bertanya begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" justru ia berkata "Seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak banyak yang berubah." Lidah sialan!

"Kau semakin tampan." kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang begitu manis, hingga kemarahan yang telah Chanyeol tanamkan dalam kepalanya menguap dibuatnya.

"Dan kau semakin mempesona." cicit Chanyeol namun mampu menciptakan semburat merah di kedua pipi si mungil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dan kalimat itu mampu membuat kaki Chanyeol melemas bagaikan jeli dan membentuk senyuman lima jarinya.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini..." kata Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan selembar kartu nama padanya. Lalu ia menghilang dalam kerumunan tamu undangan lainnya.

Tanpa tahu Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya karena bisikan Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa? 'Daddy', huh?" lalu ia mengeringai dan menatap penuh minat pada kartu nama di tangannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan hari ini.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Parkayoung**

 **B. RedApplee**

 **C. Blood Type-B**

.

Baekhyun disebut-sebut sebagai _gangnam beauty_ -nya kelas 2-A karena parasnya yang luar biasa sempurna. Rumor tersebut keluar dari mulut-mulut singa betina yang iri pada parasnya, sehingga tidak semua warga di sekolah mempercayainya. Baekhyun memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, tetapi operasi plastik jelas bukan hal yang akan dilakukan seorang Baekhyun yang terkenal pendiam tanpa banyak tingkah. Seolah kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya bukan ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian seluruh warga sekolahnya atau bahkan lingkungannya.

Lalu untuk apa ia melakukan operasi plastik? Iya kan? Sehingga kecil kemungkinannya jika Baekhyun mendapatkan wajah sempurna itu dari ukiran pisau.

Park Chanyeol, salah satu lelaki yang memiliki 'nama' di jejeran murid _famous,_ menjadi salah satu lelaki yang ditantang untuk membuktikan asli tidaknya wajah yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Alasannya? Karena Chanyeol memiliki fobia pada _gangnam beauty_. Tubuhnya pasti langsung pucat, gemetaran, dan perutnya terasa mual ketika berhadapan dengan seorang _gangnam beauty_. Sehingga dia terkenal sebagai lelaki paling dingin pada perempuan. Wanita-wanita yang kecantikannya terbentuk oleh jarum suntik pasti tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol adalah salah satu lelaki yang mempercayai jika Baekhyun melakukan operasi plastik –well, karena mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu selama di sekolah. Itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya. Bagi rasa penasarannya.

Jadi, ketika kelas 2-A bubar untuk pulang, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri ruangan itu. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan sudah merasakan jantungnya berdentum ngilu ketika matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun –dengan segala pesonanya– melangkah melewati pintu kelasnya dengan setumpuk buku di pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tarikan nafasnya karena terlalu gugup. Membuat sebagian orang yang percaya jika Baekhyun melakukan operasi plastik ikut menahan nafas, takut jika fobia Chanyeol akan kambuh melihat sosok itu dari dekat. Jarak yang berbahaya untuk Chanyeol sendiri.

"Byun Baekhyun," sapanya ragu. Membuat langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Lelaki dengan wajah malaikat itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap onyx Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu dan lelah. Namun keindahan parasnya tak sedikit pun berkurang. Matanya sipit dan bulu matanya lentik. _Gorgeous and innocent like a puppy_. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Beberapa jengkal menjadi batas mereka kini dan nafas Chanyeol benar-benar terhenti di tenggorokan.

Dia benar-benar... indah.

"Ya?"

Dan boom! Suaranya bahkan sangat-sangat... luar biasa merdu. Getaran jantungnya bukan lagi karena perasaan gugup atau takut jika fobianya kambuh. Ini perasaan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, dan ekspresi itu luar biasa menggemaskan.

"..."

Orang-orang mulai berpikir jika Chanyeol akan tumbang setelah ini. Namun diluar dugaan, tangan besar Chanyeol justru bergerak untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengelus jemari indahnya dalam satu kepalan hangat. Senyuman tampan tercetak di bibir lelaki tinggi itu membuat seluruh warga sekolah yang menonton semakin tercengang. Menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi dan pertanyaan di kepala mereka. Jadi, Baekhyun benar-benar bukan seorang _gangnam beauty_?

"Baekhyun, berkencanlah denganku!"

"H-huh?"

Chanyeol akhirnya merasakannya... _love at the first sight_ -nya...

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia mendekati makhluk indah ini?

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Cactus93**

 **B. SilvieVienoy**

 **C. Azova10**

.

Seseorang baru saja menerobos kamarnya, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa yang akan merampoknya di pagi hari seperti sekarang.

 _"Get up, you useless piece of human."_

Oh, dia kenal suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang dia kenal menjengkelkan dan tidak pernah puas dengan apapun yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Chanyeol menatap bayangan itu dalam samar, sebelum mengumpat pelan dan memakai celana pendeknya.

"Baekhyun sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk mengganggu pacarmu yang super tampan ini?"

" _Of course I have to pick up your shit_ , ini sudah jam 11, sialan. Kau punya persepsi yang parah tentang pagi. INI SUDAH SIANG! Kita ada kelas satu jam lagi, jadi cepat angkat tubuh bodohmu itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi!" Baekhyun membuang beberapa gelas karton kopi ke tempat sampah, dan dengan satu gerakan dia telah membersihkan meja kamar Chanyeol dari cangkang kacang yang berserakan.

"Uh, well—bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke rumahku? Walau aku tidak keberatan, sebenarnya—kau terlihat sangat seksi ketika membersihkan meja itu. Mengapa kau tidak membersihkanku, dan kita bisa menjalani satu sesi mandi bersama. Untuk hubungan keakraban, kau tahu— _win win solution_."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis seperti anak kucing yang sangat jinak, dan dia bahkan tidak terlihat terancam ketika melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau buah di tangan kanannya dan bisa menghabisinya kapanpun.

"Ugh, pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja. _I'll see you in car, and if you don't come out 15 minutes again—I'll carry your ass there_."

Baekhyun menendang kaus Chanyeol yang berada di lantai ke wajahnya. Dia semakin percaya bahwa tujuan Baekhyun ingin menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk menyiksanya setiap hari.

 _"Oh, it's okay, since your pretty little ass is already mine."_ Balas Chanyeol dengan kedipan matanya yang nakal, dan benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi sebelum Baekhyun berhasil melempar pisau itu ke wajahnya.

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Pandanana**

 **B. Park Shita**

 **C. Chanbaexo**

.

Jika harus memilih. Chanyeol lebih baik terlahir jadi anak dari seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Menjadi pewaris dan segala tetek bengeknya membuat Chanyeol muak.

Salah satunya masalah hati.

Apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun? Mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil. Keluarga Baekhyun sudah bekerja di _mansion_ -nya berpuluh-puluh tahun. Hanya karena dia anak seorang kepala pelayan, sikap Ayahnya yang maha agung itu masih begitu keras seperti ini?

Tidak perlu sampai memanggil Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerjanya berjam-jam lamanya, cukup Chanyeol saja yang menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Apa yang salah dengan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun? Bukankah Ayahnya juga yang menempatkan Baekhyun selalu ada di samping Chanyeol?

Hampir tiga jam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda knop pintu itu ditarik. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mendobrak pintu kayu itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping, lalu, menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari _mansion_ terkutuk ini.

Ketika daun pintu berderit, Chanyeol tak tahan untuk melompat dari duduknya. Dari situ ia bisa lihat Ayahnya Baekhyun jalan tertunduk keluar dari sana.

"Ahjusshi?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu menunduk, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir.

"Tuan muda seharusnya tak perlu sejauh itu untuk membela anak saya."

"Tapi aku mencintai Baekhyun, Ahjusshi."

Ayah Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol dan berlalu tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Ketika manik kelamnya melihat Baekhyun juga ikut keluar ruangan, tubuhnya langsung menerjang tubuh kurus Baekhyun. "Baekhyunah—"

"Hmmm—"Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya menepuk punggung Chanyeol. "Masuklah, Tuan Besar ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sembap Baekhyun. "Kau menangis? Apa Ayahku memukulmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis? Aku tak bisa melawan kata-kata Tuan Besar. Dan juga—"

Baekhyun membalik lalu mendorong tubuh Chnayeol agar segera masuk, "Ayahmu tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan tangannya ke wajahku. Jadi cepatlah masuk, Beliau menunggu."

Pintu tertutup dan Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menghadap.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

"Aku rasa jatuh cinta itu tidak salah, Yah. Aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari diriku sendiri. Jika Ayah masih tidak mau menerima apa yang aku inginkan, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, dan memulai usahaku sendiri."

Lelaki rupawan di balik meja kerja itu berdiri bersilang tangan di dada. "Kau yakin bisa membuat usahamu sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengepal tangan. "Apapun itu, asalkan aku tetap bersama Baekhyun."

"Jika aku yang meminta Baekhyun tetap di sini, apa kau akan tetap ingin pergi dari sini?"

Chanyeol mengeut dahi, "Apa maksud Ayah?'

"Jika kau meninggalkan _mansion_ ini, aku tidak akan memberikan Baekhyun pada pengangguran tak jelas sepertimu. Baekhyun itu calon menantuku." Sang Ayah kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Ap—apa maksudnya?" mata Chanyeol membola, tapi sudut bibirnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Apa benar kau anakku? Pemuda yang selalu memenangi tender ternyata pemuda bodoh yang selalu bertindak gegabah. Tetaplah bekerja di perusahaan. Jangan ganggu menantuku dulu."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. "Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun menantu—Ayah?"

"Pergilah dan siapkan pernikahan." Sang Ayah menatap anak lelakinya penuh kehangatan. "Baekhyun milikmu."

Dan seorang Park Chanyeol percaya, di balik kerasnya Sang Ayah, darah tetap lebih kental daripada air.

Baekhyun kini miliknya.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Dandelionleon**

 **B. RedApplee**

 **C. Brida Wu**

.

"Hm...umm~"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Baekhyun di sampingnya. Si mungil itu meringkuk sembari memeluk lengannya-seharusnya terlihat biasa saja namun tidak dengan bekas liurnya yang nyaris tersebar pada setiap titik kulit lengan Chanyeol.

"Sayang hentikan," Chanyeol menegur pelan dan perlahan menarik tangannya perlahan namun segera ditahan oleh suaminya itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Baekhyun merengek dan kembali mengecupi kulit lengan itu. "Kulitmu manis, seperti susu." katanya disela.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan helaan pelan dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ini bukan kali pertama dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Kebiasaan buruk-Chanyeol katakan namun ia selalu berakhir dengan helaan nafas dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang ia senangi.

Arah pandangannya Chanyeol bawa kembali kepada layar tv. Tayangan film horor dengan wabah zombie menjadi tontonan rutin akhir minggunya bersama Baekhyun. Mayat hidup dengan adegan kanibalisme memenuhi layar sedari tadi, itu mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang senang menggigiti kulitnya, sama halnya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kini. Bukannya menonton, Baekhyun malah mengecupi bahkan menggigiti kulit Chanyeol sepanjang film di putar.

Tayangan film berakhir tepat di jam tengah malam. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lagi dan mendapati lelaki itu telah jatuh tertidur dengan lengan miliknya dijadikan sebagai bantalan. Chanyeol tersenyum, tv ia matikan dan perlahan menggedong Baekhyun dan membawa si mungil yang menjadi suaminya itu masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

Teriakan menggema di sepanjang lorong. Sayup terdengar memecah desau angin malam yang menerpa dingin. Chanyeol terengah sedang mata awas menatap ujung lorong gelap rumah mereka.

"Baekhyun..." ia bersuara pelan, nyaris berbisik memanggili nama suaminya itu. "Baek kau kah itu?"

Desau angin menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol melangkah kaku menelusuri lorong mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Malam semakin buruk dan orang-orang sudah meninggalkan kompleks perumahan itu. Chanyeol seharusnya sudah bergegas namun ia tak bisa pergi tanpa Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin dan ia takkan pernah melakukannya.

Sejak pemberitaan wabah aneh masuk ke kawasan Seoul, pemerintah telah mengkomando agar seluruh penduduk segera meninggalkan kediaman mereka dan pergi ke distrik lain yang tak terjangkit. Baekhyun hanya terlalu panik dan ia malah pergi begitu saja sedang Chanyeol kelabakan mencari dirinya kini.

"Baekhyun...sayang," Chanyeol memanggil lagi. Derit pintu pada perbatasan dapur menghentak dirinya, Chanyeol segera membawa langkah kakinya kesana dan menemukan Baekhyun berada pada sudut lemari pendingin.

"Baek syukurlah," Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah dan segera mendekati lelaki mungil itu. "Kita harus pergi sekarang, ayo." ajaknya.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi. Pastilah suaminya itu _shock_ , Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan. Maka tanpa menunggu respon yang lain, Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan berlari cepat keluar dari rumah.

"Rrrrrhhhhh arghh!" Baekhyun mengerang keras bersamaan gigi menancap pada leher Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit sekali dan seperti tercabik, darah mengucur keluar dan merembeti pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan cepat.

"Akhhhhh!"

Chanyeol tersentak kuat dan membuka matanya dalam pelototan. Nafasnya terengah dengan dada naik turun, mencoba memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Chanyeol menatap sekitar dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada wabah zombie atau hal-hal gila seperti mendera mimpinya. Film sialan, Chanyeol mengutuk.

Ia lantas berbaring kembali dan melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu terpejam dan mencari lengannya diantara tidurnya.

"Rrrhhhh..."

Baekhyun mengecupi kulit lengannya lagi sampai liurnya menetes membasahi lengannya. Chanyeol mencoba tak menanggapi sedang ia mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

"Aw Baek!" Chanyeol terpekik keras kala Baekhyun menggigitnya. Begitu keras sampai Chanyeol rasa kulitnya sobek oleh gigi lelaki itu.

Namun Baekhyun tak mengindahi dan lagi menggigiti kulit Chanyeol. Lebih kuat sampai darah mengucur dengan daging Chanyeol mencuat keluar. Noda merah mengotori piyama juga sprei ranjang merah bersamaan sakit teramat mendera lelaki tinggi itu.

"Rrrhhhh ahrrghhhhhh!"

"Baek apa yang-"

"Baekhyun-AAAKKKKKHHHHH!"

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. ChiakiBee**

 **B. Cactus93**

 **C. Parkayoung**

.

Banyak yang menggunjingku. Banyak yang mencaciku. Banyak yang meremehkanku. Namun aku tetap bisa bertahan. Bisa berdiri tegap karena kau selalu membelaku. Namun sayang, kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku Park Chanyeol.

Pacarkupun tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Dia hanya seolah menaliku agar tetap disisinya, tanpa mengerti sedih berat beban hidupku. Apakah dia benar pacarku?

Bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan semu-ku, Park Chanyeol?

Aku mohon padamu. Tolong lindungi aku. Tolong tarik aku dalam teduhnya rangkulan hangatmu.

Aku takut.

Hidup sebatang-kara dan dirawat olehnya, menjadikanku seolah benda miliknya. Hanya benda, karena di matanya aku tak memiliki rasa.

 _Plak!_

"Mengapa kau bisa pulang terlambat?"

Bukan peluk selamat datang, ia memperlakukanku seperti seekor kucing mencuri makan siangnya.

Wajahku bak samsak tinju. Seenaknya dia mengelus dan memukul wajahku dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Kau pikir aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Khawatir katamu?

Tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit kau sama sekali tak peduli. Kau hanya bisa mencari dan memperbesar masalah kecil yang ku perbuat tanpa tahu sebenarnya ini juga termasuk ulahmu.

"Baekhyunnie sayang, jangan menangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Kuakui wajahmu tampan, namun kini terlihat mengerikan.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan lekas ke ruang makan. Aku sudah membelikan _pudding strawberry_ kesukaanmu."

Segala perkataannya adalah perintah. Aku hanya bisa menjalankan semampuku.

Jika dia diam, berarti apa yang kulakukan sudah seperti yang ia mau.

Bagaimana jika aku salah?

 _Prang!_

"Lama sekali kau mandi, ha? Kau pikir aku tak kelaparan menunggumu mandi? Dasar tak tahu diri!"

Airpun seolah membenciku. Memberi tusukan perih di setiap sapuan di wajahku. Mana bisa aku mandi dengan cepat?

Kini tambah ia menjambak rambutku. Menarikku menuju ruang makan dengan taburan serpihan kaca di lantai.

Aku sudah tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana perihnya telapak kaki bersimbah darah. Pikiranku kosong.

"Kenapa kau menangis, ha?"

Teriakan keras di hadapan wajahku. Aku hanya membisu.

Aku lelah dengan semua. Hingga saat di kamar mandi aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hari ini aku akan mengakhiri hidupku.

Hari ini tak buruk. Ttadi aku sudah mendapat sebuah kecupan lembut dan ungkapan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang berjanji menyelamatkanku. Tapi maaf, aku sudah tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

Semua rencana sudah tertata. Mungkin hanya dalam hitungan jam, aku bisa dengan bebas menghembuskan napas.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

Suara bel merenggangkan cengkraman tangannya. Ia mendorongku begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan aku kini tersungkur dalam kesakitan tusukan serpihan kaca.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Minggir!"

 _Brak!_

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kalian!"

 _Duk!_

Suara gaduh tak bisa mengusikku. Aku hanya bisa terpejam menikmati sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Pria itu ternyata mempercepat kematianku. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk bunuh diri.

"Ugh!" Aku tersentak merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku.

"Baekhyun bangun! Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah kumohon!"

Suara ini?

Kau kah itu Park Chanyeol?

Mataku begitu berat untuk terbuka. Walau samar, aku bahagia melihat paras tampanmu yang nampak begitu mengkhawatikanku.

Aku hanya mampu menarik sudut bibirku untuk memberi respon.

"Bertahanlah. Mantan pacarmu sudah mendekam di penjara. Sekarang aku adalah pacarmu. Kau senang bukan? Aku berjanji membahagiakanmu, Baekhyunku. Kau harus bertahan."

Air mata bahagia menetes. Tak ku sangka rencana bunuh diriku berubah menjadi rencana Chanyeol menyelamatkanku.

Aku sungguh mencintainya, pahlawan hidupku.

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Azova10**

 **B. Sayaka Dini**

 **C. Brida Wu**

.

BRAK!

Sehun tersentak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya. Dialihkan atensinya pada sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun—rekan kerjanya di (sebuah website yang khusus diperuntukkan menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran).

 _"What?"_ tanya Sehun, intonasinya setenang ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tak mau membunuh orang ini." ucap Baekhyun lugas.

"Kau tahu pasti kau tak bisa menolak permintaan klien, Baek. Kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Baekhyun memberikan map dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Sehun tak merespon. Ia jusru mengambil map dokumen tersebut dan membaca data orang yang harus dibunuh. "Kenapa? Apa targetnya terlalu sulit?"

"Well, ini bukan tentang targetnya, tapi tempat kerja si target."

Sebelah alis Sehun sontak terangkat tinggi. "Memang ada apa dengan tempat kerjanya?"

"I–itu..ugh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Um.." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Kerutan tak simetris di dahinya kentara menjelaskan betapa ia sulit mengungkapkan alasannya menjadi satu kalimat yang tepat.

"Kau akan menjelaskannya atau tidak? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Ck, pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya! Kau kan jenius, lakukan apa saja untuk membatalkan kontraknya!"

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Kau mau situs kita dituntut dan—yang lebih buruk—ditutup seperti yang terjadi pada _Crime Bay?_ "

Giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam. Pria mungil itu malah mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya katakan alasanmu. Jika itu bisa diterima, mungkin aku bisa mencarikan jalan lain." Sehun berusaha mengambil jalan tengah.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Bukannya apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya tak bisa bilang bahwa di tempat kerja si target ada seorang pria yang sedang ia hindari yang—sialnya—adalah pelanggan tetap di sana. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dan mereka pernah tidur bersama. Waktu itu memang keduanya sama-sama mabuk, tapi Baekhyun ingat betul setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol bahkan menyebutnya _'best sex ever'_. Tentunya akan sangat canggung sekaligus aneh jika mereka sering bertemu di sekitar tempat kerja si target, terlebih tujuannya adalah membunuh orang di tempat itu.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?" Sehun menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Baekhyun yang kesal pun mendengus keras. Ia ambil kembali map dokumen di tangan Sehun, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Sehun dengan kaki menghentak dan tanpa sepatah kata.

Begitu pintu ruangan benar-benar ditutup, Sehun menghubungi seseorang. Terdengar beberapa nada sambung sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat oleh suara husky seorang pria.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

 _"Stop stalking him like a stalker, that's what's up."_

Alih-alih peduli, kekehan renyah malah terdengar di seberang sana. "Apa boleh buat, dia itu sangat manis, kau tahu? Terutama saat mendesah di bawahku~"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya dengan gerakan malas."Aku tak butuh detail _one-night-stand_ kalian, cukup kau tak mengganggu pekerjaannya saja."

"Wow, seseorang sepertinya lupa siapa atasannya di sini."

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah layaknya seorang atasan, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

Gelak Chanyeol kemudian memenuhi pendengaran Sehun sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu ditutup secara sepihak.

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **B. Kimji**

 **C. PeachyBloom**

.

"Asal aku tak bertemu dengannya saja" gumam Chanyeol, sambil mematut diri melalui kaca mobilnya

DRRTT

Hingga sebuah panggilan menyentaknya,

"Yeobbsse—"

"DETEKTIF PARK! JAM BERAPA INI HAH?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, menjauhkan teriakan dalam ponsel itu.

"Ketua, tenanglah aku baru saja—"

"APA KAU LUPA?! DISTRIK GEUMCHON DALAM PENGINTAIANMU HARI INI! CEPAT BAWA PANTATMU KEMARI! DAN BERHENTI MEMBUAL DENGAN PARA PELACUR DI SANA!"

TUUT TUUT

"Aishh! Pak tua gila! Membual dengan pelacur? justru kau—"

"Baby"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Keringat dingin menetes, ia tak siap menoleh untuk pemanggil yang kini menggelayut manja di jendela mobilnya yang terbuka.

"Baby! Lihat aku!" panggil sosok mungil itu, kembali menyesap lolipop miliknya, menyedotnya sensual di hadapan Chanyeol. Merasa tak cukup, ia berjinjit lalu memaksa melongokkan setengah badannya ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Bahkan, mengerjap imut, mencoba menarik perhatian polisi itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ah! aku ikut denganmu, buka pintunya." rengek Namja manis itu, memaksa membuka pintu kemudi Chanyeol. Tapi—

'KLIK'

Chanyeol menguncinya, bahkan menutup rapat jendela mobilnya. Aman! batinnya

"Ahahaha! aku masih bisa masuk ke dalam Yeollie baby!" pekik bocah itu antusias, lalu melompat ke jok di sisi Chanyeol.

"ACK!" Chanyeol meremas kasar surai _brunette_ -nya. Sial! Ia lupa, pintu mobilnya yang rusak.

Mungkin benar, bocah itu sangat manis, imut, terlalu menggemaskan. tapi dia—

Laki-Laki, dan seorang mafia!

Parahnya, ia bagai terjerat benang merah dengannya, karna suatu balas budi.

Chanyeol berdecih, sial ini gawat! Bos besar menunggunya, bahkan terlambat 5 detik pun, oak tua itu mungkin bernafsu mencincangnya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan diri dari preman kecil ini.

"Ah~ aku merindukanmu, mengapa tak menjawab telfonku Tuan Detektif? Lihat ini, lebih dari 177 kali aku menelfonmu semalam, ugh! Kau membuatku patah hati!"

"Baekhyun keluar!" tegas Chanyeol

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin berdua saja denganmu, semua anak buah di markas membuatku sebal." adu Baekhyun seraya menjilati lolipopnya, lalu bersandar manja di lengan Chanyeol

"YACK! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku akan mati jika anggota polisi yang lain tau!" seru Chanyeol jengkel, menjauhkan jidat Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"A—waeee? Biar saja mereka tau! Aku rindu Yeollie baby." Baekhyun memaksa merangkak ke atas pangkuan pria kekar itu, lalu membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"B—Baek! Y—Ya! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini! Menyingkir dari—"

"Aku bisa." Baekhyun membuang asal lolipopnya, meremas mesra surai _brunette_ Chanyeol, sedikit menariknya hingga pria itu menengadah. dan—

Chup

Bocah itu memberi kecupan kecil untuknya.

"Baekhyun hentikan semua in—mpfth!"

Chup

"YACK! Kau tak mendengar—mpfthh!"

Chup

Lama lumatan bocah itu menyita waktunya, ia hanya bisa mengerang tertahan, membiarkan Baekhyun berlaku sesuka hati seperti ini. Hingga—

"Kau pasif sekali baby!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak "Berhenti bermain-main, dan—"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar.

"Wae? Mengapa kau terkejut huh?" kikik Baekhyun, mengerling manja.

"Lepaskan tanganku Baekhyun!"seru Chanyeol, sambil berontak. Sial! Sejak kapan bocah itu mengambil borgolnya, dan mengunci tangannya di jok mobil seperti ini.

"Ahahaha tidak mau! Tidakkah ini hari yang indah, untuk berkencan denganku Tuan Detektif."

"YACK!BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Mmmuach!"

* * *

 **\- 9 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Park Shita**

 **B. JongTakGu**

 **C. Chanbaexo**

.

Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, yang sekarang berdiri di tengah antrian adalah Park Chanyeol. Mantan kekasihnya yang baru ia putuskan dua minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun tidak menganggap bahwa anak itu sengaja datang ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya -yang mana adalah sebuah toko swalayan. Pasti bukan karena itu. Si keparat Chanyeol pasti datang karena kebetulan.

"Totalnya lima ribu won." kata Baekhyun kala Park Chanyeol telah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

Chanyeol menyodorkan uang tanpa berbicara apapun. Wajahnya sengak dengan kedua mata seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan di depannya. Baekhyun merasa terhina. Memangnya dia ini kutu atau apa?

Kalau tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang bekerja, mungkin Chanyeol sudah ia lempari kotoran anjing.

"Silakan berkunjung kembali." ujar Baekhyun setelah transaksi selesai.

"Memang mau kembali kok." ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"Mohon menyingkir tuan." Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau mengganggu antrian."

Chanyeol belum bergerak di tempatnya. Baekhyun makin geram.

"Begini saja..." Chanyeol kali ini kelihatan serius. "Kalau kau bilang iya atas ajakanku semalam, maka aku akan menyingkir."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. "Mati saja sana."

"Ku hitung sampai tiga."

"Sampai seratus pun aku tak peduli."

Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakang Chanyeol mulai gelisah, beberapa di antaranya terlihat jengkel. Baekhyun merasa hawa di sini mulai tidak baik. Dan ia bingung harus berkata apa. Apalagi untuk bedebah di depannya ini.

"Satu..." Chanyeol mulai menghitung. Para pengantri mulai kesal menunggu.

"Dua..." Baekhyun belum bicara lagi.

"Tiga, baiklah aku akan berdiri disini selamanya-"

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN BALIKAN DENGANMU JADI SEKARANG MENYINGKIRLAH SEBELUM PANTATMU KUTENDANG KERAS-KERAS, AKU BERSUMPAH!"

* * *

 **\- 10 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Nisachu**

 **B. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **C. Cactus93**

.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengibaskan lengannya tepat diwajah Chanyeol "Kau melamun"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu menghadiahkannya sebuah kecupan "Kau cantik." Ia tersenyum lebar

Baekhyun menarik lengannya yang sudah ternodai "Yah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, heum?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, membuat ekspresi setenang mungkin "Ibumu ingin kau menikahi wanita pilihannya."

Chanyeol tersedak liurnya sendiri "Apa? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius!" Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Kau sudah merayakan ulang tahun yang ke tigapuluh, lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak sekolah menengah sepertiku?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Aku tidak suka arah pembicaraanmu" Chanyeol menenggak habis susu di gelasnya.

"Kau pikir aku suka?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Aku sudah bertahan semampuku."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku-"

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan calon-"

"Baekhyun."

"-istrimu, ia cantik dan bagaimana aku mejelaskannya? Ia sempurna, kepribadiannya serupa denganku-"

"Baekhyun."

"-kalian akan serasi" Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengus "Berhenti, kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini."

Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat tidak ada siapapun yang menginginkan kita untuk bersama?"

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku selalu mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia untuk kita, tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan jalan untuk itu."

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari ini lebih awal, saat hatinya belum jatuh terlalu dalam, saat Chanyeol belum menerbangkannya terlalu tinggi, saat ia masih bisa menghentikannya.

Chanyeol mencari lengan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam "Ayo cari jalan keluar bersama."

Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas "Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Ibumu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh adalah kelemahan terbesarnya "Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, sedangkan ia adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu." Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat senyum dibibirnya "Jangan pikirkan perasaanku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berdiri lalu memasang tas di punggungnya "Ibumu juga memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping calon istrimu di pernikahan kalian." Ia menarik napas sekali lagi

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, jadi ia tersenyum, mencoba menjelaskan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku pergi."

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini akhir dari hubungan mereka, jika bisa meminta rasanya ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa muda dan bertemu Baekhyun disana, menjalin hubungan tanpa beban perbedaan umur yang terpaut terlampau jauh. Bisakah?

* * *

 **\- 11 -**

 **Siapakah author yang menulis fanfic drabble di bawah ini?**

 **A. Oh Yuri**

 **B. Kang Seulla**

 **C. PeachyBloom**

.

"DADDY! MOMMY BERDARAH! SEKARANG MOM-"

"JACK HYUUUUUNNGGG! DARAH MOMMY BANYAK SEKALI HIKS!"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR JES! JANGAN HIKS MENANGIS S-SEPERTI ITU"

Chanyeol tengah melangsungkan rapat pentingnya ketika getaran ponselnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia merasa kesal awalnya, tapi saat melihat _'Home'_ sebagai tersangka utama yang mengganggu rapat pentingnya, Chanyeol langsung meminta izin untuk keluar ruangan sejenak.

Jackson yang memanggilnya tak sabaran adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar. Awalnya Chanyeol tak tahu, hingga ia hanya tertawa mendengar anak sulungnya begitu terburu-buru.

Mobilnya ia lajukan begitu cepat tanpa peduli pada peraturan lalu lintas. Ia kalut, mendengar tangisan suram Jesper yang mengerikan juga pekikan Jackson yang memaksa adiknya itu untuk tidak menangis.

BRAK

"JACKSON! JESPER! BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak tepat ketika ia berhasil mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Ia melirik kesana kemari, merasa harus cepat menemukan 3 malaikatnya.

Semua nampak baik-baik saja. Tak seperti perkiraannya kalau mungkin rumah mereka kerampokan.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Ia tak sabaran dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Melewati kamar anak-anaknya dan memutuskan untuk mampir. Agak berantakan dan itu bukan hal baru. Mainan berserakan dan menurut Chanyeol itu bukanlah fakta mengejutkan.

Ia kembali berlari, kali ini benar-benar menuju ke kamarnya. Ada celah sedikit di pintunya, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak dapat mengintip.

BRAK

"Baek-"ada jeda sejenak ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berbaring memunggunginya di ranjang "-hyun."

Chanyeol mematung d itempatnya, nampak mengatur nafasnya perlahan hingga tak lagi terengah.

Langkahnya ia bawa untuk mendekat pada ranjangnya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring dengan Jesper dipelukannya.

"Dad~" Jackson menghampirinya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan memilih untuk menggendongnya.

 _"Are you okay?"_

"Hm."

"Syukurlah"

"Uh, Daddy berkeringat"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum pada Jackson walau ia masih begitu khawatir pada Baekhyun. Ia semakin mendekat, dan dapat mendengar pula isakan yang ternyata milik Jesper.

"Jes, Mommy tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Hiks, i-ini salahku Mom hiks."

"Hei, Mommy hanya tertusuk jarum dan itu tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Hiks, tetap saja Mom. Mommy berdarah karena menjahit sapu tangan Jes hiks."

"Oh _sweetheart_ ~ ini bukan masalah, dan kesayangan Mommy tidak perlu sampai menangis seperti ini. Oke?"

Tertusuk Jarum.

Chanyeol agak bingung walau ia mulai mengerti. Wajahnya nampak bodoh dan sesegera mungkin menurunkan Jackson dari duduk di sisi ranjang perlahan, membuat suami manisnya itu menoleh.

"Oh, kau pulang sayang?"

"Hn. Kau dan anak-anak membuatku khawatir"

"Ya tuhan, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak sempat mencegah Jackson meneleponmu karena Jesper sudah menangis histeris."

"Tak apa. Hmm, kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Hanya tertusuk jarum ketika menjahit."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini memang mengeluarkan darah, tapi hanya sedikit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun menunjukkan jarinya yang sudah terbalut _band aid._ Tersenyum begitu lembut dan membuat Chanyeol agak lega.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Umm, baby?"

"Tentu saja baby-nya tidak kenapa-napa Yeol. Hanya jariku yang tertusuk dan itu sangat kecil."

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Sayang~ maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Bakhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih Chanyeol karena tangan satunya masih sibuk mengusap kepala Jesper. Ia tersenyum menenangkan, membuat Chanyeol merasa terpanggil dan akhirnya memberikan lelaki manis itu ciuman singkat sebelum memilih berbaring di sisi Baekhyun tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

"Jack juga mau ikut tidur bersama-sama!"

* * *

 **REMINDER** **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh :

1) A. Nama author

2) B. Nama author

3) C. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via private message Ffn

\- 1 orang harus menulis 11 jawaban karena ini ada 11 fanfic drabble

* * *

Malam ini, #ChanBaekID mini fanfic games update bersama : **Azova10, PeachyBloom, Pandanana, & Gloomy Rosemary. **Silahkan mampir ke lapak mereka ya.

* * *

 **Regards, #ChanBaekID**


	18. Chapter 18

**#ChanBaekID Mini Fanfic Games**

 **RESULT**

.

.

.

#ChanBaek mini fanfic games sudah kami tutup. Berikut adalah jawaban fanfic drabble :

 **1) B. ChiakiBee**

 **2) C. Blood Type-B**

 **3) B. SilvieVienoy**

 **4) A. Pandanana**

 **5) C. Brida Wu**

 **6) B. Cactus93**

 **7) A. Azova10**

 **8) A. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **9) B. JongTakGu**

 **10) A. Nisachu**

 **11) C. PeachyBloom**

* * *

Sudah ada 2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar 5 author di antara 11 fanfic tersebut dan 1 orang yang menjawab dengan benar 11 author dari semua fanfic. Yang kami _bold_ adalah jawaban yang benar

* **chanxlatifaxbaek** (hadiah pulsa IDR 25.000)

1) C. Kimji

2) B. RedApplee

3) A. Cactus93

4) C. Chanbaexo

 **5) C. Brida Wu**

6) A. ChiakiBee

 **7) A. Azova10**

 **8) A. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **9) B. JongTakGu**

 **10) A. Nisachu**

11) B. Kang Seulla

.

 *** LiaKim95** (hadiah pulsa IDR 25.000)

1) A. Railash61

2) A. Parkayoung

3) A. Cactus93

4) C. Chanbaexo

 **5) C. Brida Wu**

6) A. ChiakiBee

7) B. Sayaka Dini

 **8) A. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **9) B. JongTakGu**

 **10) A. Nisachu**

 **11) A. Peachy Bloom** (opsi seharusnya C namun sudah didiskusikan dengan author yang berpartisipasi bahwa yang penting nama authornya benar)

.

 *** PurpleCat07** (hadiah IDR 100.000)

 **1) B. ChiakiBee**

 **2) C. Blood Type-B**

 **3) B. SilvieVienoy**

 **4) A. Pandanana**

 **5) C. Brida Wu**

 **6) B. Cactus93**

 **7) A. Azova10**

 **8) A. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **9) B. JongTakGu**

 **10) A. Nisachu**

 **11) C. PeachyBloom**

* * *

Selamat untuk pemenang di atas. Kalian akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu 1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus. Terima kasih untuk author yang sudah berpartisipasi dan juga readers yang ikut menebak. Selanjutnya fanfic drabble akan kembali diposting di akun instagram #ChanBaekID : chanbaek_idclub

* * *

 **Regards, #ChanBaekID**


End file.
